


Third time's the charm

by mousecat, notallballs (notallbees)



Series: Hello from the other side [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Sexual Situations, Drinking, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Memes, Post-Canon, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 64,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousecat/pseuds/mousecat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p><br/><b>[12:22] Iwaizumi:</b>  shittykawa</p>
  <p><b>[12:22] why:</b>  Iwa-chan! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ</p>
</blockquote>

<p>There are lines you just don't cross with your best friend. Someone probably should have told them that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO (from the other side) and welcome to the second installment of this series :D
> 
> As you can see, we're writing about Iwaoi this time! You don't have to read the first part of the series to read this one, but it might be fun!

**FRIDAY**

  


**[08:01] clothes makkith the man:** HAOPY VALENTIESN DAY

 

 **[08:34] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):** no u

 

 **[08:57] clothes makkith the man:** :O

 **[08:57] clothes makkith the man:** HEY MATTSUNFLOWER

 **[08:57] clothes makkith the man:** HERD U GOT A DATE

 

 **[08:57] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):** heard you did too

 

 **[08:57] clothes makkith the man:** EEYYYYYYYY

 

 **[08:58] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):** eyyyyyy

  
  


**—**

  
  


**[12:22] Iwaizumi:**  shittykawa

 

 **[12:22] why:**  Iwa-chan! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ

 

 **[12:22] Iwaizumi:**  your rancid gym clothes are still stinking up my room

 **[12:23] Iwaizumi:**  you better get them unless you want me to burn them

 

 **[12:23] why:**  the polite thing to do would be to launder and return my clothes

 **[12:23] why:**  I would do it for you

 

 **[12:23] Iwaizumi:**  you wouldn’t have to

 **[12:24] Iwaizumi:**  I wouldn't leave my sweaty clothes to rot at the end of your bed for a week

 

 **[12:24] why:**  You wound me!

 **[12:24] why:**  I'm beginning to think you don't respect me as your friend as much as I respect you (╯︵╰,)

 

 **[12:24] Iwaizumi:**  well maybe you shouldn't ignore me for a week you piece of garbage

 **[12:25] Iwaizumi:**  pick your shit up tonight or I'm throwing it out

 

 **[12:25] why:** I haven't been ignoring you, just very busy!

 **[12:26] why:** I’ll collect my things after practice

 **[12:26] why:** you can make us dinner

 

 **[12:26] Iwaizumi:**  sure

 

 **[12:26] why:** see how easy it is to be kind, Iwa-chan?

 

 **[12:27] Iwaizumi:**  yeah yeah

 **[12:27] Iwaizumi:**  when do you get out of practice?

 

 **[12:27] why:** you should know my schedule by now!

 **[12:27] why:** it's five today

 

 **[12:28] Iwaizumi:**  well I thought you might be seeing whatshername first

 **[12:28] Iwaizumi:**  doesn't she meet you from practice sometimes?

 

 **[12:32] why:** oh

 **[12:32] why:**  well

 **[12:32] why:**  I don't think whatsername will be meeting me after anymore practices

 **[12:32] why:**  or lectures

 **[12:32] why:**  or anything else

 

 **[12:32] Iwaizumi:**  ahh i thought she looked too smart for you

 

 **[12:33] why:**  rude!

 

 **[12:33] Iwaizumi:**  frees you up to find someone more on your level at least

 

 **[12:33] why:**  more attractive you mean?

 **[12:34] why:**  I think it was very difficult for her that I'm prettier

 

 **[12:34] Iwaizumi:**  and i'm sure your petty, self-involved narcissism had nothing to do with it

 

 **[12:40] why:**  please wash my clothes for me today

 **[12:40] why:**  and don't worry about dinner 

 

 **[12:40] Iwaizumi:**  Oikawa, you'd better be here for dinner or else 

 

 **[12:41] why:**  or else what, Iwa-chan? (◠‿◠✿) 

 

 **[12:41] Iwaizumi:**  if you're not here by six I'm putting all your secrets on twitter 

 

 **[12:41] why:**  resorting to blackmail!

 

 **[12:42] Iwaizumi:**  nothing else works with you 

 

 **[12:42] why:**  although I don't respond to threats, I'm very proud of you and will have dinner with you tonight

 **[12:42] why:**  so charming of you to ask 

 

 **[12:42] Iwaizumi:**  you're so generous 

 

 **[12:43] why:**  I'll see you at six then

 **[12:43] why:**  please be sure to clean your apartment

 **[12:43] why:**  or I'll have to tell your mother 

 

 **[12:43] Iwaizumi:**  have a good practice, idiot 

 

 **[12:44] why:**  see you soonヽ(‘ ∇‘ )ノ

  
  


—

  
  


**[17:40] why:**  Iwa-chan, do you have alcohol?

 

 **[17:41] Iwaizumi:**  I always stock up when I’m expecting a visit from you xxx

  
  


—

  
  


**[21:14] murder thighs:**  Origami you wanna get s drunk toque might?

 **[21:14] murder thighs:**  *tomorrow night

 

 **[21:25] Iwaizumi:**  Swamrua!!! ARe yuo drrunk too?

 

 **[21:25] murder thighs:**  No?

 

 **[21:26] Iwaizumi:**  iD invit eyou to get drunk w menan OIkawa but were already there youdf be playfig catch up

 

 **[21:26] murder thighs:**  Thats party I have a paper to worry on

 

 **[21:26] Iwaizumi:**  Ex-captain-kun!!!

 **[21:26] Iwaizumi:**  I need Iwa-chan back now

 **[21:26] Iwaizumi:**  So sorry

 

 **[21:27] murder thighs:**  Have a food night

  
  


—

  


  
**SATURDAY**

  


**[09:30] Mom:**  Happy Valentine’s Day, sweetheart!

 **[09:30] Mom:**  Sorry it’s a day late :-)

 

 **[10:48] Iwaizumi:**  oh no

 **[10:48] Iwaizumi:**  please be joking

 

 **[10:50] Mom:**  how’s Tooru? ;-)

 

 **[10:51] Iwaizumi:**  fine

 **[10:51] Iwaizumi:**  I guess

 **[10:51] Iwaizumi:**  why?

 

 **[10:55] Mom:**  ;-)

  
  


—

  
  


**[14:07] why:**  Iwa-chan I forgot to grab my gym clothes when I left this morning

 **[14:07] why:**  please don't throw them out ب_ب

 

 **[14:10] Iwaizumi:**  I'll give them to Katou, he's in my class on Monday

  
**[14:11] Iwaizumi:**  don't worry, they're clean

 **[14:11] Iwaizumi:**  you can wear them for practice in the afternoon 

 

 **[14:11] why:**  Thank you. 

 

 **[14:12] Iwaizumi:**  are you feeling okay today 

 

 **[14:12] why:**  you know me, completely immune to hangovers!

 **[14:12] why:**  what about you? 

 

 **[14:12] Iwaizumi:**  fine 

 

 **[14:12] why:**  good 

 

 **[14:13] Iwaizumi:**  Oikawa

 **[14:13] Iwaizumi:**  I don't want to talk about it either but we probably should 

 

 **[14:13] why:**  I suppose

 **[14:14] why:**  I can't think of a good enough argument to ignore it ( /)w(\✿)

 **[14:14] why:**  I would like to state for the record it's not normally like that 

 

 **[14:14] Iwaizumi:**  yeah me neither 

 

 **[14:14] why:**  I wouldn't think so

 **[14:15] why:**  which makes the whole thing

 **[14:15] why:**  surprising? 

 

 **[14:15] Iwaizumi:**  yeah I didn't think you were that bad at anything

 **[14:16] Iwaizumi:**  because that was pretty bad 

 

 **[14:16] why:**  very bad, yes

 **[14:16] why:**  I'm not sure why we didn't stop

 **[14:16] why:**  at any point 

 

 **[14:17] Iwaizumi:**  well I'm an optimist and you're a perfectionist

 **[14:17] Iwaizumi:**  probably had something to do with it 

 

 **[14:17] why:**  yes well

 **[14:18] why:**  I have no idea how to approach this sort of situation 

 

 **[14:19] Iwaizumi:**  maybe we should just acknowledge it happened

 **[14:19] Iwaizumi:**  and agree that we should never touch again 

 

 **[14:19] why:**  let's also never mention it to anyone ever 

 

 **[14:19] Iwaizumi:**  yeah

 **[14:20] Iwaizumi:**  that includes the chuckle brothers

 **[14:20] Iwaizumi:**  if I get a text from makki or matsun about this I'll hit you 

 

 **[14:20] why:**  Iwa-chan, don't you trust me? 

 

 **[14:20] Iwaizumi:**  oh god you already told them 

 

 **[14:21] why:**  I may have panicked

 **[14:21] why:**  and suggested something occurred 

 

 **[14:21] Iwaizumi:**  so text your mother like you usually do

 **[14:22] Iwaizumi:**  oh god you told her too didn't you 

 

 **[14:22] why:**  I can't hide things from her, Iwa-chan!

 **[14:22] why:**  she may have mentioned it to your mom

 **[14:22] why:**  I asked her not to!

 **[14:22] why:**  but she's very bad with secrets 

 

 **[14:23] Iwaizumi:**  fuck, that would explain the text I got earlier

 **[14:23] Iwaizumi:**  terrific 

 

 **[14:23] why:**  don't be angry with me Iwa-chan ┐(‘～`；)┌

 **[14:23] why:**  I didn't tell anyone it was terrible

 **[14:24] why:**  although it was

 **[14:24] why:**  possibly the worst thing I've experienced

 **[14:24] why:**  worse than losing to Tobio-chan

 **[14:24] why:**  please make me stop talking right now 

 

 **[14:24] Iwaizumi:**  wow

 **[14:25] Iwaizumi:**  I'd be offended but I can't even argue

 **[14:25] Iwaizumi:**  it was horrible 

 

 **[14:25] why:**  and I know I'm equally to blame!

 **[14:25] why:**  I'm sure it didn't help that I tried some more advanced techniques

 **[14:25] why:**  they need more practice 

 

 **[14:26] Iwaizumi:**  please don't explain any further

 **[14:26] Iwaizumi:**  I do want to know something though

 

 **[14:26] why:**  oh, that

 **[14:26] why:**  I learned it from one of the pole dancers in that strip club Makki and Mattsun made s go to

 

 **[14:26] Iwaizumi:**  what?

 **[14:26] Iwaizumi:**  no

 **[14:26] Iwaizumi:**  whatever you’re referring to, no

 **[14:27] Iwaizumi:**  you didn’t tell me it was valentine’s day

 **[14:27] Iwaizumi:**  why

 

 **[14:29] why:**  aww, iwa-chan, did you want chocolates?

 **[14:29] why:**  i should've known you were a secret romantic

 

 **[14:30] Iwaizumi:**  was it just that you didn't want to be on your own for valentines??

 

 **[14:31] why:**  so neither of us had to be alone on valentine’s!

 **[14:31] why:**  you're welcome, iwa-chan

 

 **[14:32] Iwaizumi:**  you’re a true samaritan

 

 **[14:32] why:**  so cranky

 **[14:32] why:**  o( >< )o

 **[14:32] why:**  what's wrong iwa-chan?

 

 **[14:32] Iwaizumi:**  mainly the fact that I have now seen your o-face

 **[14:32] Iwaizumi:**  that is very very wrong

 **[14:32] Iwaizumi:**  is it always that unattractive or am i just lucky

 

 **[14:33] why:**  mean!

 **[14:33] why:**  i know you're just teasing

 **[14:33] why:**  i know i have an incredible o-face

 **[14:33] why:**  it's beautiful and you should feel privileged

 

 **[14:33] Iwaizumi:**  how would you know

 **[14:33] Iwaizumi:**  do you jerk off in the mirror or something?

 

 **[14:33] why:**  tell me if you really thought it was ugly

 

 **[14:34] Iwaizumi:**  I have a better idea

 **[14:34] Iwaizumi:**  we're just gonna forget about the whole thing and never do it again 

 

 **[14:34] why:**  Iwa-chan is so good with plans! 

 

 **[14:35] Iwaizumi:**  thanks 

 

 **[14:35] why:**  so now that we've forgotten certain things

 **[14:35] why:**  do you know yet if you can make it to the game Saturday? 

 

 **[14:35] Iwaizumi:**  yeah if you still want me there

 

 **[14:36] why:**  of course I do!

 **[14:36] why:**  standing next to you makes me look so much more attractive

 

 **[14:36] Iwaizumi:**  fine I'll be there

 **[14:36] Iwaizumi:**  I have to get to class 

 

 **[14:36] why:**  study hard!

 **[14:37] why:**  I'll see you Saturday シ

  
  


—

  
  


_[group chat invite received]_

 

 **[15:40] Iwaizumi:**  guys this better not be about Oikawa

 

 **[15:40] shorts:**  DID U RLY

 

 **[15:40] Iwaizumi:**  did I really what

 

 **[15:40] eyebrows:**  I’m pretty sure that means yes

 **[15:40] eyebrows:**  he did

 

 **[15:41] shorts:**  HE 100% DID THIS IS DIUSGUTING IM SO AHPPY

 

 **[15:41] eyebrows:**  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **[15:41] shorts:**  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **[15:41] eyebrows:**  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **[15:41] shorts:**  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **[15:41] eyebrows:**  ( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)

 

 **[15:41] Iwaizumi:**  goodbye

  
  


—

  
  


_[group chat invite received]_

 

 **[15:41] Iwaizumi:**  no

 

 **[15:42] shorts:**  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **[15:42] shorts:**  OK BUT HOW WAS IT

 

 **[15:42] eyebrows:**  you don’t have to tell us

 **[15:42] eyebrows:**  please don’t tell us

 

 **[15:42] Iwaizumi:**  fuck off


	2. Chapter 2

**WEDNESDAY**

  
  


**[06:39] biceps:** iwazimi my dude how goes??

**[06:39] biceps:** wer playin ur school on satrday!!!

 

**[07:58] Iwaizumi:**  Bokuto!

**[07:58] Iwaizumi:**  no way, really?

**[07:58] Iwaizumi:**  I’ll be at the game 

**[07:58] Iwaizumi:**  Oikawa is on the team

 

**[08:03] biceps:** YEH!! 

**[08:03] biceps:** awesum bro its gonna be a kickass match :D

**[08:03] biceps:** if i win u gotta buy me a beer

**[08:04] biceps:** b good to finlly meet u guys in person

 

**[08:06] Iwaizumi:**  maybe yeah

**[08:07] Iwaizumi:**  I dunno if Oikawa will come

**[08:07] Iwaizumi:**  he probably has

**[08:07] Iwaizumi:**  team stuff

 

**[08:07] biceps:** u think?

 

**[08:08] Iwaizumi:**  yeah it’s like

**[08:08] Iwaizumi:**  it’s awkward

 

**[08:08] biceps:** i promise i wouldnt say anythin if its abt u being out

 

**[08:08] Iwaizumi:**  oh no man it’s fine he knows I’m gay

**[08:08] Iwaizumi:**  it’s not about you at all

**[08:09] Iwaizumi:**  things are just a little weird between us 

 

**[08:10] biceps:** u wanna talk abt it?

**[08:10] biceps:** im a good lissener

 

**[08:10] Iwaizumi:**  maybe

 

**[08:11] biceps:** sumthin happen?

 

**[08:11] Iwaizumi:**  it’s pretty gross you sure you don’t mind

 

**[08:11] biceps:** i garantee ive heard worse

**[08:12] biceps:** prolly done worse

 

**[08:12] Iwaizumi:**  ugh ok so

**[08:12] Iwaizumi:**  I slept with Oikawa

 

**[08:12] biceps:** oooooh

 

**[08:13] Iwaizumi:**  but that’s not even the embarrassing part

 

**[08:13] biceps:** OOOOOOHHHHH

 

**[08:13] Iwaizumi:**  obviously it’s humiliating bc it’s shittykawa but the worst part is the sex wasn't even good

**[08:13] Iwaizumi:**  the sex was horrible

**[08:13] Iwaizumi:**  I didn’t know sex could be that bad

 

**[08:13] biceps:** oh shit

**[08:14] biceps:** bro thats aweful im sorry for u

**[08:14] biceps:** rly that bad???

 

**[08:14] Iwaizumi:**  whatever you’re imagining

**[08:14] Iwaizumi:**  worse

**[08:14] Iwaizumi:**  100x worse

 

**[08:15] biceps:** bro

**[08:15] biceps:** wat did you guys do???

 

**[08:15] Iwaizumi:**  for a start I gave him a nosebleed

 

**[08:15] biceps:** thats p imprrssive

 

**[08:16] Iwaizumi:**  no I mean I kicked him in the face by accident

**[08:16] Iwaizumi:**  he whined for ages you’d think the guy never got hit in the face before

 

**[08:16] biceps:** has he??

 

**[08:16] Iwaizumi:**  yeah

**[08:16] Iwaizumi:**  a few times

**[08:17] Iwaizumi:**  I've seen it happen

**[08:17] Iwaizumi:**  it was me I punched him in the face

 

**[08:17] biceps:**  thats cold dude

 

**[08:17] Iwaizumi:**  only when he deserved it though

**[08:18] Iwaizumi:**  he was kind of an asshole in school

 

**[08:18] biceps:**  u dont gotta exlpin yr reasins

**[08:18] biceps:** sumtiems a bro just hits his bro in the face i gess

 

**[08:24] Iwaizumi:**  and sometimes dumb teenagers try to solve everything with violence

 

**[08:24] biceps:** tru!!

**[08:24] biceps:** at least u know beter now then

 

**[08:24] Iwaizumi:**  I guess

**[08:25] Iwaizumi:**  don’t know how to talk to him about this though

 

**[08:25] biceps:** so u guys rnt gona have a rematch?

 

**[08:25] Iwaizumi:**  doubt it

**[08:26] Iwaizumi:**  he kept calling me Iwa-chan while we were….you know

 

**[08:26] biceps:** oh i gues thats weird u guys have been buddys a long time right?

 

**[08:26] Iwaizumi:**  I can’t look him in the eye

**[08:27] Iwaizumi:**  I didn't even get off

**[08:27] Iwaizumi:**  it was too mortifying and I couldn't uh

**[08:27] Iwaizumi:**  there were some...structural issues

 

**[08:27] biceps:** floppy dick u mean

**[08:28] biceps:** bro dont let it worry u

**[08:28] biceps:** happens to the best of us

**[08:28] biceps:** litraley every time kuroo drinks alot

**[08:28] biceps:** thats kuro-chan down for the count

 

**[08:30] Iwaizumi:**  poor guy

 

**[08:30] biceps:** im very creative tho

 

**[08:30] Iwaizumi:**  I'm not surprised

 

**[08:31] biceps:** whater u gonna do bout oikwa

**[08:31] biceps:** ignorin probly not a great option

**[08:31] biceps:** speaking from experence

 

**[08:31] Iwaizumi:** dunno I think it’ll be okay

**[08:31] Iwaizumi:** we just need some space

**[08:31] Iwaizumi:** forget about

**[08:31] Iwaizumi:** all of that

 

**[08:32] biceps:** yeah :D

**[08:32] biceps:** satudry dude!!!!

**[08:32] biceps:** wel go out hav fun and I can forget abt it for one day!!

 

**[08:33] Iwaizumi:** It's a date

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**THURSDAY**

  
  


**[14:22] Iwaizumi:** Hey

 

**[14:23] why:** Iwa-chan!

 

**[14:23] Iwaizumi:** Yeah so I wasn't gonna bring it up for obvious reasons but this is driving me crazy

 

**[14:23] why:** okay?

 

**[14:24] Iwaizumi:** How's it going by the way? Practice okay this week?

 

**[14:24] why:** Everything's going great (*^‿^*)

**[14:24] why:** did something happen iwa-chan?

 

**[14:24] Iwaizumi:** No, just being polite

**[14:24] Iwaizumi:** We haven’t talked all week

**[14:24] Iwaizumi:** So anyway listen to this

**[14:24] Iwaizumi:** Mattsun and Makki BOTH said they had a date with a girl called Rinko on Friday

**[14:25] Iwaizumi:** Is that highly suspicious or the biggest coincidence ever you think?

 

**[14:25] why:** oooh iwa-chan is gossiping (✧∀✧)

**[14:25] why:** i say suspicious

**[14:25] why:** date with rinko must be a code

 

**[14:25] Iwaizumi:** And here I thought I'd finally be free of their scheming after high school

**[14:25] Iwaizumi:** What do you think they're up to?

 

**[14:26] why:** did they both mention the date separately to you? or were they talking about it in front of you?

**[14:26] why:** either way i think they must be plotting against you

 

**[14:26] Iwaizumi:** Separately

**[14:26] Iwaizumi:** Why me??

 

**[14:26] why:** because they mentioned it to you

**[14:26] why:** they're probably teasing you with it

**[14:27] why:** what was the context?

 

**[14:27] Iwaizumi:** That's just it though, Mattsun didn't even tell me outright, someone else asked him what he did last Friday because he bailed on hanging out, and he said he had a date with Rinko

**[14:27] Iwaizumi:** and with Makki,

**[14:27] Iwaizumi:** Uhhh he was asking me about what I did last Friday

**[14:28] Iwaizumi:** So I said if he wanted to know so badly he could tell me what HE was doing and he said date with Rinko

 

**[14:28] why:** huh

**[14:28] why:** do you think they really did go on a date

**[14:28] why:** but with each other?

 

**[14:29] Iwaizumi:** No

**[14:29] Iwaizumi:** Possibly?

**[14:29] Iwaizumi:** No

**[14:29] Iwaizumi:** What are the odds that all four of us are into guys? That's ridiculous

 

**[14:29] why:** MAYBE

**[14:29] why:** RINKO IS CODE FOR SOME WEIRD SEX CLUB

 

**[14:30] Iwaizumi:** OMG

 

**[14:30] why:** so they weren't going WITH each other but went together?

**[14:30] why:** for moral support?

 

**[14:30] Iwaizumi:** I buy it

**[14:30] Iwaizumi:** I don't want it

**[14:30] Iwaizumi:** but I'm taking it to the checkout anyway

**[14:30] Iwaizumi:** stop me

 

**[14:31] why:** what do you think they're doing?

**[14:31] why:** why wouldn't they tell us?

**[14:31] why:** maybe it's really kinky

 

**[14:31] Iwaizumi:** Like you'd know anything about that, vanillakawa

 

**[14:32] why:** and you do?

 

**[14:32] Iwaizumi:** which one of us goes to gay clubs again?

 

**[14:32] why:** (눈_눈)

**[14:32] why:** okay but what do you think it is?

**[14:32] why:** oh king of kinky sex

 

**[14:33] Iwaizumi:** that's actually what they call me on the Tokyo gay scene

 

**[14:33] why:** please iwa-chan

**[14:33] why:** what's the weirdest thing you've ever done?

**[14:33] why:** (↼_↼)

 

**[14:33] Iwaizumi:** one time I kicked a guy in the face in bed

 

**[14:33] why:** how sexy, vanilla-chan

**[14:34] why:** you sound like an expert on sex clubs

 

**[14:34] Iwaizumi:** I'm not telling you all my secrets

**[14:34] Iwaizumi:** You can't even keep your own secrets

 

**[14:34] why:** I only want to get to the bottom of the rinko mystery

**[14:34] why:** you started this with your vanillakawa

**[14:35] why:** (｀ε´)

**[14:35] why:** stop pretending you know anymore than i do

 

**[14:35] Iwaizumi:** Fine then what's the most adventurous thing you've done in bed?

 

**[14:35] why:** iwa-chan will only make fun of me

**[14:35] why:** if you want to hear dirty things go talk to your illiterate owl friend

 

**[14:36] Iwaizumi:** green isn't your colour, Tooru

**[14:36] Iwaizumi:** he’s a mathlete

 

**[14:36] why:** well NOW I feel silly

**[14:36] why:** he’s a mathlete

**[14:36] why:** good thing you put me in my place, Iwa-sensei

 

**[14:36] Iwaizumi:** You’re just mad because you wanted him on your team

 

**[14:36] why:** as if  (￣□￣)

 

**[14:37] Iwaizumi:** Anyway, what do we do about this Rinko business?

 

**[14:37] why:** it's probably just some weird coincidence

**[14:37] why:** actually knowing them, they probably went out of their way to find girls with the same name

 

**[14:37] Iwaizumi:** Oh yeah actually that makes a lot of sense

 

**[14:37] why:** not a very interesting piece of gossip after all iwa-chan

 

**[14:37] Iwaizumi:** Guess not

**[14:37] Iwaizumi:** You usually seem to enjoy calling me boring though

 

**[14:38] why:** you don't make it very difficult

 

**[14:38] Iwaizumi:** Just as well, you're not very smart

 

**[14:38] why:** well i guess we're perfect for each other then

 

**[14:38] Iwaizumi:** Don't be disgusting trashkawa

  
  
  


**—**

  
  
  


**SATURDAY**

  
  


**[10:03] why:** Don’t be late today, Iwa-chan!

**[10:03] why:** My fanclub loses hope without their leader around

**[10:03] why:** You inspire them ヾ(〃^∇^)ﾉ

 

**[10:07] Iwaizumi:** get bent

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**[10:10] Iwaizumi:** please crush him today

 

**[10:21] biceps:** just for u bro <3

  
  
  


**—**

  
  
  


**SUNDAY**

  
  


**[16:20] Iwaizumi:**  oikawa is on his way over

**[16:20] Iwaizumi:**  ten to one he spends the first 15 mins complaining because I hung out with you yesterday and not him

 

**[16:21] biceps:** aw sory i was a time hog

**[16:21] biceps:** he get jellous easy?

 

**[16:21] Iwaizumi:**  let me put it this way

**[16:21] Iwaizumi:**  he's been my best friend since we were three

**[16:21] Iwaizumi:**  but he's still gonna be jealous that i met an internet friend irl for the first time

**[16:21] Iwaizumi:** like he hasn’t had enough of my time in eighteen years

 

**[16:21] biceps:** duuuude i had soooo m uch fun tho

**[16:22] biceps:** it it desprate if i say we shuld try to hang out again in liek a couple monhts

 

**[16:22] Iwaizumi:**  no man not at all! I had a great time

**[16:22] Iwaizumi:**  it was a lot of fun

**[16:22] Iwaizumi:**  and I gotta meet the boyfriend sometime!

 

**[16:22] biceps:** yeah! he wanted too come to this game but hes alwys so busy

 

**[16:22] Iwaizumi:**  sorry dude that blows

**[16:22] Iwaizumi:**  you finish your degree this year right? gonna move back to tokyo?

 

**[16:23] biceps:** yup at lest til tets finnishes uni

**[16:23] biceps:** dont know what well do after tat

 

**[16:23] Iwaizumi:**  world's your oyster!

**[16:23] Iwaizumi:**  surprised you haven't been recruited yet

**[16:23] Iwaizumi:**  Tokyo teams will be looking soon

 

**[16:23] biceps:** thatd be so mazing 

**[16:23] biceps:** i dont really like oyters tho

 

**[16:23] Iwaizumi:**  you can probably skip the oysters

**[16:24] Iwaizumi:**  crap

**[16:24] Iwaizumi:**  crappykawa's gonna be here any minute and i still gotta tidy

 

**[16:24] biceps:** u gotta go bro?

 

**[16:24] Iwaizumi:**  it's like schrodinger's vacuum

**[16:24] Iwaizumi:**  he'll notice if i tidy up and he'll notice if i don't

 

**[16:24] biceps:** things stll kinda wierd w him?

 

**[16:24] Iwaizumi:**  guess I'll know better after this

**[16:25] Iwaizumi:**  I’ll report back

 

**[16:25] biceps:** ya lmk i feel vry invective

 

**[16:25] Iwaizumi:**  invective?

**[16:25] Iwaizumi:**  seems a little harsh

 

**[16:25] biceps:** ???

 

**[16:25] Iwaizumi:**  nvm

**[16:26] Iwaizumi:**  gotta run text you later

 

**[16:26] biceps:** sorry dude :x

**[16:26] biceps:** bye

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**[21:46] Iwaizumi:**  I don’t get it

**[21:46] Iwaizumi:**  Oikawa just left

**[21:46] Iwaizumi:**  he wasn’t jealous

 

**[21:58] biceps:** did he mentoin it a tall?

**[21:58] biceps:** atall

 

**[21:59] Iwaizumi:**  not even once. I can't tell if that's good or bad

**[22:00] Iwaizumi:**  has he finally progressed to the emotional maturity of a fifteen year old or is this the calm before the storm

 

**[22:00] biceps:** did he seem wierd about the thing?

 

**[22:00] Iwaizumi:**  you mean last week?

 

**[22:00] biceps:** yeah the boning thing

 

**[22:01] Iwaizumi:**  I mean, yeah, but no more than you'd expect

**[22:01] Iwaizumi:**  like I said it's been awkward but like

**[22:01] Iwaizumi:**  today felt back to normal I guess

**[22:01] Iwaizumi:**  maybe I’m overthinking it

 

**[22:03] biceps:** thats good rite? bake to normal

**[22:03] biceps:** i asked my bf n he said is not jellis oinkwa rly unusual?

 

**[22:03] Iwaizumi:**  hmm yeah, it kind of is

**[22:03] Iwaizumi:**  but this past week has been pretty unusual

**[22:03] Iwaizumi:**  I'm probably making a big deal of nothing

 

**[22:04] biceps:** bf made a scrunchy face

**[22:04] biceps:** it was v cute btu unhelphful

 

**[22:04] Iwaizumi:**  it's cool man I'll work it out

**[22:04] Iwaizumi:**  go get laid or something

 

**[22:04] biceps:** bf says hes to sore now

**[22:05] biceps:** then said not to txt u that

**[22:05] biceps:** opps

 

**[22:05] Iwaizumi:**  I saw nothing

 

**[22:05] biceps:** cool thx man

**[22:06] biceps:** sry i cant help u w yr bro

 

**[22:06] Iwaizumi:**  yeah

**[22:06] Iwaizumi:**  it helped to talk it out though, thanks

**[22:06] Iwaizumi:**  pretty much all my other friends are oikawa's friends

 

**[22:06] biceps:** i think yr right tho u just need time

 

**[22:07] Iwaizumi:**  if that doesn’t work I’ll try violence

 

**[22:07] biceps:**  savage

**[22:07] biceps:**  luk after yrself bro

 

**[22:08] Iwaizumi:**  same to you, man

**[22:08] Iwaizumi:**  night

 

**[22:08] biceps:** :* night

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**TUESDAY**

  
  


_ [group chat invite received] _

 

**[11:29] eyebrows:**  just walked in and makki is asleep on my couch 

**[11:29] eyebrows:**  scared the shit out of me

**[11:30] eyebrows:**  if I can’t have children after this, we know who to blame

 

**[11:30] Iwaizumi:**  is he doing the thing

 

**[11:30] eyebrows:**  ?

 

**[11:32] why:**  oh! the thing with his shorts?

 

**[11:32] eyebrows:**  he’s under a blanket, I didn’t check

**[11:32] eyebrows:**  [img]

**[11:33] eyebrows:**  the photo is punishment for sterilising me with sheer terror

 

**[11:33] why:**  omg he does it in his sleep?? (●´ω｀●)

 

**[11:33] eyebrows:**  this requires further investigation

 

**[11:34] Iwaizumi:**  please don’t investigate makki’s shorts

 

**[11:34] why:**  investigate his shorts!ヽ(‘ ∇‘ )ノ

 

**[11:50] shorts:**  WTF Y WUD U INVI ET ME TO THIS CONVSARTION

**[11:50] shorts:**  IGNAORNCE IS BLISS

**[11:51] shorts:**  MATSUNFLOWER WAHT DID U DO TO MY SHORTS

**[11:51] shorts:**  MATTSNU

  
**[11:54] eyebrows:**  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	3. Chapter 3

**TUESDAY**

  


**[12:05] Mom:** Hello sweetheart

 

 **[12:06] Iwaizumi:**  hey mom what’s up?

 

 **[12:07] Mom:** I just wanted to see if you’re coming home next month for Chiaki’s graduation

 

 **[12:07] Iwaizumi:**  oh yeah

 **[12:07] Iwaizumi:**  I should be able to

 **[12:07] Iwaizumi:**  have to bring some homework with me

 **[12:08] Iwaizumi:**  I’ll see if Oikawa is coming home

 

 **[12:09] Mom:** Oh, Saya-san said he had a game that weekend

 

 **[12:09] Iwaizumi:** ah, that’s right

 **[12:09] Iwaizumi:** I bet Takeru was mad

 

 **[12:10] Mom:** A little

 **[12:10] Mom:** But I think Tooru promised to visit for Golden Week instead

 

 **[12:10] Iwaizumi:** I’ll see if I can get back then too

 **[12:12] Iwaizumi:** hey is chiaki okay? he hasn’t texted me back in a while

 

 **[12:12] Mom:** Oh, he didn’t tell you? He was supposed to call and let you know

 **[12:13] Mom:** A few weeks back he was messing around with some friends and dropped his phone in the river

 **[12:13] Mom:** So your dad and me agreed he can have a new one when he graduates and starts at Kitagawa

 

 **[12:13] Iwaizumi:**  aw mom that’s kinda harsh

 **[12:13] Iwaizumi:**  what if there’s an emergency?

 

 **[12:15] Mom:** He’ll be fine for a couple of months, all of his friends have phones

 **[12:15] Mom:** Maybe this will teach him to be a little more careful with his things

 

 **[12:16] Iwaizumi:**  yeah yeah

 **[12:16] Iwaizumi:**  is he around now?

 

 **[12:16] Mom:** He’s upstairs

 **[12:19] Mom:** I asked but he said he’s busy with homework

 

 **[12:19] Iwaizumi:**  right

 **[12:19] Iwaizumi:**  say hi for me?

 **[12:19] Iwaizumi:**  if I text you and say it’s for him you have to promise not to read it

 

 **[12:20] Mom:** Sharing secrets at your age? :-P

 

 **[12:22] Iwaizumi:**  ha ha

 **[12:22] Iwaizumi:**  it’s for chiaki’s sake not mine

 

 **[12:22] Mom:**  Yes sir :-)

  
  


—

  
  


**THURSDAY**

  


**[15:16] why:**  Iwa-chan!

 **[15:16] why:**  clear your schedule, I’m cooking you dinner tonight ヽ(‘ ∇‘ )ノ

 

 **[15:18] Iwaizumi:**  what did I do to deserve this?

 

 **[15:18] why:**  can’t a kindly soul provide for his dearest friend without suspicion falling upon him?

 

 **[15:22] Iwaizumi:**  now I’m definitely suspicious

 **[15:22] Iwaizumi:**  is this an assassination?

 

 **[15:22] why:**  you’re getting paranoid in your old age

 **[15:25] why:**  what are you up to at the moment, Iwa-chan?

 **[15:25] why:**  you’re normally very prompt with your replies

 

 **[15:30] Iwaizumi:**  stop dodging

 **[15:30] Iwaizumi:**  I’m tidying my apartment

 

 **[15:30] why:**  At last!

 

 **[15:33] Iwaizumi:**  you ass

 **[15:33] Iwaizumi:**  I tidied it at the weekend when you came over

 

 **[15:33] why:**  are you sure?

 

 **[15:34] Iwaizumi:**  this better be an amazing dinner

 

 **[15:34] why:**  naturally (◠‿◠✿)

  
  


—

  
  


**[22:38] biceps:** baaAaaAAaaaaaabes

 **[22:38] biceps:** how u :** ;**\\*

 

 **[22:39] Iwaizumi:** Bokkunnn ヽ(〃＾▽＾〃)ﾉ

 **[22:39] Iwaizumi:** What is the news?

 

 **[22:39] biceps:** yr face id sp grwat i wanna squiiish it

 **[22:40] biceps:** miss u :*

 **[22:40] biceps:** m havig so micj fun rn

 

 **[22:40] Iwaizumi:** well this sounds like something I absolutely need to hear about

 

 **[22:40] biceps:** shoys shogs shosy sgots sgiys sgkuts

 **[22:41] biceps:** evne i dobt think ghank makes sends

 **[22:41] biceps:** hahahahha

 **[22:41] biceps:** oyt

 **[22:42] biceps:** drNKING!

 **[22:42] biceps:** :*

 **[22:45] biceps:** u tehre bby

 

 **[22:45] Iwaizumi:** I hope you're not drinking alone, Bokkun (〃^∇^)ﾉ

 

 **[22:45] biceps:** noioooooooo buf were apl jsuts havign giod tjme noe

 **[22:46] biceps:** nd i rhout wish iwwa ws hre toooo

 

 **[22:46] Iwaizumi:** well I'm afraid Iwa is busy here ∩(︶▽︶)∩

 

 **[22:46] biceps:** nahhh watha diing babe?

 **[22:46] biceps:** weg otta gp out agan

 **[22:46] biceps:** i buy yr drinks!!!

 **[22:46] biceps:** yr so grt

 **[22:46] biceps:** so fuuuuun

 **[22:47] biceps:** gkad i fdoun u

 

 **[22:47] Iwaizumi:** (๑・ω-)～✧˖°”

 **[22:47] Iwaizumi:** smooth talker

 **[22:47] Iwaizumi:** are you flirting with me, Bokkun?

 

 **[22:47] biceps:** hahah ook

 **[22:47] biceps:** mabe alil

 **[22:48] biceps:** ;;)

 **[22:48] biceps:** u no u cutey

 

 **[22:48] Iwaizumi:** you're pretty cute yourself

 **[22:48] Iwaizumi:** such strong arms

 **[22:48] Iwaizumi:** I bet you could even beat me at arm wrestling!

 

 **[22:49] biceps:** bluyyuuuuush

 **[22:49] biceps:** nowaay

 **[22:49] biceps:** so fuckn sstrng

 **[22:49] biceps:** yr mscuslrs r lke ewoooooooooow

 

 **[22:50] Iwaizumi:** I am, aren't I? (◠﹏◠✿)

 

 **[22:50] biceps:** eys

 **[22:50] biceps:** yse

 **[22:50] biceps:** uno

 

 **[22:50] Iwaizumi:** What is it, cute stuff?

 

 **[22:52] biceps:** no u bsy bt ican vidit u

 **[22:52] biceps:** u likk clus rite?

 **[22:52] biceps:** culbs

 **[22:52] biceps:** ic taje u out!!

 

 **[22:53] Iwaizumi:** I like the company (◕‿-)

 

 **[22:53] biceps:** hahah

 

 **[22:53] Iwaizumi:** tell me, Bokkun

 **[22:53] Iwaizumi:** out of you and your boyfriend, who's bigger?

 **[22:53] Iwaizumi:** oH MY GOD

 **[22:54] Iwaizumi:** BOKUTO

 **[22:54] Iwaizumi:** DON'T ANSWER THAT

 

 **[22:54] biceps:** um sokay!

 **[22:54] biceps:** im rhikker

 **[22:54] biceps:** tets loooong

 

 **[22:54] Iwaizumi:** oh my god

 **[22:55] Iwaizumi:** bro I'm so sorry that wasn't me that was shitty-fucking-kawa

 

 **[22:55] biceps:** u habing out?

 

 **[22:55] Iwaizumi:** we were

 **[22:55] Iwaizumi:** but now I'm going to murder him

 

 **[22:55] biceps:** oooo noooooo ahhaha

 **[22:56] biceps:** sry i intrupt

 

 **[22:56] Iwaizumi:** you have literally nothing to apologise for

 **[22:56] Iwaizumi:** I'm SO sorry about Oikawa

 

 **[22:56] biceps:** oky :*

 

 **[22:57] Iwaizumi:** you with Kuroo? or college people?

 

 **[22:57] biceps:** cpllrge ppl nd aka

 **[22:57] biceps:** aak s on thr bar

 

 **[22:57] Iwaizumi:** well drink some water and have a good night yeah?

 **[22:58] Iwaizumi:** wait what

 **[22:58] Iwaizumi:** on it? like on top of it?

 

 **[22:58] biceps:** yaaaaaa danse for deinks!!!!

 **[22:58] biceps:** sxensive

 **[23:00] biceps:** [media attached]

 

 **[23:00] Iwaizumi:** holy hell akaashi can wiggle

 **[23:01] Iwaizumi:**  be safe, okay? both of you

 **[23:01] Iwaizumi:** I need to go dig a shallow grave

 

 **[23:01] biceps:** alyaws

 **[23:01] biceps:** se esoon k? i vist u!

 

 **[23:02] Iwaizumi:** yeah I'll see you soon, promise

 

 **[23:02] biceps:** luv u! nite bbay

  
  


—

  
  


**FRIDAY**

  


**[09:45] Iwaizumi:** dude sorry again about last night

 **[09:45] Iwaizumi:** Oikawa had my phone while I was taking out the trash

 **[09:46] Iwaizumi:** sounds like you had a good night though?

 

 **[10:01] biceps:** tHE BEEESSTTTTTTT

 **[10:01] biceps:** bro u shud see kasshi in action its like

 **[10:02] biceps:** a religios expereinc

 

 **[10:05] Iwaizumi:** I don’t doubt it

 

 **[10:05] biceps:** o yah an sorry for tellin u all that stuff

 **[10:06] biceps:** kaashi read over yr texts this morning an told me

 **[10:06] biceps:** didnt realise it wasnt u when we were textin

 **[10:06] biceps:** so sry man

 

 **[10:07] Iwaizumi:** nah man don’t worry about it

 **[10:07] Iwaizumi:** Oikawa is a little shit but you *are* hot

 

 **[10:07] biceps:** RLY?? :D :D

 

 **[10:07] Iwaizumi:** yeah man

 **[10:08] Iwaizumi:** you couldn’t beat me at arm wrestling though

 

 **[10:08] biceps:** O RLY

 

 **[10:08] Iwaizumi:** don’t go there

 **[10:08] Iwaizumi:** you’ll only get burned

 

 **[10:08] biceps:** bring it ON

 

 **[10:09] Iwaizumi:** next time you’re in tokyo

 

 **[10:09] biceps:** it’s so on

 **[10:11] biceps:** hey so i guess this ansurs the questin of whteher hes jelouuos abt me

 

 **[10:11] Iwaizumi:** gross

 

 **[10:11] biceps:** yeh but

 **[10:11] biceps:** if u think abt it

 

 **[10:11] Iwaizumi:** nooooooooooooooooope

 

 **[10:12] biceps:** haha k man whaterver u say

  
  


—

  
  


**[10:45] *:･ﾟ✧Prince Charming✧ﾟ･: *:** good moooooorning ~(˘▾˘~)

 

 **[10:45] Iwaizumi:** uhhhh who’s this?

 

 **[10:46] *:･ﾟ✧Prince Charming✧ﾟ･: *:** Iwa-chan!

 

 **[10:46] Iwaizumi:** what

 **[10:46] Iwaizumi:** the

 **[10:46] Iwaizumi:** actual

 **[10:46] Iwaizumi:** fucking

 **[10:46] Iwaizumi:** shit

 

 **[10:47] *:･ﾟ✧Prince Charming✧ﾟ･: *:** I can’t believe you don’t recognise your best friend in the whole wide world

 

 **[10:47] Iwaizumi:** die

 

 **[10:47] rethink your choices:** Iwa-chan, so mean!

 **[10:47] rethink your choices:** you’re not still mad at me for last night are you?

 

 **[10:47] Iwaizumi:** take a wild guess

 

 **[10:48] rethink your choices:** I couldn’t help myself, I was curious!

 

 **[10:48] Iwaizumi:** about Bokuto’s anatomy??

 

 **[10:48] rethink your choices:** about many things!

 

 **[10:48] Iwaizumi:** you’re a train wreck

 **[10:49] Iwaizumi:** stop texting me in class

 **[10:49] Iwaizumi:** and don’t steal my phone again or you’ll be sorry

 

 **[10:49] rethink your choices:** I don’t respond to threats, remember?

 

 **[10:50] Iwaizumi:** no but you usually respond to violence

 

 **[10:50] rethink your choices:** you’re a bully

 

 **[10:50] Iwaizumi:** you’re an asshole

 

 **[10:50] rethink your choices:** you like me anyway

 

 **[10:51] Iwaizumi:** I‘m rethinking my choices

 

 **[10:51] rethink your choices:** what’s that supposed to mean!

 **[10:51] rethink your choices:** Iwa-chan!

  
  


—

  
  


**SUNDAY**

  


**[19:48] Rinko** ***:･ﾟ✧** **:**  Hana-kun! You’re late omg what gives

 **[19:48] Rinko** ***:･ﾟ✧** **:**  It’s freeeezing out here

 

 **[19:48] clothes makkith the man:**  OUT WHER

 **[19:48] clothes makkith the man:**  LATE FOR WHAT!?

 

 **[19:48] Rinko** ***:･ﾟ✧** **:**  duuuuude the movie!

 

 **[19:49] clothes makkith the man:**  ??!??!

 **[19:49] clothes makkith the man:**  PLS IMAGIEN THOSE IN CAPS

 

 **[19:49] Rinko** ***:･ﾟ✧** **:**  oh wait

 **[19:49] Rinko** ***:･ﾟ✧** **:**  shit never mind

 **[19:49] Rinko** ***:･ﾟ✧** **:**  wrong person

 

 **[19:50] clothes makkith the man:**  LOL GRL R U SERIOUS

  
  


—

  
  


**MONDAY**

  


**[14:26] Ebisawa:**  Iwaizumi, your draft is late

 **[14:26] Ebisawa:**  When can I expect it?

 

 **[14:35] Iwaizumi:**  I was told the deadline wasn’t until Friday

 

 **[14:36] Ebisawa:**  Last Friday

 **[14:37] Ebisawa:**  If you’re too busy I’ll ask Kawakami to fill in

 **[14:37] Ebisawa:**  She’s been working on a piece about the student’s union

 

 **[14:39] Iwaizumi:**  no, it’s finished

 **[14:39] Iwaizumi:**  I’ll edit and get it to you tonight

 

 **[14:39] Ebisawa:**  I need it asap

 

 **[14:40] Iwaizumi:**  you’ll have it tonight

  
  


—

  
  


**[17:22] rethink your choices:** remember that pretty foreign student I told you about?

 

 **[17:24] Iwaizumi:** I'm not your diary, trashcan

 **[17:24] Iwaizumi:** which one is this?

 

 **[17:25] rethink your choices:** the American one!

 **[17:25] rethink your choices:** she wants me to ask her out

 

 **[17:25] Iwaizumi:** so ask her out

 

 **[17:25] rethink your choices:** you'll forgive me Iwa-chan if you’re not my first stop for advice about women

 **[17:26] rethink your choices:** anyway! I had a point here you know

 

 **[17:26] Iwaizumi:** miracles do happen

 

 **[17:26] rethink your choices:** hush

 **[17:27] rethink your choices:** she's teaching me French!

 **[17:27] rethink your choices:** you see, I don't need to ask her out, it's already on its way to being a successful seduction

 

 **[17:28] Iwaizumi:** how is that a seduction??

 

 **[17:28] rethink your choices:** I know it must hard to keep pace with us higher beings, Iwa-chan, but do try

 **[17:28] rethink your choices:** French is the language of love!

 

 **[17:30] Iwaizumi:** I thought you said she was American

 

 **[17:30] rethink your choices:** oh she might have said she's from Canada

 **[17:30] rethink your choices:** they speak French there for some reason

 **[17:30] rethink your choices:** I wasn't really listening

 

 **[17:31] Iwaizumi:** they speak French in French Canada

 **[17:31] Iwaizumi:** I'm surprised a higher being such as yourself didn't know

 **[17:31] Iwaizumi:** you should probably stop calling her American seeing as they’re completely separate countries

 

 **[17:31] rethink your choices:** details (´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

 

 **[17:31] Iwaizumi:** why are you bothering me with this crappykawa?

 

 **[17:32] rethink your choices:** Iwa-chan is so bad tempered today

 **[17:32] rethink your choices:** are you still mad about me chatting to Mr. Muscle last week?

 

 **[17:33] Iwaizumi:** no

 

 **[17:33] rethink your choices:** are you ill?

 **[17:33] rethink your choices:** you’re always grumpy when you get sick

 

 **[17:33] Iwaizumi:** I don’t get sick

 **[17:33] Iwaizumi:** just sick of dealing with fuckwitted assholes again

 

 **[17:34] rethink your choices:** a simple ‘I’m busy’ would do, you know

 **[17:34] rethink your choices:** I’m just being friendly

 

 **[17:34] Iwaizumi:** not you, idiot

 **[17:34] Iwaizumi:** it’s ebisawa again

 **[17:34] Iwaizumi:** the editor

 

 **[17:34] rethink your choices:** of that stupid rag they call a student newspaper?

 

 **[17:35] Iwaizumi:** watch it

 

 **[17:35] rethink your choices:** you know I respect your hard work

 **[17:35] rethink your choices:** and the way you care so much is very sweet

 **[17:35] rethink your choices:** but they treat you terribly and it makes me cross

 **[17:36] rethink your choices:** tell me what he did this time so I can get properly angry

 

 **[17:38] Iwaizumi:** ugh

 **[17:38] Iwaizumi:** he’s chasing me about a deadline I apparently missed on Friday

 **[17:38] Iwaizumi:** but I just checked the email and he definitely told me this coming Friday

 

 **[17:38] rethink your choices:** I’m going to hurt him

 **[17:39] rethink your choices:** ( ´ ಠ益ಠ)   ┬──┬

 **[17:39] rethink your choices:** (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻

 

 **[17:39] Iwaizumi:** hahaha

 **[17:40] Iwaizumi:** thanks

 **[17:40] Iwaizumi:** :)

 

 **[17:40] rethink your choices:**  !!!!!

 **[17:40] rethink your choices:** well now I’m REALLY worried

 **[17:40] rethink your choices:**  Iwa-chan smiled at me!

 

 **[17:41] Iwaizumi:**  first and last time

 **[17:41] Iwaizumi:**  now shut up I have a deadline


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Oikawa! In celebration we're posting not one ... but TWO chapters. Catch the second one later in the day :D

**WEDNESDAY**

  


**[11:19] rethink your choices:** how long does iwa-chan need to think?

 **[11:19] rethink your choices:** i know he's not that slow (´• ω •`)

 

 **[11:22] Iwaizumi:** think about what?

 **[11:22] Iwaizumi:** are you plotting something again?

 

 **[11:22] rethink your choices:** your choices

 **[11:23] rethink your choices:** i've seen my contact name (μ_μ)

 

 **[11:24] Iwaizumi:** well what do you expect if you break into my phone, sexually harass my friends, and then rename yourself to KING FUCKING SPARKLEPANTS or whatever

 

 **[11:25] rethink your choices:** i expect you to be charmed by my mischievous personality!

 

 **[11:25] Iwaizumi:** I think I must be or I'd have excommunicated you years ago

 

 **[11:25] KING FUCKING SPARKLEPANTS:** iwa-chan thinks i'm charming

 **[11:25] KING FUCKING SPARKLEPANTS:** \\(★ω★)/

 **[11:26] KING FUCKING SPARKLEPANTS:** let's decide on a new contact name together!

 **[11:26] KING FUCKING SPARKLEPANTS:** what's your favorite thing about me?

 **[11:26] KING FUCKING SPARKLEPANTS:** you can only choose one!

 

 **[11:27] Iwaizumi:** I like you when you're sleeping

 

 **[11:27] KING FUCKING SPARKLEPANTS:** ✿✿✿✿✿ Sleeping Beauty ✿✿✿✿✿

 

 **[11:28] Iwaizumi:** I don't like it that much

 **[11:28] Iwaizumi:** actually didn't sleeping beauty sleep for a hundred years?

 **[11:28] Iwaizumi:** I've changed my mind, it's perfect

 

 **[11:29]** ✿✿✿✿✿ **Sleeping Beauty** ✿✿✿✿✿ **:**  does that make you *:･ﾟ✧Prince Charming✧ﾟ･:* ?

 

 **[11:29] Iwaizumi:** are you implying you won't wake up unless I kiss you?

 

 **[11:29]** ✿✿✿✿✿ **Sleeping Beauty** ✿✿✿✿✿ **:** iwa-chan you wouldn't leave me asleep forever!

 

 **[11:29] Iwaizumi:** I don't know, I'm definitely starting to see the benefits to this set up

 

 **[11:30]** ✿✿✿✿✿ **Sleeping Beauty** ✿✿✿✿✿ **:** (＿ ＿✿) Z z z

 

 **[11:30] Iwaizumi:** wow it suddenly seems so peaceful around here

 

 **[11:30]** ✿✿✿✿✿ **Sleeping Beauty** ✿✿✿✿✿ **:** iwa-chan i need a kiss!

 **[11:30]** ✿✿✿✿✿ **Sleeping Beauty** ✿✿✿✿✿ **:** or you'll be doomed to a dull, tragic existence

 

 **[11:31] Iwaizumi:** I still have tweedle-dumb and tweedle-dweeb to keep me company

 

 **[11:31]** ✿✿✿✿✿ **Sleeping Beauty** ✿✿✿✿✿ **:** you really want to be trapped with only them as your friends? no reprieve?

 **[11:31]** ✿✿✿✿✿ **Sleeping Beauty** ✿✿✿✿✿ **:** growing old before your time? alone?

 **[11:32]** ✿✿✿✿✿ **Sleeping Beauty** ✿✿✿✿✿ **:** while i'm still young and beautiful

 

 **[11:32] Iwaizumi:** alright alright

 **[11:32] Iwaizumi:** (╯з╰)

 

 **[11:32]** ✿✿✿✿✿ **Sleeping Beauty** ✿✿✿✿✿ **:** (￣ε￣✿)

 **[11:32]** ✿✿✿✿✿ **Sleeping Beauty** ✿✿✿✿✿ **:** i knew i could count on you!

 

 **[11:33] Iwaizumi:** savour it, it's never happening again

 **[11:33] Iwaizumi:** also you still need a name or we're going back to 'why'

 

 **[11:33]** ✿✿✿✿✿ **Sleeping Beauty** ✿✿✿✿✿ **:** hm well

 **[11:34]** ✿✿✿✿✿ **Sleeping Beauty** ✿✿✿✿✿ **:** what attribute do you like best about me?

 **[11:34]** ✿✿✿✿✿ **Sleeping Beauty** ✿✿✿✿✿ **:** my shapely legs?

 

 **[11:34] Iwaizumi:** that just gives me flashbacks to the drag night in first year

 

 **[11:34]** ✿✿✿✿✿ **Sleeping Beauty** ✿✿✿✿✿ **:** treasured memories for you?

 **[11:35]** ✿✿✿✿✿ **Sleeping Beauty** ✿✿✿✿✿ **:** (⌒▽⌒)☆

 

 **[11:35] Iwaizumi:** treasured is not quite the word I'd use

 **[11:35] Iwaizumi:** if I close my eyes sometimes I can still feel my crotch being strangled by that thong

 

 **[11:35]** ✿✿✿✿✿ **Sleeping Beauty** ✿✿✿✿✿ **:** you're dodging my question

 **[11:35]** ✿✿✿✿✿ **Sleeping Beauty** ✿✿✿✿✿ **:** i understand there's a lot to choose from

 

 **[11:35] Iwaizumi:** well I don't know

 **[11:36] Iwaizumi:** what's your favourite thing about me?

 

 **[11:36]** ✿✿✿✿✿ **Sleeping Beauty** ✿✿✿✿✿ **:** iwa-chan has a nice back

 

 **[11:36] Iwaizumi:** oh

 **[11:36] Iwaizumi:** thank you

 

 **[11:37]** ✿✿✿✿✿ **Sleeping Beauty** ✿✿✿✿✿ **:** you're welcome (o^ ^o)

 

 **[11:37] Iwaizumi:** this is stupid

 **[11:37] Iwaizumi:** I'm changing you to trashykawa and you can just live with it

 

 **[11:38] incurable flirt:** (◉Θ◉)

 **[11:38] incurable flirt:** this little chicken reminds me of you

 

 **[11:38] Iwaizumi:** what? why?

 

 **[11:38] incurable flirt:** because the little chicken is scared

 **[11:38] incurable flirt:** if only he could be nice to his friends!

 

 **[11:38] Iwaizumi:** I’m nice

 **[11:39] Iwaizumi:** Is this just because I'm not stroking your ego like the rest of your fanclub?

 **[11:39] Iwaizumi:** not that I'm in your fanclub

 **[11:39] Iwaizumi:** shut up

 

 **[11:40] incurable flirt:** my fan club adores me! that's why i need you iwa-chan

 **[11:40] incurable flirt:** at least i can count on you to be honest (-‿‿-)

 

 **[11:41] Iwaizumi:** alright don't make it all sappy

 

 **[11:41] incurable flirt:** well trashykawa it is then

 

 **[11:41] Iwaizumi:**  yup

 **[11:41] Iwaizumi:**  get used to it

 

 **[11:41] incurable flirt:** i already am (⌒‿⌒)

 **[11:42] incurable flirt:** i should get lunch before my next class though

 **[11:42] incurable flirt:** look over my notes

 **[11:42] incurable flirt:** talk later, iwa-chan

 

 **[11:43] Iwaizumi:**  don't practice too hard

  
  


—

  
  


**THURSDAY**

  


**[16:07] Iwaizumi:** hey chiakkun, how’s it going?

 

 **[16:20] Mom:** hi onii-chan

 **[16:20] Mom:** im well how r u

 

 **[16:21] Iwaizumi:** I’m great

 **[16:21] Iwaizumi:** you excited for graduating?

 

 **[16:22] Mom:** yeah

 **[16:22] Mom:** mom says tooru nii isn t comin

 

 **[16:22] Iwaizumi:** sorry buddy, he’s got a volleyball match that weekend

 **[16:22] Iwaizumi:** I’ll be there though

 **[16:23] Iwaizumi:** we can go to the pool or something

 

 **[16:24] Mom:** i dont like to swim

 

 **[16:24] Iwaizumi:** are you sure? you had a lot of fun when me and tooru took you last year

 **[16:25] Iwaizumi:** maybe we can go during golden week instead

 **[16:25] Iwaizumi:** I can bring tooru then

 

 **[16:25] Mom:** maybe

 **[16:26] Mom:** will u thru me in the water like last teim

 

 **[16:26] Iwaizumi:** yeah if you want

 

 **[16:26] Mom:** ok

 

 **[16:27] Iwaizumi:** is school okay?

 

 **[16:27] Mom:** i haf to do my homework now

 

 **[16:27] Iwaizumi:** okay buddy

 **[16:27] Iwaizumi:** you can text me anytime you wanna talk

  
  


—

  
  


**SATURDAY**

  


**[13:20] incurable flirt:** pssst iwa-chan

 

 **[13:22] Iwaizumi:** I thought you had a date

 **[13:22] Iwaizumi:** do you need extraction?

 

 **[13:23] incurable flirt:** no the date's fine

 **[13:23] incurable flirt:** makki's here though

 

 **[13:23] Iwaizumi:** on your date?

 

 **[13:23] incurable flirt:** don't be ridiculous

 **[13:23] incurable flirt:** we can't be on a date with the same girl

 **[13:23] incurable flirt:** or each other

 

 **[13:24] Iwaizumi:** what's wrong with Makki?

 **[13:24] Iwaizumi:** you like Makki

 **[13:24] Iwaizumi:** and you always say I'm the worst looking one out of the four of us so I'd have thought you'd rather go on a date with Makki than with me

 

 **[13:26] incurable flirt:** does iwa-chan feel insecure?

 **[13:26] incurable flirt:** would you like to have a romantic dinner with me?

 

 **[13:26] Iwaizumi:** as usual your powers of perception know no bounds

 

 **[13:26] incurable flirt:** iwa-chan should know i'm now planning a candlelit dinner for us

 **[13:26] incurable flirt:** and my current date is staring into the distance pouting

 

 **[13:27] Iwaizumi:** the only surprising thing about that is how you managed to get a date in the first place

 

 **[13:28] incurable flirt:** i've enlisted her help in planning our date iwa-chan

 **[13:28] incurable flirt:** so we're back on track

 **[13:28] incurable flirt:** anyway there's nothing wrong with makki

 **[13:28] incurable flirt:** he's a fine young man

 **[13:28] incurable flirt:** but i probably shouldn't sleep with another friend at the moment

 **[13:29] incurable flirt:** i'm already juggling you and etsuko

 

 **[13:30] Iwaizumi:** you are absolutely not juggling me

 

 **[13:30] incurable flirt:** then what is this date that etchan is planning for us?

 

 **[13:30] Iwaizumi:** I dread to think

 **[13:31] Iwaizumi:** did you have a point with all this or did you just want to frighten me

 

 **[13:31] incurable flirt:** makki is on a date obviously

 **[13:32] incurable flirt:** do try to keep up iwa-chan

 

 **[13:32] Iwaizumi:** so?

 

 **[13:32] incurable flirt:** so it might be the mysterious rinko #1!

 **[13:33] incurable flirt:** i'm watching them

 **[13:33] incurable flirt:** ヾ(･|

 

 **[13:34] Iwaizumi:** ohhhhhh I see

 **[13:34] Iwaizumi:** that's extremely creepy but for once I approve

 **[13:34] Iwaizumi:** what's she like?

 

 **[13:34] incurable flirt:** she's very cute

 **[13:35] incurable flirt:** and doesn't mind a bit of public groping apparently

 

 **[13:35] Iwaizumi:** damn him

 

 **[13:35] incurable flirt:** i think she might be taller than you iwa-chan!

 

 **[13:35] Iwaizumi:** hang on, Etsuko doesn’t sound like the name of a French Canadian girl

 

 **[13:37] incurable flirt:**  oh no that’s Kayla

 **[13:37] incurable flirt:**  I have much more French to learn before I seal the deal with her

 

 **[13:37] Iwaizumi:**  you’re gross

 

 **[13:38] incurable flirt:** i'm going to get a picture of rinko for you

 **[13:39] incurable flirt:** [img]

 **[13:39] incurable flirt:** [img]

 

 **[13:40] Iwaizumi:** oikawa this is just someone’s back

 **[13:40] Iwaizumi:** wait is she wearing a star wars t-shirt?

 

 **[13:40] incurable flirt:** um i think it says stop wars

 **[13:40] incurable flirt:** looks like she's one of yours

 

 **[13:41] Iwaizumi:** is this an alternate dimension?

 **[13:43] Iwaizumi:** did you text Mattsun?

 

 **[13:43] incurable flirt:** i haven't yet

 **[13:43] incurable flirt:** group chat?

 **[13:43] incurable flirt:** wait they're on the move

 **[13:44] incurable flirt:** ﾍ(･_|

 

 **[13:45] Iwaizumi:** are you seriously stalking them

 

 **[13:45] incurable flirt:** (•_•) ( •_•)>⌐■-■ (⌐■_■)

 

 **[13:45] Iwaizumi:** oikawa no

 

 **[13:48] incurable flirt:** we're going towards makki's

 **[13:48] incurable flirt:** what should I do?

 **[13:48] incurable flirt:** pretend to run into them?

 **[13:48] incurable flirt:** or keep my distance?

 

 **[13:49] Iwaizumi:** well you're not going to follow him home and watch them have sex through the keyhole

 

 **[12:50] incurable flirt:** I don't see why not

 

 **[13:50] Iwaizumi:** what does Etsuko-san think of all this?

 

 **[13:50] incurable flirt:** she seemed perturbed initially

 **[13:50] incurable flirt:** but we've now established rinko is not an ex i'm stalking

 **[13:50] incurable flirt:** so she's into it

 **[13:51] incurable flirt:** being super spies is fun!

 **[13:54] incurable flirt:** wait we just turned toward mattsun's

 

 **[13:54] Iwaizumi:** the plot thickens!

 

 **[13:54] incurable flirt:** i'm texting him now

 **[13:56] incurable flirt:** says he's at the gym

 

 **[13:56] Iwaizumi:** are they going to his apartment for sex??

 **[13:56] Iwaizumi:** I mean, it IS nicer but still

 

 **[13:57] incurable flirt:** hold on

 **[14:00] incurable flirt:** i asked him if i could use his apartment to have sex and he said yes

 **[14:00] incurable flirt:** although he may have been joking

 

 **[14:00] Iwaizumi:** I doubt it

 

 **[14:01] incurable flirt:** so either he doesn't know makki's using his apartment as a sex den?

 **[14:01] incurable flirt:** or mattsun's encouraging an orgy at his place?

 

 **[14:01] Iwaizumi:** difficult to say

 **[14:02] Iwaizumi:** Makki has a key, right?

 

 **[14:02] incurable flirt:** naturally

 **[14:02] incurable flirt:** what does it all mean?

 

 **[14:03] Iwaizumi:** maybe she's not even Rinko

 **[14:03] Iwaizumi:** maybe Rinko is code for sex den

 

 **[14:03] incurable flirt:** etsuko seems open to an orgy

 **[14:03] incurable flirt:** this is nerve wracking

 

 **[14:04] Iwaizumi:** Oikawa

 **[14:04] Iwaizumi:** you don't want to have an orgy with Makki

 **[14:05] Iwaizumi:** we call him shorts-kun ffs

 

 **[14:05] incurable flirt:** right yes good call iwa-chan

 

 **[14:05] Iwaizumi:** I'm pretty sure Mattsun doesn't want to orchestrate an orgy either

 **[14:05] Iwaizumi:** not with you and shorts-kun at any rate

 **[14:05] Iwaizumi:** so can we safely assume he doesn't know about this supposed tryst?

 

 **[14:06] incurable flirt:** i think so

 

 **[14:06] Iwaizumi:** I don't know if that makes me feel better

 

 **[14:06] incurable flirt:** i feel like we don't know anything more than we did before

 **[14:06] incurable flirt:** why can't iwa-chan be more clever?

 

 **[14:07] Iwaizumi:** worry about your own shortcomings, bastard

 

 **[14:07] incurable flirt:** i don't have any

 

 **[14:08] Iwaizumi:** I've got things to do now, enjoy the rest of your spy date

 

 **[14:08] incurable flirt:** so grumpy!

 

 **[14:08] Iwaizumi:** I have homework!

 **[14:09] Iwaizumi:** not all of us can piss all our free time away going on ridiculous dates and stalking our friends

 

 **[14:09] incurable flirt:** (｀ー´)

 **[14:10] incurable flirt:** iwa-chan can text me when he's ready to be nice

 

 **[14:10] Iwaizumi:** I'm being perfectly nice, asskawa, I just have five million things to do

 

 **[14:11] incurable flirt:** hm

 **[14:11] incurable flirt:** enjoy your homework

 **[14:11] incurable flirt:** don't forget to use protection

 

 **[14:12] Iwaizumi:** same to you

 

 **[14:12] incurable flirt:** (･ω<)☆

  
  


—

  
  


**[14:21] clothes makkith the man:** PRINCESSKAWA AND SOME CUTE CHUBBY GIRL JUST STALKED US BACK TO YR PLACE

 

 **[14:22] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):** yeh he just asked if he could use my apartment for sex

 

 **[14:22] clothes makkith the man:**????

 **[14:22] clothes makkith the man:** IS HE TRYIN TO START AN ORGY??

 

 **[14:22] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):** ….

 

 **[14:22] clothes makkith the man:**  ……

 

 **[14:22] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):**  lol

  
**[14:22] clothes makkith the man:** AHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHHFHDFJF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [reblog us on tumblr!](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/post/147684205452/third-times-the-charm-mousecat-notallballs)
> 
> (•_•) ( •_•)>⌐■-■ (⌐■_■)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as promised, the second chapter for Oikawa's birthday!
> 
> .....sorry, Tooru

**TUESDAY**

  
  


**[13:05] Iwaizumi:** shittykawa you better not really be planning on trying to seduce me with this dumbass plan about the rose petals and the champagne

**[13:05] Iwaizumi:** Mom's been texting me about it all morning

**[13:06] Iwaizumi:** don’t you have anyone to discuss your love life with besides your mother?

 

**[13:24] incurable flirt:** excuse me it's a very classy and romantic move

**[13:26] incurable flirt:** and who said i'm seducing you anyway?

**[13:26] incurable flirt:** ridiculous iwa-chan

 

**[13:29] Iwaizumi:** you spent half your date on saturday talking about the grand seduction you were planning for me

 

**[13:30] incurable flirt:** obviously I was kidding, iwa-chan!

**[13:30] incurable flirt:** if I wanted to seduce you I would just serve myself with tentsuyu and bonito flakes and watch you drool

 

**[13:32] Iwaizumi:** well that’s going to put me off my food for at least a week

**[13:35] Iwaizumi:** are you going to tell me about this mysterious date?

 

**[13:35] incurable flirt:** certainly

 

**[13:37] Iwaizumi:** Well? Is it Etsuko again? The Canadian one?

 

**[13:37] incurable flirt:** nope

 

**[13:37] Iwaizumi:** It is even a girl? A guy? A genderless alien?

 

**[13:38] incurable flirt:** wouldn't it be wonderful if it was a genderless alien? imagine how much we could learn from each other about courtship in each other’s cultures

**[13:38] incurable flirt:** do you think our genitalia would be compatible?

 

**[13:39] Iwaizumi:** I imagine even a genderless alien would be grossed out by your cheesy seduction technique so you wouldn't need to worry about whether or not your key fits

 

**[13:39] incurable flirt:** iwa-chan is always so crude

 

**[13:39] Iwaizumi:** you could just say you don't want to tell me

**[13:40] Iwaizumi:** it's fine, I'm happy for you if you have a real date

**[13:40] Iwaizumi:** about time you got over yuri

 

**[13:40] incurable flirt:** well it probably won't work out anyway

**[13:40] incurable flirt:** if iwa-chan thinks it's cheesy maybe I should scrap the whole thing

 

**[13:41] Iwaizumi:** Maybe the person you're seeing will really like it

 

**[13:41] incurable flirt:** Hm maybe

**[13:41] incurable flirt:** not sure how much I have to offer other than bad seduction and an ugly o-face though

 

**[13:41] Iwaizumi:** okay in fairness I feel like that was my crappy technique and the fact that I'd already kicked you in the face

**[13:41] Iwaizumi:** I mean your normal face is pretty nice by...you know, by … normal … standards? I'm sure your sex face is great when you haven’t just had a nosebleed?

**[13:42] Iwaizumi:** I'm making this worse aren't I

 

**[13:44] incurable flirt:** seriously just drop it

**[13:44] incurable flirt:** i have some work to catch up on

**[13:44] incurable flirt:** i should go

 

**[13:45] Iwaizumi:** I'm sure they'll love it

**[13:45] Iwaizumi:** whatever you do

**[13:46] Iwaizumi:** um

**[13:46] Iwaizumi:** good luck

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**[16:22] Mama:** To-chan! :D good luck sweetie, let me know how it goes!

  
**[16:23] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** Mama (╥﹏╥) I've decided not to bother

 

**[16:23] Mama:** Oh no! Why? Did something happen?

  
**[16:24] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** Everything's awful with Iwa-chan

**[16:24] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** And I don't feel like romance

 

**[16:24] Mama:** But you were so excited! What's wrong, sweetheart? Did you two have a fight?

 

**[16:24] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** Not really mama but the valentines thing messed everything up (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞

**[16:25] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** it’s awkward now

**[16:25] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** and iwa-chan made a joke that really embarrassed me

**[16:25] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i think he's really unhappy about what happened

 

**[16:26] Mama:** I'm sure that's not true, he's probably just feeling as awkward as you are and doesn't know what to do next.

 

**[16:26] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** .･ﾟﾟ･(／ω＼)･ﾟﾟ･. I don't know how to fix it

**[16:27] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i want to come home this weekend but i can't skip practice

 

**[16:27] Mama:** Would you like me to visit? I could ask your sister, maybe we could bring Takeru for the weekend

 

**[16:27] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** can you just come this time? i just want to see you

 

**[16:27] Mama:** Okay baby :)

**[16:28] Mama:** We can go out for something to eat and drink our weight in cocktails

 

**[16:28] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** (*^ω^) i miss you mama

**[16:28] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** you're the best

 

**[16:29] Mama:** Well I can't stand the thought of my little boy being upset.

**[16:29] Mama:** You're a good boy Tooru, and I'm sure you can work things out with Hajime-kun.

 

**[16:30] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i hope so

**[16:30] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i'll feel better when you're here anyway ٩(◕‿◕)۶

 

**[16:30] Mama:** Take care of yourself baby, I'm just a phone call away if you need me

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**SATURDAY**

  
  


**[10:07] Iwaizumi:** Oi

**[10:07] Iwaizumi:** you free after practice today?

 

**[10:10] incurable flirt:** iwa-chan  **＼(≧▽≦)／**

**[10:10] incurable flirt:** i'm afraid not

 

**[10:10] Iwaizumi:** ah right, maybe tomorrow then

**[10:12] Iwaizumi:** is it another date?

 

**[10:12] incurable flirt:** even better

**[10:12] incurable flirt:** my mom's visiting

**[10:12] incurable flirt:** (⌒‿⌒)

 

**[10:12] Iwaizumi:** oh great! where are you guys going?

 

**[10:13] incurable flirt:** here and there

**[10:13] incurable flirt:** we're going out for drinks too

**[10:13] incurable flirt:** ( ✿^^)o∀*∀o(^^❀ )

 

**[10:13] Iwaizumi:** very brave

**[10:14] Iwaizumi:** let me know where you guys go, I'll drop by and say hello

 

**[10:14] incurable flirt:** iwa-chaaaaan

**[10:14] incurable flirt:** you're not invited

**[10:14] incurable flirt:** 〜(＞＜)〜

 

**[10:14] Iwaizumi:** why not?

 

**[10:14] incurable flirt:** i want to spend time with my mama

**[10:14] incurable flirt:** i can't have her attention divided by iwa-chan

 

**[10:15] Iwaizumi:** oh right

 

**[10:15] incurable flirt:** σ(≧ε≦σ)

**[10:15] incurable flirt:** i'll tell her you say hello

 

**[10:15] Iwaizumi:** if you let me come by for half an hour I could tell her myself

 

**[10:16] incurable flirt:** i don't want to hurt your feelings iwa-chan

**[10:16] incurable flirt:** but it wouldn't just be half an hour

**[10:16] incurable flirt:** (ノ_<。)

 

**[10:16] Iwaizumi:** hmm that's true, your mom does find me irresistible when she's drinking

 

**[10:16] incurable flirt:** alcohol certainly brings out our bad judgement

**[10:16] incurable flirt:** must run in the family

 

**[10:16] Iwaizumi:** maybe I should try my luck with your dad next

 

**[10:17] incurable flirt:** iwa-chan you homewrecker

**[10:17] incurable flirt:** this is why i won't let you near mama

 

**[10:17] Iwaizumi:** probably wise

**[10:17] Iwaizumi:** I hope you have fun

 

**[10:17] incurable flirt:** thanks (*^ω^)

 

**[10:18] Iwaizumi:** you wanna do something tomorrow?

**[10:18] Iwaizumi:** I'll be in Miyagi next weekend

 

**[10:19] incurable flirt:** sure iwa-chan

**[10:19] incurable flirt:** i'll text you in the morning

 

**[10:19] Iwaizumi:** hey

**[10:19] Iwaizumi:** you two better not do karaoke without me

 

**[10:19] incurable flirt:**  no fair!ヾ(｀ヘ´)ﾉﾞ

**[10:19] incurable flirt:**  i'm telling my mom how mean you are

 

**[10:20] Iwaizumi:** fiiiiiine

 

**[10:20] incurable flirt:**  you can come out with us next time iwa-chan

**[10:20] incurable flirt:**  for a price

 

**[10:20] Iwaizumi:**  I'm afraid to ask

 

**[10:21] incurable flirt:**  i don't know what it is yet

**[10:21] incurable flirt:**  but i'll consult with mama and get back to you

**[10:21] incurable flirt:**  ( ಠ‿ಠ)

**[10:21] incurable flirt:**  be good tonight iwa-chan

**[10:22] incurable flirt:**  [img]

**[10:22] incurable flirt:**  we'll send you lots of selfies

 

**[10:22] Iwaizumi:** thank you, o generous one

 

**[10:22] incurable flirt:**  i have to go now

**[10:22] incurable flirt:**  stop monopolizing my time

**[10:22] incurable flirt:**  greedychan

 

**[10:23] Iwaizumi:** [img]

 

**[10:23] incurable flirt:**  (´♡‿♡`)

**[10:23] incurable flirt:**  you’re trying to seduce me into letting you join us iwa-chan

**[10:23] incurable flirt:**  it won’t work!

 

**[10:23] Iwaizumi:**  well I had to *try*

**[10:23] Iwaizumi:**  see you tomorrow lamekawa

  
  
  


—

  
  


**[21:49] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):**  holy shit 

**[21:49] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):**  remember how great drunk iwa is

 

**[21:56] clothes makkith the man:**  AS IF I COULD EVRER FORGET

 

**[21:56] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):**  guess who we just ran into at the club

**[21:57] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):**  [img]

 

**[21:58] clothes makkith the man:**  NO

 

**[21:58] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):**  he beat the entire bar staff at arm wrestling and got us all free drinks

 

**[21:58] clothes makkith the man:**  NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

  
  


 

—

  
  
  


**[22:41] Iwaizumi:** oikAW a

**[22:41] Iwaizumi:** ik i k youre ouw rith your mom but listen

**[22:42] Iwaizumi:** L i S TENN

 

**[22:47] incurable flirt:**  iwA-chaaaan!

 

**[22:49] Iwaizumi:** OIWAAKKKKKKKA

 

**[22:49] incurable flirt:**  IWAAAAAAAAAA

**[22:50] incurable flirt:**  moom says hiiii hajiiime

 

**[22:52] Iwaizumi:** uR mOM ISSO GREAT DID YUO TELL EHR IM GONNNA SEDUCE YER DAD

**[22:52] Iwaizumi:** HAA HA

**[22:54] Iwaizumi:** dONt telh er tho shee'l think yre a bad infleuenc on me

 

**[22:54] incurable flirt:**  shE LOVES IT

**[22:56] incurable flirt:**  EW MOM STop

**[22:56] incurable flirt:**  sh'es givin me tips fr you

 

**[22:56] Iwaizumi:** O H OH YEH LIEK WHAT

 

**[22:56] incurable flirt:**  eeew I'M NOT ENbling yu so GROOSS

 

**[22:56] Iwaizumi:** JAAHAHAHA nno but ok listen

**[22:57] Iwaizumi:** srwrmwr made me com drunking

**[22:57] Iwaizumi:** *swamwrr

 

**[22:58] incurable flirt:**  SWAMRAAA!

**[22:58] incurable flirt:**  oky and?

 

**[22:58] Iwaizumi:** aND

**[22:59] Iwaizumi:** DON'T

**[22:59] Iwaizumi:** DRIUNK W KARRSNUO

**[22:59] Iwaizumi:** NEV ER

**[23:00] Iwaizumi:** i cannt feel my fACE

**[23:02] Iwaizumi:** ok no but l istetn

 

**[23:03] incurable flirt:**  yah

 

**[23:06] Iwaizumi:** i  saw rinko

 

**[23:07] incurable flirt:**  rimko??

**[23:07] incurable flirt:**  what?

 

**[23:07] Iwaizumi:** i toched her! sheS REAL

 

**[23:07] incurable flirt:**  ooooooOOOH RIMKO

**[23:07] incurable flirt:**  WOW

 

**[23:09] Iwaizumi:** MATTSLUUM WAS HERE

**[23:09] Iwaizumi:** WIT RINKL

 

**[23:09] incurable flirt:**  SHES REalk? a prRSON?

**[23:10] incurable flirt:**  shel ooks like?

 

**[23:11] Iwaizumi:** NICE EYS

**[23:11] Iwaizumi:** NICE BOBOBS I GEUSS

**[23:11] Iwaizumi:** PREET YTALL

 

**[23:11] incurable flirt:**  NO WAYYYY

**[23:11] incurable flirt:**  I SAWER TOO

**[23:12] incurable flirt:**  hse had haiir?

**[23:12] incurable flirt:**  black?

**[23:12] incurable flirt:**  shiny?

**[23:15] incurable flirt:**  [media attached]

**[23:15] incurable flirt:**  momommom#!!

 

**[23:16] Iwaizumi:** yeh she had hairr shirtykawa

**[23:18] Iwaizumi:** afFUCK

 

**[23:18] incurable flirt:**  llol yur SO DRUNK

 

**[23:18] Iwaizumi:**  YR MOM IS SCUH A BAD SINGER I LOOVE HER

 

**[23:18] incurable flirt:**  SE HAS PASSOIN OK

**[23:20] incurable flirt:**  [media attached]

 

**[23:21] Iwaizumi:**  nnnoooOOOOO OHAHHHAHAAHA AHAHAHHAHHHHHAHA

**[23:21] Iwaizumi:**  oiKaAWA Y UOU SOUND LIKE A TEENAGR GIRL

**[23:21] Iwaizumi:**  SOCUTE

 

**[23:21] incurable flirt:**  IWACHAN THINK IM CUTE?

 

**[23:21] Iwaizumi:**  SOOOOOOOOOOCUYTE

**[23:22] Iwaizumi:**  LLOOK AT U WIIGGLE

**[23:22] Iwaizumi:**  imma sucker for wigglign ;)

 

**[23:24] incurable flirt:**  [media attached]

**[23:24] incurable flirt:**  FOR U ;D

**[23:24] incurable flirt:**  sned pic?

 

**[23:25] Iwaizumi:**  TOOOOOOOORRRRRRU SO CUTE

**[23:26] Iwaizumi:**  [img]

**[23:26] Iwaizumi:**  [img]

 

**[23:26] incurable flirt:**  AHHHH MY IWIAZUM

**[23:27] incurable flirt:**  okok lissen tho!

**[23:27] incurable flirt:**  rekko

**[23:27] incurable flirt:**  wha shirt she wear on?

 

**[23:29] Iwaizumi:**  ??//

**[23:29] Iwaizumi:**  oikawk goohome now

 

**[23:29] incurable flirt:**  rekno!

 

**[23:30] Iwaizumi:**  swarmyare say go hom

 

**[23:30] incurable flirt:**  iwachsnnnnn nooooo

**[23:31] incurable flirt:**  [img]

**[23:32] incurable flirt:**  [img]

**[23:32] incurable flirt:**  gont gooooooo

 

**[23:33] Iwaizumi:**  stoopp were nott supopsed to kissmore

**[23:33] Iwaizumi:**  stopw w kissin pics

 

**[23:33] incurable flirt:**  wgo says?

**[23:34] incurable flirt:**  [img]

 

**[23:34] Iwaizumi:**  drunk iwa is gona delett hese

**[23:34] Iwaizumi:**  for future iwa

 

**[23:35] incurable flirt:**  dtunk iwa meeeeen

 

**[23:35] Iwaizumi:**  stuopid buttykwaw

**[23:35] Iwaizumi:**  yur my bedt frined

 

**[23:35] incurable flirt:**  mind too

**[23:36] incurable flirt:**  ur are

 

**[23:36] Iwaizumi:**  i no

**[23:38] Iwaizumi:**  gdonight be safe Xxxxx

 

**[23:38] incurable flirt:**  nihgt my iwa

 

**[23:42] Iwaizumi:**  :*

  
**[23:45] incurable flirt:**  !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, if you are enjoying this, take a moment to share on tumblr or twitter, or just send it to your friends with attached keysmashing.
> 
> Kudos and comments keep us going! The more we get, the faster we'll start shipping out the extras and ...*drumroll* PART THREE :>


	6. Chapter 6

**SUNDAY**

 

 **[11:10] incurable flirt:** IWA-CHAAAAAANNN

 **[11:10] incurable flirt:**  mama went shopping so I’m brushing up on my french ヽ(´▽｀)ノ

 **[11:23] incurable flirt:**  you’re not still asleep are you?

 **[11:27] incurable flirt:**  tut tut, iwa-chan

 **[11:30] incurable flirt:**  kayla is teaching me the art of seduction en francais

 **[11:30] incurable flirt:**  you're going to be my guinea pig!

 

 **[11:42] Iwaizumi:**  howdo u make soo much noise when ur not eve n here

 

 **[11:44] incurable flirt:**  iwa-chan!

 **[11:44] incurable flirt:**  you’re alive!

 

 **[11:47] Iwaizumi:**  tht sounds fa ke but ok

 

 **[11:48] incurable flirt:**  unless your ghost is texting me (^◇^*)

 **[11:48] incurable flirt:**  ça va, mon cher?

 

 **[11:52] Iwaizumi:**  tooruuu

 **[11:52] Iwaizumi:**  shut uppppppp

 **[11:52] Iwaizumi:**  imm dying

 

 **[11:53] incurable flirt:**  ohh, my poor iwa

 **[11:53] incurable flirt:**  i would mock you for drinking so much but drunk iwa-chan is always a pleasure

 

 **[12:09] Iwaizumi:**  i just threw up

 **[12:09] Iwaizumi:** is it still a pleasure?

 

 **[12:12] incurable flirt:**  hungover iwa is less so

 

 **[12:15] Iwaizumi:**  were we texting last night

 **[12:15] Iwaizumi:**  we were

 **[12:16] Iwaizumi:**  i remember karaoke

 

 **[12:17] incurable flirt:**  yes!!

 **[12:17] incurable flirt:**  mama was inspirational (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ♫•*¨*•.¸¸♪

 **[12:18] incurable flirt:**  trés bien!

 

 **[12:20] Iwaizumi:**  French again?

 

 **[12:20] incurable flirt:**  i have to practice for kayla

 **[12:20] incurable flirt:**  baise-moi, iwa-chan

 

 **[12:22] Iwaizumi:** I have no idea what that is but it's not happening

 

 **[12:22] incurable flirt:** (●´ω｀●)

 **[12:22] incurable flirt:** iwa-chan, so withholding! i know your mother didn't raise you this way, she's a very giving person

 

 **[12:45] Iwaizumi:** My mother didn't raise me to associate with vapid pretty boys, and yet here we are

 

 **[12:45] incurable flirt:** awww! iwa-chan thinks i'm pretty! v(=∩_∩=)ﾌ

 **[12:46] incurable flirt:** you must be feeling better, your insults are improving

 

 **[12:46] Iwaizumi:** I took a shower

 **[12:47] Iwaizumi:** omg

 **[12:47] Iwaizumi:** I just remembered

 

 **[12:47] incurable flirt:** mmm?? qu’est ce que c’ést mon petit?

 

 **[12:48] Iwaizumi:** YOU WERE WIGGLING

 

 **[12:48] incurable flirt:** guilty as charged (〃＾▽＾〃)

 **[12:48] incurable flirt:** i'm not just a pretty face, i have plenty of other talents.

 

 **[12:49] Iwaizumi:** Like?

 

 **[12:49] incurable flirt:** dancing obviously!

 **[12:49] incurable flirt:**  especially when I'm drunk (^◡~)

 **[12:49] incurable flirt:** volleyball, of course

 **[12:50] incurable flirt:** hmmm

 **[12:50] incurable flirt:** does flirting count?

 

 **[12:50] Iwaizumi:** No

 

 **[12:51] incurable flirt:** ooh i can make crêpes!

 

 **[12:52] Iwaizumi:** I've never seen any evidence of crepes

 **[12:52] Iwaizumi:** I don't buy it

 

 **[12:52] incurable flirt:** good try!

 **[12:52] incurable flirt:** but I'm not going to let you manipulate me into making crêpes for you {(>_<)}

 

 **[12:53] Iwaizumi:** Yes, because you can't make them

 **[12:53] Iwaizumi:** It's okay to be shitty, shittykawa

 **[12:53] Iwaizumi:** No need to lie to me though

 

 **[12:54] incurable flirt:** you just want me to feed you because you're hungover and mean

 **[12:54] incurable flirt:** mean people don't deserve my cooking

 

 **[12:54] Iwaizumi:** I called you pretty 

 **[12:54] Iwaizumi:** The least you could do is make me crepes

 

 **[12:54] incurable flirt:** that's right, you did! (n˘v˘•)¬

 **[12:55] incurable flirt:** tell me what you think is pretty about me

 

 **[12:55] Iwaizumi:** Seriously?

 **[12:55] Iwaizumi:** No

 **[12:56] Iwaizumi:** What kind of crepes are you making?

 

 **[12:56] incurable flirt:**  what kind would you like?

 **[12:56] incurable flirt:** i'm very versatile

 

 **[12:56] Iwaizumi:** Savoury to start

 **[12:56] Iwaizumi:** Then...maybe strawberries?

 

 **[12:56] incurable flirt:** alright, then answer my question

 

 **[12:58] Iwaizumi:**  Eyes

 

 **[12:58] incurable flirt:** what?

 

 **[12:58] Iwaizumi:** What I think is pretty about you

 

 **[12:58] incurable flirt:** iwa-chan

 

 **[12:58] Iwaizumi:** Your eyes when they go all intense before destroying an opponent in volleyball

 

 **[12:59] incurable flirt:**  well

 **[12:59] incurable flirt:**  that almost sounds a little dirty

 **[12:59] incurable flirt:** I'm impressed

 

 **[13:01] Iwaizumi:** I'm already filled with regret over this

 **[13:01] Iwaizumi:** all for some crepes

 

 **[13:01] incurable flirt:** you'll feel better when you taste them ヽ(‘ ∇‘ )ノ

 **[13:01] incurable flirt:** and, iwa-chan, i think you have a very pretty smile.

 

 **[13:02] Iwaizumi:** Well this has been heartwarming

 

 **[13:03] incurable flirt:** iwa-chan!

 **[13:03] incurable flirt:** it's no surprise you don't have a boyfriend if that's how you respond when someone is nice to you

 **[13:03] incurable flirt:** you have forty minutes to get over here before i retract the offer

  


—

  


**TUESDAY**

 

 **[13:02] Iwaizumi:** oikawa

 **[13:03] Iwaizumi:** oi

 **[13:03] Iwaizumi:** shithead

 **[13:03] Iwaizumi:** check your fucking phone

 **[13:04] Iwaizumi:** hey

 **[13:04] Iwaizumi:** oikawa sucks

 

 **[13:05] incurable flirt:** iwa-chan did you fall in?

 

 **[13:05] Iwaizumi:** no shut up and listen

 

 **[13:05] incurable flirt:** rude

 

 **[13:05] Iwaizumi:** that girl with Makki

 **[13:05] Iwaizumi:** that’s RINKO

 

 **[13:05] incurable flirt:** yes

 **[13:05] incurable flirt:** i am aware of that

 **[13:05] incurable flirt:** we're in the same place

 

 **[13:05] Iwaizumi:** OIKAWA YOU DUMBASS

 **[13:05] Iwaizumi:** SHE'S KISSING MAKKI

 

 **[13:05] incurable flirt:** again, i realize this

 **[13:06] incurable flirt:** they're next to me

 **[13:06] incurable flirt:** it’s putting me off my food if I’m honest

 

 **[13:06] Iwaizumi:** I SAW HER ON SATURDAY WITH MATTSUN

 

 **[13:06] incurable flirt:** what?

 **[13:06] incurable flirt:** WAIT WHAT?

 

 **[13:06] Iwaizumi:** I MEAN I WAS PRETTY DRUNK

 **[13:06] Iwaizumi:** BUT I'M 98% SURE

 **[13:06] Iwaizumi:** SAME RINKO

 

 **[13:06] incurable flirt:** maybe they're twins?

 

 **[13:06] Iwaizumi:** twins with the same given name are you stupid

 

 **[13:06] incurable flirt:** I DON'T KNOW

 **[13:06] incurable flirt:** you must be wrong

 **[13:07] incurable flirt:** mattsun hasn't even blinked

 

 **[13:07] Iwaizumi:** maybe they...broke...up??

 

 **[13:07] incurable flirt:** and ten seconds later she's making out with his best friend?

 **[13:07] incurable flirt:** that's a little much

 **[13:07] incurable flirt:** even for them

 

 **[13:07] Iwaizumi:** right and this is the same rinko you saw with makki the other week right?

 

 **[13:07] incurable flirt:** yeah

 **[13:07] incurable flirt:** definitely the same level of pda

 **[13:07] incurable flirt:** she’s even wearing the same stop wars t-shirt

 

 **[13:07] Iwaizumi:** okay this is probably suspicious now I'm coming back out

 

 **[13:07] incurable flirt:** makki IS asking what you're doing in the toilets

 **[13:07] incurable flirt:** he's going to confront you when you come out i imagine

 **[13:07] incurable flirt:** he seems very concerned about your bowels

 

 **[13:08] Iwaizumi:** should we ask them??

 

 **[13:08] incurable flirt:** i don't know

 **[13:08] incurable flirt:** asking seems uncomfortable

 **[13:08] incurable flirt:** especially in front of her

 

 **[13:08] Iwaizumi:** is it more uncomfortable than this?

 

 **[13:08] incurable flirt:** please just get out here

 **[13:08] incurable flirt:** we can discuss this later

 

 **[13:08] Iwaizumi:** wilco

  


—

  


**[14:10] Rinko** ***:･ﾟ✧:** guys I don’t wanna be mean but

 **[14:10] Rinko** ***:･ﾟ✧:** your friends are a little weird

 

 **[14:12] clothes makkith the man** **:** I HAVE LITERALLY NO IDEA WHERE YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN THAT NOTION

 

 **[14:13] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):** what gave it away tho

 **[14:13] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):** was it oikawa stalking you guys home

 **[14:13] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):** or Iwaizumi hiding in the toilet to text him

 

 **[14:13] Rinko** ***:･ﾟ✧:** little of A, little of B

 

 **[14:13] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):** they're not usually this bad

 

 **[14:14] clothes makkith the man** **:** YEAH IT'S BEEN FUCKED UP SINCE THEY BONED

 

 **[14:14] Rinko** ***:･ﾟ✧:** ohhh that explains a lot

 **[14:14] Rinko** ***:･ﾟ✧:** also you guys should probably put them out of their misery and tell them

 

 **[14:14] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):** are you mad

 

 **[14:14] clothes makkith the man** **:** WERE HTE ONLY THING KEEPING MOM AND DAD TOGEHTER

 

 **[14:14] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):** yeah if they weren’t so busy playing detective they’d have to talk to each other

 

 **[14:15] Rinko** ***:･ﾟ✧:** you are terrible friends

 

 **[14:15] clothes makkith the man** **:** PROBABLY

 

 **[14:15] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):** yeah

  


—

  


**THURSDAY**

 

 **[09:35] Katou:**  heyyyy Iwaizumi

 **[09:35] Katou:**  how’s it going?

 

 **[09:47] Iwaizumi:**  hey man what’s up?

 **[09:47] Iwaizumi:**  just packing to go visit my parents this weekend

 

 **[09:47] Katou:**  oh right, so you're busy this weekend?

 

 **[09:48] Iwaizumi:**  yeah

 **[09:48] Iwaizumi:**  why what's going on?

 

 **[09:48] Katou:**  yeah so we have the semi-finals this weekend

 

 **[09:48] Iwaizumi:**  yeah….

 

 **[09:48] Katou:**  right yeh oikawa

 **[09:48] Katou:**  forgot youd already know

 **[09:48] Katou:**  well practice has been crazy and I havent had time to get the presentation ready

 

 **[09:49] Iwaizumi:**  any of it?

 

 **[09:49] Katou:**  uhhh I mean I have some notes

 **[09:49] Katou:**  sorry but

 **[09:49] Katou:**  I won't have time to get it ready by monday

 

 **[09:49] Iwaizumi:**  some notes

 **[09:49] Iwaizumi:**  are you serious

 **[09:50] Iwaizumi:**  it's my little brother's graduation this weekend

 

 **[09:50] Katou:**  oh right

 **[09:51] Katou:**  high school?

 

 **[09:51] Iwaizumi:**  elementary

 **[09:51] Iwaizumi:**  and you're asking me to blow off my kid brother because you couldn't pull your weight on this assignment

 

 **[09:51] Katou:**  aw come on, man, I didn't say that

 **[09:51] Katou:**  maybe Watanabe will give us an extension

 

 **[09:52] Iwaizumi:**  yeah, with an automatic grade reduction

 **[09:52] Iwaizumi:**  if we're lucky

 **[09:52] Iwaizumi:**  so if you aren't asking me to do the presentation then why are you texting me?

 

 **[09:52] Katou:**  I'm sorry man really

 **[09:52] Katou:**  I was thinking maybe we could work on it together, your really good at pulling it out of the fire

 **[09:53] Katou:**  but it's cool I can probably come up with something after the tournament?

 **[09:53] Katou:**  i mean i gotta go out with the team but its just for a couple of hours

 **[09:53] Katou:**  i can do the assignment sunday afternoon

 

 **[09:53] Iwaizumi:**  fuck

 **[09:53] Iwaizumi:**  we’ll work on it together

 **[09:53] Iwaizumi:**  text me when you finish class tomorrow and we'll meet at the library

 **[09:54] Iwaizumi:**  bring your fucking notes

 

 **[09:54] Katou:**  man thank you, you're a lifesaver

 **[09:54] Katou:**  at least you've got two more graduations to go to, hey?

 

 **[09:54] Iwaizumi:**  I have to call my brother

 **[09:54] Iwaizumi:**  text me as soon as you’re free

 

 **[09:54] Katou:**  right

 **[09:54] Katou:**  yeah man of course

 

 **[09:55] Iwaizumi:**  later

  


—

  


**[10:01] Iwaizumi:**  I have a question

 

 **[10:05] incurable flirt:**  ominous, iwa-chan

 **[10:05] incurable flirt:**  I'm sure I have an answer though

 

 **[10:06] Iwaizumi:**  Katou's a middle blocker right?

 

 **[10:06] incurable flirt:**  indeed he is

 

 **[10:06] Iwaizumi:**  he a starting player?

 

 **[10:07] incurable flirt:**  of course

 **[10:07] incurable flirt:**  why the interrogation?

 

 **[10:07] Iwaizumi:**  I'm thinking of breaking both his arms

 

 **[10:07] incurable flirt:**  iwa-chan!

 

 **[10:08] Iwaizumi:**  but I guess if he's playing on Saturday that might be a problem

 

 **[10:08] incurable flirt:**  i'm sure it's well deserved, but if you could wait until after the game we'd all appreciate it

 **[10:08] incurable flirt:**  (⌒ω⌒)

 

 **[10:08] Iwaizumi:**  I'll think about it

 

 **[10:09] incurable flirt:**  that's all i can ask

 **[10:09] incurable flirt:**  how has he wronged iwa-chan?

 

 **[10:09] Iwaizumi:**  we had to work together on a joint project, a report and a presentation

 **[10:10] Iwaizumi:**  we did the study together and I wrote the report, and Katou was supposed to be writing the presentation

 

 **[10:10] incurable flirt:**  supposed to be?

 **[10:10] incurable flirt:**  (눈_눈)

 **[10:10] incurable flirt:**  can he get it done in time?

 

 **[10:12] Iwaizumi:**  on his own? not a chance

 **[10:12] Iwaizumi:**  it's due on monday and he hasn't got anything yet

 **[10:12] Iwaizumi:**  I just had to call chiaki and tell him I'm not coming home

 

 **[10:12] incurable flirt:**  (╬ Ò﹏Ó)

 **[10:12] incurable flirt:**  TELL ME you aren't doing it for him iwa-chan

 

 **[10:13] Iwaizumi:**  we'll work on it together

 **[10:13] Iwaizumi:**  I can't afford to get a bad mark on this

 

 **[10:16] incurable flirt:**  how was chiakkun?

 

 **[10:17] Iwaizumi:**  mom’s gonna talk to him when he gets home from school

 

 **[10:19] incurable flirt:**  iwa-chan (ಥ﹏ಥ)

 **[10:19] incurable flirt:**  i'll help you break katou's arms

 **[10:19] incurable flirt:**  after you finish the presentation though

 **[10:19] incurable flirt:**  he'll be no good to you on painkillers

 

 **[10:19] Iwaizumi:**  I take back the mean things I've said about you

 **[10:20] Iwaizumi:**  you're a true friend

 

 **[10:21] incurable flirt:**  iwa-chan i'm touched

 **[10:21] incurable flirt:**  (/^-^(^ ^*)/ ♡

 

 **[10:24] Iwaizumi:**  hey on the plus side

 **[10:24] Iwaizumi:**  I can come to the tournament now

 **[10:24] Iwaizumi:**  at least some of it anyway

 

 **[10:24] incurable flirt:**  yay, iwa-chan!!

 **[10:24] incurable flirt:**  i always perform better when you're there to cheer me on

 

 **[10:24] Iwaizumi:**  bullshit

 **[10:24] Iwaizumi:**  you always play at the top of your game

 

 **[10:25] incurable flirt:**  fine, fine

 **[10:25] incurable flirt:**  i'm glad you'll be there anyway

 

 **[10:26] Iwaizumi:**  I'm looking forward to it

 

 **[10:26] incurable flirt:**  (*^ω^)

  


—

  


**FRIDAY**

 

 **[16:23]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** hiiii Tooru

 **[16:23]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** planning any more orgies this week?

 

 **[16:23] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** Etchaaaan! ヽ(‘ ∇‘ )ノ

 **[16:24] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** not without you, of course!

 

 **[16:25]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** I should hope not ^u^

 

 **[16:25] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** sorry our plans for the last one fell through (⌒‿⌒)

 

 **[16:25]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** it was a struggle but I picked myself up

 

 **[16:25] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i'm glad to hear it etchan

 **[16:25] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** are you planning to come to my game this weekend?

 

 **[16:26]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** of course!!

 **[16:27]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** will your friends be there?

 

 **[16:27] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** iwa-chan will! he had to cancel his other plans

 

 **[16:28]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** ooooh so I get to meet the famous iwa-chan? ^∀^

 

 **[16:28] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** you certainly do!

 **[16:29] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** he's planning to maim one of the other players so i think he wants to keep tabs on him ＼(≧▽≦)／

 

 **[16:29]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** does that happen often?

 

 **[16:29] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** only when they don't pull their weight on group projects

 **[16:29] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** (;;;*_*)

 **[16:29] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** iwa-chan's as dangerous as a fluffy kitten, really

 

 **[16:29]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** I bet!

 **[16:31]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** you never told me how your date went

 **[16:31]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** did you go for the movies or the zoo in the end?

 

 **[16:34] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** oh! I couldn't find the right moment to ask

 **[16:34] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** iwa-chan is always so busy with his writing and political meetings and school work

 **[16:34] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i don't want to put too much on his plate (*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)

 

 **[16:34]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** I thought you guys spend all your free time together anyway?

 

 **[16:35] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** not at all! I have volleyball practice and French lessons too

 **[16:35] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** what have you been up to this week?

 

 **[16:35]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** nothing as exciting as semi-finals!

 **[16:36]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** I started a new job but I got fired on my second day -__-

 

 **[16:36] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** WHAT HAPPENEDヽ(ﾟ〇ﾟ)ﾉ

 

 **[16:36]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** ╮(─▽─)╭

 **[16:36]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** it was my fault, I'm so clumsy

 **[16:36]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** i smashed a huuuuge stack of plates

 **[16:37]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** and I tripped and spilled ramen on a customer

 

 **[16:37] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** but that could happen to anybody!

 **[16:37] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** they certainly could have given you more time to adjust etchan

 **[16:37] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** ヽ(￣ω￣(。。 )ゝ

 

 **[16:38]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** maybe

 **[16:39]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** but do I want to work for assholes that would fire me over something like that?

 **[16:39]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** nooooo sir

 **[16:40]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** anyway my friend Rinko works in a cafe, she said she'd try to get me something there

 

 **[16:40] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** you have a friend called rinko?

 **[16:40] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** is she seeing anyone?

 

 **[16:40]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** why, did you want me to set you up? ;P

 **[16:41]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** you have a serious problem, Oikawa-kun!

 

 **[16:41] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** don't be silly etchan!

 **[16:41] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i'm already juggling you and iwa-chan

 **[16:41] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i couldn't add rinko to the mix

 

 **[16:41]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** you know if you want to juggle us you actually have to go on dates with us

 **[16:42]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** I know I'm not getting any and from the sounds of it neither is iwa-chan

 

 **[16:44] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** good things come to those who wait

 **[16:44] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡

 **[16:44] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** but is rinko seeing anyone?

 

 **[16:45]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** oh, yeah, I think she has a boyfriend

 

 **[16:45] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** AHA!

 **[16:45] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** does he have a name?

 **[16:45] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** he must

 

 **[16:45]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** I would think so yeah

 **[16:46]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** I can ask her!

 

 **[16:46] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** etchan yes please! this could be rinko #2!

 

 **[16:46]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** rinko #2?

 **[16:46]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** oH

 **[16:46]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** the rinko that isn't your ex!!

 

 **[16:46] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** excellent memory!!

 

 **[16:46]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** it was a fairly memorable first date

 **[16:48]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** she just replied! his name is Hirashi

 

 **[16:48] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** nooooooooooo etchan!

 

 **[16:48]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** no?

 

 **[16:48] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i need his name to be matsukawa

 

 **[16:48]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** matsukawa?

 **[16:48]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** that's who's dating rinko #2 then?

 

 **[16:49] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** yes <(￣ ﹌ ￣)>

 

 **[16:49]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** ooooh

 **[16:49]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** we know a lot of rinkos between us

 

 **[16:49] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** too many apparently

 

 **[16:49]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** sorry!

 

 **[16:50] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i appreciate the effort

 

 **[16:51]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** oh no! I'm late to meet a friend!

 **[16:51]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** good luck with your games!!

 

 **[16:51] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** thank you etchan!

 **[16:51] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** have fun (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

  
**[16:53]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** i'm looking forward to meeting iwa-chan xP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hands up who'd like to see Oikawa kick Katou's skinny ass \o


	7. Chapter 7

**FRIDAY**

 

 **[16:24] Iwaizumi:** Hey Chiaki

 **[16:24] Iwaizumi:** how was graduation?

 **[16:24] Iwaizumi:** did you get to see all your friends?

 **[16:28] Iwaizumi:** I’m sorry I couldn’t get home but me and Tooru will be there for golden week

 **[16:28] Iwaizumi:** we’ll all go get ramen and eat so much we can’t breathe, sound good?

 **[16:31] Iwaizumi:** are you excited about starting Kitagawa next week?

 **[16:31] Iwaizumi:** do you know what clubs you want to join?

 **[16:33] Iwaizumi:** I bet we can get Tooru to help us practice volleyball over golden week

 

 **[16:39] Mom:** Hi sweetheart, it’s Mom :-)

 

 **[16:40] Iwaizumi:** he’s mad at me, isn’t he?

 

 **[16:41] Mom:** He’s a little upset, he was looking forward to seeing you

 **[16:41] Mom:** He’ll come around though

 

 **[16:43] Iwaizumi:** I’m so sorry Mom

 

 **[16:44] Mom:** Don’t worry about it

 **[16:44] Mom:** I know you would’ve been here if you could

 

 **[16:44] Iwaizumi:** are you guys going out to eat?

 

 **[16:45] Mom:** Oh, Saya-san invited us all to eat with them

 

 **[16:45] Iwaizumi:** nice! at least chiaki and takeru can hang out

 

 **[16:45] Mom:** Hmm, I’m worried about them

 **[16:45] Mom:** They used to be close but lately they don’t seem to get on very well

 

 **[16:45] Iwaizumi:** well that sucks

 **[16:45] Iwaizumi:** takeru’s going to Kitagawa too right?

 

 **[16:46] Mom:** Yes

 **[16:46] Mom:** I know, they’ll be on the volleyball team together

 

 **[16:46] Iwaizumi:** yeah

 

 **[16:46] Mom:** I’m sure they’ll work it out

 **[16:46] Mom:** They’re smart boys

 

 **[16:47] Iwaizumi:** yeah good thing takeru doesn’t take after oikawa

 

 **[16:47] Mom:** :-P

 **[16:47] Mom:** Be nice about Tooru-kun

 **[16:47] Mom:** He thinks the world of you

 

 **[16:48] Iwaizumi:** sure he does

 **[16:48] Iwaizumi:** sorry Mom, I have to get back to work

 **[16:48] Iwaizumi:** pass my messages on to chiaki, yeah?

 

 **[16:49] Mom:** Of course I will :-) take care of yourself!

  


—

  


**SATURDAY**

 

 **[19:30] incurable flirt:** iwa-chan tu me plais

 **[19:30] incurable flirt:** (⌒▽⌒)♡

 

 **[19:34] Iwaizumi:** What filth are you spewing this week?

 **[19:34] Iwaizumi:** nvm i looked it up

 **[19:34] Iwaizumi:** are you trying to butter me up?

  
**[19:35] incurable flirt:** of course not, just practicing my french skills for my belle femme!

 **[19:35] incurable flirt:** she says i speak beautifully

 

 **[19:35] Iwaizumi:** she's probably after something

 

 **[19:36] incurable flirt:** i already know she's after something

 **[19:36] incurable flirt:**  (*＾∀＾゜)

 **[19:38] incurable flirt:** you should learn another language too

 **[19:38] incurable flirt:** you never know when you'll have to seduce a foreign tree

 

 **[19:38] Iwaizumi:** all trees speak the same language

 

 **[19:38] incurable flirt:** what language is that?

 

 **[19:39] Iwaizumi:** leaf me alone

 

 **[19:39] incurable flirt:** iwa-chan that is TERRIBLE

 

 **[19:40] Iwaizumi:** I think my sense of humour died yesterday while I was putting together that presentation with Katou

 

 **[19:40] incurable flirt:** another reason for me to be mean to him

 

 **[19:40] Iwaizumi:** he’s not worth it

 **[19:40] Iwaizumi:** anyway shouldn’t you be off celebrating?

 

 **[19:40] incurable flirt:** I wanted to thank you for coming today!

 **[19:40] incurable flirt:** I know you don’t believe me but I play better when you’re there (*~▽~)

 

 **[19:41] Iwaizumi:** that’s good

 **[19:41] Iwaizumi:** you were great

 

 **[19:41] incurable flirt:** you’re so dull tonight, iwa-chan!

 **[19:41] incurable flirt:** at least compliment me like you mean it

 **[19:41] incurable flirt:** is something the matter?

 

 **[19:42] Iwaizumi:** nothing, I’m just busy

  
**[19:42] incurable flirt:** you’re not still working?

 

 **[19:42] Iwaizumi:** I just have a few things to do

 **[19:42] Iwaizumi:** I’ll get behind otherwise

 

 **[19:42] incurable flirt:**!!!

 **[19:42] incurable flirt:** Iwa-chan is stressed!

 **[19:42] incurable flirt:** Overcome by commitments!

 

 **[19:43] Iwaizumi:** don’t be dramatic

 **[19:43] Iwaizumi:** it's not so bad

 

 **[19:43] incurable flirt:** iwa-chaaaan noooooo

 **[19:43] incurable flirt:** that's iwa-chan speak for ‘save me i'm drowning’

 **[19:43] incurable flirt:** in river pollution probably

 

 **[19:43] Iwaizumi:** haha probably

 **[19:43] Iwaizumi:** there's some pretty polluted rivers around

 

 **[19:43] incurable flirt:** mm I can't get enough of your water pollution stories

 **[19:44] incurable flirt:** talk dirty to me

 

 **[19:44] Iwaizumi:** sludge

 

 **[19:44] incurable flirt:** Ooooh~

 

 **[19:44] Iwaizumi:** industrial runoff

 

 **[19:44] incurable flirt:** iwa-chan, so naughty~

 

 **[19:44] Iwaizumi:** dangerously high pH levels

 

 **[19:45] incurable flirt:** stop, it’s too much! I’m overcome!

 **[19:47] incurable flirt:** have you eaten? i could bring you something

 

 **[19:47] Iwaizumi:** nah don't worry I won't have time to eat it

 **[19:47] Iwaizumi:** I've got cup noodles around here somewhere

 **[19:47] Iwaizumi:** go back to your party :)

 

 **[19:47] incurable flirt:** don't be stupid

 **[19:48] incurable flirt:** you can eat while you plan your next protest or whatever you're doing that’s so important

 

 **[19:48] Iwaizumi:** trying to get my degree

 **[19:48] Iwaizumi:** and if you leave the party it should be to REST

 

 **[19:48] incurable flirt:** i'm bringing you dinner iwa-chan

 **[19:49] incurable flirt:** no arguments

 

 **[19:49] Iwaizumi:** fine but don’t distract me

 **[19:49] Iwaizumi:** I have to rewrite this article and finish a paper and prepare my notes for the field trip next week

 **[19:49] Iwaizumi:** AND write a speech for Kurosawa for the march on Wednesday

 

 **[19:51] incurable flirt:** you’re writing a speech for a march you’re not even going to?

 

 **[19:51] Iwaizumi:** Kurosawa’s a great speaker but the guy couldn’t write a postcard so they asked me to help out

 **[19:51] Iwaizumi:** it’s fine, they gave me the talking points, I just need to string it together

 

 **[19:51] incurable flirt:** and what about this article?

 **[19:52] incurable flirt:** you don’t mean that boring article you made me read a few days ago?

 

 **[19:52] Iwaizumi:** Uhhh yeah I guess

 

 **[19:52] incurable flirt:** it was fine

 **[19:52] incurable flirt:** just leave it

  
**[19:53] Iwaizumi:** It's boring

 **[19:54] Iwaizumi:** Ebisawa won't publish it unless I change it

 

 **[19:54] incurable flirt:** did he tell you it was boring?

 

 **[19:54] Iwaizumi:** No his language was a lot more colorful

 

 **[19:55] incurable flirt:** what an asshole

 **[19:55] incurable flirt:** you should punch his face off

 **[19:55] incurable flirt:** i'll be your alibi

 

 **[19:55] Iwaizumi:** I’d love to

 **[19:56] Iwaizumi:** It's fine I just need to change a few things and rewrite the second half

  
**[19:56] incurable flirt:** IWA-CHAN

 **[19:56] incurable flirt:** i'll break his kneecaps for you

 **[19:56] incurable flirt:** you've worked so hard on this

 **[19:56] incurable flirt:** how dare he tell you to rewrite it

  
**[19:57] Iwaizumi:** He's the editor, that's what he does

 **[19:58] Iwaizumi:** But I do appreciate you offering to break his kneecaps, I think that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me

 

 **[19:58] incurable flirt:** well ebisawa needs to understand you have other obligations

  
**[19:58] Iwaizumi:** you can explain it to him while you hobble him

 

 **[19:59] incurable flirt:** i plan to

 **[19:59] incurable flirt:** he's incompetent

 **[19:59] incurable flirt:** your article is great

 **[19:01] incurable flirt:** i'll stop distracting you though and get food

 

 **[19:02] Iwaizumi:** let yourself in

 

 **[20:02] incurable flirt:** i will

 **[20:02] incurable flirt:** see you soon ~★

  


—

  


**SUNDAY**

 

 **[19:40] murder thighs:**  hey Opossum up for some guns later this week?

 **[19:40] murder thighs:**  *fun

 

 **[19:47] Iwaizumi:**  I’d love to have fun with your guns man but I’m on a field trip all week

 **[19:47] Iwaizumi:**  maybe the week after?

 

 **[19:48] murder thighs:**  actually that’s perfect soda is comics

 

 **[19:48] Iwaizumi:**  oh right

 

 **[19:48] murder thighs:**  *suga is coming

 

 **[19:49] Iwaizumi:**  oh yeah cool

 **[19:49] Iwaizumi:**  let me know the plan, I’ll try and be there

 

 **[19:50] murder thighs:**  guys lick on your field trip

 

 **[19:51] Iwaizumi:**  I’m gonna assume that says ‘good luck’ and not ask any questions

  


—

 

 **  
** **MONDAY**

 

 **[19:05] incurable flirt:** Iwa-chan \\(★ω★)/

 **[19:05] incurable flirt:** how are you today?

 **[19:05] incurable flirt:** how was your presentation?

 **[19:05] incurable flirt:** is Katou-kun still in possession of four working limbs?

 

 **[19:12] Iwaizumi:** fine, not bad, as far as I know

 

 **[19:12] incurable flirt:** yay!

 **[19:12] incurable flirt:** I’d miss you if you went to prison

 

 **[19:13] Iwaizumi:** you mean you wouldn’t visit me?

 

 **[19:13] incurable flirt:** don’t be silly, iwa-chan, I can’t be seen in a prison

 

 **[19:13] Iwaizumi:** charming

 

 **[19:15] incurable flirt:** what are you up to?

 

 **[19:16] Iwaizumi:** marveling at how you have this much energy while I feel too lazy to even get in the bath

 

 **[19:16] incurable flirt:** my iwa-chan is getting old!

 

 **[19:16] Iwaizumi:** you’ll be getting old in a month then, asskawa

 **[19:16] Iwaizumi:** what are you up to anyway?

 

 **[19:16] incurable flirt:** avoiding my homework!

 **[19:16] incurable flirt:** we should swap

 **[19:16] incurable flirt:** i'll take a bath and you can do my work (*¯︶¯*)

 

 **[19:17] Iwaizumi:** pass

 

 **[19:17] incurable flirt:** iwa-chan you love learning!

 

 **[19:17] Iwaizumi:** I love learning about ecosystems

 **[19:17] Iwaizumi:** I don't love learning how to be a merchant banker with two mistresses and a shitty overpriced car

 

 **[19:18] incurable flirt:** well neither do i

 **[19:18] incurable flirt:** (个_个)

 **[19:19] incurable flirt:** let's both take a bath

 **[19:19] incurable flirt:** bath buddies!

 

 **[19:19] Iwaizumi:** hmm

 

 **[19:19] incurable flirt:** i can tell you're tempted

 

 **[19:20] Iwaizumi:** in deference to you having a good idea for once, I’ll allow it

 **[19:20] Iwaizumi:** as long as you don’t call us bath buddies ever again

 

 **[19:25] incurable flirt:** iwa-chaaan are you in yet?

 

 **[19:26] Iwaizumi:** just getting in now

 

 **[19:28] incurable flirt:** [img]

 **[19:28] incurable flirt:** please accept this very chaste bath selfie

 **[19:28] incurable flirt:** o( ❛ᴗ❛ )o

 

 **[19:28] Iwaizumi:** I hope you don't actually think that counts as chaste

 

 **[19:29] incurable flirt:** Iwa-chan what a prude

 **[19:29] incurable flirt:** my selfies are art

 

 **[19:29] Iwaizumi:** I’m sure your teenage instagram followers think so

 **[19:29] Iwaizumi:** who am I to disagree?

 

 **[19:29] incurable flirt:** this envy is so unflattering on you iwa-chan!

 **[19:30] incurable flirt:** i'm sorry if i make you feel like a 6

 **[19:30] incurable flirt:** you're at least a 7.5

 

 **[19:30] Iwaizumi:** well naturally

 **[19:30] Iwaizumi:** you'd never lower your standards below a 7

 

 **[19:30] incurable flirt:** my fanclub would never forgive me

 **[19:34] incurable flirt:** iwa-chan, have you ever considered a different career than tree hugging?

 

 **[19:35] Iwaizumi:** I'm concerned by the non sequitor

 **[19:35] Iwaizumi:** are you planning to sell me into sex work?

 

 **[19:35] incurable flirt:** i was thinking hit man

 **[19:35] incurable flirt:** ( ´-ω･)︻┻┳══━一

 

 **[19:35] Iwaizumi:** now I'm definitely worried

 

 **[19:36] incurable flirt:** i think you'd make a very intimidating assassin

 **[19:36] incurable flirt:** you look great in all black

 **[19:36] incurable flirt:** plus you could take out my cousin for me

 **[19:36] incurable flirt:** he keeps HARASSING me about some internship

 **[19:36] incurable flirt:** and now my father's involved

 

 **[19:37] Iwaizumi:** ahh

 **[19:38] Iwaizumi:** well you wanted to find something anyway, right?

 

 **[19:38] incurable flirt:** (￢_￢)

 **[19:38] incurable flirt:** yes

 

 **[19:38] Iwaizumi:** this could save a lot of time and stress looking for another opportunity

 **[19:39] Iwaizumi:** on the other hand, your cousin really sucks

 **[19:39] Iwaizumi:** you don't have to take this if you don't want to

 

 **[19:40] incurable flirt:** but this is the ･*:.. ｡.:*･perfect･*:. ｡.:*･ internship

 **[19:40] incurable flirt:** it's basically mine already!!

 

 **[19:40] Iwaizumi:** so take it

 **[19:40] Iwaizumi:** you've put up with worse

 **[19:40] Iwaizumi:** how long is it? six months?

 

 **[19:42] incurable flirt:** a year (︶︹︺)  

 **[19:42] incurable flirt:** then the rest of my life!!!

 

 **[19:42] Iwaizumi:** well, yeah

 

 **[19:42] incurable flirt:** such excitement!!!!!

 

 **[19:43] Iwaizumi:** it's in The Plan right?

 

 **[19:43] incurable flirt:** YES! The Plan!

 **[19:44] incurable flirt:** the thing i've definitely always wanted!! My Plan!

 **[19:44] incurable flirt:** kill me iwa-chan

 

 **[19:44] Iwaizumi:** gladly but I can't drown you from here

 

 **[19:44] incurable flirt:** excellent idea though!! I'll add it to The Plan (╯✧▽✧)╯

 

 **[19:46] Iwaizumi:** this'll make you feel better

 **[19:46] Iwaizumi:** [img]

 

 **[19:46] incurable flirt:** iwa-chan

 **[19:46] incurable flirt:** that looks like a selfie my grandmother would send me

 **[19:46] incurable flirt:** you can do better

 

 **[19:47] Iwaizumi:** your grandmother is built

 **[19:47] Iwaizumi:** I had no idea

 

 **[19:47] incurable flirt:** she could bench press you

 

 **[19:48] Iwaizumi:** how's this

 **[19:48] Iwaizumi:** [img]

 

 **[19:48] incurable flirt:** much better (◕‿◕)♡

 **[19:49] incurable flirt:** but i will be giving you selfie lessons next time i see you

 **[19:49] incurable flirt:** you just haven't had the practice

 

 **[19:49] Iwaizumi:** It's almost like I have better things to do with my time

 

 **[19:49] incurable flirt:** ah yes, like deep tonguing mines or whatever it is you do

 

 **[19:49] Iwaizumi:** you have to take them out to dinner first, you savage

 

 **[19:49] incurable flirt:** you’re so right, how could I forget?

 **[19:52] incurable flirt:** iwa-chan, would it be terrible if I never get out of this bath?

 

 **[19:52] Iwaizumi:** well for a start, how would you take your revenge on Bokuto or Ushiwaka?

 

 **[19:52] incurable flirt:** augh! don’t mention that name when i’m trying to relax

 **[19:52] incurable flirt:** i’m supposed to give them an answer by the end of the week

 **[19:52] incurable flirt:** my cousin that is not loserjima or biceps-chan

 

 **[19:52] Iwaizumi:** I got it

 **[19:53] Iwaizumi:** what’re you gonna do?

 

 **[19:53] incurable flirt:** I’m leaning towards staying in this tub until I disintegrate

 

 **[19:53] Iwaizumi:** I can come over if you want

 **[19:53] Iwaizumi:** not for long though, we’re leaving early tomorrow for the field trip

 

 **[19:53] incurable flirt:** iwa-chan you read my mind o(≧▽≦)o

 **[19:54] incurable flirt:** I have a pint of that sugar-free ice cream we both hate

 **[19:54] incurable flirt:** we can share it while you shower me in compliments

 

 **[19:54] Iwaizumi:** obviously my ideal night in

 **[19:54] Iwaizumi:** okay here's one to start you off

 **[19:54] Iwaizumi:** you have an unrivalled talent for avoiding homework

 

 **[19:54] incurable flirt:** thank you

 **[19:54] incurable flirt:** it's effortless

 

 **[19:55] Iwaizumi:** you also take attractive risqué bath selfies

 

 **[19:55] incurable flirt:** (⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)

 **[19:56] incurable flirt:** [img]

 **[19:56] incurable flirt:** thankfully I took about seventy tonight

 **[19:56] incurable flirt:** we can review them when you're here and choose the best one for instagram

 

 **[19:57] Iwaizumi:** of course you did

 **[19:57] Iwaizumi:** [img]

 **[19:57] Iwaizumi:** SHIT

 

 **[19:57] incurable flirt:** iwa-chan!

 

 **[19:57] Iwaizumi:** I DIDN’T MEAN TO SEND THAT

 

 **[19:58] incurable flirt:** i almost just fainted!

 

 **[19:58] Iwaizumi:** I took it by accident!!

 **[19:58] Iwaizumi:** Pretend you didn't see that

 

 **[19:58] incurable flirt:** it's surprisingly well framed for an """""""""accident"""""""""

 

 **[19:58] Iwaizumi:** Fuck off I'll hit you so hard

 

 **[19:58] incurable flirt:** i'm keeping it

 

 **[19:58] Iwaizumi:** No

 

 **[19:58] incurable flirt:** i'm so proud of my little iwa-chan

 **[19:58] incurable flirt:  *** big iwa-chan

 

 **[19:59] Iwaizumi:** I hate you

 

 **[19:59] incurable flirt:** do you usually send pics like this to people you hate?

 

 **[20:00] Iwaizumi:** Delete it

 

 **[20:00] incurable flirt:** i'm not going to show anyone

 **[20:00] incurable flirt:** (--_--)

 

 **[20:00] Iwaizumi:** why do you even want it

 **[20:01] Iwaizumi:** we already agreed never to talk about valentines

 **[20:01] Iwaizumi:** I'm surprised you even want to be reminded

 

 **[20:02] incurable flirt:** is that the first nude you've sent?

 

 **[20:02] Iwaizumi:** don't be stupid

 **[20:02] Iwaizumi:** why, is it the first one you've received?

 

 **[20:02] incurable flirt:** from a guy

 

 **[20:03] Iwaizumi:** ah

 **[20:03] Iwaizumi:** sorry

 

 **[20:03] incurable flirt:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **[20:03] incurable flirt:** nothing to be sorry about

 

 **[20:05] Iwaizumi:** Oikawa, was I the first guy you've ever...you know

 

 **[20:05] incurable flirt:** I have absolutely no idea what you're referring to

 

 **[20:05] Iwaizumi:** Have you hooked up with another guy before

 

 **[20:06] incurable flirt:** look don't get all guilty or stupid about it

 **[20:06] incurable flirt:** you weren't totally the first guy

 **[20:06] incurable flirt:** but there were a lot of firsts

 **[20:08] incurable flirt:** it doesn't matter

 **[20:13] incurable flirt:** iwa-chan (◎ ◎)ゞ

 

 **[20:16] Iwaizumi:** Sorry, I was getting dressed

 

 **[20:16] incurable flirt:** okay

 

 **[20:16] Iwaizumi:** if you still want me to come over?

 **[20:18] Iwaizumi:** I'm really sorry

 **[20:18] Iwaizumi:** about the firsts

 **[20:18] Iwaizumi:** sorry they were so bad

 

 **[20:18] incurable flirt:** stop apologizing

 **[20:18] incurable flirt:** I already said it didn't matter

 **[20:18] incurable flirt:** this isn't high school

 

 **[20:18] Iwaizumi:** fine, fine

 **[20:18] Iwaizumi:** still, I'd do it over if we could

 

 **[20:19] incurable flirt:** iwa-chan you amaze me

 **[20:19] incurable flirt:** wouldn't you rather just take it all back

 

 **[20:19] Iwaizumi:** Well yeah obviously

 **[20:19] Iwaizumi:** whatever

 **[20:19] Iwaizumi:** we're not talking about it

 

 **[20:19] incurable flirt:** right yeah

 **[20:20] incurable flirt:** iwa-chan

 

 **[20:20] Iwaizumi:** maybe I shouldn’t come over tonight

 

 **[20:20] incurable flirt:** I was thinking

 **[20:20] incurable flirt:** oh!

 **[20:20] incurable flirt:** well that’s fine (*~▽~)

 **[20:20] incurable flirt:** you should rest before tomorrow

 

 **[20:20] Iwaizumi:** wait what were you thinking?

 

 **[20:20] incurable flirt:** I was going to suggest you stay home and I go back to my homework!

 **[20:20] incurable flirt:** it won’t write itself after all!

 

 **[20:21] Iwaizumi:** right

 

 **[20:21] incurable flirt:** have a good trip ヾ(＠＾▽＾＠)ﾉ

 

 **[20:21] Iwaizumi:** thanks

 **[20:21] Iwaizumi:** good luck with your family


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to those of you who couldn't get enough of the ~dirty talk~ last time.

**TUESDAY**

  
  


**[16:51] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  mama

**[16:51] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  (╥﹏╥)

 

**[17:34] Mama:**  Tooru! What is it sweetheart?

**[17:34] Mama:**  Did you and Hajime fight again?

 

**[17:34] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  no, nothing that bad

**[17:35] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  but I had a meeting with my professor today about my research project and it was awful

 

**[17:36] Mama:**  Oh, what happened?

 

**[17:37] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  the professor tore it apart

**[17:37] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  she said it was only two thirds the required length

**[17:37] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  and called it sloppily researched and written

**[17:38] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  she was terrible about it

 

**[17:39] Mama:**  Tooru, you told me you were keeping up with your studies this year

**[17:40] Mama:**  I wouldn't have encouraged all this nonsense with Hajime-kun if I'd known you weren't focusing on your schoolwork

 

**[17:41] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  mama i am!

**[17:41] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  ヽ(‵﹏′)ノ

**[17:42] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  i don't know

**[17:42] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  the guidelines weren't clear and i have other classes and volleyball

**[17:42] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  this one just got by me

 

**[17:44] Mama:**  I don't need to hear excuses, Tooru

**[17:44] Mama:**  I know how busy you are and I know you work hard, but there's more at stake here, you know that

**[17:45] Mama:**  your cousin has gone out on a limb to secure this internship for you, and your father had to put in a good word with the company too

 

**[17:45] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  you’re not supposed to make me feel worse

**[17:45] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  i'm doing my best

 

**[17:46] Mama:**  I want to believe you, sweetheart, I do, but I know my little boy

**[17:46] Mama:**  This isn't you doing your best

 

**[17:47] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  it's just one class

**[17:47] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  I’ve done everything else perfectly

 

**[17:47] Mama:**  Alright, alright

**[17:48] Mama:**  Can you still make up the grade?

 

**[17:50] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  I think so

 

**[17:50] Mama:**  I see

**[17:52] Mama:**  you're still going to have to tell your father about this

 

**[17:52] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  why mama?

**[17:52] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  it'll be fine

 

**[17:53] Mama:**  Tooru, I keep enough secrets for you

**[17:53] Mama:**  either you tell him, or I will

 

**[17:53] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  fine

**[17:53] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  you can tell him

 

**[17:54] Mama:**  Fine

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


_ [group chat invite sent: three musketeers] _

  
  


**[18:04] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  my people

**[18:04] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  I need you

 

**[18:07] hana montana:** W HAT

**[18:07] hana montana:** DOTH MINE EARS DECIEVE ME

 

**[18:07] capri ۞ sun:** Iwaizumi’s out of town, isn’t he?

 

**[18:07] hana montana:** AWWW D:

**[18:07] hana montana:** WE’RE JUST YOUR STAND IN??

 

**[18:07] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  I have a request not even iwa-chan could accomplish

 

**[18:07] capri ۞ sun:** satisfy you in bed?

**[18:07] capri ۞ sun:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**[18:07] hana montana:** SHOTS FIRED

 

**[18:08] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  if that’s what I wanted, I certainly wouldn’t be coming to you two

 

**[18:08] hana montana:** OMFG

 

**[18:08] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  I want to go out and drink until I can’t stand up

**[18:08] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  and that seems to be one of your specialties

 

**[18:08] hana montana:** AW DUDE

 

**[18:08] capri ۞ sun:** genuinely sad because that sounds hilarious

**[18:08] capri ۞ sun:** but we have plans already

 

**[18:08] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  noooooo

 

**[18:08] hana montana:** SRY MAN 

**[18:08] hana montana:** CALL ONE OF YR 3 MILLION GIRLFRIENDS

 

**[18:08] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  Makki that’s a wild accusation

**[18:08] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  I’ve never had more than .....two girlfriends at 

 

**[18:08] capri ۞ sun:** *all

 

**[18:08] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  *a time

**[18:08] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  DAMMIT MATTSUN

  
  
  


**—**

  
  
  


**[18:10] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  Etsu-chaaaaaaaan  ＼(*^▽^*)/

 

**[18:10]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** hi Tooru :3

**[18:10]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** what’s up cute stuff?

 

**[18:10] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  Etchan, so forward tonight! 

 

**[18:10]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** it’s just the way I am :D

**[18:10]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** besides, I feel like you’d appreciate a direct approach

 

**[18:10] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  etchan knows me so well ヾ(＠⌒▽⌒＠)ﾉ

 

**[18:10]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:**  ohhh it was just a feeling ;D

**[18:10]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:**  I have another feeling too 

 

**[18:10] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  oh?? Do tell!

 

**[18:10]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** I have a feeling you’re after something :p

 

**[18:10] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  ˇ︿ˇ

**[18:10] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  no wonder you and iwa-chan got on so well

**[18:10] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  you’re both so suspicious of me!

 

**[18:10]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:**  with good reason I’m sure

 

**[18:10] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  nonsense! I only wanted to invite you out for drinks with me tonight

 

**[18:10]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:**  oh!

**[18:10]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:**  well now I do feel silly

**[18:10]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:**  alright then

 

**[18:10] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  alright?

 

**[18:10]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:**  I’d love to have a drink with you :)

 

**[18:10] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  Yay!  ＼(●~▽~●)

**[18:10] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  I’ll meet you at that funny little izakaya near your apartment

**[18:10] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  we can have something to eat and then drown ourselves in booze  

 

**[18:10]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:**  I’d expect nothing less

**[18:10]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:**  see you in an hour?

 

**[18:10] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  perfect 

**[18:10] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  ( ✿^^)o∀*∀o(^^❀ )

  
  
  


**—**

  
  
  


**WEDNESDAY**

  
  


**[09:45] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  thank you for letting me stay last night, Etsu-chan  

**[09:45] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to drink so much

**[09:45] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  I hope I wasn’t too much trouble

 

**[09:47]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:**  no more than usual, Tooru-kun ;P

**[09:47]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:**  did you get home alright?

 

**[09:47] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  of course!

 

**[09:47]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:**  good

**[09:48]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:**  Tooru I have to ask something

 

**[09:49] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  uh-oh! 

**[09:49] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  ask away, etchan (*^-^*)

 

**[09:52]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:**  was I the first person you invited out last night?

 

**[09:52] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  what do you mean?

 

**[09:52]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:**  how many people did you ask before me?

 

**[09:52] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  etchan

**[09:53] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  just Makki and Mattsun

 

**[09:53]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:**  because Iwaizumi is out of town

 

**[09:56] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** (ノ_・。)

**[09:56] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** I’m sorry, etchan

**[09:56] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** it’s not that I didn’t want to spend time with you, I love your company

 

**[09:57]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:**  you don’t want to date me at all, do you Tooru-kun

 

**[10:01] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** I’m sorry

 

**[10:01]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:**  it’s fine, I just wanted a straight answer

**[10:03]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:**  you know if there’s someone else you’re after, you need to do something about it

**[10:03]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:**  before you miss your shot

 

**[10:04] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** I think I already did

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**THURSDAY**

  
  


**[22:05] Iwaizumi:** remember how much you love it when I talk dirty?

**[22:05] Iwaizumi:** I've spent the past two days knee deep in silt

 

**[22:12] incurable flirt:** iwa-chan!

**[22:12] incurable flirt:** that's the sexiest thing you've ever said to me

 

**[22:12] Iwaizumi:** I had to take two showers

 

**[22:13] incurable flirt:** (♡ﾟ▽ﾟ♡)

**[22:13] incurable flirt:** getting sexier

**[22:13] incurable flirt:** was that the highlight of your trip?

 

**[22:13] Iwaizumi:** almost

**[22:13] Iwaizumi:** Katou was showing off to some of the girls yesterday and he fell in the river

**[22:14] Iwaizumi:** I've never been so happy

 

**[22:14] incurable flirt:** how delightful (⌒▽⌒)

**[22:14] incurable flirt:** does this mean we don’t have to break his arms?

 

**[22:14] Iwaizumi:** for now

**[22:14] Iwaizumi:** oh and yesterday I was in charge of collecting all the samples

**[22:14] Iwaizumi:** and I can see you rolling your eyes but it was fun so shut up

 

**[22:15] incurable flirt:** I wouldn’t dream of making fun of your rivers

**[22:17] incurable flirt:** when are you coming back again?

 

**[22:19] Iwaizumi:** tomorrow

**[22:19] Iwaizumi:** I can't wait to have a proper bath

 

**[22:19] incurable flirt:** you can't wait to see me, you mean

 

**[22:19] Iwaizumi:** oikawa are you hiding in my bath

 

**[22:20] incurable flirt:** well I wanted it to be a surprise iwa-chan

**[22:20] incurable flirt:** but you caught me

 

**[22:20] Iwaizumi:** are you really that bored without me?

**[22:20] Iwaizumi:** don't you have five hundred girlfriends you could call?

 

**[22:20] incurable flirt:** iwa-chan i'm insulted!

**[22:21] incurable flirt:** i have six hundred girlfriends

**[22:21] incurable flirt:** i can't believe you lost track

 

**[22:21] Iwaizumi:** It's hard to keep track of your love life when I’m knee deep in river silt

 

**[22:23] incurable flirt:** actually, to be honest

**[22:23] incurable flirt:** I fucked up

**[22:23] incurable flirt:** several things

**[22:23] incurable flirt:** and i'm not in the mood for girlfriends

 

**[22:23] Iwaizumi:** are you alright?

**[22:23] Iwaizumi:** did you hurt yourself?

 

**[22:24] incurable flirt:** no iwa-chan (╯_╰)

**[22:25] incurable flirt:** I had this big research project to do

**[22:25] incurable flirt:** and it was a mess

**[22:25] incurable flirt:** the professor said I can still probably pass the class though

 

**[22:25] Iwaizumi:** probably? what does that mean?

**[22:26] Iwaizumi:** did they tell you what you need for a pass?

 

**[22:27] incurable flirt:** a near-perfect grade on my exam

**[22:27] incurable flirt:** (⇀_⇀)

**[22:28] incurable flirt:** my parents are so angry with me

**[22:28] incurable flirt:** my mom even yelled at me

 

**[22:28] Iwaizumi:** you're shitting me

**[22:28] Iwaizumi:** your mom did??

 

**[22:28] incurable flirt:** o(〒﹏〒)o

**[22:30] incurable flirt:** she's right though, I can do better

**[22:30] incurable flirt:** but it's a stupid business class

**[22:30] incurable flirt:** so I haven't been putting the time in

 

**[22:30] Iwaizumi:** well, you're an idiot asskawa but you're not stupid

**[22:30] Iwaizumi:** you can pass it if you want to, I know you can

 

**[22:31] incurable flirt:** i don't want to pass though

**[22:31] incurable flirt:** (눈_눈)

**[22:32] incurable flirt:** it's all so dumb

 

**[22:34] Iwaizumi:** was that the only thing?

**[22:34] Iwaizumi:** just uh. you said you screwed up several things?

 

**[22:34] incurable flirt:** oh

**[22:35] incurable flirt:** well my romantic life is a shambles

**[22:35] incurable flirt:** it hardly matters

 

**[22:35] Iwaizumi:** things didn't work out with those girls?

**[22:35] Iwaizumi:** Etsuko-san seemed really great

 

**[22:36] incurable flirt:** I don't know

**[22:36] incurable flirt:** I'm not sure if I should give up on it or what

**[22:36] incurable flirt:** I don't think they're interested

 

**[22:36] Iwaizumi:** have you tried asking?

**[22:36] Iwaizumi:** there was Etsuko the super spy and the foreign student, right?

**[22:37] Iwaizumi:** am I missing anyone?

 

**[22:37] incurable flirt:** (＃＞＜)

**[22:37] incurable flirt:** that just about covers it

 

**[22:37] Iwaizumi:** okay well what do you like about her?

**[22:37] Iwaizumi:** let's do the super spy because you're pretty obviously using the foreign student for free French lessons

 

**[22:38] incurable flirt:** she's fun

**[22:38] incurable flirt:** we share a lot of interests

**[22:38] incurable flirt:** she really understands me

**[22:38] incurable flirt:** she's unrealistically attractive

 

**[22:38] Iwaizumi:** wait a second

**[22:39] Iwaizumi:** the prince of narcissism himself thinks someone else is unrealistically attractive?

 

**[22:39] incurable flirt:** I have eyes, iwa-chan

 

**[22:39] Iwaizumi:** she sounds like a catch tbh

**[22:39] Iwaizumi:** I never thought I'd hear you say you'd found a girl that understands you

**[22:39] Iwaizumi:** even I don't understand you

 

**[22:40] incurable flirt:** this is dumb

**[22:40] incurable flirt:** forget I said anything

 

**[22:40] Iwaizumi:** fine, whatever

**[22:40] Iwaizumi:** I still think you should talk to her about it

**[22:41] Iwaizumi:** what are you gonna do about your parents?

 

**[22:41] incurable flirt:** focus on my school work

**[22:41] incurable flirt:** get an internship

**[22:41] incurable flirt:** be a model son

**[22:42] incurable flirt:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**[22:42] Iwaizumi:** yeah

**[22:42] Iwaizumi:** if you want a hand with studying, just shout

**[22:42] Iwaizumi:** in fact fuck it, I know what you're like about not asking for help. I'm going to help you study.

 

**[22:43] incurable flirt:** but iwa-chan will be more distracting than helpful!

**[22:43] incurable flirt:** how will we get anything done when you're gazing adoringly into my eyes?

 

**[22:43] Iwaizumi:** fine then I'll help by ignoring you

**[22:44] Iwaizumi:** we can only hang out if you get enough work done

 

**[22:44] incurable flirt:** ｡･ﾟﾟ*(>д<)*ﾟﾟ･｡

**[22:44] incurable flirt:** please don't ditch me iwa-chan

 

**[22:44] Iwaizumi:** do your homework

**[22:45] Iwaizumi:** I should get home around 7 tomorrow

**[22:45] Iwaizumi:** give me time to take a bath and then we can meet at the library or something

 

**[22:45] incurable flirt:** ♡ (˘▽˘>ԅ( ˘⌣˘)

 

**[22:45] Iwaizumi:** but you'd better fucking behave

 

**[22:45] incurable flirt:** I always do!

**[22:45] incurable flirt:** what happens if I don't?

 

**[22:46] Iwaizumi:** I'll go home

 

**[22:46] incurable flirt:** okay (>_<)

 

**[22:48] Iwaizumi:** hey, I'm falling asleep here

**[22:48] Iwaizumi:** I'll text you when I get back tomorrow

 

**[22:48] incurable flirt:** [img]

**[22:48] incurable flirt:** night iwa-chan

 

**[22:48] Iwaizumi:** I hope you don't expect me to reciprocate, my classmates are already making fun of me for spending so long 'talking to my girlfriend'

**[22:49] Iwaizumi:** if I start taking selfies I'll never live it down

 

**[22:49] incurable flirt:** of course (^◡^)

**[22:49] incurable flirt:** see you tomorrow

 

**[22:49] Iwaizumi:** night

**[22:51] Iwaizumi:** [img]

  
**[22:51] incurable flirt:** (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))) sneaky iwa-chan!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep your eyes peeled for the easter egg buried in this chapter ヽ(^◇^*)/

**SATURDAY**

  
  


**[15:30] incurable flirt:**  it's saturdayヽ(>∀<☆)ノ

**[15:30] incurable flirt:**  what have you got planned for us?

**[15:30] incurable flirt:**  can saturdays be our official date night?

 

**[15:32] Iwaizumi:**  wrong number there, casanova?

 

**[15:32] incurable flirt:**  iwa-chaaaaaan

**[15:32] incurable flirt:**  of course not!

**[15:33] incurable flirt:**  would i ever sendヽ(>∀<☆)ノ to anyone but you?

 

**[15:33] Iwaizumi:**  how would I know

**[15:33] Iwaizumi:**  I thought you'd be texting Etsuko-san, aren't you two a thing now?

 

**[15:33] incurable flirt:**  me and etchan?

**[15:33] incurable flirt:**  what gives you that idea?

 

**[15:34] Iwaizumi:**  didn't you go out, the other night? You said yesterday that you stayed over

**[15:34] Iwaizumi:**  I figured that’s why you were whining about your love life being a mess 

**[15:34] Iwaizumi:**  but maybe date night meant you guys had worked things out

 

**[15:34] incurable flirt:**  what an ungentlemanly inference you've made

**[15:34] incurable flirt:**  i'm shocked at you iwa-chanヽ(ﾟ〇ﾟ)ﾉ

 

**[15:34] Iwaizumi:**  yeah, yeah

**[15:35] Iwaizumi:**  so does that mean you're not dating her after all?

**[15:35] Iwaizumi:**  or are you just being oblique on purpose?

 

**[15:35] incurable flirt:**  i'm an enigma

**[15:35] incurable flirt:**  you seem awfully interested

 

**[15:35] Iwaizumi:**  only so I know who I need to threaten

 

**[15:35] incurable flirt:**  naturally

**[15:36] incurable flirt:**  so date night tonight?

 

**[15:36] Iwaizumi:**  what happened to 'I'll be a model student' and all that

 

**[15:36] incurable flirt:**  what would I do without my mom here in tokyo with me?

**[15:36] incurable flirt:**  thank goodness you're here to monitor my studying habits

 

**[15:36] Iwaizumi:**  you begged me to help you study just two days ago!

**[15:36] Iwaizumi:**  you can't have it both ways

 

**[15:36] incurable flirt:**  it's saturday

**[15:36] incurable flirt:**  i can have fun on saturday night

 

**[15:36] Iwaizumi:**  fine, but you'd better catch up tomorrow

**[15:36] Iwaizumi:**  I have shit to do, I can't babysit you again

 

**[15:37] incurable flirt:**  sorry to be such a chore

 

**[15:37] Iwaizumi:**  I’m used to it

**[15:38] Iwaizumi:**  wait, so you really were texting me for a date night?

 

**[15:38] incurable flirt:**  i honestly don't know how to be any clearer

**[15:38] incurable flirt:**  ☆:｡･:*:･ﾟ’★,｡･:*:･ﾟ’☆ ¿date night tonight iwa-chan? ☆’･ﾟ:*:･｡,★’･ﾟ:*:･｡:☆

 

**[15:38] Iwaizumi:**  oh god

**[15:38] Iwaizumi:**  that's too many sparkles

 

**[15:39] incurable flirt:**  i'll take that as an enthusiastic yes

**[15:39] incurable flirt:**  so what do you have planned for us?

 

**[15:40] Iwaizumi:**  you can cook for us

**[15:40] Iwaizumi:**  I'll bring a movie or something

 

**[15:40] incurable flirt:**  (⌒▽⌒)♡

**[15:40] incurable flirt:**  an evening in

**[15:40] incurable flirt:**  sounds cozy!

**[15:42] incurable flirt:**  does iwa-chan have any dinner requests?

 

**[15:42] Iwaizumi:**  I'm easy

**[15:42] Iwaizumi:**  everything you make is good

 

**[15:42] incurable flirt:**  high praise!

**[15:42] incurable flirt:**  (*¯ ³¯*)

**[15:43] incurable flirt:**  i'll make something extra special for you

 

**[15:43] Iwaizumi:**  I can't wait :) 

**[15:44] Iwaizumi:**  sorry, did I misunderstand, about you and Etsuko?

 

**[15:45] incurable flirt:**  I don't know iwa-chan

**[15:45] incurable flirt:**  that i'm dating her? or that I slept with her?

 

**[15:45] Iwaizumi:**  either, I guess? you don't have to tell me, it's none of my business, I just didn't want to

**[15:45] Iwaizumi:**  uh, upset you, I guess?

 

**[15:46] incurable flirt:**  it's fine iwa-chan, i'm not upset

**[15:46] incurable flirt:**  I like etsuko, but we aren't spending our saturday together

**[15:46] incurable flirt:**  that's all

 

**[15:46] Iwaizumi:**  okay then, in that case I'm happy

**[15:46] Iwaizumi:**  this way I can keep an eye on you

 

**[15:46] incurable flirt:**  (＾▽＾)

 

**[15:47] incurable flirt:**  so over protective!

 

**[15:47] Iwaizumi:**  you wish

**[15:47] Iwaizumi:**  when do you want me

 

**[15:47] incurable flirt:**  around 6? you can help me cook!

**[15:47] incurable flirt:**  and by help i mean watch me and praise my skills

 

**[15:47] Iwaizumi:**  and force you to put your arm under cold water when you burn yourself

**[15:47] Iwaizumi:**  I've got this

 

**[15:48] incurable flirt:**  what would I do without my iwa-chan?

 

**[15:48] Iwaizumi:**  make poor choices with makki and mattsun I imagine

  
  
  


**—**

  
  
  


_ [group chat: seijou what now?] _

  
  


**[18:30] eyebrows:** look alive people makkibot got a new board game and we’re coming for you

**[18:43] eyebrows:** guys

 

**[18:45] shorts:**  MAYBE THEY DON TWANNA PLAY??

 

**[18:46] eyebrows:** that sounds fake but okay

**[18:46] eyebrows:** is there anything oikawa likes more than destroying us at board games 

 

**[18:46] shorts:** lF U DONT COUNT BEATING USHIWAKA OR KAGEYAMA

**[18:46] shorts:** THEN NO THERS NOTHING

**[18:46] shorts:** EXCEPET MAYBE ANNOYING IWAIZUUMI BUT HEY

 

**[18:49] eyebrows:** ugh

**[18:50] eyebrows:** guys

**[18:50] eyebrows:** what are you doing

**[18:52] eyebrows:** guys

 

**[18:55] shorts:** GUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**[18:56] shorts:** PLS PICK UP YR PHONES AND LOVE US

**[18:57] shorts:** RINKL IS BUSY IM SO BORED

**[18:58] shorts:** ALSO WE LOVE U AND VALUR UR TIME

**[19:12] shorts:** OMG

**[19:12] shorts:** U DONT THINK

**[19:12] shorts:** THEYRE SCREWIN AGAIUN

**[19:12] shorts:** !?!?!?!?!?

 

**[19:14] eyebrows:** no I don’t think they’re screwing again

**[19:14] eyebrows:** why is that your first guess

 

**[19:15] shorts:** JUST A THOUGHT G O D

 

**[19:15] eyebrows:** oversized hamster thinks of nothing but sex and memes all day

 

**[19:15] shorts:** SPEA K FOR YRSELF OMG

**[19:15] shorts:** LETS JUST GO GET OIKAWA HE HAS NO LIFE

**[19:15] shorts:** HE’L BE HOME

 

**[19:15] eyebrows:** yeh ok but I want a coffee on the way

 

**[19:15] shorts:** U G H 

 

**[20:06] incurable flirt:** HANAMAKI TAKAHIRO 

**[20:06] incurable flirt:** YOU

**[20:06] incurable flirt:** YOU!

 

**[20:06] eyebrows:** you broke him

 

**[20:06] incurable flirt:** SHUT IT EYEBROWS

**[20:07] incurable flirt:** that key is for EMERGENCIES

**[20:07] incurable flirt:** not to sneak up on me and iwa-chan!! 

**[20:07] incurable flirt:** щ(ﾟДﾟщ)

 

**[20:08] shorts:** YR JUST UPSET BC WE INTERUPTED YR ROMANTIC NAP ON THE COUCH TOGETHER

 

**[20:09] eyebrows:** luckily I recorded it for posterity

**[20:09] eyebrows:** [img]

 

**[20:09] shorts:** U LOOK SO CUTE DROOLING IN IWA’S LAP 

**[20:09] shorts:** DOESN’T HE IWAIZUMI

 

**[20:10] Iwaizumi:** leave me out of this

 

**[20:10] incurable flirt:** Iwa-chan no! Tell them off!

 

**[20:10] Iwaizumi:** I’m not your attack dog

**[20:10] Iwaizumi:** maybe don’t break in like that though guys

 

**[20:11] shorts:** U MIGHT HAVE BEEN DEAD

 

**[20:11] Iwaizumi:** I can scroll, you know

**[20:11] Iwaizumi:** ^^ you thought we were having sex

 

**[20:12] incurable flirt:** WHAT

**[20:12] incurable flirt:** (╯°□°）╯︵ /(.□. \\)

 

**[20:12] eyebrows:**  fine, fine, we’re sorry

 

**[20:12] shorts:** SRY MAN

 

**[20:12] incurable flirt:** good thank you

**[20:12] incurable flirt:** now send me all the pictures you took and then delete them thank you very much

 

**[20:12] shorts:** HA

 

**[20:12] incurable flirt:** (ι´Д｀)ﾉ

  
  
  


**—**

  
  
  


**SUNDAY**

  
  


**[00:56] incurable flirt:**  do you ever think about supervolcanoes iwa-chan

**[00:56] incurable flirt:**  you know, the really big ones

**[00:56] incurable flirt:**  there’s one in america that hasn’t erupted in tens of thousands of years and some scientists think it’s already overdue to erupt again

**[00:57] incurable flirt:**  and if it did it would cover most of the northern hemisphere with an ash cloud for several years

**[00:57] incurable flirt:**  the world as we know it would completely change

**[00:58] incurable flirt:**  it’s certainly enough to make one question the wisdom of having children

 

**[01:01] Iwaizumi:**  why are you thinking about supervolcanoes at 1am

 

**[01:01] incurable flirt:**  iwa-chaaaannnnn!!!

**[01:01] incurable flirt:**  you’re awake!!

 

**[01:01] Iwaizumi:**  I had an essay to finish

**[01:02] Iwaizumi:**  what’s your excuse?

 

**[01:02] incurable flirt:**  supervolcanoes!!

**[01:02] incurable flirt:**  iwa-chan what if it erupts? what would i do?

 

**[01:02] Iwaizumi:**  it’s not going to erupt in your lifetime

**[01:02] Iwaizumi:**  stop thinking about it and go to sleep

 

**[01:02] incurable flirt:**  i’m not doing it on purpose!

 

**[01:03] Iwaizumi:**  are you in bed at least?

 

**[01:03] incurable flirt:**  maaaaaaybe  ~(◠ω◕) why do you care if i'm in bed iwa-chan?

 

**[01:03] Iwaizumi:**  I don't shittykawa

**[01:03] Iwaizumi:**  don't be gross

**[01:03] Iwaizumi:**  it’s just late, and against all the odds you normally take pretty good care of yourself

 

**[01:03] incurable flirt:**  you can't hide your feelings from me, iwa-chan!

**[01:03] incurable flirt:**  it's obvious how much you care (▰˘◡˘▰)

 

**[01:03] Iwaizumi:**  You caught me

**[01:03] Iwaizumi:**  So?

 

**[01:04] incurable flirt:**  it's just a little sleeplessness, nothing to be concerned about

 

**[01:04] Iwaizumi:**  Does that happen a lot?

 

**[01:04] incurable flirt:**  it's under control (*^ -^*)

 

**[01:04] Iwaizumi:**  That doesn't really answer my question

 

**[01:05] incurable flirt:**  you're nosy tonight!

 

**[01:05] Iwaizumi:**  You've never mentioned having insomnia before asskawa

 

**[01:05] incurable flirt:**  iwaaaa it's nothing, it just happens occasionally, when things are busy I suppose

**[01:05] incurable flirt:**  If you're so concerned why don't you come over and keep me company (＾▽＾)

 

**[01:05] Iwaizumi:**  If you're being serious, I will

**[01:05] Iwaizumi:**  I haven't gotten ready for bed yet

 

**[01:05] incurable flirt:**  i was only teasing!

**[01:05] incurable flirt:**  you should rest, you're always working these days

 

**[01:05] Iwaizumi:**  Well I've never needed much sleep anyway

**[01:05] Iwaizumi:**  I'm going to come over

 

**[01:06] incurable flirt:**  Iwa-chaaaaaannnn (｡◕‿‿◕｡)

**[01:06] incurable flirt:**  I'll make tea!

 

**[01:06] Iwaizumi:**  It's the least you can do

 

**[01:06] incurable flirt:**  Rude!

**[01:06] incurable flirt:**  i am an excellent host

 

**[01:06] Iwaizumi:**  I'm sure you think so

**[01:10] Iwaizumi:**  Are you in bed yet?

 

**[01:10] incurable flirt:**  i knew it, this is a booty call!

**[01:10] incurable flirt:**  don't you want to know what i'm wearing?

 

**[01:10] Iwaizumi:**  You've seen right through me

**[01:10] Iwaizumi:**  Let me guess - you aren't wearing anything

 

**[01:10] incurable flirt:**  don't be absurd iwa-chan

**[01:11] incurable flirt:**  if i was already naked you wouldn't have the pleasure of undressing me, now would you?

 

**[01:11] Iwaizumi:**  Is that how it works

**[01:11] Iwaizumi:**  So what are you wearing then?

 

**[01:11] incurable flirt:**  ヾ(●⌒∇⌒●)ﾉ iwa-chan wants to play!

**[01:11] incurable flirt:**  i'm wearing my pajamas, of course

**[01:11] incurable flirt:**  and my green hoodie

 

**[01:12] Iwaizumi:**  I think you mean my green hoodie

**[01:12] Iwaizumi:**  That you stole from me

**[01:12] Iwaizumi:**  Because it's mine

 

**[01:12] incurable flirt:**  do you always accuse your sexting partners of thievery?

 

**[01:12] Iwaizumi:**  Only the thieving ones

 

**[01:13] incurable flirt:**  you’re the one that left it here, if you wanted it so badly you only had to ask

**[01:13] incurable flirt:**  take it with you when you go if you want

 

**[01:13] Iwaizumi:**  You'll have to take it off

 

**[01:13] incurable flirt:**  i thought that was the point!

**[01:13] incurable flirt:**  have you just been toying with me, iwa-chan?

 

**[01:14] Iwaizumi:**  Would I do a thing like that

 

**[01:14] sweatshirt thief:**  well then! you can take your stupid hoodie when you're done having your beastly way with me

 

**[01:15] Iwaizumi:**  Ugh have you been reading that terrible shojo manga again?

**[01:15] Iwaizumi:**  When was the last time you sexted?

 

**[01:15] sweatshirt thief:**  when's the last time YOU did, if you feel so confident attacking my technique

 

**[01:15] Iwaizumi:**  Fine

**[01:16] Iwaizumi:**  [[img]](https://67.media.tumblr.com/1ba86ec82b828d65f39039692c23e761/tumblr_obcjajXTJC1vog8ijo1_r1_1280.jpg)

 

**[01:17] sweatshirt thief:**  look at you!

**[01:17] sweatshirt thief:**  sending racy pictures on public transport, iwa-chan 

**[01:17] sweatshirt thief:**  i'm both shocked and impressed ~(◡‿◕#)

 

**[01:17] Iwaizumi:**  I know, a man riding a bus, how obscene

**[01:17] Iwaizumi:**  Please tell me more about how beastly I am

**[01:17] Iwaizumi:**  Really gets me hot and bothered

 

**[01:18] sweatshirt thief:**  augh you win, i can't do this (╯ω╰)

**[01:18] sweatshirt thief:**  that picture was uncalled for

**[01:18] sweatshirt thief:**  iwa-chan is such a cheat! 

 

**[01:18] Iwaizumi:**  I’m in public, jerkawa, it was just a normal selfie

 

**[01:19] sweatshirt thief:**  you're right, forget it

 

**[01:19] Iwaizumi:**  Forget what?

 

**[01:20] sweatshirt thief:**  (╯ω╰)

**[01:20] sweatshirt thief:**  iwa-chan will make fun of me

 

**[01:20] Iwaizumi:**  You never know

**[01:20] Iwaizumi:**  I might not this time

 

**[01:20] sweatshirt thief:**  please, i know you

**[01:21] sweatshirt thief:**  it’s just

**[01:21] sweatshirt thief:**  you look so tired

 

**[01:21] Iwaizumi:**  This again

**[01:21] Iwaizumi:**  I do not look tired

**[01:21] Iwaizumi:**  I'm fine

 

**[01:21] sweatshirt thief:**  noooooooo iwa-chan

**[01:21] sweatshirt thief:**  i didn't mean it like that!

**[01:22] sweatshirt thief:**  i mean because it's late, you look all sleepy and vulnerable, and you're *smiling*

 

**[01:23] Iwaizumi:**  Wait

**[01:23] Iwaizumi:**  Oikawa

**[01:23] Iwaizumi:**  you aren't saying 

**[01:24] Iwaizumi:**  uh

**[01:24] Iwaizumi:**  that you like the photo?

**[01:24] Iwaizumi:**  are you?

 

**[01:25] sweatshirt thief:**  (*´-｀*)

**[01:25] sweatshirt thief:**  you're not completely hideous

 

**[01:25] Iwaizumi:**  Thank you

 

**[01:26] sweatshirt thief:**  maybe i'll try to be less annoying

**[01:26] sweatshirt thief:**  if you smile at me like that

 

**[01:27] Iwaizumi:**  [img]

**[01:27] Iwaizumi:**  like that?

 

**[01:27] sweatshirt thief:**  o(〃’▽’〃)o

 

**[01:27] Iwaizumi:**  I'll be there soon

 

**[01:28] sweatshirt thief:**  okay!

**[01:28] sweatshirt thief:**  please let yourself in, there's tea in the kitchen

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**MONDAY**

  
  


**[09:20] sweatshirt thief:**  thank you for coming over last night

**[09:20] sweatshirt thief:**  that was the best I've slept in weeks

**[09:20] sweatshirt thief:**  Iwa-chan makes such a good pillow

 

**[09:24] Iwaizumi:**  don't get used to it

**[09:24] Iwaizumi:**  but you're welcome

 

**[09:25] sweatshirt thief:**  you mean you won't be my on-call snuggle buddy now?

 

**[09:25] Iwaizumi:**  That sounds like a punishment

**[09:26] Iwaizumi:**  anyway you hate sharing a bed

 

**[09:26] sweatshirt thief:**  not always!

 

**[09:26] Iwaizumi:**  you're so fickle 

 

**[09:27] sweatshirt thief:**  I'm a beautiful delicate soul

**[09:27] sweatshirt thief:** ╰(◡‿◡✿╰) 

 

**[09:27] Iwaizumi:**  don't be an ass and ruin it, but i had a nice time last night

**[09:27] Iwaizumi:**  :)

 

**[09:27] sweatshirt thief:**  Iwa-chan!

**[09:28] sweatshirt thief:**  You're being so nice to me, you must have missed me while you were off communing with river spirits

 

**[09:28] Iwaizumi:**  they must have erased all memory of how annoying you really are

 

**[09:28] sweatshirt thief:**  rude!

 

**[09:29] Iwaizumi:**  nope, there it is

 

**[09:30] sweatshirt thief:**  I’m so unappreciated

 

**[09:31] Iwaizumi:**  hey Oikawa

**[09:31] Iwaizumi:**  you can keep the sweatshirt

  
**[09:31] sweatshirt thief:**  (▰˘◡˘▰) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* in case you missed it, this week notallballs has illustrated one of Iwa's selfies 
> 
>    
> [reblog it here on tumblr!](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/post/148408789262/from-chapter-9-of-third-times-the-charm)


	10. Chapter 10

**WEDNESDAY**

  
  


**[17:10] Rinko** ***:･ﾟ✧:** did you boys decide about tonight yet?

 

**[17:11] clothes makkith the man** **:** I WANT TO RGISTER A COMPLAINT ABUOT THIS NEW SYSTEM

 

**[17:11] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):** I think it’s fine

 

**[17:12] clothes makkith the man** **:** U THINK ITS FINE BCAUSE U WON

 

**[17:12] Rinko** ***:･ﾟ✧:** arm wrestling again? you’re obsessed

 

**[17:12] clothes makkith the man** **:** SEIJOU TRADITION

 

**[17:12] Rinko** ***:･ﾟ✧:** for the record I didn’t tell you *how* to decide

**[17:12] Rinko** ***:･ﾟ✧:** all I said was work it out between you

**[17:13] Rinko** ***:･ﾟ✧:** I figured you’d try and balance it so I get to see you both 

**[17:13] Rinko** ***:･ﾟ✧:** shouldn’t have expected things to be straightforward with you two

 

**[17:13] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):** okay

**[17:13] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):** I have a proposal

  
  
  


**—**

  
  
  


**[21:03] sweatshirt thief:**  iWA-CHAN

**[21:03] sweatshirt thief:**  HOW COULD YOU JUST RUN OFF AND LEAVE ME AFTER THAT

 

**[21:04] Iwaizumi:**  Oikawa

**[21:04] Iwaizumi:**  we went for coffee on the way home

**[21:04] Iwaizumi:**  we sat in horrified silence for at least an hour

**[21:04] Iwaizumi:**  and then I literally walked you right to your door

 

**[21:04] sweatshirt thief:**  YES BUT I’M NOT READY TO BE ALONE

 

**[21:04] Iwaizumi:**  it really wasn’t that bad

 

**[21:04] sweatshirt thief:**  I might be traumatised! I might have ptsd!

 

**[21:05] Iwaizumi:**  you’re not and you don’t

**[21:05] Iwaizumi:**  also kind of our own fault for going inside

 

**[21:05] sweatshirt thief:**  the door was unlocked!

**[21:05] sweatshirt thief:**  they might have been in trouble!

**[21:05] sweatshirt thief:**  but I do take your point we probably should have learned our lesson on Saturday

 

**[21:05] Iwaizumi:**  they weren’t even doing anything that weird

**[21:05] Iwaizumi:**  and you’ve seen them naked before

 

**[21:06] sweatshirt thief:**  NOT LIKE THIS

 

**[21:06] Iwaizumi:**  at least we finally know what they’re doing with Rinko

 

**[21:07] sweatshirt thief:**  I suppose it makes sense

 

**[21:07] Iwaizumi:**  threesomes are literally the only thing that makes sense

**[21:07] Iwaizumi:**  I’m amazed we didn’t think of it sooner

 

**[21:07] sweatshirt thief:**  I mean, I certainly wouldn’t have put it past them

**[21:07] sweatshirt thief:**  but I thought Rinko would have better taste

 

**[21:08] Iwaizumi:**  you’ve literally only met her in the context of being their girlfriend

**[21:08] Iwaizumi:**  what exactly were you expecting?

**[21:08] Iwaizumi:**  and what’s so bad about a threesome anyway??

**[21:08] Iwaizumi:**  you call *me* a prude but you’re the one with issues around here, vanillakawa

 

**[21:08] sweatshirt thief:**  iwa-chan how dare you!

**[21:08] sweatshirt thief:**  of the two of us I’ve actually *had* a threesome

 

**[21:09] Iwaizumi:**  what makes you think I

**[21:09] Iwaizumi:**  wait, really?

 

**[21:10] sweatshirt thief:**  in a manner of speaking

 

**[21:10] Iwaizumi:**  omg 

**[21:10] Iwaizumi:**  seriously?

**[21:10] Iwaizumi:**  how have I not heard this story?

**[21:11] Iwaizumi:**  wait, there must be a reason you haven’t bragged about this at least five thousand times

**[21:11] Iwaizumi:**  what happened?

 

**[21:11] sweatshirt thief:**  it’s private  (´ω｀)

 

**[21:11] Iwaizumi:**  oikawa!

**[21:11] Iwaizumi:**  after all we’ve been through

**[21:11] Iwaizumi:**  after I kicked you in the face

**[21:11] Iwaizumi:**  you don’t trust me with this?

 

**[21:12] sweatshirt thief:**  fine but you can’t laugh

 

**[21:12] Iwaizumi:**  oh this sounds ominous

**[21:12] Iwaizumi:**  okay

**[21:12] Iwaizumi:**  I mean I’ll do my best

 

**[21:12] sweatshirt thief:**  adequate

 

**[21:13] Iwaizumi:**  okay I’m listening

 

**[21:13] sweatshirt thief:**  I met these two girls in second year, roommates

**[21:13] sweatshirt thief:**  not long after my birthday

**[21:13] sweatshirt thief:**  we were all a little drunk and they talked me into going home with them

 

**[21:13] Iwaizumi:**  sounds good so far?

 

**[21:13] sweatshirt thief:** mmm

**[21:14] sweatshirt thief:** well it started out fine

**[21:14] sweatshirt thief:** some kissing and

**[21:14] sweatshirt thief:** you know, just fooling around 

 

**[21:14] Iwaizumi:**  I’m familiar with the general principles

 

**[21:14] sweatshirt thief:** yes well

**[21:14] sweatshirt thief:** they both undressed me 

**[21:14] sweatshirt thief:** it was very sexy, iwa-chan

 

**[21:14] Iwaizumi:**  I’m sure

 

**[21:14] sweatshirt thief:** and then after some more kissing and stuff, they started to … get intimate

 

**[21:14] Iwaizumi:**  right

 

**[21:14] sweatshirt thief:** with each other

 

**[21:15] Iwaizumi:** I got that

 

**[21:15] sweatshirt thief:** and not with me

 

**[21:15] Iwaizumi:** ah

**[21:15] Iwaizumi:** wait, you mean they just carried on without you?

 

**[21:15] sweatshirt thief:** iwa-chan

 

**[21:15] Iwaizumi:** really??

 

**[21:15] sweatshirt thief:** iwa-chan!!

 

**[21:15] Iwaizumi:** ahaHAHAHAHAHAHA AH AHA 

 

**[21:16] sweatshirt thief:** IWA-CHAN DON'T LAUGH THEY FORGOT I WAS THERE

**[21:16] sweatshirt thief:** I GOT MY CLOTHES BACK ON BEFORE THEY EVEN REALISED I'D MOVED

 

**[21:16] Iwaizumi:**  Oikawa I'm sorry but this is the best thing I've ever heard

**[21:16] Iwaizumi:**  Who were these girls? I'd like to congratulate them

 

**[21:17] sweatshirt thief:** i'm not talking to you about this anymore

 

**[21:17] Iwaizumi:**  Come on

**[21:17] Iwaizumi:**  I'm here for you

**[21:17] Iwaizumi:**  Please tell me everything

 

**[21:17] sweatshirt thief:** not a chance

**[21:17] sweatshirt thief:** it was humiliating

 

**[21:17] Iwaizumi:**  Aw Oikawa

**[21:17] Iwaizumi:**  I'm sure it wasn't you

**[21:17] Iwaizumi:**  It was them

 

**[21:18] sweatshirt thief:** yeah. sure. first them and then you?

**[21:18] sweatshirt thief:** i'm never having sex again.

 

**[21:18] Iwaizumi:**  The women of the world weep, I'm sure

**[21:19] Iwaizumi:**  Look it was just two times out of how many?

 

**[21:19] sweatshirt thief:** what makes you think i keep count

 

**[21:19] Iwaizumi:**  Exactly what I was thinking, trashkawa

**[21:19] Iwaizumi:**  You have new girls every week

**[21:19] Iwaizumi:**  Unless you have more amazing stories you'd like to share with me

 

**[21:20] sweatshirt thief:** as if I'd tell you anything after you laughed at me

 

**[21:20] Iwaizumi:**  Are you pouting

**[21:20] Iwaizumi:** It’s not as attractive as you think it is

 

**[21:22] sweatshirt thief:** nine

 

**[21:23] Iwaizumi:**  What?

 

**[21:23] sweatshirt thief:** that's how many times

 

**[21:23] Iwaizumi:**  How many times what? You've been told you're unattractive?

 

**[21:23] sweatshirt thief:** you asked how many times i've had sex

 

**[21:23] Iwaizumi:**  Nine girls?

 

**[21:23] sweatshirt thief:** no, iwa-chan. nine times.

 

**[21:23] Iwaizumi:**  Wait really?

**[21:23] Iwaizumi:**  No

**[21:23] Iwaizumi:**  You can't be serious

 

**[21:24] sweatshirt thief:** not counting the threesome obviously

**[21:24] sweatshirt thief:** and i didn’t count you and me

 

**[21:24] Iwaizumi:**  Wow

**[21:25] Iwaizumi:**  But all your dates?

 

**[21:25] sweatshirt thief:** i date a lot because i like people!

**[21:25] sweatshirt thief:** i’m not just trying to get in their pants

 

**[21:25] Iwaizumi:**  Implying that I am?

 

**[21:25] sweatshirt thief:** that’s not what I said

 

**[21:25] Iwaizumi:** But you think I sleep around, don’t you

 

 **[21:25] sweatshirt thief:** objectively you do, but i didn’t say that was a bad thing! 

**[21:25] sweatshirt thief:** if anything i’m the pathetic one

 

**[21:26] Iwaizumi:**  Look

**[12:26] Iwaizumi:**  I don’t care if you’ve had sex nine times or nine hundred times

**[12:26] Iwaizumi:**  You're the only one who thinks what you just told me is embarrassing

**[12:26] Iwaizumi:**  Don’t put your own issues on me

 

**[21:27] sweatshirt thief:** okay

**[21:27] sweatshirt thief:** you're right

**[21:27] sweatshirt thief:** i wasn't even embarrassed about it until after valentines

**[21:27] sweatshirt thief:** but then i started to think 

**[21:27] sweatshirt thief:** maybe i really just don't know what i'm doing

 

**[21:28] Iwaizumi:**  that's different

**[21:28] Iwaizumi:** you hadn't ever been with a guy, and I was a mess anyway

**[21:28] Iwaizumi:**  and you can't seriously think that what happened with those two girls was about you

 

**[21:28] sweatshirt thief:** it’s hard not to feel that way

 

**[21:28] Iwaizumi:**  It sounds to me like they were into each other but having trouble getting there

**[21:29] Iwaizumi:**  without a convenient excuse like a threesome

 

**[21:29] sweatshirt thief:** I...guess I hadn't thought of it like that

 

**[21:29] Iwaizumi:**  I'm so shocked, idiotkawa

 

**[21:30] sweatshirt thief:** fine, fine, let's skip the usual rant about how idiotic and self-involved I am

**[21:30] sweatshirt thief:** I get it

 

**[21:30] Iwaizumi:**  I will this once

**[21:30] Iwaizumi:**  since we seem to be on the same page

 

**[21:30] sweatshirt thief:** thank you

 

**[21:31] Iwaizumi:**  I'm sorry I laughed about the threesome

**[21:31] Iwaizumi:**  I wouldn’t have laughed if I thought it had really been about them rejecting you

 

**[21:31] sweatshirt thief:** promise?

 

**[21:31] Iwaizumi:**  I swear

 

**[21:32] sweatshirt thief:** :*

 

**[21:32] Iwaizumi:**  ugh okay

**[21:32] Iwaizumi:**  :*

**[21:32] Iwaizumi:**  That's all you’re getting so enjoy it

 

**[21:32] sweatshirt thief:  \** **(*~▽~) /**

 

**[21:34] Iwaizumi:**  you know, those girls probably think about you every anniversary

**[21:34] Iwaizumi:**  ‘Thank god we propositioned that athletic but otherwise irritating guy’

 

**[21:34] sweatshirt thief:** I appreciate you trying to make me feel better

**[21:34] sweatshirt thief:** but the pain is still fresh (*´-｀*)

 

**[21:34] Iwaizumi:**  We can laugh about it together later

 

**[21:34] sweatshirt thief:** when we're old and grey 

**[21:34] sweatshirt thief:** ＠＾▽＾＠

**[21:35] sweatshirt thief:** i think you'll look very distinguished with grey hair, iwa-chan

 

**[21:35] Iwaizumi:**  All I can think about is how much more likely it'll be that I break something when I punch you

 

**[21:35] sweatshirt thief:** maybe you'll be lucky and go deaf before that happens

 

**[21:35] Iwaizumi:**  we can only hope

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**FRIDAY**

  
  


**[16:35] murder thighs:**  Yo potassium guys who just arrived

**[16:36] murder thighs:**  [img]

**[16:36] murder thighs:** soda!!

 

**[16:40] Iwaizumi:**  not sure I’m ready for this

**[16:40] Iwaizumi:**  I think I'm still hungover from last time we went out

**[16:41] Iwaizumi:**  Suga-san is a better influence than you, I hope

 

**[16:41] murder thighs:** who do you think taught me to drink

 

**[16:41] Iwaizumi:**  I guess I shouldn't expect any better from Karasuno

**[16:42] Iwaizumi:**  Mind if I ask Oikawa along?

 

**[16:42] murder thighs:** of cross!! The more the messier

 

**[16:42] Iwaizumi:**  Of course

**[16:43] Iwaizumi:**  So you want to go out tonight? What's the plan?

**[16:43] Iwaizumi:**  I need to physically prepare myself

 

**[16:43] murder thighs:** I doubt know if that's passions

**[16:43] murder thighs:** *possible

**[16:43] murder thighs:** the last time silver and I went out together, we went for one beard

**[16:43] murder thighs:** I woke up in a shrine in Shinagawa

**[16:43] murder thighs:** Sculder was on a train to Osaka

 

**[16:45] Iwaizumi:**  This sounds so dangerous

**[16:45] Iwaizumi:**  I definitely do not have the time to go to Osaka

 

**[16:45] murder thighs:** don't weary, I'll keep him away from spirits

**[16:46] murder thighs:** he’s most dangerous on sprints

 

**[16:46] Iwaizumi:**  And I'll pin my address to my shirt so if I get lost hopefully some kind samaritan will return me home

 

**[16:46] murder thighs:** very wise

 

**[16:47] Iwaizumi:**  Are we drinking at yours first again?

 

**[16:47] murder thighs:** better that way

**[16:47] murder thighs:** you can keep an eye on Diglet for me

**[16:47] murder thighs:** ok this is grating out of hand

**[16:47] murder thighs:** wtf is a diglet

 

**[16:47] Iwaizumi:** I think it’s a character in one piece

**[16:48] Iwaizumi:**  Don't worry about it

**[16:48] Iwaizumi:**  I'll protect Diglet with my life

**[16:48] Iwaizumi:**  What time should I come over?

 

**[16:48] murder thighs:** Ahhh nine? Oh wait soda says eight

**[16:49] murder thighs:** Apparently he wants to drill you

**[16:49] murder thighs:** fuck what *grill you

 

**[16:50] Iwaizumi:**  Thanks for clarifying

 

**[16:50] murder thighs:** He says either

**[16:51] murder thighs:** have you ever been dunking with med students before?

 

**[16:52] Iwaizumi:**  I've never had the pleasure, no

**[16:52] Iwaizumi:**  At least text me when you start drinking

**[16:52] Iwaizumi:**  I don't want you to have a huge headstart over me

 

**[16:52] murder thighs:** I'll let you know, don't worry

**[16:53] murder thighs:** Hopefully I can keep him distracted

 

**[16:53] Iwaizumi:**  I'm sure you'll think of something

**[16:53] Iwaizumi:**  I have a few things to finish up while I still have my senses

**[16:53] Iwaizumi:**  see you soon though

 

**[16:53] murder thighs:** Looking foreword to it!

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**[23:35] as the crow thighs:** Oi Koushi.

**[23:35] as the crow thighs:** Are you coming home tonight?

 

**[23:38] silver fox:** oooh Captain~

**[23:38] silver fox:** got something for me? ;D

 

**[23:38] as the crow thighs:** Don’t flirt with me.

**[23:38] as the crow thighs:** You just spent the last hour with your tongue down Iwa's throat.

 

**[23:41] silver fox:** some other places now toooooo! 

**[23:42] silver fox:** don’t worry though I have plenty of love to go around

 

**[23:42] as the crow thighs:** KoUSHI

**[23:42] as the crow thighs:** Don’t text and tongue!

**[23:42] as the crow thighs:** We’ve talked about this!

**[23:43] as the crow thighs:** See you tomorrow.

 

**[23:48] silver fox:** you’re a good and patience friend

 

**[23:48] as the crow thighs:** I know that

 

**[23:48] silver fox:** i‘ll buy breakfast to make it up to you

**[23:50] silver fox:** nighty night

**[23:50] silver fox:** ;*

 

**[23:50] as the crow thighs:** Be gentle with him.

 

**[23:51] silver fox:** i'd say I'm try but I can’t lie to my best friend

**[23:51] silver fox:** gtg now v busy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to know what that IwaSuga scene looks like you may want to check out [this art](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/post/147016924257/tfw-you-start-shipping-iwasuga-and-you-realise) by notallballs :p


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are y'all ready for the fallout? If not, please feel free to listen to [this inspirational song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8XPzICHxXoQ) while you read :>
> 
> Also a thank you to those who reblog the story links on tumblr :D We really do throw a tiny party every time! ♪~ ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ

**SATURDAY**

  
  


_ [group chat: three musketeers] _

  
  


**[10:49] hana montana:** OIIIIIIIIIIIIIKAWAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**[10:49] hana montana:** WHER THR HELL WERE U  ALST NIGHT

 

**[10:52] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  did you miss me makki?

**[10:52] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** how sweet

 

**[10:52] capri ۞ sun:** wait should we guess?

 

**[10:52] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  (ᵔ.ᵔ)

 

**[10:53] hana montana:** CLERLY HE WANTS US TO GUESS

 

**[10:53] capri ۞ sun:** washing your hair

**[10:53] capri ۞ sun:** writing poetry about yourself

**[10:53] capri ۞ sun:** jerking off in front of a mirror

 

**[10:53] hana montana:** JERKING OF-  DAMMIT MATTSN

 

**[10:54] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  have you two been talking to iwa-chan?

 

**[10:54] capri ۞ sun:** funny you mention Iwaizumi

 

**[10:55] hana montana:** DUDE HE SCORED SO AHRD LAST NIGHT HA AHAHA

**[10:55] hana montana:** IT WAS KINDA INSPRATIONAL

**[10:55] hana montana:** LEIK WATCHING A NATURE DOCUMENTAY

 

**[10:55] capri ۞ sun:** yeah, imagine Iwa as the helpless gazelle being run to ground by a hungry cheetah

 

**[10:55] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  iwa-chan is far from helpless

 

**[10:56] hana montana:** U DIDNT SEE HIM

 

**[10:56] capri ۞ sun:** yeah I've never seen him blush like that

**[10:56] capri ۞ sun:** I didn’t know he could

**[10:56] capri ۞ sun:** the foundations of my world have been rocked

 

**[10:58] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *** :  well now i'm sorry i missed out on that

**[10:58] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *** :  it's hard to believe

**[10:58] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *** :  i can't imagine the type of guy that could make iwa-chan blush

 

**[10:58] capri ۞ sun:** you don't even need to imagine

 

**[10:59] hana montana:** YEH MAN YOUVE MET HIM

**[10:59] hana montana:** STG DUDE DOES NOT LOOK LIKE HE COULD DRINK U NDER THE TABEL

**[10:59] hana montana:** AND YET

 

**[11:00] capri ۞ sun:** anyone could drink you under the table

**[11:00] capri ۞ sun:** Rinko can drink you under the table

 

**[11:00] hana montana:** RINKO IS A GOD

 

**[11:01] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *** :  i've met iwa-chan's cheetah?

 

**[11:01] hana montana:** O YEH WE RAN INTO THEM ON ACCIENT

 

**[11:01] capri ۞ sun:** iwa was out with Sawamura and his friend from Karasuno, they didn't ask you?

 

**[11:01] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *** :  (⌒‿⌒)

**[11:02] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *** :  of course they did

**[11:02] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *** :  i already had plans though

 

**[11:02] capri ۞ sun:** which were…

**[11:02] capri ۞ sun:** shaving your armpits

**[11:02] capri ۞ sun:** ghost hunter marathon

 

**[11:02] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  a date ( ◡‿◡ ♡)

 

**[11:03] hana montana:** OOH WHICH ONE

**[11:03] hana montana:** THE AMERICAN ONE OR THE CUTE CHUBBY ONE?

 

**[11:03] capri ۞ sun:** I thought we were talking about last night

 

**[11:03] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  yes, and last night i had a date

**[11:03] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  and she isn't american, she's french canadian

 

**[11:03] hana montana:** DOES SEH DRINK U NDUER THE TABLE AND MAKE U BLUSH LIKE A TOMATO

 

**[11:04] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  she's not so much of a cheetah (^_<)〜☆

**[11:04] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  so who was it again?

**[11:04] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  the friend?

 

**[11:05] capri ۞ sun:** oh, do you remember their second setter, Sugawara?

**[11:05] capri ۞ sun:** the one who did that ridiculous synch attack

**[11:05] capri ۞ sun:** I still have nightmares about that

 

**[11:05] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  oh of course

**[11:05] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  i'd never forget Mr Refreshing

 

**[11:05] capri ۞ sun:** neither will Iwaizumi after last night 

 

**[11:06] hana montana:** EYYYYYYYYYY

**[11:06] hana montana:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**[11:06] capri ۞ sun:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**[11:06] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  (￣▽￣)

 

**[11:08] hana montana:** ANYUWY HOW WAS YR DATE

**[11:08] hana montana:** DID U GUYS HOOK U PYET

 

**[11:08] capri ۞ sun:** your brain is literally just sex and memes isn't

 

**[11:08] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  makki you know i don't kiss and tell ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

**[11:08] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  tell you two at least

 

**[11:08] hana montana:** PROBBLY WISE

 

**[11:09] capri ۞ sun:** you told us when you and Iwaizumi had sex

**[11:09] capri ۞ sun:** you literally texted us as soon as you woke up

 

**[11:09] hana montana:** NAH HE TEXTED HIS MOM FIRST I BET U

 

**[11:09] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  that was different

**[11:09] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  i was in shock

 

**[11:10] hana montana:** WAS IT THAT BAD U STIL OWE US DETIALS

 

**[11:10] capri ۞ sun:** sex and memes

 

**[11:11] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  think back to the first time some poor clueless girl let you put your dick anywhere near her

**[11:11] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  it was almost as bad as that must've been

 

**[11:11] hana montana:** NOTHIN IS THAT BAD

**[11:11] hana montana:** BUT SHIT DUDE IM SORRY

 

**[11:11] capri ۞ sun:** yeah mine wasn't too atrocious but I know how bad Makki's was so

**[11:12] capri ۞ sun:** that's why you guys have been so weird around each other then?

**[11:12] capri ۞ sun:** is Iwa that terrible in bed or was it just one of those things?

 

**[11:12] hana montana:** I BET IT WAS OIKAWA'S FAULT HE'S A TOTAL GAY VIGRIN

 

**[11:12] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  yes thank you makki

**[11:12] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  it was just one of those things

**[11:12] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  neither of us are winning any awards for that night

 

**[11:13] hana montana:** U SHOUDL TRY AGAIN

**[11:13] hana montana:** PROBLY A ONE OFF

**[11:13] hana montana:** STG IWA IS ALWAYS GETTIN LAID HE MUST KNOW WHAT HES DOIGN

 

**[11:13] capri ۞ sun:** dude oikawa has like three girlfriends right now he doesn't need to sit on Iwa's dick again

 

**[11:14] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  ftr i did NOT sit on iwa-chan's anything

 

**[11:14] capri ۞ sun:** huh

**[11:14] capri ۞ sun:** I pegged him as a top but I can see it

**[11:14] capri ۞ sun:** and you’re a total control freak so

 

**[11:14] hana montana:** NOW WHOSE ALL SEX AND MEMES MATTSUNBEAM

 

**[11:15] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  ugh no stop

**[11:15] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  whatever you're imagining you're wrong

**[11:15] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  anyway makki, you're welcome to suggest your genius idea of a second round to iwa-chan

**[11:15] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  let me know how hard he hits you

 

**[11:16] hana montana:** W/E I CAN RUN WAY FASTER

 

**[11:16] capri ۞ sun:** you really can't

 

**[11:16] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  you absolutely can’t

**[11:17] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  well this has been really enlightening but i have things to do today

 

**[11:17] hana montana:** OIKKUUUUNNNNN

**[11:17] hana montana:** IL'  TALK HIM ROUND FOR YOU

 

**[11:17] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  sounds like a plan

**[11:17] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  i have my first aid kit ready

**[11:17] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  (´∀｀*)

**[11:18] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  mattsun, look after makki

**[11:18] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  make sure no one dies

 

**[11:18] capri ۞ sun:** ugh

 

**[11:18] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  good mattsun

**[11:18] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  (ɔˆз(ˆ⌣ˆc)

 

**[11:18] capri ۞ sun:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**[11:19] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  oh god

**[11:19] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  byyyyyye

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**[12:01] diglet:**  Thanks for breakfast!

**[12:02] diglet:**  sorry to run but Daichi will scold me if I’m too late getting back

 

**[12:03] Iwaizumi:**  hey not a problem :)

**[12:03] Iwaizumi:**  I’m glad he let you play out at all

 

**[12:03] diglet:**  you certainly sounded pleased about it in the shower this morning

 

**[12:04] Iwaizumi:**  can you blame me

**[12:05] Iwaizumi:**  oh by the way you left your watch here

**[12:05] Iwaizumi:**  want me to give it to Sawamura next time I see him?

 

**[12:05] diglet:**  ooh if you could!

**[12:06] diglet:**  thanks Iwaizumi :D see you soon I hope

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**[11:36] sweatshirt thief:**  I heard Iwa-chan had fun last night

**[11:36] sweatshirt thief:**  (⌒ω⌒)

 

**[12:07] Iwaizumi:**  dumb and dumber again?

**[12:07] Iwaizumi:**  I'm gonna staple their thumbs to their phones i swear

 

**[12:09] sweatshirt thief:**  i would think you'd be in a better mood!

 

**[12:09] Iwaizumi:**  there's nothing wrong with my mood

**[12:09] Iwaizumi:**  they just have it coming

 

**[12:10] sweatshirt thief:**  (^ヮ^)

**[12:10] sweatshirt thief:**  so how was ex-captain-kun?

 

**[12:10] Iwaizumi:**  he's great!

**[12:10] Iwaizumi:**  you should've come, it was a good night

**[12:11] Iwaizumi:**  I even danced

 

**[12:11] sweatshirt thief:**  wish i'd've known

**[12:11] sweatshirt thief:**  but i had some work to catch up on anyway

 

**[12:12] Iwaizumi:**  but I invited you

**[12:12] Iwaizumi:**  didn't I?

**[12:13] Iwaizumi:**  oh no Oikawa I'm sorry

**[12:13] Iwaizumi:**  fuck I really thought I'd asked you

**[12:13] Iwaizumi:**  I meant to

 

**[12:13] sweatshirt thief:**  iwa-chan is so forgetful (^人^)

**[12:14] sweatshirt thief:**  i wouldn't have wanted to be underfoot anyway

**[12:14] sweatshirt thief:**  how's Mr Refreshing?

 

**[12:14] Iwaizumi:**  huh?

**[12:14] Iwaizumi:**  oh you mean Sugawara?

**[12:15] Iwaizumi:**  fine I think

 

**[12:15] sweatshirt thief:**  you think?

**[12:15] sweatshirt thief**  I thought you'd have a pretty good idea (^_~)

 

**[12:15] Iwaizumi:**  for fuck's sake

**[12:15] Iwaizumi:**  I really am going to staple their thumbs to their phones

 

**[12:16] sweatshirt thief:**  our mattsun and makki were rather descriptive

**[12:16] sweatshirt thief:**  would you say Mr Refreshing is a cheetah?

**[12:17] sweatshirt thief:**  is he still as pretty as I remember?

 

**[12:17] Iwaizumi:**  a cheetah? wtf does that mean?

**[12:17] Iwaizumi:**  I didn't know you thought he was pretty

 

**[12:17] sweatshirt thief:**  who wouldn't?

**[12:17] sweatshirt thief:**  i know you agree with me

 

**[12:19] Iwaizumi:**  I guess it would be kind of stupid of me to try and deny that

 

**[12:20] sweatshirt thief:**  i have to admit i'm pretty curious about it all, after everything the soon-to-be-thumbless duo said

 

**[12:20] Iwaizumi:**  I'm sure most of it was lies and exaggeration

**[12:20] Iwaizumi:**  you shouldn't trust that pair of charlatans

 

**[12:21] sweatshirt thief:**  shouldn't Iwa-chan tell me his version then?

 

**[12:21] Iwaizumi:**  why would I want to do that?

 

**[12:22] sweatshirt thief:**  isn't that what friends do?

 

**[12:22] Iwaizumi:**  is it? do we do that?

**[12:22] Iwaizumi:**  you talk a lot about your dates but you never tell me about your actual...conquests

 

**[12:22] sweatshirt thief:**  well now you know why! I don’t have that many, remember?

 

**[12:23] Iwaizumi:**  well you're never usually this interested in mine

 

**[12:23] sweatshirt thief:**  I suppose I'm just curious

**[12:23] sweatshirt thief:**  (*^.^*)

**[12:24] sweatshirt thief:**  do you think you'll want to see him again?

 

**[12:24] Iwaizumi:**  I mean I'm sure we'll run into each other at some point, sure

**[12:24] Iwaizumi:**  he's studying in Sendai but I think he visits Sawamura fairly often

 

**[12:24] sweatshirt thief:**  so tell me, who's better? Mr Refreshing or your bokkun?

 

**[12:25] Iwaizumi:**  wtf is that supposed to mean

 

**[12:25] sweatshirt thief:**  ??

**[12:25] sweatshirt thief:**  your little owl friend

 

**[12:25] Iwaizumi:**  I know who you mean you loser

 

**[12:26] sweatshirt thief:**  i don't understand the confusion then

 

**[12:26] Iwaizumi:**  you know I haven't slept with Bokuto right?

**[12:26] Iwaizumi:**  is that what you thought we were doing when we hung out after your match?

 

**[12:26] sweatshirt thief:**  (¬_¬ )

**[12:26] sweatshirt thief:**  it's not like i'm going to tell his boyfriend on you

 

**[12:27] Iwaizumi:**  Oikawa

**[12:27] Iwaizumi:**  What's going on?

**[12:27] Iwaizumi:**  Is this about me and you?

 

**[12:27] sweatshirt thief:**  don't be silly iwa-chan

**[12:27] sweatshirt thief:**  o(≧▽≦)o

 

**[12:27] Iwaizumi:**  Don't bullshit me asskawa

 

**[12:29] sweatshirt thief:**  i guess i just can't figure out what went wrong

**[12:29] sweatshirt thief:**  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**[12:30] sweatshirt thief:**  nevermind

**[12:30] sweatshirt thief:**  we weren't going to talk about it anymore

 

**[12:31] Iwaizumi:**  I'm starting to think we should

 

**[12:31] sweatshirt thief:**  no, iwa-chan

**[12:31] sweatshirt thief:**  sorry but

**[12:32] sweatshirt thief:**  I don’t think I can right now

 

**[12:32] Iwaizumi:**  alright 

**[12:33] Iwaizumi:**  you know where to find me

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**MONDAY**

  
  


**[12:30] unknown:** hi nii-san

**[12:30] unknown:** i have a new phone now

 

**[12:33] Iwaizumi:**  Chiaki!

**[12:33] Iwaizumi:**  that’s great :) 

**[12:33] Iwaizumi:**  are you in school right now?

 

**[12:34] Chiaki:** its lunchtime

 

**[12:34] Iwaizumi:**  well you should go eat with your friends

 

**[12:34] Chiaki:** can i just text u for a litle bit

 

**[12:34] Iwaizumi:**  I’d love to buddy but I’m on my way somewhere 

**[12:35] Iwaizumi:**  how about I call you tonight?

 

**[12:35] Chiaki:** k but after volleyball

 

**[12:35] Iwaizumi:**  sure thing kiddo

  
  
  


**—**

  
  
  


**TUESDAY**

  
  


_ [group chat: seijou what now?] _

  
  


**[14:04] eyebrows:**  yo my bros

**[14:04] eyebrows:**  various lights of my life

**[14:05] eyebrows:**  is everyone goin home for golden week?

 

**[14:07] shorts:**  MAT

**[14:07] shorts:**  SUN

**[14:07] shorts:**  HOW COULD U

 

**[14:08] Iwaizumi:**  I’ll be there! just for the weekend tho, I’m going up Friday

**[14:09] Iwaizumi:**  Oikawa’s going Tuesday I think

 

**[14:09] shorts:**  UGH

 

**[14:09] eyebrows:**  what did i do

 

**[14:09] shorts:**  U KNOW I CANT GO

 

**[14:09] eyebrows:**  yeh but you’re staying here w rinko?

**[14:10] eyebrows:**  yo Iwaizumi gonna swing by seijou for training camp?

 

**[14:10] Iwaizumi:**  I think they’re playing practice matches near Sendai

**[14:10] Iwaizumi:**  But I might drop by Kitaichi

**[14:10] Iwaizumi:**  my little brother’s on

**[14:10] Iwaizumi:**  the team

**[14:10] Iwaizumi:**  FUCK

 

**[14:11] shorts:**  ?!??!!!

 

**[14:11] Iwaizumi:**  I promised to call him back last night and I forgot

**[14:11] Iwaizumi:**  fuck I’m the WORST big brother

 

**[14:12] eyebrows:**  thats not so bad

**[14:12] eyebrows:**  I have literally never called my sister

 

**[14:13] shorts:**  MATTSUN YOURE A TERIBLE BROTEHR

 

**[14:14] eyebrows:**  lol yeh

**[14:16] eyebrows:**  where tf is oikawa

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**WEDNESDAY**

  
  


**[23:38] sweatshirt thief:**  can you be honest with me about something?

 

**[23:40] Iwaizumi:**  I can try

 

**[23:41] sweatshirt thief:**  when we slept together

**[23:41] sweatshirt thief:**  and you couldn’t, um

**[23:41] sweatshirt thief:**  has that happened to you before?

 

**[23:41] Iwaizumi:**  okay we’re jumping straight into that are we?

**[23:41] Iwaizumi:**  I guess

**[23:42] Iwaizumi:**  there was that time with my girlfriend in high school but uh

**[23:42] Iwaizumi:**  different situation

 

**[23:42] sweatshirt thief:**  what do you mean?

 

**[23:42] Iwaizumi:**  Oikawa this may come as a surprise

**[23:42] Iwaizumi:**  so brace yourself

**[23:43] Iwaizumi:**  I'm gay

 

**[23:43] sweatshirt thief:**  oh right

**[23:44] sweatshirt thief:**  i guess that would be a factor

 

**[23:44] Iwaizumi:**  one might imagine

 

**[23:44] sweatshirt thief:**  alright then

**[23:44] sweatshirt thief:**  what about with me?

**[23:45] sweatshirt thief:**  was it because I'm not

**[23:45] sweatshirt thief:**  very appealing I guess

**[23:45] sweatshirt thief:**  in bed

 

**[23:45] Iwaizumi:**  wtf

**[23:46] Iwaizumi:**  where’s this coming from?

 

**[23:46] sweatshirt thief:**  it’s just a question

 

**[23:46] Iwaizumi:**  look

**[23:46] Iwaizumi:**  if you ever make me say this again you'll regret it

**[23:46] Iwaizumi:**  but I mean it, so here goes

**[23:47] Iwaizumi:**  you're really hot

**[23:47] Iwaizumi:**  I hate it but

**[23:47] Iwaizumi:**  whatever, there it is, you're crazy attractive

 

**[23:49] sweatshirt thief:**  i'm not trying to push but

**[23:49] sweatshirt thief:**  that isn't what you said before

 

**[23:49] Iwaizumi:**  yeah well I say a lot of shit I don't mean

**[23:49] Iwaizumi:**  your ego would outgrow you otherwise

**[23:50] Iwaizumi:**  at the risk of sounding like I'm making excuses, I was drunk and also pretty nervous

**[23:50] Iwaizumi:**  it wasn't because there's anything wrong with you

 

**[23:50] sweatshirt thief:**  okay

**[23:51] sweatshirt thief:**  do you think if we weren't drinking it would be fine?

 

**[23:51] Iwaizumi:**  I mean, maybe

**[23:51] Iwaizumi:**  I think I'd still be nervous

**[23:51] Iwaizumi:**  maybe more nervous?

**[23:52] Iwaizumi:**  it couldn't get any worse though, right?

 

**[23:52] sweatshirt thief:**  I can't see how worse would even be possible

 

**[23:52] Iwaizumi:**  right

 

**[23:52] sweatshirt thief:**  and I guess I sort of know now what to expect

 

**[23:53] Iwaizumi:**  ugh

**[23:53] Iwaizumi:**  don't make me feel any more guilty than I already do

 

**[23:53] sweatshirt thief:**  I already told iwa-chan not to feel guilty about that

**[23:53] sweatshirt thief:**  (￣︿￣)

 

**[23:53] Iwaizumi:**  I'm not doing it on purpose

 

**[23:55] sweatshirt thief:**  what should i have done differently?

**[23:55] sweatshirt thief:**  (o-_-o)

 

**[23:55] Iwaizumi:**  uhh what?

**[23:55] Iwaizumi:**  in.....bed?

 

**[23:55] sweatshirt thief:**  yes iwa-chan that is what we're talking about

 

**[23:56] Iwaizumi:**  I don't know if I can have this conversation

 

**[23:56] sweatshirt thief:**  (｡•́︿•̀｡)

 

**[23:56] Iwaizumi:**  you better not actually be crying

**[23:57] Iwaizumi:**  fine, I don't know, maybe just. don't try so hard?

**[23:57] Iwaizumi:**  you know nobody REALLY puts condoms on with their mouths right?

 

**[23:57] sweatshirt thief:**  (*/。＼)

**[23:57] sweatshirt thief:**  you don't know that

 

**[23:57] Iwaizumi:**  ugh don't be embarrassed

**[23:58] Iwaizumi:**  please? I don't mean to be a jerk about it

**[23:58] Iwaizumi:**  a lot of first times are....disappointing

**[23:58] Iwaizumi:**  you must've had some bad first times with the girls you've been with, right?

 

**[23:58] sweatshirt thief:**  not really?

**[23:58] sweatshirt thief:**  nothing comes to mind

 

**[23:58] Iwaizumi:**  right

**[23:59] Iwaizumi:**  well, it happens

 

**[00:00] sweatshirt thief:**  if iwa-chan says so

**[00:00] sweatshirt thief:**  (＾▽＾)

 

**[00:01] Iwaizumi:**  just don't worry so much about it

**[00:01] Iwaizumi:**  i'm sure it'll be different, next time you do it

**[00:01] Iwaizumi:**  if you do it again

**[00:01] Iwaizumi:**  with a guy i mean

 

**[00:03] sweatshirt thief:**  what if I wanted to do it again with you

 

**[00:04] Iwaizumi:**  really?

 

**[00:04] sweatshirt thief:**  i think if we could do it again sober we'd be fine

 

**[00:04] Iwaizumi:**  haha yeah probably

**[00:05] Iwaizumi:**  are you

**[00:05] Iwaizumi:**  really asking?

 

**[00:06] sweatshirt thief:**  not if you think it’s a stupid idea

 

**[00:06] Iwaizumi:**  I’ve put up with your dumb ideas for this long haven’t I?

 

**[00:07] sweatshirt thief:**  then you want to?

 

**[00:08] Iwaizumi:**  fine, why not

**[00:08] Iwaizumi:**  it’s late though, we should talk about this tomorrow

 

**[00:08] sweatshirt thief:**  come over after class then, and we’ll talk?

**[00:08] sweatshirt thief:**  I’ll make food  (^▽^)

 

**[00:09] Iwaizumi:**  sure :) let me know if I should bring anything

**[00:09] Iwaizumi:**  see you then

 

**[00:10] sweatshirt thief:**  night, Iwa-chan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* A little reminder that there will be other fics in this series and you may wish to [subscribe to the series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/492973) so as not to miss any!
> 
> We're also planning a totally separate collaboration - subscribe to [notallballs](archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees) to make sure you don't miss it :3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember that terrible chapter in Some Hot Mess where the entire chapter notes were just
> 
> 'D:'
> 
> welcome to that chapter

**THURSDAY**

  
  


**[17:04] Iwaizumi:** hey I’m on my way

**[17:04] Iwaizumi:** need anything?

 

**[17:05] sweatshirt thief:** mirin please!

**[17:06] sweatshirt thief:** and something to drink?

 

**[17:06] Iwaizumi:** any preference?

 

**[17:07] sweatshirt thief:** anything that won’t get me drunk!  ★~(◡‿◕✿)

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**FRIDAY**

  
  


**[11:12] sweatshirt thief:** so i thought it was bad the first time when he didn't even cum but this time he got it in my eye! 

**[11:12] sweatshirt thief:** i just went to the bathroom and there was still cum in my hair!!! 

**[11:12] sweatshirt thief:** (*´д｀*)

 

**[11:14] Iwaizumi:** OIKAWA

**[11:14] Iwaizumi:** WHO ARE YOU TEXTING

**[11:14] Iwaizumi:** I'M GOING TO KILL YOU

 

**[11:15] sweatshirt thief:** sorry, who is this?

 

**[11:15] Iwaizumi:** QUIT FUCKING AROUND OIKAWA

 

**[11:15] sweatshirt thief:** so mean!ヾ(ﾟдﾟ)ﾉ

 

**[11:16] Iwaizumi:** who

**[11:16] Iwaizumi:** were you

**[11:16] Iwaizumi:** texting

 

**[11:16] sweatshirt thief:** it's none of your business, iwa-chan. stop attacking my freedom of speech (◡︿◡✿)

 

**[11:17] Iwaizumi:** If my mom texts me in ten minutes about how semen makes a great natural conditioner I'm going to murder you and no one will ever find your body

**[11:18] Iwaizumi:** And cum Oikawa? Are you fucking serious?

**[11:18] Iwaizumi:** Are you fucking twelve

**[11:18] Iwaizumi:** How hard is it to type c o m e

 

**[11:18] sweatshirt thief:** well, it's different

**[11:19] sweatshirt thief:** cum specifically refers to sex juice!

 

**[11:20] Iwaizumi:** I'm dry heaving

 

**[11:20] sweatshirt thief:** i can hear your disapproving tone of voice, iwa-chan, and i don't appreciate it

 

**[11:20] Iwaizumi:** It's come

**[11:20] Iwaizumi:** It's spelled come

 

**[11:21] sweatshirt thief:** why would i want to say i was *coming*, iwa-chan?

**[11:21] sweatshirt thief:** coming where??

**[11:21] sweatshirt thief:** it's spelt cumming

 

**[11:21] Iwaizumi:** What is wrong with you

**[11:21] Iwaizumi:** That's so disgusting

 

**[11:22] sweatshirt thief:** it wasn't so disgusting when you were cumming on my face

**[11:22] sweatshirt thief:** at least not for you ( ಠ◡ಠ )

 

**[11:22] Iwaizumi:** Oh my god 

**[11:22] Iwaizumi:** That was your fault first of all

**[11:22] Iwaizumi:** And second, what's the past tense of cumming?

 

**[11:23] sweatshirt thief:** in our case, stupid decisions.

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


_ [group chat: seijou what now?] _

  
  


**[11:22] Iwaizumi:** come or cum

 

**[11:23] eyebrows:** cum obvs

 

**[11:23] sweatshirt thief:** you see!!

 

**[11:23] shorts:** WHATS WRONG WITY HOU BOTH

**[11:23] shorts:** WHO WANTS TO READ THE WROD CUM WHILE YR SEXTING

**[11:23] shorts:** ‘CUM ON MY TITS’ LIKE NO THX

 

**[11:23] eyebrows:** it’s more economical to type cum

 

**[11:23] sweatshirt thief:** see, Mattsun is on my side ヽ(^◇^*)/

 

**[11:24] eyebrows:** I’m on the side of right

 

**[11:24] sweatshirt thief:** same thing

 

**[11:24] Iwaizumi:** It’s NOT more economical though?? What’s the matter with you both?

**[11:24] Iwaizumi:** tell them what you told me before, Oikawa

**[11:24] Iwaizumi:** tell them about cumming

 

**[11:24] sweatshirt thief:** about you cumming on my face?

 

**[11:24] eyebrows:** what

 

**[11:24] shorts:** WHAT

 

**[11:24] Iwaizumi:** NO HOLY SHIT

 

**[11:24] eyebrows:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**[11:24] Iwaizumi:** CUMMING HAS NO PAST TENSE BECAUSE IT’S NOT A FUCKING WORD

 

**[11:25] eyebrows:** cummed

 

**[11:25] shorts:** U MEAN LIKE I CUMMED ALL OVER HER SKIRT

**[11:25] shorts:** MATTSUNFLOWER I LUV U BUT WTF

 

**[11:25] sweatshirt thief:** **ヾ(＠＾▽＾＠)ﾉ**

**[11:25] sweatshirt thief:** mattsun!! 

**[11:25] sweatshirt thief:** let’s get married

 

**[11:25] eyebrows:** sorry I only date people Iwaizumi hasn’t cummed on

 

**[11:25] Iwaizumi:** I literally hate you all

 

**[11:26] shorts:** DUDE IM TELLING RINKO U SAY CUMMED

 

**[11:26] eyebrows:** I cummed in her last night

**[11:26] eyebrows:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**[11:26] shorts:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**[11:26] shorts:** GROSS THO

 

**[11:26] sweatshirt thief:** okay even *I* want to throw up after that.

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**[11:27] sweatshirt thief:** terminology aside

**[11:27] sweatshirt thief:** i thought it was supposed to be better if we did it sober?

 

**[11:28] Iwaizumi:** Do you seriously want to talk about this?

 

**[11:28] sweatshirt thief:** i don't know anymore (╯︵╰,)

 

**[11:28] Iwaizumi:** I can't believe I let you talk me into it shittykawa

 

**[11:28] sweatshirt thief:** excuse you

**[11:29] sweatshirt thief:** you were the one lamenting that you wished we could do it again properly

**[11:29] sweatshirt thief:** i was perfectly happy to sweep it under the rug.

 

**[11:29] Iwaizumi:** No way am I letting you put this in me

**[11:29] Iwaizumi:** FUCK

**[11:29] Iwaizumi:** ON ME

 

**[11:30] sweatshirt thief:** well well, iwa-chan.

**[11:30] sweatshirt thief:** your true feelings at last

 

**[11:30] Iwaizumi:** yes my true feelings of NOT WANTING YOU IN ME

**[11:30] Iwaizumi:** what a revelation

**[11:32] Iwaizumi:** You started all this

 

**[11:32] sweatshirt thief:** what!

 

**[11:33] Iwaizumi:** The whole Valentine's day debacle

**[11:34] Iwaizumi:** yeah I wanted to make up for your firsts but you were the one who was all ‘Iwa-chan, it was just the alcohol’

**[11:34] Iwaizumi:  ‘** Iwa-chan it'll be fine if we don't drink’

 

**[11:34] sweatshirt thief:** well I think that was a perfectly reasonable assumption, don't you? 

**[11:35] sweatshirt thief:** would you rather i had just assumed that you were terrible in bed and left it at that?

**[11:35] sweatshirt thief:** and why am i getting all the blame for Valentine's Day anyway??

**[11:36] sweatshirt thief:** i didn't ASK to have my heart torn up and stomped on, and i didn't ask YOU to ride in on your white knight and rescue me, but YOU kissed me first

**[11:36] sweatshirt thief:** you kissed ME, Iwaizumi

 

**[11:36] Iwaizumi:** I was drunk and you were just so pathetic

**[11:36] Iwaizumi:** I didn't even think

**[11:36] Iwaizumi:** I wanted you to feel better

**[11:37] Iwaizumi:** That doesn't mean I'm responsible for the rest of it

 

**[11:38] sweatshirt thief:** pathetic, iwa-chan, really

**[11:38] sweatshirt thief:** thank you so much

**[11:38] sweatshirt thief:** i’ll remember that the next time *you’re* upset about something

 

**[11:39] Iwaizumi:** Oikawa come on

 

**[11:39] sweatshirt thief:** no no, it’s quite understandable

**[11:39] sweatshirt thief:** must be dreadful to have that aura of hopelessness and failure hanging around your apartment

**[11:40] sweatshirt thief:** i suppose you were too drunk to aim properly otherwise you’d have just shut me up by smacking me like usual

 

**[11:40] Iwaizumi:** Oikawa!

 

**[11:41] sweatshirt thief:** and the second time, well you just wanted to correct your horrendous mistake of sleeping with me the first time by DOING IT AGAIN

 

**[11:41] Iwaizumi:** for fuck’s sake

 

**[11:41] sweatshirt thief:** yes, iwa-chan, i understand perfectly now

 

**[11:41] Iwaizumi:** You're so fucking over sensitive

**[11:42] Iwaizumi:** Stop putting words in my mouth

 

**[11:42] sweatshirt thief:** don't worry, i don't intend to put anything in your mouth ever again

 

**[11:42] Iwaizumi:** Oh wow, I'm heart broken

**[11:43] Iwaizumi:** It's not like that's exactly what I want or anything

**[11:43] Iwaizumi:** I never said anything about failure, it was just a break up

**[11:43] Iwaizumi:** I didn't want you to feel bad

**[11:43] Iwaizumi:** and then you seemed upset about me sleeping with Suga

 

**[11:44] sweatshirt thief:** oh good, a second pity fuck then

**[11:44] sweatshirt thief:** well thank you, benevolent one, my self-esteem is just through the roof

 

**[11:45] Iwaizumi:** God, you are such an asshole

**[11:45] Iwaizumi:** Are you listening to yourself?

**[11:45] Iwaizumi:** I didn’t sleep with you because I felt sorry for you, I have some fucking self-respect

 

**[11:45] sweatshirt thief:** meaning i don’t?

 

**[11:46] Iwaizumi:** WHY ARE YOU TWISTING EVERYTHING TOORU

**[11:46] Iwaizumi:** How did this turn into such a NIGHTMARE

**[11:46] Iwaizumi:** I’m sorry I kissed you, alright? Is that what you want?

**[11:47] Iwaizumi:** This doesn’t need to be so fucking complicated

 

**[11:48] sweatshirt thief:** it isn't

**[11:48] sweatshirt thief:** in fact you've made this shockingly easy

 

**[11:48] Iwaizumi:** Tooru, come on

 

**[11:50] sweatshirt thief:** stop texting me

 

**[11:51] Iwaizumi:** Fine, trashkawa, you aren’t listening anyway

**[11:51] Iwaizumi:** Stop pretending like you didn't think the first time was a mistake

**[11:51] Iwaizumi:** FOR BOTH OF US

 

**[11:52] sweatshirt thief:** don’t text me again.

**[11:52] sweatshirt thief:** i don't want to see you.

 

**[11:52] Iwaizumi:** Oh what a fucking struggle

**[11:53] Iwaizumi:** You mean I’ll have to do my homework and get on with my life instead of running around after you 

**[11:53] Iwaizumi:** Doing your laundry and helping you study and listening to you complain about your five hundred girlfriends you don’t even like

**[11:53] Iwaizumi:** Sorry, six hundred, right?

**[11:53] Iwaizumi:** I’m not your mom, Oikawa, it’s not up to me to tuck you in when you have a bad dream just because you stole my stupid sweatshirt

**[11:53] Iwaizumi:** Grow the hell up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you need to cry pls feel free to express your feelings in the comments, [via tags on tumblr](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/post/148881556332/third-times-the-charm-mousecat-notallballs), or by directing your screeches directly to the inbox of [notallballs.](http://notallballs.tumblr.com)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ヾ(･| 
> 
> still speaking to us?

**SUNDAY**

  
  


**[14:37] Iwaizumi:** Congratulations lamekawa

**[14:37] Iwaizumi:** it’s been more than 24 hours and I haven’t heard from a single close friend or relative telling me to kiss and make up

**[14:38] Iwaizumi:** must have been hard to keep your mouth for shut this long

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**[15:01] Iwaizumi:** Tooru

**[15:01] Iwaizumi:** I didn't sleep with you because I felt sorry for you

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**[16:20] Iwaizumi:** Can I come over?

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**MONDAY**

  
  


**[08:21] Iwaizumi:** Hey, some of your books are still here

**[08:22] Iwaizumi:** Do you want me to bring them over?

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**[09:30] Iwaizumi:** Oi

**[09:33] Iwaizumi:** Shittykawa don’t ignore me

**[09:34] Iwaizumi:** I’ll give the books to Katou to hand over when you have practice if it bothers you that much

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**[11:12] Iwaizumi:** Oikawa seriously

**[11:12] Iwaizumi:** we should talk about what happened

**[11:15] Iwaizumi:** or are you just going to ignore me until you think I’ve forgotten

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**[11:59] biceps:** hey man hows it goin?

 

**[12:01] Iwaizumi:** OH MY GOD

**[12:01] Iwaizumi:** how did I end up with the DUMBEST set of friends in Japan

 

**[12:05] biceps:** bro

**[12:05] biceps:** *accept bokuto

 

**[12:05] Iwaizumi:** exactly

**[12:05] Iwaizumi:** everyone except Bokuto

**[12:05] Iwaizumi:** you are an einstein by comparison to these idiots

 

**[12:05] biceps:** always knew i was a secret genus

**[12:06] biceps:** whats up?

 

**[12:06] Iwaizumi:** long story short

**[12:06] Iwaizumi:** me and oikawa had sex again

 

**[12:06] biceps:** oh man

**[12:06] biceps:** better then the first?

 

**[12:06] Iwaizumi:** worse

**[12:07] Iwaizumi:** I MEAN FOR FUCK'S SAKE

**[12:07] Iwaizumi:** HOW COULD ANYTHING BE WORSE

**[12:07] Iwaizumi:** BUT IT WAS

 

**[12:08] biceps:** wow thats so rouf

 

**[12:08] Iwaizumi:** and we had this HUGE fight where he accused me of sleeping with him out of PITY

**[12:08] Iwaizumi:** I knew he was an idiot but this is just

**[12:08] Iwaizumi:** he's knocking it out of the stupidity park

 

**[12:08] biceps:** brooo that sucks s obad

 

**[12:08] Iwaizumi:** it's ridiculous

**[12:09] Iwaizumi:** he's so fucking

**[12:09] Iwaizumi:** self-obsessed

**[12:09] Iwaizumi:** I slept with someone else and he was crazy jealous about it as if it's got ANYTHING to do with us being friends

 

**[12:09] biceps:** oh yah been there

**[12:10] biceps:** mayb he wants the oher stuff to

 

**[12:10] Iwaizumi:** is that what happened with you?

 

**[12:10] biceps:** kinda yeah

**[12:11] biceps:** but i dont think it was rly jealusy

**[12:11] biceps:** for us anyway

 

**[12:11] Iwaizumi:** what did you do about it?

**[12:11] Iwaizumi:** if you don't mind me asking

**[12:12] Iwaizumi:** right now I just want to strangle him and that's probably not a great idea

 

**[12:12] biceps:** well we were confused an sad and then tets explained he wanted to try mogonmy

**[12:12] biceps:** and i love him so much i wanted to try

**[12:13] biceps:** i dunno

**[12:13] biceps:** we jus talked abot it?

**[12:13] biceps:** but i guess its not rly the same thing

 

**[12:14] Iwaizumi:** I guess not

**[12:14] Iwaizumi:** It's not like we're together, we just made a stupid mistake together

 

**[12:14] biceps:** yeah sory i dunno

**[12:14] biceps:** wish tetsu was hear hes so good at relashonship stuff

 

**[12:15] Iwaizumi:** Oh yeah man I'm sorry for whining at you about this shit

**[12:15] Iwaizumi:** It must really suck for you guys not living in the same place

 

**[12:15] biceps:** its ok i like to help but im not grate at it

**[12:15] biceps:** but yeh it does i realy hate it

 

**[12:15] Iwaizumi:** not long left tho right? then you're moving back home?

 

**[12:16] biceps:** yup

 

**[12:16] Iwaizumi:** yeah!

**[12:16] Iwaizumi:** I know you're kinda out in the sticks with your family but it's still closer, right?

 

**[12:17] biceps:** rihgt

**[12:18] biceps:** its jus like

**[12:18] biceps:** our friend kai is coming back to tokyo to

**[12:18] biceps:** and him n kuroo are moving in together

**[12:18] biceps:** wish i thot of it first

 

**[12:19] Iwaizumi:** oh I see. Well that sucks.

**[12:19] Iwaizumi:** could you move in with them? all three of you?

 

**[12:19] biceps:** not sure

**[12:19] biceps:** they all ready picked a place

**[12:19] biceps:** plus I no sometimes im a lot

**[12:19] biceps:** i dont wanna crowd tets to much when hes tryin finish collage

 

**[12:19] Iwaizumi:** yeah that makes sense

**[12:20] Iwaizumi:** you guys have been dating a while though right? like a year?

 

**[12:20] biceps:** yeah

**[12:20] biceps:** year an a half

 

**[12:21] Iwaizumi:** I think if you were too much for him he'd know it by now

 

**[12:21] biceps:** still its difrent going long distense to 24/7

 

**[12:21] Iwaizumi:** I guess

 

**[12:22] biceps:** i dont wanna ask nd make him feel like he has to agree

 

**[12:23] Iwaizumi:** yeah I get you

**[12:23] Iwaizumi:** well look, it's not like he's marrying this dude

**[12:23] Iwaizumi:** Kuroo will still be there in six months or a year or whatever

**[12:23] Iwaizumi:** you're still gonna be crazy about him I bet

**[12:23] Iwaizumi:** you don't have to rush into living together

 

**[12:23] biceps:** yeah def

**[12:24] biceps:** itd be fun tho

 

**[12:24] Iwaizumi:** maybe it'll be good

**[12:24] Iwaizumi:** you can get this friend to find out all Kuroo's bad habits first

 

**[12:24] biceps:** haha for sure

 

**[12:25] Iwaizumi:** it'll work out, I'm sure

 

**[12:25] biceps:** i hope so :)

**[12:26] biceps:** i think it wil w yr okaiwa to

 

**[12:26] Iwaizumi:** yeah you’re right

**[12:26] Iwaizumi:** we fight all the time

**[12:26] Iwaizumi:** he'll get over it in a couple of days

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**TUESDAY**

  
  


**[13:06] Ebisawa:** Is your article finished?

 

**[13:09] Iwaizumi:** Sorry, a lot came up last minute

**[13:09] Iwaizumi:** I can finish by Thursday

 

**[13:10] Ebisawa:** This is the third time in a row you’ve been late for a deadline 

**[13:11] Ebisawa:** I’m not giving you any more assignments

 

**[13:11] Iwaizumi:** Fine, I can focus on my exams

 

**[13:11] Ebisawa:** That’s the attitude that leads to three missed deadlines

 

**[13:11] Iwaizumi:** what a fucking shame

**[13:11] Iwaizumi:** fuck what I said before

**[13:11] Iwaizumi:** write your own article for Thursday

 

**[13:12] Ebisawa:** It’ll be better than the crap you send in at least

 

**[13:12] Iwaizumi:** charming as ever

 

_ [contact blocked] _

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**THURSDAY**

  
  


**[18:15] Take-chan** ☆ **:** r u comin home soon toru

**[18:15] Take-chan** ☆ **:** we have training camp next week

 

**[18:15] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** take-chan (⌒▽⌒)☆

**[18:15] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i'll be home in time for golden week!

 

**[18:16] Take-chan** ☆ **:** good 

**[18:17] Take-chan** ☆ **:** granma said u wer sad

**[18:17] Take-chan** ☆ **:** have u been sulking again

 

**[18:20] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i've just been very busy with exams and volleyball

**[18:20] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** grandma shouldn't bother you with that sort of thing

 

**[18:20] Take-chan** ☆ **:** u better not be to busy to practice with me

**[18:21] Take-chan** ☆ **:** coach said u can come watch us play if u want

 

**[18:21] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** how nice of him! 

**[18:21] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i'm looking forward to it

**[18:23] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** how do you like the volleyball club? how's your team?

 

**[18:23] Take-chan** ☆ **:** its ok

**[18:23] Take-chan** ☆ **:** theres a lot of us

**[18:23] Take-chan** ☆ **:** some people dont try that hard or dont join in much

 

**[18:24] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** well i'll definitely help so you can be starter in no time

**[18:24] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** what position do you want to play?

 

**[18:24] Take-chan** ☆ **:** spiker obvs

**[18:24] Take-chan** ☆ **:** im gonna be rly strong like hajime-nii

 

**[18:24] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i'm sure he'd appreciate thatヽ(>∀<☆)ノ

**[18:25] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** what about chiaki? does he want to be a spiker too?

 

**[18:25] Take-chan** ☆ **:** dont know

**[18:25] Take-chan** ☆ **:** we got put in different classes so we dont talk rly

 

**[18:25] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** not even at club?

 

**[18:25] Take-chan** ☆ **:** chiakkun doesnt talk to anyone at club except if the senpais ask him a question

 

**[18:26] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** he never used to be shy (￣ヘ￣)

**[18:26] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** try to include him more, okay?

 

**[18:27] Take-chan** ☆ **:** i dont think he wants to talk to me

**[18:27] Take-chan** ☆ **:** wer not in the same class anyway

 

**[18:27] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** that's too bad

**[18:30] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** you like your class? are you keeping up with your homework?

 

**[18:30] Take-chan** ☆ **:** it's fine. it's way harder than in grade school

**[18:30] Take-chan** ☆ **:** but I like science

**[18:30] Take-chan** ☆ **:** and volleyball

 

**[18:30] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i did too (✧∀✧)

 

**[18:31] Take-chan** ☆ **:** your not studying science tho r u

 

**[18:32] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** well, no

**[18:32] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i’m studying business so I can work for a big company like grandpa

 

**[18:32] Take-chan** ☆ **:** sounds boring

 

**[18:32] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** it does, doesn’t it?

 

**[18:32] Take-chan** ☆ **:** I gotta go do homework

 

**[18:33] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** good luck!

**[18:33] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** see you next week  (*^ -^*)

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**FRIDAY**

  
  


**[15:24] Iwaizumi:** yo

**[15:24] Iwaizumi:** I know this is pathetic and we’re 14yo girls but whatever

**[15:24] Iwaizumi:** can you give some stuff to Oikawa for me?

**[15:24] Iwaizumi:** I’m pretty sure he needs it for class but he’s not replying to my messages

 

**[15:27] shorts:** I’LL TRY

**[15:27] shorts:** HE HASNT REPLEID TO ME OR MATTSUNFLOWER ALL WEEK THO

 

**[15:28] Iwaizumi:** wait seriously?

 

**[15:28] shorts:** WTF HAPPENED NOW

 

**[15:28] Iwaizumi:** I’m not sure

**[15:29] Iwaizumi:** we had a fight

**[15:28] Iwaizumi:** just ask him if you can bring his books over?

**[15:28] Iwaizumi:** I’ll call his mom, maybe she’s heard from him

 

**[15:29] shorts:** WOAH

 

**[15:30] Iwaizumi:** I don’t know how else to get through to him

 

**[15:28] shorts:** K I’L TEXT HIM BUT NO PROMISES

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


“Oikawa residence.”

 

“Hey, is that Takeru? It’s Hajime.”

 

“Ohh, Hajime-nii. Um. Do you want Tooru? He’s not back yet.”

 

“Oh, right, he’s coming home soon for golden week right?

 

“Yeah. Are you coming too?

 

“You bet.”

 

“...”

 

“Everything okay?”

 

“I think maybe you shouldn’t come.”

 

“Huh? Why’s that?”

 

“Nothing. I’ll get grandma.”

 

“...”

 

“Hajime! What a treat!”

 

“Um, hi, Saya-san.”

 

“How are you, dear? Are we going to see you next week?”

 

“Oh—maybe, yeah. I just wanted to see if you’d heard from Oi—from Tooru?”

 

“Not since last week I think. Why, what’s he been up to?”

 

“No, nothing, I just—”

 

“Hajime, I know that tone of voice. What’s going on?”

 

“We just—we kinda fell out, I guess. He’s gone radio silent, even with our other friends. I just...wondered if you’d heard from him.”

 

“Ah, I see. Well, he’s got a lot on his plate with school.”

 

“Yeah, I know. It’s probably nothing.”

 

“Don’t worry yourself, sweetheart. I’ll give him a call, but I’m sure he’s just feeling a little overwhelmed.”

 

“Yeah. I’d better go. Sorry for worrying you.”

 

“Don’t be silly, we always love to hear from you, Hajime … Hajime?”

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**[19:30] Mama:** Tooru, is everything alright?

 

**[20:14] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** hi mama

**[20:14] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  of course \\(^ヮ^)/

**[20:14] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  how is everyone at home?

 

**[20:19] Mama:** Why won't you pick up your phone?

 

**[20:20] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  oh no did i miss your call (ノ_< )

**[20:20] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  sorry mama

 

**[20:20] Mama:** I called you four times, Tooru

**[20:21] Mama:** What's going on?

 

**[20:21] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  i just don't really feel like chatting i suppose

**[20:21] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  i've been busy!

**[20:21] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  and i'm pretty tired

**[20:22] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  i've been trying to focus on my school work like i promised

 

**[20:22] Mama:** Alright, that's good

**[20:23] Mama:** I don't mean to nag you, sweetheart, I'm just worried

**[20:23] Mama:** Hajime called us

 

**[20:23] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  silly iwa-chan

**[20:23] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  what did he say?

 

**[20:23] Mama:** What do you think he might have said, darling?

 

**[20:23] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  probably that i haven't been giving him much attention lately

**[20:23] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  (´-ω-｀)

**[20:24] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  it's not easy balancing school, volleyball, and a busy social calendar you know

 

**[20:24] Mama:** I know that, sweetie, but Hajime said you haven't talked to your other friends either

**[20:24] Mama:** He's really worried about you

 

**[20:24] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  mama you know iwa-chan

**[20:24] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  he always wants to look after everyone

**[20:25] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  i'm fine though

 

**[20:25] Mama:** If you have the time to text me back, call me and tell me that

 

**[20:25] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  call you now?

**[20:25] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  but i just told you

 

**[20:26] Mama:** Tooru, I don't know if you think I'm stupid, but I've been through this all before with your sister, and you're a far less accomplished liar

**[20:26] Mama:** If you don't tell me what's going on right now I'll get on the next train to Tokyo

 

**[20:26] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  mama please

**[20:27] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  i'm just having a hard time right now and i want to focus on doing well in my classes

**[20:27] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  that's all that's important right now

**[20:27] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  you said so

**[20:27] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  what did iwa-chan say to you?

 

**[20:27] Mama:** Did you two have a fight?

 

**[20:28] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  did iwa-chan say that?

 

**[20:28] Mama:** I'm asking you

 

**[20:29] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  fine

**[20:29] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  yes

**[20:29] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  it’s not a big deal though, i just need a little space

 

**[20:30] Mama:** Tooru, I'm just worried about you. I can't help remembering the last time you shut everyone out like this

 

**[20:30] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  please stop it

**[20:30] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  stop pushing me

**[20:30] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  i have enough to worry about

**[20:30] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  i can take care of myself

**[20:30] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  i'm not a child

 

**[20:30] Mama:** Alright, you're right, I'm sorry

**[20:30] Mama:** It's none of my business

**[20:31] Mama:** Are you still coming home next week?

 

**[20:31] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  yeah, of course 

**[20:31] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  i really want to see everyone

 

**[20:31] Mama:** I'm sorry for pushing you

**[20:31] Mama:** I won’t bring it up again unless you want to talk about it

 

**[20:32] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  i love you so much mama

**[20:32] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  don't worry okay?

 

**[20:32] Mama:** It's my job to worry!

**[20:32] Mama:** :)

 

**[20:32] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  (ﾉ´з｀)ノ

 

**[20:32] Mama:** Like it or not you're still my baby boy

 

**[20:32] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  i do like it ٩(◕‿◕)۶

**[20:33] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  let's do something fun when i come home!

 

**[20:33] Mama:** Of course, anything you want

 

**[20:33] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  i'm going to have to spend a lot of time with takeru too

**[20:33] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  to make up for graduation (；⌣̀_⌣́)

 

**[20:33] Mama:** He understands, don't worry

**[20:33] Mama:** Just make the most of it before he gets too old to hang out with his dorky uncle ;)

 

**[20:33] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  mean, mama!

**[20:33] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  i'm by far the coolest one in this family

  
**[20:33] Mama:** that’s not saying much :p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't read this chapter.

**SATURDAY**

  
  


**[11:00] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  etchan (〃＾▽＾〃)

**[11:00] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  how have you been?   
  


**[11:07]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** Oikawa, hi

**[11:07]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** Just busy studying for exams

**[11:08]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** You?

 

**[11:09] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  the same really

**[11:09] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  exams and volleyball keep me pretty busy (￣ヘ￣)   
  


**[11:09]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** I bet!

**[11:10]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** How're things with your iwa-chan?   
  


**[11:12] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  well i'd been thinking about what you said, that if there was someone else i should do something about it

**[11:12] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  which i think was good advice but poorly executed on my part

**[11:12] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  (／ˍ・、)

 

**[11:13]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** Oh?

 

**[11:13] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  I asked iwa-chan to sleep with me again and he did and it didn't go well

**[11:13] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  so we fought 

**[11:14] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  and now he hasn’t stopped texting me all week but I have no idea what to say to him! 

**[11:14] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  and I haven’t forgiven him for some of the things he said   
  


**[11:16]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** Have you tried asking him to stop texting?

 

**[11:16] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  i did during the fight

**[11:16] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  i hoped he'd get the hint when i stopped texting him back

**[11:17] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  but he's a bit dense i guess   
  


**[11:18]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** So you're just...ignoring him?   
  


**[11:18] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  well yes

**[11:19] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  he said we only had sex because he felt bad for me

**[11:19] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  and then told me i was a nightmare   
  


**[11:22]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** Oikawa

**[11:22]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** I'm sorry if this seems harsh but I don't think I can listen to this   
  


**[11:24] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  oh

**[11:25] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  you asked me how things were with him?

**[11:25] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  it was too much detail though

**[11:25] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  i'm sorry   
  


**[11:25]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** It was a little bit

**[11:26]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** Look, I'm sure you have another friend you can discuss the ins and outs with, and perhaps if it was about another person I could listen to it

**[11:26]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** But I feel very silly about this whole thing

**[11:27]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** I suppose...I didn't take you that seriously at first, talking about Iwaizumi. I didn't realize you were stringing me along from the start

**[11:27]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** Not that I think you did it on purpose

**[11:27]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** I don't pretend to understand the position you're in   
  


**[11:28] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  i'm really sorry about that, honestly

**[11:28] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  i promise i wasn't trying to string you along

**[11:28] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  we went out right at the beginning of this whole thing and i didn't realize how confused i was

**[11:28] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  (>_<)

**[11:29] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  nevermind all that though

**[11:29] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  we should talk about something else!

**[11:29] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  did you find a new job?   
  


**[11:30]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** Oikawa, just listen, okay?

**[11:30]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** I only brought it up because I'm trying to tell you something   
  


**[11:31] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  okay?   
  


**[11:32]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** It's obviously....different with us but...you're treating Iwaizumi the same way, do you see?

**[11:32]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** worse in fact

**[11:33]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** I don't know him well but even just meeting him once I can tell how much he cares about you

**[11:33]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** you should talk to your friend, Tooru

 

**[11:33] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  you always give good advice etchan (⌒‿⌒)

**[11:34] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  but things have changed a little with iwa-chan since you met him

**[11:34] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  I think maybe it's best if we give each other space   
  


**[11:35]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** Space isn't the same thing as cutting someone out, crappykawa

**[11:35]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** Anyway, that's the last of my good advice, I should get back to my revision

 

**[11:35] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  Etsu-chan, please don't ever call me that again   
**[11:36] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  i’ll leave you to your work

**[11:36] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  i’m sure you must still have an awful long way to go to get ready for your exams

**[11:36] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  best of luck though!

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**[17:35] diglet:**  Hey Iwaizumi ^u^

**[17:35] diglet:**  How are you?

 

**[17:37] Iwaizumi:**  hi Suga

**[17:37] Iwaizumi:**  the usual: studying, studying, eating too many cup noodles

**[17:38] Iwaizumi:**  how about you?

 

**[17:39] diglet:**  Almost the same, but with a bit more going out :D

**[17:40] diglet:**  You have to find a balance!

 

**[17:40] Iwaizumi:**  haha well I think you have a higher tolerance for that than I do

**[17:40] Iwaizumi:**  it's just a busy couple of weeks though

 

**[17:40] diglet:**  Nooo that's too sad

**[17:40] diglet:**  How many cup noodles have you had this week?

 

**[17:41] Iwaizumi:**  not that many! three maybe?

 

**[17:41] diglet:**  And the rest have been proper meals?

 

**[17:42] Iwaizumi:**  uhhhh

**[17:42] Iwaizumi:**  I went out for dinner with some friends the other day

**[17:43] Iwaizumi:**  oh wait no that was last week

 

**[17:43] diglet:**  Nooo Iwaizumi!

**[17:43] diglet:**  What are you doing tonight?

 

**[17:45] Iwaizumi:**  well, I have some reading to do and then there's a political society meeting

 

**[17:46] diglet:**  Wrong! The correct answer is "Dinner with you, Suga"

**[17:46] diglet:**  (っ˘ڡ˘ς)

**[17:46] diglet:**  I'm visiting Daichi and you need to eat

 

**[17:48] Iwaizumi:**  that sounds really great and I'd love to meet you guys but I can't, I'm sorry

 

**[17:48] diglet:**  Will your political society miss you too much? :`(

 

**[17:50] Iwaizumi:**  ahh well, I guess not

 

**[17:50] diglet:**  I promise we'll go to no more than one bar

**[17:50] diglet:**  and I will refrain from peer pressuring you into shots ^u^ if that's what you're worried about

**[17:51] diglet:**  I'll see you're tucked in nice and early

 

**[17:51] Iwaizumi:**  that's thoughtful of you

**[17:51] Iwaizumi:**  although I can't deny the latent unease at the mention of the word 'shots'

 

**[17:51] diglet:**  ＼(＾▽＾)／

**[17:52] diglet:**  Don't fret

**[17:52] diglet:**  A night out will do you good

 

**[17:53] Iwaizumi:**  can I ask something

 

**[17:53] diglet:**  Of course :)

 

**[17:53] Iwaizumi:**  uh this is maybe really awkward or forward of me or something but

**[17:54] Iwaizumi:**  are you asking me out as ... a friend? a date? 

**[17:54] Iwaizumi:**  casual acquaintances who had really great sex and might do it again?

 

**[17:55] diglet:**  It's a good thing we're texting so you can't see my blush (^u~)

**[17:55] diglet:**  A friend, but I remain hopeful

 

**[17:55] Iwaizumi:**  okay

**[17:56] Iwaizumi:**  then, yeah, fuck the political society

 

**[17:56] diglet:**  Victory!

**[17:57] diglet:**  Now it's my turn to be forward

**[17:57] diglet:**  Is really great sex a possibility tonight?

**[17:57] diglet:**  No pressure either way, but I like having a plan for the evening

 

**[17:57] Iwaizumi:**  I'd like to say yes

**[17:57] Iwaizumi:**  honestly I really want to

**[17:58] Iwaizumi:**  but I don't think I should

 

**[17:59] diglet:**  Well that certainly doesn't change our dinner plans (^__^)

**[17:59] diglet:**  But I am curious

**[18:00] diglet:**  Your response is just a little funny...are you seeing someone?

 

**[18:00] Iwaizumi:**  no no

**[18:00] Iwaizumi:**  definitely not seeing anyone

 

**[18:01] diglet:**  I only ask because you said you want to but shouldn't

 

**[18:02] Iwaizumi:**  it's kind of a long story

**[18:02] Iwaizumi:**  well ... not so much long as pretty stupid and very frustrating

 

**[18:02] diglet:**  Well I'm here if you want to talk :)

**[18:04] diglet:**  Or you can tell me to mind my own business ;P

 

**[18:04] Iwaizumi:**  no, god, I don't have any problem telling you about it

**[18:04] Iwaizumi:**  just seems a little unfair to dump this mess on you out of the blue

 

**[18:04] diglet:**  Hm, it probably won't be the worst I've heard

**[18:04] diglet:**  You don't know what a mess is until you've spent time with Azumane Asahi

 

**[18:05] Iwaizumi:**  I'll take your word on that, although I bet Oikawa could give him a run for his money

**[18:05] Iwaizumi:**  are you sure you want to hear this?

 

**[18:06] diglet:**  I grabbed one of Daichi’s beers, so I'm ready for anything

**[18:06] diglet:**  ( ￣▽￣)[]

 

**[18:06] Iwaizumi:**  shit, alright

**[18:06] Iwaizumi:**  here's the super condensed version

**[18:07] Iwaizumi:**  Oikawa and I hooked up on valentines and it was a disaster

**[18:07] Iwaizumi:**  I thought we were gonna forget about it but he started making jokes about doing it again

**[18:07] Iwaizumi:**  and then you and I hooked up? and I don't know, I think maybe he was jealous

**[18:08] Iwaizumi:**  so we slept together again

**[18:08] Iwaizumi:**  I think we wanted to… I don’t know, undo the weirdness of the first time?

**[18:08] Iwaizumi:**  only it was worse

**[18:08] Iwaizumi:**  and now we're not talking

**[18:10] Iwaizumi:**  he's not talking to me

 

**[18:10] diglet:**  Oh wow

**[18:10] diglet:**  That is...messy

**[18:10] diglet:**  Why aren't you talking?

 

**[18:10] Iwaizumi:**  we had a fight, after

**[18:11] Iwaizumi:**  I don't think that's why though

 

**[18:11] diglet:**  I don't know Oikawa, so maybe it's not my place

**[18:11] diglet:**  But from that very brief outline

**[18:11] diglet:**  You realize he has feelings for you, right?

 

**[18:11] Iwaizumi:**  nah it's not like that, we've just been friends a long time

**[18:12] Iwaizumi:**  I think he's probably embarrassed

 

**[18:12] diglet:**  Well I think he'll come around then

**[18:13] diglet:**  I would recommend putting the brakes on hooking up together though

 

**[18:13] Iwaizumi:**  yeah no shit

**[18:13] Iwaizumi:**  I don't blame him for being embarrassed, we're a train wreck together

 

**[18:13] diglet:**  I'm sorry, Iwaizumi

**[18:14] diglet:**  I didn't mean to pry

 

**[18:14] Iwaizumi:**  you didn't

**[18:14] Iwaizumi:**  thanks for listening

**[18:14] Iwaizumi:**  mostly it's just weird not being able to talk to oikawa about it

 

**[18:14] diglet:**  I can imagine 

 

**[18:15] Iwaizumi:**  shit, you know what I could really use right now?

**[18:15] Iwaizumi:**  a nice healthy dose of peer pressure to take my mind off it

 

**[18:15] diglet:**  That's what I like to hear!

**[18:15] diglet:**  You're in luck, because I know just the guy to talk you into a variety of bad decisions

**[18:15] diglet:**  ^u^

 

**[18:15] Iwaizumi:**  he sounds great, let's do it

 

**[18:15] diglet:**  I'll give him a call :P

**[18:16] diglet:**  Wanna meet us at Dai's tonight? We can decide on dinner then

 

**[18:16] Iwaizumi:**  sure

**[18:16] Iwaizumi:**  I'd better get back to this reading

**[18:16] Iwaizumi:**  let me know what time you guys want me there

**[18:17] Iwaizumi:**  and thank you, really

 

**[18:18] diglet:**  Let's say 7.30?

**[18:18] diglet:**  And you're welcome

**[18:18] diglet:**  But maybe you should save your thank yous for tomorrow

**[18:18] diglet:**  You might want to withdraw them once we're finished with you

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**[21:30] ☜ Sawamura ☞:**  Oiwaka?

 

**[21:31] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  not quite!

 

**[21:31] ☜ Sawamura ☞:**  dirty to bother you but halfway heard from irrational?

**[21:31] ☜ Sawamura ☞:**  *iwaizumi

**[21:32] ☜ Sawamura ☞:**  i've lost sucks

**[21:32] ☜ Sawamura ☞:**  *suga

 

**[21:32] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  i'm concerned

**[21:33] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  did irrational kidnap sucks from you?

 

**[21:34] ☜ Sawamura ☞:**  other way round i suspect

 

**[21:34] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  I suppose that would make more sense!

**[21:34] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  I guess they're out tonight?

 

**[21:35] ☜ Sawamura ☞:**  yeah they went to grab good

**[21:35] ☜ Sawamura ☞:**  i was opposed to meet them after i finished work but i can't get hide of them

 

**[21:35] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  captain-kun!

**[21:35] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  wouldn't it be better to just leave them to it

**[21:36] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  unless you want them to grab you too (^_~)

 

**[21:36] ☜ Sawamura ☞:**  i military can't think of anything worse

 

**[21:36] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  i'm sure they aren't answering for that very reason

 

**[21:37] ☜ Sawamura ☞:**  probably just gossiping, their the worst I've ever met for talking shit

**[21:37] ☜ Sawamura ☞:**  how're you anyway? sorry we don't track more

 

**[21:37] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  i'm just wonderful (o´▽`o)

**[21:37] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  i hope you are too!

**[21:38] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  how long is sucks visiting you for?

 

**[21:38] ☜ Sawamura ☞:**  just a couple of gays he needed a break before his exams

 

**[21:39] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  well in that case

**[21:39] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  you should definitely leave him to iwa-chan (⌒‿⌒)

**[21:39] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  he certainly seemed to enjoy their last meeting anyway

 

**[21:39] ☜ Sawamura ☞:**  gotta be hottest, if I never hear about soda's love live again it'll be too soon

 

**[21:39] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  oooh does he tell you things?

**[21:39] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  what did he say about iwa-chan? (◕‿◕)

**[21:40] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  promise i won't tell him

 

**[21:40] ☜ Sawamura ☞:**  i can 100$ promise you don't want to know

 

**[21:40] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  captain-kun now you have to tell me!

 

**[21:40] ☜ Sawamura ☞:**  I couldn't do that to someone I respect

 

**[21:41] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  no fun (￢_￢;)

**[21:43] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  well if it helps I texted iwa-chan and got a very terse reply, so you should let them have their little date

**[21:43] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  did you need anything else? (⌒‿⌒)

 

**[21:43] ☜ Sawamura ☞:**  uh no, no I'm grate

**[21:43] ☜ Sawamura ☞:**  sorry to mug you with this!

 

**[21:44] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  it's always a pleasure captain-kun!

**[21:45] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  if you'd ever like to gossip you know where to find me (^_~)☆

**[21:45] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  have a good evening!

 

**[21:45] ☜ Sawamura ☞:**  yeah you tool

**[21:46] ☜ Sawamura ☞:**  too*

  
  


—

  
  
  


_ [calling ‘Mama’] _

  
  


“Tooru?

 

“...”

 

“Tooru, are you there?”

 

“H—ma—Mama—”

 

“To-chan? Are you crying? Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

 

“Ha—Hajime, he—”

 

“To-chan, take a deep breath for me, baby. Come on, tell me what happened.”

 

“Eh—everything is—hn,  _ awful _ —and Iwa-chan h— _ hates me _ and it’s  _ my fault _ —”

 

“Tooru—”

 

“—and now he’s out with—with mister  _ stupid _ refreshing and—and—and they’re both—”

 

“Honey, calm down—”

 

“—doesn’t  _ need me _ , Mama, and I hate it, I  _ hate it _ —”

 

“I know, baby, I know. Are you at home right now, sweetie?”

 

“N—no, I’m c—coming home, to Miyagi.”

 

“Now? Tooru, it’s late, why don’t you sleep on it and come in the morning?”

 

“ _ No _ . There’s a—a bus, a—it’s an overnight, I’ll—I  _ can’t _ be here, Mama.”

 

“Okay, baby, okay. Let me know when you’ll arrive, alright? I’ll come and pick you up.”

 

“T— _ thank you _ . I love you, Mama.”

  
“I love you, Tooru. I’ll see you soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now look, we _warned_ you-


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Warning:** This chapter contains some homophobic language. Please be safe! :3

**MONDAY**

  
  


**[12:15] Mom:** Hajime! I just wanted to double check what day you're coming up :-)

 

**[12:20] Iwaizumi:** hi mom, I'll be back on Friday

 

**[12:21] Mom:** Okay! Did you know Tooru-kun is home already?

 

**[12:21] Iwaizumi:** I didn't realize he was coming back so early

 

**[12:22] Mom:** Neither did I! I ran into him and Take-chan buying groceries this afternoon

**[12:22] Mom:** He's looking thin, you ought to tell him to eat properly.

 

**[12:24] Iwaizumi:** he wouldn't listen to me anyway

 

**[12:25] Mom:** Of course he would :-)

**[12:25] Mom:** I know he puts on a performance but he always listens to you most of all, darling

 

**[12:26] Iwaizumi:** Have you talked to Saya-san recently?

 

**[12:26] Mom:** Ah, a little, yes. Things have been a little awkward though, you know, but nothing that time won't fix!

 

**[12:26] Iwaizumi:** Awkward with her? Why?

 

**[12:27] Mom:** Oh, well, it's silly!

**[12:27] Mom:** Chiakkun and Take-chan were in some silly disagreement at school the other week

**[12:27] Mom:** We all had to go in and meet with the headmaster

 

**[12:27] Iwaizumi:** Seriously? What about?

**[12:27] Iwaizumi:** why didn’t you tell me?

 

**[12:28] Mom:** Oh I didn’t want to worry you Hajime, it was just a little thing

**[12:28] Mom:** Something about volleyball, or at least that's all they'll say. Boys, honestly!

**[12:29] Mom:** They were almost suspended from club activities, but in the end they were let off with a warning

 

**[12:29] Iwaizumi:** well that's good

**[12:30] Iwaizumi:** is Chiakkun okay?

 

**[12:30] Mom:** He's quiet

**[12:31] Mom:** He's been the same since starting at Kitagawa though, still settling in I think

**[12:31] Mom:** He doesn't adapt to things as easily as you do

 

**[12:31] Iwaizumi:** I know

**[12:32] Iwaizumi:** It sucks that him and takeru aren't getting along right now

 

**[12:32] Mom:** Well they're growing up, you know? I suppose we can't expect them to be best friends just because you and Tooru are so close

 

**[12:33] Iwaizumi:** Mom

**[12:33] Iwaizumi:** Tooru and I fell out

**[12:34] Iwaizumi:** That's why I asked if you'd talked to Saya-san

**[12:34] Iwaizumi:** But I guess she wouldn't have mentioned it

 

**[12:34] Mom:** Oh, Hajime, I'm sorry, I didn't realise

**[12:35] Mom:** How long has this been going on? Can’t you make it up?

 

**[12:35] Iwaizumi:** It's tough to make up when the other person's ignoring you

**[12:36] Iwaizumi:** It's fine though, he's just being petulant

**[12:36] Iwaizumi:** I'm sure he thinks he's making a point

 

**[12:36] Mom:** Well, maybe you two can talk when you get home

 

**[12:37] Iwaizumi:** I hope so

 

**[12:38] Mom:** Chiaki is looking forward to seeing you :-)

 

**[12:40] Iwaizumi:** Yeah I can't wait to see him

**[12:40] Iwaizumi:** I'll have to think of some fun stuff for us to do to make up for last time

 

**[12:40] Mom:** I'm sure he'll have fun whatever you get up to, he just misses his big brother

 

**[12:41] Iwaizumi:** I miss him too

**[12:42] Iwaizumi:** Can you tell him that?

 

**[12:42] Mom:** Of course I will darling

 

**[12:43] Iwaizumi:** I actually gotta run now though

 

**[12:44] Mom:** Okay! See you Friday! :-)

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**WEDNESDAY**

  
  


**[18:07] sweatshirt thief:** hi

**[18:07] sweatshirt thief:** how are you?

 

**[18:10] Iwaizumi:** Tooru! Where have you been, you idiot?

**[18:10] Iwaizumi:** Are you alright?

 

**[18:11] sweatshirt thief:** i'm fine

**[18:12] sweatshirt thief:** i came home a few days early that’s all

 

**[18:12] Iwaizumi:** Yeah my mom said she'd seen you

**[18:12] Iwaizumi:** How’s Miyagi? 

**[18:13] Iwaizumi:** I’m coming down on Friday, couldn’t get away sooner

**[18:13] Iwaizumi:** Are you okay? I’ve been worried about you, stupid

 

**[18:15] sweatshirt thief:** have you talked to your brother recently?

 

**[18:15] Iwaizumi:** a little, I guess? 

**[18:16] Iwaizumi:** are we going to talk about what happened with us?

 

**[18:17] sweatshirt thief:** chiakkun hasn't mentioned anything to you about school?

 

**[18:17] Iwaizumi:** not really. I actually can't think when I last talked to him

**[18:17] Iwaizumi:** he was kind of avoiding me after I missed his graduation last month

**[18:18] Iwaizumi:** and then I’ve been so busy

**[18:18] Iwaizumi:** crap, I'm a terrible big brother

 

**[18:18] sweatshirt thief:** that isn’t true

**[18:18] sweatshirt thief:** i have to tell you something though

 

**[18:19] Iwaizumi:** okay?

 

**[18:20] sweatshirt thief:** takeru told me some of the kids give chiaki a hard time

 

**[18:20] Iwaizumi:** since when? what kids?

 

**[18:21] sweatshirt thief:** it sounded like it's been going on a while

**[18:21] sweatshirt thief:** since before they graduated

**[18:22] sweatshirt thief:** some of the same kids went to kitaichi too

 

**[18:22] Iwaizumi:** this can't be right

**[18:22] Iwaizumi:** he'd have told me

**[18:23] Iwaizumi:** how did takeru hear about this?

 

**[18:23] sweatshirt thief:** there are some rumors

**[18:23] sweatshirt thief:** the kids have been gossiping a lot

**[18:23] sweatshirt thief:** takeru has heard it from a lot of people

 

**[18:23] Iwaizumi:** what the fuck

**[18:24] Iwaizumi:** heard what

**[18:24] Iwaizumi:** exactly

 

**[18:25] sweatshirt thief:** there are different versions, but everyone thinks chiaki's gay

**[18:25] sweatshirt thief:** maybe other things

**[18:25] sweatshirt thief:** and they aren’t being kind about it

**[18:27] sweatshirt thief:** i'm really sorry

 

**[18:28] Iwaizumi:** shit

**[18:28] Iwaizumi:** what 

**[18:28] Iwaizumi:** are you

**[18:28] Iwaizumi:** still in miyagi?

 

**[18:28] sweatshirt thief:** yes

 

**[18:28] Iwaizumi:** okay

**[18:29] Iwaizumi:** okay look I don't

**[18:29] Iwaizumi:** I have no idea what the fuck is going on with us

**[18:29] Iwaizumi:** but can you just forget that for a minute and go see Chiaki?

**[18:30] Iwaizumi:** please?

 

**[18:30] sweatshirt thief:** of course

 

**[18:30] Iwaizumi:** just

**[18:30] Iwaizumi:** try and get him to call me okay?

**[18:31] Iwaizumi:** i'm guessing mom and dad don't know

 

**[18:31] sweatshirt thief:** i don't think so. takeru hasn't told my sister about it either

 

**[18:32] Iwaizumi:** maybe you could …. would takeru go get him?

**[18:32] Iwaizumi:** chiaki probably won't wanna talk about it if mom or dad are around

**[18:32] Iwaizumi:** and if you go in they'll be suspicious

 

**[18:33] sweatshirt thief:** i'll see what i can do 

**[18:34] sweatshirt thief:** look takeru's a good kid and i know he's upset about this

**[18:34] sweatshirt thief:** but most of the boys avoid chiaki now because they're worried about what people will say about them

 

**[18:34] Iwaizumi:** Tooru

**[18:34] Iwaizumi:** I don't care how you do it

**[18:34] Iwaizumi:** just get that kid on the phone with me

**[18:34] Iwaizumi:** please

 

**[18:35] sweatshirt thief:** I will

 

**[18:35] Iwaizumi:** okay

**[18:35] Iwaizumi:** I'll wait for your call

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**THURSDAY**

  
  


**[14:10] Iwaizumi:** made it home

**[14:11] Iwaizumi:** they were cool about changing my train ticket

**[16:39] Iwaizumi:** you about?

**[16:42] Iwaizumi:** come on asskawa

 

**[19:00] sweatshirt thief:** apologies iwa-chan!

**[19:01] sweatshirt thief:** we were visiting my aunt

**[19:02] sweatshirt thief:** how’s Chiakkun doing?

 

**[19:03] Iwaizumi:** I don’t know

**[19:04] Iwaizumi:** I’m really worried about him

**[19:04] Iwaizumi:** he wouldn’t say much over the phone yesterday and he’s been at training camp all day

**[19:05] Iwaizumi:** I tried to talk to him when I got home but mom and dad are around, and he said he’s too tired from practice

**[19:06] Iwaizumi:** we’re gonna watch a movie or something so maybe he’ll open up

**[19:09] Iwaizumi:** you have a good time at your aunt’s place?

**[19:10] Iwaizumi:** was it the cool one or the one that hates you?

 

**[19:20] sweatshirt thief:** iwa-chan forgive me! I’m very tired too

**[19:21] sweatshirt thief:** I’m going to take a bath and watch some tv

 

**[19:23] Iwaizumi:** you’re welcome to come watch the movie with us

**[19:23] Iwaizumi:** if you want

**[19:24] Iwaizumi:** chiaki would like it

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**FRIDAY**

  
  


**[10:04] eyebrows:** there’s a practice match at seijou in an hour

**[10:04] eyebrows:** we’re goin right?

 

**[10:08] Iwaizumi:** hell yeah we’re going

**[10:09] Iwaizumi:** bringing my little bro tho if that’s cool

 

**[10:10] eyebrows:** ofc ofc

**[10:10] eyebrows:** haven’t seen him in an age

**[10:11] eyebrows:** he getting tall or is he a shorty like you

 

**[10:12] Iwaizumi:** he’s average for his age i think

**[10:12] Iwaizumi:** also shut up

**[10:15] Iwaizumi:** did you invite oikawa?

 

**[10:16] eyebrows:** yeh but he said he’s busy

 

**[10:16] Iwaizumi:** right

**[10:17] Iwaizumi:** of course he is

 

**[10:17] eyebrows:** hey man whatever this is I don’t wanna get in the middle

**[10:17] eyebrows:** me and Taka are strictly neutral

 

**[10:17] Iwaizumi:** I know I know

**[10:17] Iwaizumi:** I don’t want you guys in the middle either

**[10:18] Iwaizumi:** tbh I don’t even know what the middle is?

**[10:18] Iwaizumi:** I’ve tried with him but I think he’s still avoiding me

 

**[10:18] eyebrows:** how

**[10:18] eyebrows:** your parents live practically over the street from each other

 

**[10:18] Iwaizumi:** yeah he’s good at it

**[10:20] Iwaizumi:** I gotta get Chiaki ready

**[10:20] Iwaizumi:** see you at school in 20?

 

**[10:21] eyebrows:** roger that

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**[12:50] murder thighs:**  hey iwa

**[12:50] murder thighs:**  you feed later?

 

**[13:02] Iwaizumi:**  dare I ask

 

**[13:04] murder thighs:**  free*

**[13:04] murder thighs:**  cheap stinks at the bar asahi works at tonight

 

**[13:04] Iwaizumi:**  uh

**[13:05] Iwaizumi:**  gonna go out on a limb and guess that should be drinks

**[13:05] Iwaizumi:**  i actually can’t tonight but I really appreciate the invite

 

**[13:05] murder thighs:**  non problem

**[13:06] murder thighs:**  busy with Oiwaka?

 

**[13:06] Iwaizumi:**  hahaha 

**[13:06] Iwaizumi:**  no I’m hanging out with my 12yo brother who is still somehow more mature than Oiwaka

**[13:07] Iwaizumi:**  Oikawa hasn’t talked to me in weeks

 

**[13:07] murder thighs:**  oh wow

**[13:07] murder thighs:**  that ducks

 

**[13:07] Iwaizumi:**  yeah it does

 

**[13:08] murder thighs:**  he tested you on saturday though

**[13:08] murder thighs:**  when you and diglet were at the movies

 

**[13:08] Iwaizumi:**  nope

 

**[13:08] murder thighs:**  no he told me he did

 

**[13:09] Iwaizumi:**  wtf

**[13:09] Iwaizumi:**  wait

**[13:09] Iwaizumi:**  did you tell him i was with diglet?

 

**[13:09] murder thighs:**  well yeah I thought he might know where you gays were

**[13:09] murder thighs:**  *guys sorry

 

**[13:10] Iwaizumi:**  oh duck

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**SATURDAY**

  
  


**[06:47] Iwaizumi:**  hey mom

**[06:47] Iwaizumi:**  sorry to be super cheeky but can you pack some lunch for me and Chiaki?

**[06:48] Iwaizumi:**  gonna take him fishing today when I get back from my run

 

**[07:22] Mom:**  I suppose I should get him out of bed then, shouldn’t I? :-P

 

**[07:24] Iwaizumi:**  you’re my hero

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


_ [Calling ‘sweatshirt thief’] _

  
  


**[15:03] Iwaizumi:** hey can I see you?

**[15:04] Iwaizumi:** before you leave for Tokyo?

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**[16:36] Iwaizumi:** is that a no?

  
  


_ [Calling ‘sweatshirt thief’] _

  
  


**[16:50] Iwaizumi:** I thought we were over this part

  
  
  


**—**

  
  
  


**[19:12] Iwaizumi:** tooru I’m really sorry about everything I said, I really want to make it up

**[19:14] Iwaizumi:** how’re we supposed to be friends again if you won’t even talk to me?

  
  


_ [Calling ‘sweatshirt thief’] _

 

_ [Calling ‘sweatshirt thief’] _

  
  


**[19:23] Iwaizumi:** look if you want to cling onto some

**[19:24] Iwaizumi:** idk some stupid fiction where it's all my fault then whatever, you can ignore me all you like after this but

**[19:24] Iwaizumi:**  right now can you just pick up

**[19:25] Iwaizumi:** I need to talk to you

  
  


_ [Calling ‘sweatshirt thief’] _

  
  
  


**—**

  
  
  


**[21:02] Iwaizumi:**  okay you've made your point

**[21:03] Iwaizumi:**  you're mad at me, we're not friends anymore, whatever

**[21:03] Iwaizumi:**  just this once please

  
  


_ [Calling ‘sweatshirt thief’] _

  
  


**[21:05] Iwaizumi:**  pick up the phone 

  
  


_ [Calling ‘sweatshirt thief’] _

  
  


**[21:07] Iwaizumi:** tooru please

**[21:07] Iwaizumi:**  don't make me beg

  
  


_ [Calling ‘sweatshirt thief’] _

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


_ [‘Ya-hoooo, it's very time consuming being me, so you'd better call back later!’] _

  
  


“You've made your point, Shittykawa. You'd better fucking listen to this message though.

 

“I'm not—look this isn't about us, okay? Whatever we do or—or don't have anymore, I can't talk to you about that unless you're gonna have a conversation with me, that just. That can't be a one-sided thing, so if you want to sometime…

 

“Anyway, I called to talk about Chiakkun. There's...some stuff he didn't tell you. Didn't tell anyone. I don't know if you knew anyway and you kept it from me, or—or maybe Takeru doesn't even know. God, I hope he doesn't know.

 

“There's this—fuck, I don't even know why I'm telling you this except I—I just can't tell anyone else, and if I don’t tell someone I’ll go crazy. I, uh—

 

“Fuck, I don't even want to say it, but...a big part of the reason they started bullying him in the first place is that—

 

“Someone—god, someone started a rumour that his big brother, that guy he hero worships? Rumour goes that he's a fairy. Got that? Someone’s been going round telling everyone about that fucking faggot Iwaizumi Hajime, and how he wasn’t allowed to play for his university volleyball team because they found out he’s into guys.

 

“Shit. I don't know if—if someone had an older sibling that said it...or maybe it was just a lucky guess, or a stupid coincidence, but. Well, it’s irrelevant whether it was true or not, isn’t it? I mean, either way, it's my fault. They've been bullying him for almost a year, did he tell you that part? And it's because of me, it's my—

 

“Fuck. 

 

“Do you remember in grade school? When mom got pregnant with Chiakkun? Remember that was when I started going to judo classes, and swimming and stuff? I never told you but there were these kids, they'd been hassling me all year. Pushing me around and stuff.

 

“When I think about it now, you probably knew. Anyway, I thought I could just ignore it, but then mom and dad said I was gonna be a big brother and I just felt—I was so scared, Tooru. I couldn't even look after myself, how could I look after a baby brother or sister? 

 

“So that's why. I—I wanted to get strong, to protect myself. And so that Chiaki wouldn't...he wouldn't—

 

“I really let him down.

 

“I g—gotta go. 

 

“You...you know where to find me.”

  
  
  


—

  
  
  
**[00:08] sweatshirt thief:**  I'm so sorry Hajime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit...we have nothing to say in our defence.


	16. Chapter 16

**SUNDAY**

  
  


**[00:58] sweatshirt thief:**  IWA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN

**[00:58] sweatshirt thief:**  mikachaaan wont give me anymore to dirnk unless i text you

**[00:59] sweatshirt thief:**  i hav e th meanest sister

**[00:59] sweatshirt thief:**  lets swap i’ll keep chiakkkun u have mikachan

**[01:03] sweatshirt thief:**  arre you seeing misster refreshing now iwa-chan

**[01:03] sweatshirt thief:**  have yuo seen him in myagi

**[01:04] sweatshirt thief:**  i dont mind

**[01:10] sweatshirt thief:**  iwa-chan dyou think it w ould be different with us if you hadnt been with mister refreshing first

**[01:16] sweatshirt thief:**  remembr the night u came over

**[01:16] sweatshirt thief:**  and you let me keep yr hoodie

**[01:17] sweatshirt thief:**  i wanetd to kis s u that night haajime

**[01:17] sweatshirt thief:**  sso much

**[01:22] sweatshirt thief:**  i think it would be different

**[01:22] sweatshirt thief:**  if we did it tehn instead

**[01:22] sweatshirt thief:**  i tihnk it would be diferent now

**[01:28] sweatshirt thief:**  im so sory about chikkun

**[01:28] sweatshirt thief:**  yr a good brother iwachann

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**[08:50] Iwaizumi:**  hey

**[08:50] Iwaizumi:**  don’t go back to tokyo without me

 

**[10:02] sweatshirt thief:**  sorry iwa-chan

**[10:02] sweatshirt thief:**  i’m already on the train, we have practice tomorrow

**[10:03] sweatshirt thief:**  take care of chiakkun

**[10:04] sweatshirt thief:**  i shouldn’t have said all those things last night

**[10:04] sweatshirt thief:**  let’s forget about everything

 

**[10:14] Iwaizumi:**  can we 

**[10:14] Iwaizumi:**  I dunno, get coffee or something this week?

**[15:06] Iwaizumi:**  fine, Oikawa, you win

  
  
  


**—**

  
  


**[18:19] clothes makkith the man:**  TOKYO SUCKS W/O YOU SUNFLOWER

**[18:21] clothes makkith the man:**  ON THE PLUS SIDE

**[18:21] clothes makkith the man:**  ME AN RINKO BONED LIKE 12 TIMES

 

**[18:28] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):**  so happy for you dirty stopouts

 

**[18:30] clothes makkith the man:**  WERE DISGUSTING

**[18:30] clothes makkith the man:**  AN KINDA DEHYRADTED

**[18:32] clothes makkith the man:**  HOWS THE FROZEN NORTH

 

**[18:35] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):**  p good

**[18:37] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):**  did u know i have two sisters

**[18:37] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):**  i always forget

**[18:37] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):**  they blur into one

 

**[18:39] clothes makkith the man:**  YES WTF MATSUNN I KNOW HOW MANY SISTERS U HABE

 

**[18:41] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):**  saw Iwa a couple times

**[18:41] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):**  he looks like shit

 

**[18:42] clothes makkith the man:**  WHEN WILL THIS WAR END

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**MONDAY**

  
  


**[11:03] Vader:** _ [voicemail received] _

  
  


“Tooru, please don’t forget to call your cousin back. Will you be joining us for the family vacation this summer?

 

“You mother asked me to remind you to call Hajime-kun. He came over yesterday morning just after you left for the station, you must have forgotten to tell him you were leaving.

 

“Please call me back, we should discuss the contract Shinji left for you.”

  
  
  


**—**

  
  


**[15:28] Vader:** _ [voicemail received] _

  
  


“Tooru, I’m still waiting for you to return my call from this morning.

 

“Shinji called as well, he’s waiting to hear from you. This behaviour is very disrespectful towards a family member, Tooru, I’m disappointed. Please get in touch with him so that you can confirm the contract with him for your internship.

 

“Alright, I’ll talk to you later.”

  
  
  


**—**

  
  
  


**[20:03] Iwaizumi:**  Hey man, you busy rn?

 

**[20:04] biceps:**  brooooo u saved me

**[20:04] biceps:**  kaashi is asleep on me and im SO BORED

 

**[20:04] Iwaizumi:**  ah right, you wear him out?

 

**[20:05] biceps:**  i think he jus likes using me asa pillow

 

**[20:05] Iwaizumi:**  Well who wouldn't?

 

**[20:05] biceps:**  ;)

**[20:05] biceps:**  watcha been doin for goldeen week?

 

**[20:05] Iwaizumi:**  oh just home

**[20:05] Iwaizumi:**  in miyagi

**[20:06] Iwaizumi:**  You?

 

**[20:06] biceps:**  staid here but tets visited fir a few days

 

**[20:06] Iwaizumi:**  that's great

**[20:06] Iwaizumi:**  things good between you guys now?

 

**[20:07] biceps:**  um i gess so

**[20:07] biceps:**  i mean i didnt rly bring it up muhc

**[20:07] biceps:**  its okay tho

**[20:08] biceps:**  what about u and yr oikwa

 

**[20:08] Iwaizumi:**  same as ever

**[20:08] Iwaizumi:**  I can't wait to get back to Tokyo tbh

 

**[20:08] biceps:**  no fun at home?

 

**[20:08] Iwaizumi:**  not so much

 

**[20:08] biceps:**  hey u ok dude?

 

**[20:09] Iwaizumi:**  you're not busy right?

**[20:09] Iwaizumi:**  could you just, idk, talk at me for a bit?

 

**[20:09] biceps:**  defiantly

**[20:09] biceps:**  wat about?

 

**[20:09] Iwaizumi:**  tell me about your week or something?

 

**[20:10] biceps:**  can do!!

**[20:10] biceps:**  so thurs was tets last night hear

**[20:10] biceps:**  and it was wild

**[20:10] biceps:**  me him and akaash went for food

**[20:10] biceps:**  we had 2 or three beers each an tets sed he was sleepy so we came back to mine

**[20:11] biceps:**  watched some movies

**[20:11] biceps:**  past out on the couch

**[20:11] biceps:**  i think im dating an old man in discise

**[20:11] biceps:**  kaashi was embarased for us all

 

**[20:11] Iwaizumi:**  okay that's adorable

**[20:12] Iwaizumi:**  you should get him some slippers for his birthday

 

**[20:12] biceps:**  hed secretly love that

**[20:12] biceps:**  hed pretend to be all grumpy like he hates thw old man jokes

**[20:12] biceps:**  but he cant deny hes elderly

 

**[20:12] Iwaizumi:**  good thing he's got such a spry young thing to take care of him

 

**[20:13] biceps:**  haha gross dude

**[20:13] biceps:**  taht makes it sound like hes my sugar daddy

**[20:14] biceps:**  okay wait thatd be awsome tho

**[20:14] biceps:**  now im thinking bout it

 

**[20:14] Iwaizumi:**  give it a couple of years

**[20:14] Iwaizumi:**  that could be you guys

 

**[20:15] biceps:**  it really cud

**[20:17] biceps:**  man thats a wierd thought tho 

**[20:17] biceps:**  us bein togehter for years 

**[20:17] biceps:**  been like a year an a half but feels like a few weeks

 

**[20:18] Iwaizumi:**  you do know that’s disgustingly romantic right?

 

**[20:18] biceps:**  u think?

**[20:18] biceps:**  mayb i shud do somethin romance for tets

**[20:18] biceps:**  havnt done that in ages

**[20:20] biceps:**  anyway akashi was making sooo much fun of sleepy kuroo thurs

**[20:20] biceps:**  an now hes the one napping on me

**[20:20] biceps:**  hippogriff

 

**[20:21] Iwaizumi:**  it must be you, you're just the finest pillow around

 

**[20:21] biceps:**  ill take it

**[20:21] biceps:**  hm wat else

**[20:22] biceps:**  we played vball a lot

**[20:22] biceps:**  but i think that was just so theyd have an excuse to see my sexy kneepads

 

**[20:22] Iwaizumi:**  I believe it 

 

**[20:22] biceps:**  omg man tmi but

**[20:23] biceps:**  kuroo has a vry real fetish

**[20:23] biceps:**  no idea how he maneged to be in club around sports uniforms al those years

 

**[20:23] Iwaizumi:**  sounds like the fetish is pretty specific to you dude

**[20:23] Iwaizumi:**  you should be flattered

 

**[20:23] biceps:**  im loving it

**[20:24] biceps:**  i dont no how he gets thru my games

**[20:24] biceps:**  i thot having kashi there woud help him focus on playin

**[20:24] biceps:**  but no

 

**[20:24] Iwaizumi:**  I'm glad you guys had a good time

**[20:25] Iwaizumi:**  uh

**[20:25] Iwaizumi:**  not specifically in bed but that too I guess

 

**[20:25] biceps:**  we always do ;)

 

**[20:25] Iwaizumi:**  must be nice :p

 

**[20:26] biceps:**  is that the problem bro?

 

**[20:26] Iwaizumi:**  ?

 

**[20:26] biceps:**  you an oikawaa

**[20:26] biceps:**  not workin for u guys in bed right?

 

**[20:26] Iwaizumi:**  well you’re not wrong, but nah

**[20:26] Iwaizumi:**  just a bad week

 

**[20:27] biceps:**  sry u dont have to talk about it :*

 

**[20:27] Iwaizumi:**  thanks man it's not you

**[20:27] Iwaizumi:**  you ever have something that's like

**[20:27] Iwaizumi:**  so bad you can't look at it head on

 

**[20:28] biceps:**  uh sometimes

**[20:28] biceps:**  not so much now

 

**[20:28] Iwaizumi:**  that's good

**[20:28] Iwaizumi:**  it's a little like that. 

**[20:28] Iwaizumi:**  I don't know where to start so just gonna keep my head down and get through exams

 

**[20:28] biceps:**  i get it

**[20:29] biceps:**  i jsut worry bout it

**[20:29] biceps:**  i want my frends to be happy

**[20:29] biceps:**  wish id thot to invite u for golden week

 

**[20:29] Iwaizumi:**  thanks man

**[20:30] Iwaizumi:**  I got to see my little bro though

**[20:30] Iwaizumi:**  we caught a practice match at my old high school

 

**[20:30] biceps:**  thats fun!

**[20:30] biceps:**  hows he doing?

 

**[20:31] Iwaizumi:**  yeah he's okay. new school, you know? it's a big change

**[20:31] Iwaizumi:**  he's on the volleyball team though

**[20:31] Iwaizumi:**  keeping it in the family

 

**[20:31] biceps:**  aaaawww yessss

**[20:31] biceps:**  vball is life

 

**[20:32] Iwaizumi:**  I gotta go man but thanks for talking

**[20:32] Iwaizumi:**  have fun with Akaashi

 

**[20:32] biceps:**  i gotta kick him of i need to pee sobad

**[20:32] biceps:**  hav a good nite

**[20:33] biceps:**  text me if u wanna talk more ok?

**[20:33] biceps:**  or u can call

**[20:33] biceps:**  any time

 

**[20:34] Iwaizumi:**  I will Boku, thanks

  
  
  


—

 

  
  


**WEDNESDAY**

  
  


**[13:18]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** hey Tooru

**[13:18]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** I'm sorry about the way we left things, can I buy you a coffee to say sorry?

 

**[16:03] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  I'm the one who should apologise Etchan

**[16:03] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  I wasn't fair to you

 

**[16:06]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** maybe we both screwed up a bit :) 

 

**[16:07] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  maybe so

 

**[16:09]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** so, drink and a chat? 

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**THURSDAY**

  
  


**[19:00] Chiaki:**  hi nii-san

**[19:00] Chiaki:**  i did what yuo said and i talked to my coach

 

**[19:04] Iwaizumi:**  Chiakkun, that’s great

**[19:04] Iwaizumi:**  I’m really proud of you :)

**[19:04] Iwaizumi:**  did it go okay?

 

**[19:05] Chiaki:**  yeh it was fine

**[19:05] Chiaki:**  he made me talk wit some of teh 2nd years

**[19:06] Chiaki:**  there names r murata senpai and nishi senpai

**[19:06] Chiaki:**  so i can go c them if i need to talk 

 

**[19:06] Iwaizumi:**  that’s really good

**[19:07] Iwaizumi:**  are they nice?

 

**[19:07] Chiaki:**  yeh

**[19:07] Chiaki:**  nishisenpai is alredy the on the team hes a wing spiker like u

**[19:07] Chiaki:**  hes realy cool too

**[19:08] Chiaki:**  and muratasenpai is the bac kup setter hes gona be on the team next yer

 

**[19:10] Iwaizumi:**  hey that’s awesome

**[19:10] Iwaizumi:**  promise me you’ll go see them if you have any problems? or the coach?

 

**[19:11] Chiaki:**  i will i will

 

**[19:11] Iwaizumi:**  hey

**[19:11] Iwaizumi:**  it’ll get better :) 

 

**[19:12] Chiaki:**  did it realy happin to u to?

 

**[19:13] Iwaizumi:**  it really did

**[19:13] Iwaizumi:**  but now I’m strong

**[19:13] Iwaizumi:**  and I have the best little brother in the whole world :P

 

**[19:14] Chiaki:**  ur so embarissing

 

**[19:14] Iwaizumi:**  hey!

**[19:14] Iwaizumi:**  i’m not as embarrassing as mom and dad

 

**[19:15] Chiaki:**  ok true

  
  
  


**—**

  
  
  


**FRIDAY**

  
  


**[10:16] Vader:** _ [voicemail received] _

  
  


“Tooru, I know that you’re busy with your exams, but you can’t let this opportunity with Shinji’s company slip through your fingers. I know that you can put in the work, your volleyball career is testament to that, but you can’t put all your hopes in something so unreliable as a future playing volleyball. 

 

“I should think that was obvious, with how hard you and your team worked in high school, and yet you never progressed to nationals. And there’s always the risk of injury—well, it’s important to have something else that you can fall back on.

 

“Shinji is going to call you tonight, please wait for his phone call.

 

“Take care of yourself, Tooru.”

  
  
  


—

  
  
  
  


**[14:14] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  do your parents nag you constantly?

**[14:14] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  or do they have actual hobbies?

**[14:14] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  (눈_눈)

 

**[14:20] hana montana:**  O

**[14:20] hana montana:**  I

**[14:20] hana montana:**  K

**[14:20] hana montana:**  A

**[14:20] hana montana:**  W

**[14:20] hana montana:**  A

**[14:21] hana montana:**  W EHRE HAVE U BEEN U WRETCH

 

**[14:21] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  i've been locked in my home undergoing intense interrogation from my dad

**[14:22] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  who's forgotten all words but "internship" and “responsibility”

**[14:22] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  and “disappointment”

**[14:22] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  ｏ(＞＜；)○

 

**[14:22] hana montana:**  OH H SHIT UR STILL THER?

**[14:22] hana montana:**  SHOULD I ARANGE EXTRACTION??

**[14:23] hana montana:**  IVE BEEN GROWING AN OIKAWA CLONE FOR THE PAST THREE MONTHS WE  CAN SEND HIM TO UR DAD

 

**[14:23] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  let’s keep the clone as a back up, i'm already back in tokyo

**[14:24] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  but basically since the minute I left miyagi my dad has been calling me about the internship

**[14:24] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  great i get it

 

**[14:24] hana montana:**  UGH

**[14:24] hana montana:**  CAN WE NOT BE ADORABLE CAREFREE CHILDREN FOREVER

**[14:24] hana montana:**  REALLY BIG CHILDREN

 

**[14:24] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  like is it not enough that i'm studying business?

**[14:24] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  the absolute last thing in the world i care about

**[14:25] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  i think i can handle accepting my own internships

**[14:25] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  maybe i fuck stuff up

**[14:25] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  maybe my high school volleyball career was a huge disappointment to everyone

**[14:25] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  but this shitty internship should be FINE

**[14:25] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  (╬ Ò﹏Ó)

 

**[14:26] hana montana:**  WTF WAIT WHAT ABOUT VOLLEYBALL

**[14:26] hana montana:**  DID SOMEONE SAY SHIT ABT VOLLEYBLAL DO I GOTTA CUT SOMEONE

 

**[14:27] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  ~i can't just rely on volleyball

**[14:27] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  ~we all know sometimes it just doesn't work out

**[14:27] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  ~even when i push myself to the point of injury

**[14:27] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  gee so sorry no matter how hard i work i just can't help but fail

**[14:27] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  must be so embarrassing for everyone

 

**[14:27] hana montana:**  OIKAWA NO FUCK THAT

**[14:28] hana montana:**  YOU'RE AN INCERDIBLE PLAYER AND YOU'RE GONNA MAKE IT AS HIGH AS U WANNA GO

**[14:28] hana montana:**  YR DAD NEEDS TO SHUT UP AND LET U LIVE

 

**[14:28] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  yeah tell *him* that

**[14:30] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  i'm so done

**[14:30] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  i can't take anymore of this

**[14:30] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  i just

**[14:30] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  can't

 

**[14:35] hana montana:**  SRY WAS GETING MY PIZZA 

**[14:35] hana montana:**  NO DUDE LISTEN YOU CAN DO THIS

**[14:35] hana montana:**  YOU CAN DO ANYTHING

**[14:51] hana montana:**  EXCEPT TEXT BACK APPARENTLY OH MY GOD

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**SUNDAY**

  
  


**[21:01] eyebrows:**  hey man

**[21:01] eyebrows:**  you wanna go for a run?

**[21:01] eyebrows:**  I got the caffeine jitters

 

**[22:04] Iwaizumi:**  sorry dude was taking a bath

**[22:04] Iwaizumi:**  raincheck?

 

**[22:10] eyebrows:**  sure

**[22:10] eyebrows:**  I know you’re just scared I’ll kick your shorty ass

 

**[22:12] Iwaizumi:**  that’s 100% the reason

**[22:15] Iwaizumi:**  hey have you talked to oikawa since you got back?

 

**[22:17] eyebrows:**  I’ve had literally three texts from him in the past week and a half

**[22:17] eyebrows:**  apparently he texted Taka but I guess we’re basically the same person to him

**[22:17] eyebrows:**  was he always such an asshole and I just ignored it?

 

**[22:18] Iwaizumi:**  you loved it

 

**[22:18] eyebrows:**  that’s true

**[22:19] eyebrows:**  it’s why I fell in love with him

**[22:23] eyebrows:**  in all seriousness man, you okay?

 

**[22:25] Iwaizumi:**  just busy

**[22:25] Iwaizumi:**  looking forward to the end of exams

 

**[22:26] eyebrows:**  scary shit :o

**[22:26] eyebrows:**  we should do something to celebrate you guys graduating

**[22:26] eyebrows:**  so long as we have another celebration next year when I finish

 

**[22:27] Iwaizumi:**  yeah sounds good

**[22:28] Iwaizumi:**  gotta get back to the grindstone

 

**[22:28] eyebrows:**  good luck \m/

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**TUESDAY**

  
  


**[14:59] hana montana:**  ARE U DROWNING IN EXAMS YET

**[14:59] hana montana:**  IM LOSING MY MIND

**[15:02] hana montana:**  WANNA PLAY SOME VOLLEY LATER?

 

**[20:21] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  makki! Do you miss my tosses that badly?

 

**[20:25] hana montana:**  WHATS WITH THAT REPLY I TEXTED U FIVE HOURS AGO

 

**[20:32] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  I'm a very busy person Makki!

 

**[20:35] hana montana:**  WITH WHAT NONE OF US HAV SEEN U

**[20:35] hana montana:**  WHATEVER ITS LATE NOW VOLLEY TOMORROW?

**[20:42] hana montana:**  OIKAWA

**[20:50] hana montana:**  R U SHITTIN ME 

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**SATURDAY**

  
  


**[18:20] Iwaizumi:**  Hey kiddo, how you doing?

 

**[18:24] Chiaki:**  fine nii-san

**[18:24] Chiaki:**  you dnt have to check up on me al the time

 

**[18:25] Iwaizumi:**  don't have to

**[18:25] Iwaizumi:**  maybe I want to :p

 

**[18:25] Chiaki:**  fiiiiine

**[18:25] Chiaki:**  :)

 

**[18:26] Iwaizumi:**  fine like you're okay or fine like I can keep asking?

**[18:26] Iwaizumi:**  :p

 

**[18:28] Chiaki:**  u will n e way

**[18:28] Chiaki:**  so both :p

**[18:29] Chiaki:**  did u and toru-nii make up??

 

**[18:30] Iwaizumi:**  not yet

 

**[18:31] Chiaki:**  tooru can be mean sumtimes

**[18:31] Chiaki:**  im sure he didnt mean it

 

**[18:31] Iwaizumi:**  wasn't his fault this time kiddo

 

**[18:32] Chiaki:**  then u shud sat sorry

 

**[18:32] Iwaizumi:**  you're right :) 

 

**[18:33] Chiaki:**  r yur exams over yet

 

**[18:33] Iwaizumi:**  I wish! 

**[18:33] Iwaizumi:**  they only just started

**[18:34] Iwaizumi:**  they’re spread over the next couple of weeks but I’ll be finished by your birthday 

 

**[18:34] Chiaki:**  ok gud luck

 

**[18:34] Iwaizumi:**  would you like it if I came home for your birthday?

 

**[18:36] Chiaki:**  yes but

**[18:36] Chiaki:**  u dnt have to if your busy

 

**[18:36] Iwaizumi:**  I’m not too busy for you :) 

 

**[18:36] Chiaki:**  ok

**[18:37] Chiaki:**  i gota go eat dinner

 

**[18:37] Iwaizumi:**  say hi to mom and dad for me

**[18:37] Iwaizumi:**  you can text me anytime you need me

 

**[18:37] Chiaki:**  say sory to toru-nii

 

**[18:38] Iwaizumi:**  yessir :p

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**TUESDAY**

  
  


_ [group chat: noble underlings] _

  
  


**[15:05] eyebrows:** you’re coming over tonight

 

**[15:41] Iwaizumi:** man I wish I could

 

**[15:43] eyebrows:** not a request

**[15:43] eyebrows:** see u at 7

 

**[15:44] shorts:** HE MEANS IT IWA DONT CROSS HIM

 

**[15:50] Iwaizumi:** is oikawa coming?

 

**[15:50] shorts:** WAHT DO U THINK

 

**[15:51] eyebrows:** we’re inviting him

**[15:51] eyebrows:** your guess is as good as ours whether he shows his face

 

**[15:54] Iwaizumi:** alright fine

**[15:54] Iwaizumi:** seven

**[15:54] Iwaizumi:** I can’t be out late though

 

**[15:54] shorts:** YEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**[15:54] shorts:** WE MISSED U

 

**[15:55] eyebrows:** see u tonight

**[15:55] eyebrows:** :)

 

**[15:56] Iwaizumi:** I missed you guys too

 

**[15:56] shorts:** SAP

**[15:56] shorts:** <3

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


_ [group chat: noble underlings] _

  
  


**[19:46] eyebrows:** hey man everything okay?

 

**[19:59] shorts:** SHOULD WE BE WORRIED

 

**[20:05] eyebrows:** iwa seriously man we’re getting worried here

**[20:05] eyebrows:** you okay?

**[20:12] eyebrows:** if you just changed your mind about coming it’s cool just let us know

 

**[20:30] shorts:** DUUUUUUUUDE DON’T FORGET ABOUT USSSSSS

 

**[20:48] eyebrows:** man seriously if you’re taking a nap i’ll be so mad

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


_ [group chat: three musketeers] _

  
  


**[20:50] eyebrows:** long shot but have you heard from iwa?

**[20:54] eyebrows:** oikawa this isn’t a joke

**[20:55] eyebrows:** have you talked to him tonight?

  
**[21:20] shorts:** LITERALLY WHAT THE FCUK IS WRONG WITH EVERYONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You tell me, Makki. You tell me.
> 
>  
> 
> Before you start readying your weapons, please please check out this lovely [fanart of Iwaizumi and Suga](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/post/149501809002/beingoddish-bernardmarie-iwaizumi-needs), and this heartbreaking [fanart of Oikawa](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/post/149501909807/bernardmarie-when-youre-miserable-because), both by the talented [bernardmarie](http://bernardmarie.tumblr.com/)!! :D


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who missed it, there's a new one-off fic in the series, [We came here to bone](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7972495), which is a missing scene fic from _Some hot mess_! :D

**WEDNESDAY**

 

 **[09:50] eyebrows:** hey Iwa is everything okay?

 **[11:02] eyebrows:** okay look I have an exam soon but I’m putting Makki on point

 **[11:03] eyebrows:** if you don’t get back to us soon we’re coming over

 **[11:03] eyebrows:** so you’d better not have your head in oikawa’s lap

 

—

 

 **[15:34] hana montana:** OIKAWA YOU NEED TO CALL US BACK RIGHT FUCKIN NOW IM NOT KIDDING

 **[15:37] hana montana:** MY HABITUAL USE OF CAPSLOCK MAY GIVE THE WRONG IMPRESSION NOW

 **[15:37] hana montana:** BUT THIS IS A LITERLA FCUKING EMERGENCY

 **[15:39] hana montana:** FUCKING CALL ME BACK YOU SHITFUCK

 

—

 

_[‘Ya-hoooo, it's very time consuming being me, so you'd better call back later!’]_

 

“Tooru, it’s Mama. Why aren’t you answering your phone? I know you’re around, you’ve been online. God, as if we don’t all have enough to worry about—”

 

“Please, call me back, I have to tell you something. Or call your friends if you don’t want to talk to me. Please, Tooru, it’s important.”

 

—

 

_[‘Ya-hoooo, it's very time consuming being me, so you'd better call back later!’]_

 

“Hello, Tooru? This is Mayumi, Hajime's mother. Well, you know that. 

 

Tooru, I'm afraid Hajime...isn’t well. I know things are difficult between the two of you at the moment, but—just, please, call us back.

 

He—he needs you, Tooru.”

 

—

 

**FRIDAY**

 

 **[15:55] capri ۞ sun:** I think I'm starting to see why Iwa still calls you asskawa

 **[15:55] capri ۞ sun:** as if it wasn’t bad enough you ignoring the rest of us

 **[15:56] capri ۞ sun:** you're screening his mom's phonecalls too now?

 

 **[17:48] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** I'm well, thank you mattsun. And how are you?

 

 **[17:50] capri ۞ sun:** oh shit he lives

 **[17:51] capri ۞ sun:** yeah i’m great you know, busy with finals

 **[17:51] capri ۞ sun:** tough to balance work and college isn’t it?

 **[17:51] capri ۞ sun:** and then when you've got a sick friend to visit too

 **[17:52] capri ۞ sun:** how about you, asskawa? having a nice time in solitary confinement?

 

 **[17:52] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** I’ve been busy this week, I just turned my phone back on

 **[17:52] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** there's no reason to be rude to me

 

 **[17:53] capri ۞ sun:** right, you're totally right

 **[17:54] capri ۞ sun:** because you have absolutely nothing to do with the shell of a human that's been calling itself Iwaizumi for the past month

 

 **[17:54] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** mattsun, I love you, but you don't know what you're talking about

 **[17:54] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** you have no idea what happened between us

 **[17:54] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** so you can feel free to stop attacking me

 

 **[17:56] capri ۞ sun:** weird bc I wasn’t feeling the love when you replied to Taka and not me

 **[17:56] capri ۞ sun:** thanks for taking the time to rsvp on tuesday btw

 **[17:57] capri ۞ sun:** iwa didn't show up either

 **[17:57] capri ۞ sun:** but, you know, he's been busy

 **[17:57] capri ۞ sun:** didn't text tho which is weird

 

 **[17:57] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** get to the point

 

 **[17:58] capri ۞ sun:** patience your majesty

 **[17:58] capri ۞ sun:** you weren’t in a hurry all week

 **[17:59] capri ۞ sun:** anyway so me and makki tried to get hold of him all of wednesday

 **[17:59] capri ۞ sun:** I thought maybe he'd had another fight with you or something

 **[17:59] capri ۞ sun:** but we thought we should go check, just in case

 

 **[18:00] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** mattsun what are you saying?

 

 **[18:00] capri ۞ sun:** oh now you're interested

 **[18:00] capri ۞ sun:** Iwaizumi-san called you fifteen times and you ignored her

 **[18:01] capri ۞ sun:** the consultant said if we hadn't got to his apartment when we did, he could have died

 

 **[18:04] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** um what

 

 **[18:04] capri ۞ sun:** iwa collapsed on tuesday night

 **[18:05] capri ۞ sun:** he's in hospital

 

 **[18:05] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** are you fucking with me?

 **[18:05] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** have you seen him?

 **[18:05] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** what happened?

 

 **[18:05] capri ۞ sun:** are you not fucking reading this

 **[18:05] capri ۞ sun:** we found him half dead in his apartment

 **[18:06] capri ۞ sun:** he collapsed in the shower and hit his head or something, fractured his wrist and his ankle

 **[18:06] capri ۞ sun:** he'd managed to crawl out to the front room before he passed out again, I guess he was trying to get his phone

 

 **[18:07] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** where is he?

 **[18:07] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** what hospital?

 

 **[18:07] capri ۞ sun:** Oikawa don't you dare fucking go there if you're going to keep jerking him around

 **[18:08] capri ۞ sun:** I’ve still got kyoutani’s number

 **[18:08] capri ۞ sun:** I'm sure he'd be happy to break all your fingers

 

 **[18:09] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** he's my best friend you asshole

 **[18:09] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i haven't been jerking him around

 **[18:09] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** so shut the fuck up

 

 **[18:10] capri ۞ sun:** YOU shut the fuck up, you self-obsessed bastard

 **[18:10] capri ۞ sun:** we had to break into his apartment

 **[18:10] capri ۞ sun:** we thought he was dead

 **[18:11] capri ۞ sun:** I’ll never be able to forget that

 

 **[18:11] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** mattsun

 **[18:11] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** is he going to be okay?

 

 **[18:11] capri ۞ sun:** I'll text you the address of the hospital

 **[18:12] capri ۞ sun:** go ask his doctor

 

 **[18:12] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** okay

 **[18:12] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** thank you

 **[18:12] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i’m sorry I

 **[18:12] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** thank you for telling me

 **[18:12] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i’m sorry mattsun

 

 **[18:13] capri ۞ sun:** yeah

 

—

 

 **[18:14] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):**  heads up

 **[18:14] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):**  his royal fucking shittiness is headed your way

 

 **[18:17] clothes makkith the man:** DID U PUNCH HIM

 

 **[18:17] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):**  all yours

 

 **[18:17] clothes makkith the man:** AWSEOM

 

 **[18:18] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):**  how’s sleeping beauty doing

 

 **[18:18] clothes makkith the man:** PRETY GOOD YNO CONSDIERNG

 **[18:18] clothes makkith the man:** UP AN COMPLAINIGN ABT THE FOOD

 

 **[18:18] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):**  that’s a relief

 

 **[18:18] clothes makkith the man:** LOOKS LIKE HES GONA FALL ASLEEP AGAIN TBH

 

 **[18:19] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):**  probably for the best

 **[18:19] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):**  you wanna go get drunk?

 

 **[18:19] clothes makkith the man:** SO MUCH

 

 **[18:19] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):**  I‘ll call Rinko

 

—

 

 **[21:37] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** Mama?

 

 **[21:38] Mama:** To-chan!!!

 **[21:38] Mama:** Where have you been?? I’ve been calling and calling, I couldn’t get through!

 

 **[21:39] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** I...had a bad week

 **[21:39] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** I turned my phone off for a couple of days

 

 **[21:39] Mama:** I’ll tell you who had a bad week

 

 **[21:39] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** Mama

 

 **[21:39] Mama:** Everyone around you!!

 

 **[21:39] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** I know, Mama, please

 

 **[21:40] Mama:** what kind of a week do you think Mayumi-san and Shuuji-san have had?

 **[21:40] Mama:** and poor Hajime-kun

 

 **[21:40] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** I get it! I screwed up!

 **[21:40] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** Mattsun and Makki already yelled at me about it

 **[21:40] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** and I’m sure Iwa-chan will as well, once he wakes up

 

 **[21:40] Mama:** Oh, Tooru

 

 **[21:41] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** It’s my fault

 **[21:41] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** I didn’t even know he was hurt

 **[21:41] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** this is my fault

 

 **[21:41] Mama:** To-chan, calm down

 **[21:41] Mama:** Take a deep breath for me

 

 **[21:42] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** what if he wakes up and

 **[21:42] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** he doesn’t want to see me again

 

 **[21:42] Mama:** I’d have to see that to believe it

 **[21:42] Mama:** Talk to him, sweetheart

 **[21:42] Mama:** I’m sure you two are making a big mess of nothing, as usual

 

 **[21:43] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  I'm at the hospital but he fell asleep right before I arrived

 **[21:43] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  I'm so scared

 **[21:43] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  he looks like a ghost

 

 **[21:44] Mama:**  Oh my love

 

 **[21:44] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  he would never have gotten this sick if I hadn't shut him out

 **[21:44] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  I wouldn't let him

 

 **[21:44] Mama:**  Sweetheart all you can do is be there for him now

 **[21:45] Mama:**  So get up, wipe your face, and go on inside and talk to him

 

 **[21:45] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** okay

 **[21:45] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  I love you

 **[21:46] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  are Hajime’s parents really mad at me?

 

 **[21:46] Mama:**  No honey of course not

 **[21:46] Mama:**  I‘ll talk to them for you

 **[21:46] Mama:**  You can call them when you’re ready

 

 **[21:46] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  (´ヘ｀() thank you

 

—

 

 **[21:53] Oikawa Saya:**  Hi Mayumi-chan

 **[21:53] Oikawa Saya:**  How are you holding up?      

 

 **[21:54] Iwaizumi Mayumi:**  Tired, but Hajime has been looking a little better today.

 **[21:55] Iwaizumi Mayumi:**  Also, I've just had a nice surprise

 **[21:55] Iwaizumi Mayumi:**  [img]

 

 **[21:56] Oikawa Saya:**  I don't think Tooru is going to want to leave Hajime's side anytime soon

 **[21:56] Oikawa Saya:**  How did he even squeeze himself into that tiny chair?

 

 **[21:56] Iwaizumi Mayumi:**  I have no idea.

 **[21:57] Iwaizumi Mayumi:**  He’s looking thin though

 **[21:57] Iwaizumi Mayumi:**  Not as much as Hajime, but I don’t think either of them have been taking care of themselves

 

 **[22:00] Oikawa Saya:**  Well that’s no surprise

 **[22:00] Oikawa Saya:**  They want to worry me into an early grave

 **[22:01] Oikawa Saya:**  Has Tooru talked to you yet? He called me a little while ago

 **[22:01] Oikawa Saya:**  I think he's feeling ashamed about everything that's happened                         

 

 **[22:02] Iwaizumi Mayumi:**  I don't think he knows I'm here yet, I was out fetching some things when he arrived.

 **[22:02] Iwaizumi Mayumi:**  Should I go in and talk to him, or leave them be?

 

 **[22:03] Oikawa Saya:**  Let's leave them be for now

 **[22:03] Oikawa Saya:**  They have some lost time to make up for :)

 

 **[22:03] Iwaizumi Mayumi:**  That's true

 **[22:04] Iwaizumi Mayumi:**  Gosh, it's so hard not to go in and comfort him. I don't know what I'm going to do when Chiakkun's all grown up too

 

 **[22:04] Oikawa Saya:**  Thankfully you have a little while yet

 **[22:05] Oikawa Saya:**  How is Chiakkun?

 

 **[22:05] Iwaizumi Mayumi:**  Hajime's visit during golden week seemed to help a lot

 **[22:06] Iwaizumi Mayumi:**  Chiaki's been so worried about him this week, but Shuuji’s going to bring him to Tokyo next weekend to visit

 

 **[22:06] Oikawa Saya:**  That's good. This must be so hard on him

 

 **[22:08] Iwaizumi Mayumi:**  I feel so guilty

 **[22:08] Iwaizumi Mayumi:**  First Hajime and now Chiaki. I should've recognised the symptoms

 **[22:09] Iwaizumi Mayumi:**  I thought he was just struggling to adjust to middle school

 

 **[22:09] Oikawa Saya:**  You couldn't have known, Mayumi. They handled it differently

 **[22:09] Oikawa Saya:**  It's certainly not your fault

 

 **[22:11] Iwaizumi Mayumi:**  Thank you Saya

 **[22:11] Iwaizumi Mayumi:**  It's hard to believe that, but it helps to hear it

 **[22:12] Iwaizumi Mayumi:**  Ahh I hope these two can work things out

 

 **[22:13] Oikawa Saya:**  I'll let Tooru apologize for himself, but I know he's sorry about his recent behaviour

 **[22:14] Oikawa Saya:**  I'll think they'll be okay, and we won't have to worry about them again :)

 **[22:14] Oikawa Saya:**  Not too much, anyway

 

 **[22:14] Iwaizumi Mayumi:**  No more than usual ;-)

 **[22:15] Iwaizumi Mayumi:**  Do you remember when Takeru and Chiakkun were babies

 **[22:15] Iwaizumi Mayumi:**  Tooru and Hajime would sneak off to play house and pretend the babies were their children?

 

 **[22:15] Oikawa Saya:**  How could I forget?

 **[22:16] Oikawa Saya:**  Mika-chan was living with us then, and Tooru cried every morning for weeks when he went to school

 **[22:16] Oikawa Saya:**  He didn't want to leave Takeru behind

 

 **[22:16] Iwaizumi Mayumi:**  Oh my gosh, I remember, you were so sure he would hate having a baby around

 

 **[22:17] Oikawa Saya:**  I certainly couldn't believe it

 **[22:18] Oikawa Saya:**  I always wondered about those two playing house though     

 

 **[22:18] Iwaizumi Mayumi:**  We probably should have seen this coming :-)

 **[22:20] Iwaizumi Mayumi:**  I'm going to go back to the hotel and get some sleep, sorry to keep you talking so late

 

 **[22:20] Oikawa Saya:**  It's no problem :)                         

 **[22:21] Oikawa Saya:**  If you need any help with Chiakkun this week, just let me know                         

 

 **[22:21] Iwaizumi Mayumi:**  Thank you Saya                         

 **[22:21] Iwaizumi Mayumi:**  I'll feel better about leaving Hajime now that Tooru is here                         

 

 **[22:22] Oikawa Saya:**  I'm glad                         

 **[22:22] Oikawa Saya:**  Get some rest tonight                         

 

 **[22:22] Iwaizumi Mayumi:**  Goodnight :-)

 

—

 

**SATURDAY**

 

 **[09:03] clothes makkith the man:** JUST GOT TO THE HOAPITAL WITH RINKO

 **[09:03] clothes makkith the man:** HIS ROYAL STUPIDNESS HAS BEEN HRE ALL NIGHT

 

 **[09:20] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):**  thank fuck for that

 **[09:20] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):**  I really didn’t want to have Kyoutani break his fingers

 

 **[09:20] clothes makkith the man:** LMAO THAT WAS YR THREAT?

 **[09:20] clothes makkith the man:** KYOUKEN??

 **[09:21] clothes makkith the man:** THAT KID WOUDLNT HURT A COCKEROCH

 

 **[09:21] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):**  yeah well asskawa doesn’t know that

 **[09:21] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):**  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **[09:22] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):**  give idiotizumi a kiss from me pls I gotta get to work

 

 **[09:23] clothes makkith the man:** ONLY IF HES SLEEPING

 **[09:23] clothes makkith the man:** EVEN WTIH A BROKEN WRIST I THINK HED STILL HIT ME

 

—

 

**SATURDAY**

 

 **[10:54] Iwaizumi:**  thx for bringnn my cl ohts

 

 **[10:54] sweatshirt thief:**  Iwa-chan just had to go and break his dominant hand again ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ

 

 **[10:54] Iwaizumi:**  obsf antyh in  to m ake yr lfie ha rdrer

 

 **[10:55] sweatshirt thief:**  Iwa-chan

 **[10:55] sweatshirt thief:**  I didn’t spend twenty minutes setting up your speech-to-text function just to wade through this eyesore

 

 **[10:56] Iwaizumi:**  Oh yeah

 **[10:56] Iwaizumi:**  Thanks for that

 

 **[10:56] sweatshirt thief:**   i'm relieved you've managed to remember how to use it

 

 **[10:56] Iwaizumi:**  It's not that hard

 

 **[10:56] sweatshirt thief:**  who knows what those nurses are giving you!

 

 **[10:57] Iwaizumi:**  Whatever it is I think I want some more

 

 **[10:58] sweatshirt thief:**  any special requests for when i come back later?

 **[10:58] sweatshirt thief:**  is the hospital food okay? should i cook something?

 

 **[11:00] Iwaizumi:**  You don't have to

 **[11:00] Iwaizumi:**  Won't you be busy

 **[11:00] Iwaizumi:**  Question

 **[11:00] Iwaizumi:**  Mark

 **[11:00] Iwaizumi:**  Shit

 **[11:01] Iwaizumi:**  Forget the punctuation I'm too tired

 

 **[11:01] sweatshirt thief:**  i can make time

 **[11:01] sweatshirt thief:**  full stop

 **[11:01] sweatshirt thief:**  don't worry about it

 **[11:01] sweatshirt thief:**  full stop

 **[11:02] sweatshirt thief:**  just trying to make you feel less inept

 **[11:02] sweatshirt thief:**  o( ❛ᴗ❛ )o

 

 **[11:02] Iwaizumi:**  Yeah yeah

 **[11:02] Iwaizumi:**  Thank you though food would be really great

 **[11:03] Iwaizumi:**  You don't have to bring me anything though just

 **[11:03] Iwaizumi:**  Bring yourself

 

 **[11:03] sweatshirt thief:**  of course (─‿‿─)

 **[11:04] sweatshirt thief:**  iwa-chan

 **[11:04] sweatshirt thief:**  you're feeling better right?

 

 **[11:04] Iwaizumi:**  You do know a broken ankle takes six weeks to heal right

 **[11:05] Iwaizumi:**  Three days is a bit ambitious

 

 **[11:05] sweatshirt thief:**  (⇀_⇀)

 **[11:05] sweatshirt thief:**  that's not really what i mean

 

 **[11:05] Iwaizumi:**  Then tell me

 

 **[11:06] sweatshirt thief:**  why did you collapse?

 

 **[11:06] Iwaizumi:**  I don't really remember

 **[11:06] Iwaizumi:**  Working too hard I guess

 **[11:06] Iwaizumi:**  Not eating or sleeping enough

 **[11:06] Iwaizumi:**  I really just

 **[11:07] Iwaizumi:**  I don't know it just happened

 

 **[11:07] sweatshirt thief:**  you've been under a lot of stress (╯︵╰,)

 **[11:07] sweatshirt thief:**  i don't think i helped that

 

 **[11:07] Iwaizumi:**  It wasn't you it was everything

 **[11:08] Iwaizumi:**  School and exams

 **[11:08] Iwaizumi:**  And everything back home

 

 **[11:09] sweatshirt thief:**  i know there's that other stuff too

 **[11:09] sweatshirt thief:**  but i also know you don't look after yourself properly

 **[11:09] sweatshirt thief:**  you barely eat when i'm not around to feed you

 

 **[11:09] Iwaizumi:**  You didn't exactly write the book on self care

 

 **[11:10] sweatshirt thief:**  i know iwa-chan

 

 **[11:11] Iwaizumi:**  You’ll definitely come right

 

 **[11:11] sweatshirt thief:**  i promise

 **[11:11] sweatshirt thief:**  i have to give you your hamster afterall

 

 **[11:11] Iwaizumi:**  Hamster

 

 **[11:12] sweatshirt thief:**  i got you a nice hamster plushie to cuddle

 **[11:12] sweatshirt thief:**  you'll love her

 

 **[11:14] Iwaizumi:**  That sounds great

 **[11:14] Iwaizumi:**  I can't wait

 

 **[11:14] sweatshirt thief:**  iwa-chan is so agreeable today ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノ

 

 **[11:15] Iwaizumi:**  I may be half asleep

 **[11:15] Iwaizumi:**  Or kind of high

 **[11:15] Iwaizumi:**  The nurse came back

 

 **[11:15] sweatshirt thief:**  still counts!

 **[11:16] sweatshirt thief:**  will you be lonely tonight iwa-chan?

 

 **[11:16] Iwaizumi:**  Not really the ward is pretty busy

 **[11:16] Iwaizumi:**  I'm used to being alone at home anyway

 

 **[11:16] sweatshirt thief:**  at least you'll have your hamster!

 **[11:16] sweatshirt thief:**  [img]

 

 **[11:17] Iwaizumi:**  It's very cute

 **[11:17] Iwaizumi:**  Are you gonna bring food

 **[11:17] Iwaizumi:**  I miss your cooking

 **[11:17] Iwaizumi:**  You're really good

 **[11:17] Iwaizumi:**  I've missed

 **[11:17] Iwaizumi:**  Lots of things

 

 **[11:18] sweatshirt thief:**  I think you really must be high, what did that nurse give you?

 

 **[11:18] Iwaizumi:**  I mean it Tooru

 

 **[11:19] sweatshirt thief:**  me too iwa-chan

 **[11:19] sweatshirt thief:**  (ノ_<、)

 **[11:19] sweatshirt thief:**  but i'll visit you everyday and i can cook for you as much as you like

 **[11:21] sweatshirt thief:**  i'm so sorry

 **[11:21] sweatshirt thief:**  so sorry

 

 **[11:21] Iwaizumi:**  Don't apologise just don’t do it again

 **[11:22] Iwaizumi:**  I missed you so much I thought I’d die

 

 **[11:22] sweatshirt thief:**  Iwa-chan!

 **[11:22] sweatshirt thief:**  I can’t believe you would say that when you literally almost died

 

 **[11:23] Iwaizumi:**  Did not

 

 **[11:23] sweatshirt thief:**  did too

 

 **[11:23] Iwaizumi:**  Whatever

 

 **[11:23] sweatshirt thief:**  iwa-chan I’m glad you didn’t die

 **[11:23] sweatshirt thief:**  I promise i won't leave again

 **[11:23] sweatshirt thief:**  you won't be able to get rid of me

 

 **[11:24] Iwaizumi:**  Good I don't want to get rid of you

 

 **[11:24] sweatshirt thief:**  i know that now

 

 **[11:25] Iwaizumi:**  Gonna sleep

 **[11:25] Iwaizumi:**  Come see me later

 **[11:25] Iwaizumi:**  Please

 

 **[11:25] sweatshirt thief:**  i will

 **[11:25] sweatshirt thief:**  get some rest

 **[11:25] sweatshirt thief:**  (´ε｀ )

 

 **[11:26] Iwaizumi:**  Okay

 **[11:26] Iwaizumi:**  Colon asterisk


	18. Chapter 18

**SUNDAY**

 

_[group chat: three musketeers]_

 

 **[20:34] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** So I need to apologise

 

 **[20:39] capri ۞ sun:** yup

 

 **[20:42] hana montana:** SHOOT

 

 **[20:43] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i'm really sorry for the way i've treated you both these last few weeks

 **[20:43] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** m(_ _)m

 

 **[20:43] hana montana:** ARE U GONNA STOP BEING AN ASSHOLE NOW?

 **[20:43] hana montana:** BECAUSE IT SUCKED 

 

 **[20:44] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i am back to being your lovable tooru from now on

 **[20:44] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡ 

 

 **[20:44] hana montana:** WE SHALL SEE 

 **[20:44] hana montana:** NO BUT RLY IT'S GOOD TO HAVE U BACK 

 

 **[20:44] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** mattsun? 

 

 **[20:45] hana montana:** HE'S IN THE BATH I'LL GO KICK HIM 

 

 **[20:45] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** not too hard i hope

 **[20:45] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** being kicked while you're nude is no fun 

 

 **[20:45] hana montana:** SPEAKING FROM EXPERIENCE? 

 

 **[20:45] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** maybe (→_→)

 

 **[20:48] hana montana:** OMG NOT IWA??

 

 **[20:48] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** accidents happen makki

 **[20:48] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** let's not dwell on it

 

 **[20:49] capri ۞ sun:** first sensible thing you've said in months

 **[20:49] capri ۞ sun:** I've had enough of hearing about you two tbh

 

 **[20:49] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** ♡＼(￣￣￣￣ ￣▽￣)／♡

 

 **[20:49] hana montana:** SUNFLOWERRRRR

 

 **[20:50] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** mattsun!!

 **[20:50] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i was worried you weren't talking to me

 

 **[20:50] capri ۞ sun:** are you done?

 

 **[20:50] hana montana:** SUNFLOWER DON'T BE A JERK

 

 **[20:50] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** it's okay makki

 **[20:50] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i know i've been a bit of a dick

 **[20:51] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** are we okay mattsun?

 **[20:51] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** (/ω＼)

 

 **[20:52] capri ۞ sun:** you tell me

 **[20:53] capri ۞ sun:** what happens next time things go wrong with Iwaizumi?

 **[20:53] capri ۞ sun:** will you run away again? blank us?

 **[20:53] capri ۞ sun:** or just ignore me and only reply to Taka because he's easier to get on with?

 

 **[20:53] hana montana:** WAIT WHY AM I BEING DRAGGED INTO THIS

 

 **[20:54] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i promise i won't do any of that again

 **[20:55] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** and i'm really sorry i

 **[20:55] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** didn't reply to you as much as makki

 **[20:55] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** it was shitty

 **[20:55] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** ( ╥ω╥ )

 

 **[20:55] capri ۞ sun:** it's fine I get it

 **[20:56] capri ۞ sun:** but we're your friends too okay

 **[20:56] capri ۞ sun:** next time let us help

 

 **[20:56] hana montana:** LET US HELP IDIOT

 

 **[20:58] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i will

 **[20:58] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i just didn't know how to talk to anyone i guess

 **[20:58] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** when i couldn't talk to iwa-chan

 **[20:58] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i didn't know what else to do

 **[20:59] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i missed you both tho

 

 **[21:00] hana montana:** WE MISSED U TO

 **[21:00] hana montana:** RIGHT SUNFLOWER??

 

 **[21:01] capri ۞ sun:** yeh

 **[21:01] capri ۞ sun:** we missed you both

 

 **[21:01] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** (*^ω^)八(⌒▽⌒)八(-‿‿- )ヽ

 

 **[21:03] capri ۞ sun:** also why aren't u doing this in person you coward

 **[21:03] capri ۞ sun:** I demand hugs

 

 **[21:03] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i would've!

 **[21:03] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** but i'm at the hospital now

 **[21:03] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** and i didn't want to put it off

 

 **[21:04] hana montana:** IS IWA THERE

 **[21:04] hana montana:** I MEAN OBVS HE'S THERE BUT I MEAN WITH U RIGHT NOW

 

 **[21:05] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** he's napping rn

 

 **[21:05] capri ۞ sun:** pics

 

 **[21:05] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i got you

 **[21:06] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** [img]

 **[21:06] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** [img]

 **[21:06] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i've taken about forty

 

 **[21:06] hana montana:** OKAY STALKER

 **[21:07] hana montana:** AND WHEN ARE YOU GONNA TELL HIM YOU WANT HIS BABIES

 

 **[21:07] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** haha very funny

 

 **[21:08] capri ۞ sun:** no but really

 

 **[21:08] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**???

 

 **[21:08] hana montana:** OIKAWA

 **[21:09] hana montana:** TELL HIM I LOVE HIM

 **[21:09] hana montana:** *U

 **[21:09] hana montana:** TELL HIM U LOVE HIM GDI

 

 **[21:10] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** okay look, fine, yes

 **[21:11] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** but please don't say anything to iwa-chan

 **[21:11] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i mean it

 **[21:11] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i've already fucked this up once and i can't do it again

 **[21:12] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** please don't say anything about it to him or make jokes around him

 **[21:12] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** please

 

 **[21:12] hana montana:** DUDE WE WOULD NEVER

 

 **[21:12] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** okay thank you

 

 **[21:13] capri ۞ sun:** cross my heart

 

 **[21:13] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** he doesn't need to know

 

 **[21:13] capri ۞ sun:** okay but

 **[21:13] capri ۞ sun:** you know he's crazy about you too right

 

 **[21:13] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** he really, really isn't

 **[21:13] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** not like that

 

 **[21:14] hana montana:** UUUUHHHGGFGHHHHHHHH

 

 **[21:14] capri ۞ sun:** yeah okay one of us hung out with him over golden week and it wasn't you

 **[21:14] capri ۞ sun:** (it was me)

 

 **[21:15] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** and what? he said he was into me?

 **[21:16] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** come on mattsun

 **[21:16] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i get that you're trying to help but i really don't need to get my hopes up again

 **[21:16] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** and i can't face any more of iwa-chan's pity

 **[21:16] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** we'll get past this and it can go back to normal

 

 **[21:17] capri ۞ sun:** yeah okay but listen

 

 **[21:17] hana montana:** MATTSUN SHUT UP

 

 **[21:17] capri ۞ sun:** ugh

 **[21:18] capri ۞ sun:** okay whatev I'm not a fairy godmother

 

 **[21:20] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i know it sounds dumb but i just want to get over him and go back to how it was before

 **[21:21] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i can't risk losing him again

 

 **[21:21] hana montana:** HONESTLY THAT'S PROBABLY THE LEAST STUPID THING YOU'VE SAID FOR AGES

 **[21:21] hana montana:** IT'S COOL WE'VE GOT YR BACK

 **[21:22] hana montana:** RIGHT MATTSUN???

 

 **[21:24] capri ۞ sun:** ugh

 

 **[21:24] hana montana:** HE AGREES

 

 **[21:24] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** (っ˘▽˘)(˘▽˘)˘▽˘ς)

 **[21:25] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** we should go out very soon

 **[21:25] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** when i'm not on hospital duty

 

 **[21:25] capri ۞ sun:** tomorrow?

 

 **[21:26] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** that'll be good

 **[21:26] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** yeah

 

 **[21:26] hana montana:** YEAH

 **[21:27] hana montana:** WAIT I HAVE A DATE WITH RINKO

 **[21:27] hana montana:** YOU GUYS GO

 

 **[21:27] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** date with mattsun? (◕‿◕✿)

 **[21:27] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i'm in

 

 **[21:27] capri ۞ sun:** woah woah buy me a drink first then we'll see who's in

 

 **[21:28] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** stop playing coy

 **[21:28] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** you can't resist me

 

 **[21:28] hana montana:** OIKAWA STOP BANGING YOUR FRIENDS

 

 **[21:28] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** don't be jealous

 **[21:29] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i can make time for you too makki

 **[21:29] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** (^ω~)

 

 **[21:30] hana montana:** WE'RE JUST NOTCHES ON A BED POST TO U

 

 **[21:30] capri ۞ sun:** he's jealous ignore him ;)

 

 **[21:30] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** it's so unbecoming

 **[21:32] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** not to abandon you right after we've kissed and made up

 **[21:32] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** but iwa-chan is awake and very disgruntled looking

 **[21:32] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i should probably

 **[21:32] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** help him with something

 

 **[21:33] capri ۞ sun:**  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **[21:33] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** ugh you disgust me

 **[21:33] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** but text me about tomorrow night

 **[21:33] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** love you both ♡ (￣ ￣З￣￣￣￣ ￣)

 

 **[21:34] hana montana:** ILU HOMEWRECKER

 

 **[21:34] capri ۞ sun:** ugh

 **[21:34] capri ۞ sun:** love you too

 

 **[21:34] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** ヽ(♡‿♡)ノ

  


—

  


**[21:20] capri ۞ sun:** hey

 **[21:20] capri ۞ sun:** what the fuck

 

 **[21:21] hana montana:**?????

 

 **[21:21] capri ۞ sun:** what's with the 180

 **[21:21] capri ۞ sun:** one minute you're all ‘OIKAWA LET ME BE YOUR BRIDESMAID’

 **[21:22] capri ۞ sun:** and the next it's all ‘I concur that is a sensible course of action, let's think outside the box and action this immediately’

 

 **[21:23] hana montana:** BECAUSE OBVIOUSLY HE'S NOT GONNA LISTEN TO US

 

 **[21:23] capri ۞ sun:** right

 

 **[21:23] hana montana:** BUT HE WILL LISTEN TO IWA

 

 **[21:24] capri ۞ sun:** what

 **[21:24] capri ۞ sun:** we promised

 

 **[21:24] hana montana:** I HAD MY FINGERS CROSSED

 

 **[21:24] capri ۞ sun:** me too

  


—

  


**[21:40] Mom:** Are you awake right now, darling?

 

 **[21:42] Iwaizumi:** ye s

  


_—_

  


_[Incoming call from ‘Mom’]_

 

“Mom, hey, how’s it going?”

 

“Great, darling, how’re you feeling now?”

 

“I’m good. Oikawa made me dinner.”

 

“Oh he did, did he? I’m surprised he even went home.”

 

“Yeah, he slept here again last night. I just threw him out so that he’ll actually go sleep in a bed.”

 

“Mm hmm.”

 

“...What?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“What’s ‘mm hmm’ supposed to mean?”

 

“Nothing, nothing. Chiakkun’s here, he wanted to talk to you.”

 

“Oh yeah, put him on!”

 

“...”

 

“Hi, nii-chan.”

 

“Hey, kiddo, how’re you?”

 

“Good. Are you okay? Did you really break your ankle? Were you doing something cool?”

 

“Ha, okay, one at a time. Yes, yes, and no. And my wrist, because I’m an idiot.”

 

“Does it hurt?”

 

“Yeah, kind of, but they’re giving me painkillers so it isn’t that bad.”

 

“That’s good.”

 

“Yeah. How’s school?”

 

“Did you make up with Tooru?”

 

“Mmm, you first.”

 

“Yeah, school is okay. Nishi-senpai is helping me in practice. We like the same games too, he said we can play together next week, after me and dad come back from seeing you.”

 

“Aw, that’s great, are you going to his house?”

 

“Yeah, he doesn’t live too far.”

 

“Good. Maybe I’ll get to meet him next time I come home.”

 

“Yeah! Aw, Mom says I have to go to bed.”

 

“Yeah, it’s getting late.”

 

“Is it lonely in the hospital?”

 

“Nah, it’s okay. Tooru brought me a present to keep me company, I’ll send you a picture.”

 

“So you _did_ make up.”

 

“Ha, yeah, we made up.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Night, Chiakkun.”

 

“Goodnight, nii-chan.”

  


—

  


**MONDAY**

 

 **[15:13] Kuroo:**  Hello there gorgeous

 

 **[15:20] Baekuto:**  Hey babesss :**

 

 **[15:22] Kuroo:**  :D

 **[15:22] Kuroo:**  How goes? Is Akaashi hungover af?

 

 **[15:23] Baekuto:**  i dont think he nows how to be??

 **[15:24] Baekuto:**  after we got home las nite irealized he was wearing sum one elses shirt

 **[15:24] Baekuto:**  wen did he swich it??

 **[15:24] Baekuto:**  i was w him ALL NITE

 

 **[15:27] Kuroo:**  Oh my god, he's my hero, tell him he's my hero

 

 **[15:27] Baekuto:**  will do :')

 **[15:28] Baekuto:**  did u vsit iwa?

 

 **[15:28] Kuroo:**  just left the hospital :)

 **[15:29] Kuroo:**  bokubabe, I'm not sure how to tell you this

 **[15:29] Kuroo:**  but I think I'm in love

 

 **[15:29] Baekuto:**  omg w iwa?

 **[15:29] Baekuto:**  hot ;)

 **[15:30] Baekuto:**  hes a cutipie right tho??

 

 **[15:34] Kuroo:**  :p

 **[15:34] Kuroo:**  he is

 **[15:34] Kuroo:**  he says hi :)

 

 **[15:34] Baekuto:**  did u tell him sorry i cudnt be ther? u hold his hand?

 

 **[15:35] Kuroo:**  No omg I didn't hold his hand we just met

 **[15:35] Kuroo:**  your boundaries dude istg

 

 **[15:35] Baekuto:**  so its a nice thing to do wen somones sick

 **[15:36] Baekuto:**  ok luk more important

 **[15:36] Baekuto:**  who u think is stronger? me or iwa?

 

 **[15:37] Kuroo:**  Boku that's ridiculous                         

 

 **[15:37] Baekuto:**  omf u think iwa is stronger                         

 **[15:37] Baekuto:**  unbelevible                         

 

 **[15:38] Kuroo:**  no babe it's ridiculous bc you're the strongest person I know   

 

 **[15:39] Baekuto:**  tetsssss ilu :* :*:::*

 **[15:39] Baekuto:**  wat a sap

 

 **[15:39] Kuroo:**  speak for yrself :*

 **[15:40] Kuroo:**  anyway even if i wanted to hold iwaizumi's hand his bf showed up right before I left

 **[15:40] Kuroo:**  I'm p sure he took five years off my life with that glare

 

 **[15:40] Baekuto:**  bf?

 **[15:41] Baekuto:**  dont think he has onn?

 

 **[15:41] Kuroo:**  yeah that setter from Todai, Oikawa

 **[15:42] Kuroo:**  we've met in games and stuff but we've never really talked

 

 **[15:42] Baekuto:**  ooh nah their just bffs

 

 **[15:42] Kuroo:**  uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **[15:42] Kuroo:**  r u sure

 

 **[15:43] Baekuto:**  well i meen they did it afew times but lik

 **[15:43] Baekuto:**  buy accident

 

 **[15:43] Kuroo:**  oh shit I remember that                         

 **[15:44] Kuroo:**  they never worked things out then

                   

 **[15:45] Baekuto:**  gues not

 **[15:45] Baekuto:**  he sed there jsut friends

 **[15:45] Baekuto:**  duuuuude r they not?

 

 **[15:46] Kuroo:**  I mean they weren't all over each other or anything but

 **[15:48] Kuroo:**  idk man maybe he was all scowly bc I'm a rival player kinda thing

 **[15:48] Kuroo:**  but you know it's not like my team is all that, and it’s always been fine when we play against each other

 

 **[15:48] Baekuto:**  omggggg

 **[15:49] Baekuto:**  I get it

 **[15:49] Baekuto:**  iwa is SO DUMB

 **[15:49] Baekuto:**  more dumb then me

 

 **[15:50] Kuroo:**  wow

 **[15:51] Kuroo:**  well hey, I don't know them, maybe I read it wrong

 

 **[15:52] Baekuto:**  ug tets babe wen i say im dum u shud give me a complament

 **[15:52] Baekuto:**  tel me i have a grate ass or smth

 **[15:52] Baekuto:**  make me feel better

 **[15:53] Baekuto:**  as yr bf i dont think i should have to fish for ass related complemence  

 

 **[15:53] Kuroo:**  your ass is the most beautiful thing i've ever seen

 **[15:53] Kuroo:**  if I wasn't such a shitty writer I would write poetry about your ass

 

 **[15:54] Baekuto:**  i appreshiate the effert

 **[15:55] Baekuto:**  theres like

 **[15:55] Baekuto:**  oral poetry tho

 

 **[15:56] Kuroo:**  the last thing I want is for you to feel unappreciated

 **[15:56] Kuroo:**  next time you come down

 **[15:56] Kuroo:**  I'll go down ;)

 

 **[15:56] Baekuto:**  ;) u ARE a poet

                     

 **[15:59] Kuroo:**  hey

 **[15:59] Kuroo:**  you know I don't think you're dumb right? like not even a little bit

 

 **[16:01] Baekuto:** i love u tets

 

 **[16:02] Kuroo:**  you love me bc I eat ass

 

 **[16:02] Baekuto:** yr v good at it

 **[16:02] Baekuto:** but lots of ppl eat ass

 **[16:02] Baekuto:** only u can be my tets

 

 **[16:03] Kuroo:**  :') can't wait for you to move back here

 

 **[16:03] Baekuto:** i kno babes me to :*

  


—

  


**WEDNESDAY**

 

 **[10:17] Iwaizumi:**  So it's official they're letting me out today

 

 **[10:30] sweatshirt thief:**  of course i'll be your nurse iwa-chan!

 **[10:31] sweatshirt thief:**  i don't really want to feed, bathe, and dress you, but it's a sacrifice i'm willing to make

 **[10:31] sweatshirt thief:**  (≧◡≦)

 

 **[10:32] Iwaizumi:**  Okay

 **[10:32] Iwaizumi:**  No need for any of that but thanks for the offer

 **[10:32] Iwaizumi:**  I'll manage

 

 **[10:32] sweatshirt thief:**  ah yes, because you were doing so well with that before (＞﹏＜)

 **[10:33] sweatshirt thief:**  i'm putting my foot down iwa-chan

 **[10:33] sweatshirt thief:**  i'm looking after you until further notice

 

 **[10:33] Iwaizumi:**  Fine

 **[10:34] Iwaizumi:**  I actually

 **[10:34] Iwaizumi:**  Could probably use a hand to get home today

 **[10:34] Iwaizumi:**  If you're not busy

 

 **[10:34] sweatshirt thief:**  what time do you need me?

 **[10:34] sweatshirt thief:**  i'm just packing my bag now

 

 **[10:34] Iwaizumi:**  Wait why are you packing your bag

 

 **[10:37] sweatshirt thief:**  i'm staying with you silly

 

 **[10:37] Iwaizumi:**  What why

 

 **[10:37] sweatshirt thief:**  just to start

 

 **[10:37] Iwaizumi:**  You don't need to

 

 **[10:41] sweatshirt thief:**  well we can certainly argue about whether i need to

 **[10:41] sweatshirt thief:**  but i'm going to regardless

 **[10:41] sweatshirt thief:**  i already promised your mom

 

 **[10:41] Iwaizumi:**  Alright fine

 **[10:42] Iwaizumi:**  Thank you

 

 **[10:43] sweatshirt thief:**  happy to help iwa-chan  ( ^∀^ )

 **[10:43] sweatshirt thief:**  you can kick me out in a few days when you're used to the crutches

 **[10:43] sweatshirt thief:**  and i feel confident you'll look after yourself properly

 

 **[10:44] Iwaizumi:**  Alright I will tolerate this under one condition

 

 **[10:44] sweatshirt thief:**  that i wear a cute nurse uniform?

 

 **[10:44] Iwaizumi:**  Two conditions

 

 **[10:45] sweatshirt thief:**  what's the second one?

 

 **[10:45] Iwaizumi:**  We build a blanket fort

 

 **[10:45] sweatshirt thief:**  i agree to your terms

 **[10:45] sweatshirt thief:**  ٩(๑･ิᴗ･ิ)۶٩(･ิᴗ･ิ๑)۶

 

 **[10:46] Iwaizumi:**  Cool

 **[10:47] Iwaizumi:**  I should be released in about an hour so I'll just hang around downstairs until you arrive

 

 **[10:47] sweatshirt thief:**  i'll be there as quickly as possible (o˘◡˘o)

 **[10:48] sweatshirt thief:**  if you get bored just flirt with that cute doctor

 **[10:48] sweatshirt thief:**  you know the one

 

 **[10:50] Iwaizumi:**  Don't think I won't

 

 **[10:51] sweatshirt thief:**  (ᵔ.ᵔ)

 **[10:51] sweatshirt thief:**  i wouldn't expect anything less

 **[10:53] sweatshirt thief:**  i'm glad iwa-chan feels a little better

 

 **[10:53] Iwaizumi:**  Thank you seriously you didn't need to waste all that time hanging around the hospital with me

 **[10:54] Iwaizumi:**  But I'm really glad I didn't have to be here alone

 

 **[10:54] sweatshirt thief:**  it wasn't a waste of time at all

 **[10:54] sweatshirt thief:**  and i wanted to see to it that you were getting proper care

 **[10:55] sweatshirt thief:**  i'm really glad i could help iwa-chan

 

 **[10:55] Iwaizumi:**  Yeah well I'm just happy you're not ignoring me anymore

 **[10:56] Iwaizumi:**  You can be seriously stupid shittykawa

 **[10:56] Iwaizumi:**  So stupid I just took the time to type your shitty name with one finger

 

 **[10:56] sweatshirt thief:**  (*/ω＼)

 **[10:57] sweatshirt thief:**  i know

 **[10:57] sweatshirt thief:**  i plan to apologize properly later

 **[10:57] sweatshirt thief:**  but i am really sorry about all that iwa-chan

 

 **[10:58] Iwaizumi:**  Does this apology involve more food

 

 **[10:58] sweatshirt thief:**  yes, and a brief but heartfelt speech

 **[10:58] sweatshirt thief:** i expect you'll be very moved and likely weep a little

 

 **[10:58] Iwaizumi:**  Let's just say I already am and skip the speech

 **[10:58] Iwaizumi:**  Just promise me you won't do that to me again and we're good

 

 **[11:00] sweatshirt thief:** cross my heart

 **[11:00] sweatshirt thief:** i will admit that just this once i was very stupid

 **[11:00] sweatshirt thief:** and it won't happen again

 

 **[11:01] Iwaizumi:**  It better not

 **[11:01] Iwaizumi:**  I'll still fight you with a broken ankle

 

 **[11:01] sweatshirt thief:** those crutches really lengthen your reach too

 **[11:01] sweatshirt thief:** i can't believe the hospital is giving you weapons in the name of medicine

 

 **[11:02] Iwaizumi:**  Well they saw you hanging around so much and felt sorry for me

 

 **[11:02] sweatshirt thief:** (눈_눈)

 **[11:06] sweatshirt thief:** omw now

 **[11:06] sweatshirt thief:** i've packed all my spare bedding for the fort

 **[11:06] sweatshirt thief:** and the nurse uniform ofc

 

 **[11:06] Iwaizumi:**  It honestly wouldn't surprise me if you just had one lying around

  
**[11:07] sweatshirt thief:** soon you'll know for sure (^‿~)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a kamaoji representation of this chapter, with bees and mousecat either side, and you guys in the middle: 
> 
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ヾ(〃^∇^)ﾉ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

**FRIDAY**

 

 **[18:19] Iwaizumi:**  heyhey i thnk i've gott he hang of typing again

 

 **[18:23] sweatshirt thief:**  more or less ＼(＾▽＾)／

 

 **[18:23] Iwaizumi:**  watch it

 **[18:23] Iwaizumi:**  you still at teh store?

 

 **[18:24] sweatshirt thief:**  i'm just getting in line

 **[18:24] sweatshirt thief:**  do you need me to grab something?

 

 **[18:24] Iwaizumi:**  yeah jus a couple of things for chiakun

 **[18:24] Iwaizumi:**  i'l send you a list

 

 **[18:24] sweatshirt thief:**  anything for chiakkun

 **[18:24] sweatshirt thief:**  (⌒‿⌒)                         

 

 **[18:25] Iwaizumi:**  :) thanks youre the best

 

 **[18:28] sweatshirt thief:**  i bet he'll be happy to see you

 

 **[18:28] Iwaizumi:**  i think hes doing better now at least

 

 **[18:28] sweatshirt thief:**  i’m so glad (◠‿◠✿)

 

 **[18:30] Iwaizumi:**  dad texted me, theyre gonna be her e around noon tomorow

 

 **[18:30] sweatshirt thief:**  that'll give me some time to pick up a little before they arrive

 **[18:31] sweatshirt thief:**  and there's actually some things i should probably get done tomorrow afternoon

 

 **[18:31] Iwaizumi:**  oh okay

 **[18:32] Iwaizumi:**  y ou dont have to hang out but you know you 're welcome to right?

 **[18:32] Iwaizumi:**  chiaki realy misses you

 **[18:32] Iwaizumi:**  mom and dad do too

 

 **[18:32] sweatshirt thief:**  i miss them too

 **[18:33] sweatshirt thief:**  but i don’t want to

 **[18:34] sweatshirt thief:**  impose or anything

 **[18:34] sweatshirt thief:**  on your family time

 **[18:34] sweatshirt thief:**  or spoil chiaki's birthday

 

 **[18:34] Iwaizumi:**  idiotkawa

 **[18:34] Iwaizumi:**  theyre your family too

 

 **[18:36] sweatshirt thief:**  are you sure they want me there though?

 **[18:37] sweatshirt thief:**  i don't know if i would

 **[18:37] sweatshirt thief:**  if it was me

 

 **[18:37] Iwaizumi:**  whatt he actual fcuk are u talking about

 

 **[18:37] sweatshirt thief:**  (＞﹏＜)

 

 **[18:38] Iwaizumi:**  oikawa

 **[18:38] Iwaizumi:**  you are prat of ths family

 **[18:38] Iwaizumi:**  they love yo u even if you are being stupid

 **[18:39] Iwaizumi:**  i'm not gona force you but yeah

 **[18:39] Iwaizumi:**  they want you there

 

 **[18:40] sweatshirt thief:**  okay (*^‿^*)

 **[18:40] sweatshirt thief:**  so grumpy iwa-chan

 

 **[18:40] Iwaizumi:**  whatever

 **[18:41] Iwaizumi:**  just get back here before tweedle dumb and dumber show up

 

 **[18:41] sweatshirt thief:**  why? iwa-chan can't handle them on his own?

 

 **[18:41] Iwaizumi:**  i supose i do have two crutches for a reason

 

 **[18:41] sweatshirt thief:**  that’s the spirit!

 **[18:42] sweatshirt thief:**  though i suppose it's not safe for me to leave you with them when you're vulnerable

 **[18:42] sweatshirt thief:**  they're far too rough for fragile iwa

 

 **[18:43] Iwaizumi:**  i dread to tihnk what your imagining rn

 

 **[18:43] sweatshirt thief:**  i'm only teasing (≧◡≦) ♡

 

 **[18:43] Iwaizumi:**  see you soon loser

 

 **[18:44] sweatshirt thief:**  (*¯ ³¯*)

 

 **[18:44] Iwaizumi:**  flirt

 

—

 

_[group chat: noble underlings]_

 

 **[21:59] Iwaizumi:**  guys tank you so much

 **[21:59] Iwaizumi:**  I cant bel ieve yuo got presents for chiakun

 **[21:59] Iwaizumi:**  hes gona be so hapoy :)

 

 **[22:01] eyebrows:**  he's a cute kid

 **[22:01] eyebrows:**  i don't have nieces to spoil like makki

 

 **[22:02] shorts:**  THEYRE SO SPOILED

 **[22:03] shorts:**  PLS SAY HI FROM US AND ALSO HAPPY BIRTHDAY 

 

 **[22:06] Iwaizumi:**  I will :) 

 

 

—

 

 

 **[23:13] clothes makkith the man:**  SO

 

 **[23:17] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):**  sooooooo

 

 **[23:18] clothes makkith the man:**  WELL?

 

 **[23:18] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):**  well well well

 

 **[23:18] clothes makkith the man:**  NO OMG DID U TALK TO IWA

 

 **[23:19] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):**  yup

 

 **[23:22] clothes makkith the man:**  I WILL COME OVER THERE AND SIT ON YR HEAD OMFG

 **[23:22] clothes makkith the man:**  WHAT HAPENED

 

 **[23:23] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):**  ★~(◡‿⊙✿)

 

 **[23:23] clothes makkith the man:**  YOUR THE WROST

 **[23:23] clothes makkith the man:**  FFCK U I’M GONNA SIT ON YOUR HEAD

 

 **[23:24] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):**  bring it on (⊙‿⊙✿)

 

**—**

 

**SATURDAY**

 

 **[08:04] Iwaizumi:** happy brithdayy!!!!

 

 **[08:12] Chiaki:**  yayyyy thank you!!!

 

 

**—**

 

 

 **[12:08] Chiaki:**  nii-chaaaaaannnn

 **[12:08] Chiaki:**  wer’ almost at your apartement!!

 

 **[12:09] Iwaizumi:**  can’t wait!

 **[12:09] Iwaizumi:**  dad didn’t get lost again did he?

 

 **[12:09] Chiaki:**  of corse not

 **[12:10] Chiaki:**  (yes)

 **[12:10] Chiaki:**  (but shhh)

 

 **[12:10] Iwaizumi:**  got it ;)

 

 **[12:12] Chiaki:**  will toru-nii be there??

 

 **[12:12] Iwaizumi:**  yup!

 

 **[12:12] Chiaki:**  gud im exited to see him

 **[12:13] Chiaki:**  c u soon!!!

 

—

 

 

 ** **[22:35] Iwaizumi:**  **hey Mom, thanks for dinner

 ** **[22:35] Iwaizumi:**  **sorry I don't have room for you all to stay

 

 ** **[22:42] Mom:**  **That's alright, sweetheart! The hotel is lovely.

 ** **[22:42] Mom:**  **Besides, you have Tooru there :-)

 

 ** **[22:45] Iwaizumi:**  **what's taht suposed to mean

 

 ** **[22:42] Mom:**  **;-)

 

 ** **[22:45] Iwaizumi:**  **MOM

 

 ** **[22:47] Mom:**  **Goodnight, sweetheart!

 

 ** **[22:48] Iwaizumi:**  **see you in the morning

 ** **[22:48] Iwaizumi:**  ***don't* say anything embarrassing to oikawa

 

 ** **[22:49] Mom:**  **0:-)

 ** **[22:51] Mom:**  **p.s. Chiakkun really enjoyed his birthday

 ** **[22:51] Mom:**  **Thank you both :-)

 

 

**—**

 

 

**MONDAY**

 

 **[16:47] Iwaizumi:**  hey Boku how's it going?

 **[16:47] Iwaizumi:**  you good?

 

 **[16:53] biceps:**  brooo hey

 **[16:53] biceps:**  im great!!

 

 **[16:54] Iwaizumi:** awesome awesome                   

 **[16:55] Iwaizumi:** and Kuroo?                         

 

 **[16:55] biceps:**  wer awesome :)                         

 

 **[16:55] Iwaizumi:** good!                         

 **[16:55] Iwaizumi:** okay honestly I have an ulterior motive here                         

 **[16:55] Iwaizumi:** I really need to talk to someone

 

 **[16:56] biceps:**  dude im hear for u                         

 **[16:56] biceps:**  whats up??

 

 **[16:56] Iwaizumi:**  okay so

 **[16:56] Iwaizumi:**  Oikawa has been staying with me since I got out of hospital

 

 **[16:57] biceps:**  oh wow hows that ben?

 

 **[16:57] Iwaizumi:**  oh man

 **[16:58] Iwaizumi:**  it's been....weirdly awesome

 **[16:58] Iwaizumi:**  maybe I'm in some stupid honeymoon phase because I've spent so long fucking missing him but

 **[16:58] Iwaizumi:**  it's been kind of amazing? Even his annoying habits just make me want to hug him

 

 **[16:59] biceps:**  no waay

 **[16:59] biceps:**  def not wat id thot ud say

 

 **[16:59] Iwaizumi:**  me neither

 **[17:00] Iwaizumi:**  I thought I’d kill him after two days

 **[17:00] Iwaizumi:**  but I think maybe I wanna marry him

 

 **[17:00] biceps:**  lol

 **[17:03] biceps:**  wate serously?

 

 **[17:03] Iwaizumi:**  yeah

 **[17:04] Iwaizumi:**  i mean maybe not marry

 **[17:04] Iwaizumi:**  maybe just

 **[17:04] Iwaizumi:**  dinner

 

 **[17:05] biceps:**  duuuuuude

 **[17:05] biceps:**  i just screemed so loud kaashi fell off the sofa

 **[17:05] biceps:**  he thought we were being atacked

 

 **[17:05] Iwaizumi:**  omg akaashi I'm so sorry

 

 **[17:05] biceps:**  dont worry hes fine

 **[17:06] biceps:**  this is so rad

 **[17:06] biceps:**  u tell him yet?

 **[17:06] biceps:**  u gonna ask him out??

 

 **[17:06] Iwaizumi:**  I...yeah, I think so

 **[17:08] Iwaizumi:**  I'm. I dunno. really worried he'll say no

 

 **[17:08] biceps:**  no way

 **[17:08] biceps:**  yr best bros and yr so hot and fun dude

 **[17:09] biceps:**  who wud turn u down?

 

 **[17:10] Iwaizumi:**  well it's just, because of everything that already happened between us

 **[17:10] Iwaizumi:**  I think...I dunno, things are pretty delicate between us right now

 

 **[17:10] biceps:**  shit i guess

 **[17:10] biceps:**  but i think u gotta try

 **[17:11] biceps:**  like if he says no at least u no u told him how u feel

 **[17:11] biceps:**  an i think hed be cool about it rite?

 

 **[17:11] Iwaizumi:**  haha he's so much less cool about stuff than he thinks he is

 **[17:11] Iwaizumi:**  but you're probably right, I think I know how he'll react, but I can't be sure

 

 **[17:11] biceps:**  ofc im right

 **[17:12] biceps:**  an look if it doenst work out i bet akashi wil comfort u w his body

 

 **[17:12] Iwaizumi:**  ahaha don't just volunteer your friends for sexual favours to strangers!

 

 **[17:12] biceps:**  i don normaly but yr his type

 **[17:14] biceps:**  neway it wont be an issue

 **[17:14] biceps:**  i haven a good feeling bout yr oikwa

 

 **[17:14] Iwaizumi:**  :)

 **[17:14] Iwaizumi:**  I'm so fucking nervous

 

 **[17:14] biceps:**  thats ok

 **[17:14] biceps:**  ull prolly still be nervous even wen he says yes

 **[17:14] biceps:**  but itll work out

 **[17:15] biceps:**  im so excite for u

 

 **[17:15] Iwaizumi:**  haha well you'll be the first to hear if it does

 

 **[17:15] biceps:**  dude when im back in tokyo we can go on a dubble date

 **[17:15] biceps:**  SO EXCITE

 **[17:16] biceps:**  if u want to i mean

 

 **[17:16] Iwaizumi:**  little premature ;) but that would be nice yeah

 **[17:17] Iwaizumi:**  hey that reminds me, thanks for sending kuroo to visit

 **[17:17] Iwaizumi:**  it was really nice to meet the guy at last

 

 **[17:17] biceps:**  im so sad i couldnt be ther to!

 **[17:17] biceps:**  he thought ur grate tho

 **[17:17] biceps:**  :DDD

 

 **[17:17] Iwaizumi:**  I really like him :)

 

 **[17:18] biceps:**  yeh me two :p

 **[17:19] biceps:**  oh hey akahi says i cant just start planning dates w ppl

 **[17:19] biceps:**  sory man

 **[17:19] biceps:**  i just get super exsite about romance

 

 **[17:19] Iwaizumi:**  it's fine, your enthusiasm is appreciated

 **[17:20] Iwaizumi:**  does he also know you're offering him out for comfort sex to rejected friends?

 

 **[17:20] biceps:**  of corse! i told him to make shure he isnt upset

 **[17:20] biceps:**  he spends so much time hear i tell him p much everythig

 

 **[17:20] Iwaizumi:**  lucky akaashi :p

 

 **[17:20] biceps:**  its the prise he must pay >:p

 **[17:20] biceps:**  but he luvs me so he doesnt mind

 **[17:22] biceps:**  im so glad things are goin beter now for u

 **[17:22] biceps:**  and u an yr okawa are getting along agin

 

 **[17:22] Iwaizumi:**  me too

 **[17:23] Iwaizumi:**  even if he says no, I don't even care, I can live with it, just having him around again

 

 **[17:23] biceps:**  bro my hart

 **[17:23] biceps:**  super romance :')

 

 **[17:23] Iwaizumi:**  you are the most hopeless romantic I've ever met I swear

 **[17:23] Iwaizumi:**  it's too cute

 

 **[17:23] biceps:**  yr not the first pearson to tell me that

 **[17:25] biceps:**  kaash wants all my attenshon now

 **[17:25] biceps:**  but u gotta tell me how it goes

 

 **[17:25] Iwaizumi:**  i will, i promise

 

 **[17:25] biceps:**  the asking and the date

 

 **[17:25] Iwaizumi:**  thank you so much for hearing me out

 

 **[17:25] biceps:**  good luck man!

 **[17:25] biceps:**  :*

 

**—**

 

**THURSDAY**

 

 **[11:05] sweatshirt thief:**  iwa-chaaaaan

 **[11:05] sweatshirt thief:**  don't forget there are meals for the next two days in your fridge

 **[11:05] sweatshirt thief:**  I marked them breakfast, lunch, dinner, or snack

 **[11:05] sweatshirt thief:**  so you have no excuses not to eat properly!

 **[11:05] sweatshirt thief:**  and no cup noodles!

 **[11:05] sweatshirt thief:**  don't forget to drink lots of water

 

 **[11:17] Iwaizumi:**  you know I already have a mom right?

 **[11:17] Iwaizumi:**  two in fact if you count your mom

 

 **[11:18] sweatshirt thief:**  good things come in threes ٩(^‿^)۶

 

 **[11:18] Iwaizumi:**  you'd be like one of those moms in American shows

 **[11:18] Iwaizumi:**  who spend all their time in the gym or at the hairdresser

 

 **[11:20] sweatshirt thief:**  i need to look good

 **[11:20] sweatshirt thief:**  you won't catch me leaving the house in sweatpants

 **[11:20] sweatshirt thief:**  what would the neighbors say?

 

 **[11:21] Iwaizumi:**  I've caught you in all kinds of places in sweatpants or worse

 **[11:22] Iwaizumi:**  you always look good anyway

 

 **[11:22] sweatshirt thief:**  iwa-chan!

 **[11:23] sweatshirt thief:**  all my cooking must've put you in a good mood

 

 **[11:23] Iwaizumi:**  that must be it

 **[11:24] Iwaizumi:**  while I'm in a good mood

 **[11:24] Iwaizumi:**  thanks for taking care of me

 

 **[11:24] sweatshirt thief:**  (^人^)

 **[11:24] sweatshirt thief:**  you're welcome

 **[11:25] sweatshirt thief:**  someone needs to look after you

 

 **[11:25] Iwaizumi:**  yeah, maybe

 **[11:25] Iwaizumi:**  well I'm glad it was you, anyway

 **[11:25] Iwaizumi:**  don't let it go to your head

 

 **[11:25] sweatshirt thief:**  does iwa-chan miss me already?

 **[11:25] sweatshirt thief:**  or just the nurse outfit?

 

 **[11:27] Iwaizumi:**  What did I just say

 

 **[11:28] sweatshirt thief:**  that you're glad i took such wonderful care of you ヽ(*⌒▽⌒*)ﾉ

 **[11:28] sweatshirt thief:**  I'm sorry we never got to build our fort though, that sounded fun

 

 **[11:28] Iwaizumi:** you really wanted to?

 

 **[11:29] sweatshirt thief:**  of course!

 

 **[11:30] Iwaizumi:**  well maybe another time

 **[11:33] Iwaizumi:**  actually I do wanna talk to you about something

 

 **[11:33] sweatshirt thief:**  i already promised to never try to help you shower again!

 **[11:34] sweatshirt thief:**  and i cleaned the bathroom so the water damage is minimal

 

 **[11:34] Iwaizumi:**  and I appreciate that

 **[11:35] Iwaizumi:**  No

 **[11:35] Iwaizumi:**  Okay

 **[11:36] Iwaizumi:**  it's about all that stuff that happened between us before golden week

 

 **[11:36] sweatshirt thief:**  (⇀‸↼‶)

 **[11:36] sweatshirt thief:**  we already made our apologies

 **[11:36] sweatshirt thief:**  shouldn't we leave it at that?

 

 **[11:36] Iwaizumi:**  I won't bring it up again if you say no but

 **[11:37] Iwaizumi:**  can you just hear me out first?

 

 **[11:37] sweatshirt thief:**  of course iwa-chan

 

 **[11:38] Iwaizumi:**  okay so

 **[11:38] Iwaizumi:**  honestly I was kind of terrified when you said you were gonna stay here for a week

 **[11:38] Iwaizumi:**  I figured I'd murder you or we'd end up screaming at each other the whole time

 

 **[11:38] sweatshirt thief:**  how could you ever doubt me

 **[11:38] sweatshirt thief:**  (⊙_⊙)

 

 **[11:39] Iwaizumi:**  I don't! things have just been awkward, you know?

 **[11:40] Iwaizumi:**  anyway my point is I thought it would still be awkward and it wasn't

 **[11:40] Iwaizumi:**  and also I think maybe we went about all that stuff the wrong way before

 **[11:40] Iwaizumi:**  I think

 **[11:41] Iwaizumi:**  maybe we did things in the wrong order

 

 **[11:41] sweatshirt thief:**  it's really okay

 **[11:41] sweatshirt thief:**  we can put it all behind us

 **[11:42] sweatshirt thief:**  but i certainly want to spend more time with my iwa-chan

 **[11:42] sweatshirt thief:**  ╰(*´︶`*)╯

 

 **[11:42] Iwaizumi:**  Oikawa

 **[11:42] Iwaizumi:**  that's nice, but would you shut your big mouth for once

 **[11:43] Iwaizumi:**  I'm trying to ask you out

 

 **[11:43] sweatshirt thief:**  iwa-chan are you making fun of me?

 **[11:43] sweatshirt thief:**  that's not very nice

 **[11:43] sweatshirt thief:**  (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞

 

 **[11:43] Iwaizumi:**  no stupid I mean it

 **[11:43] Iwaizumi:**  I wanna take you on a date

 

 **[11:45] sweatshirt thief:**  a date?

 **[11:46] sweatshirt thief:**  why?

 

 **[11:46] Iwaizumi:**  because I like you obviously

 

 **[11:47] sweatshirt thief:**  okay but

 **[11:47] sweatshirt thief:**  you don't mean the friend type of like right?

 **[11:47] sweatshirt thief:**  you mean a real date

 

 **[11:47] Iwaizumi:**  I mean a real date

 **[11:48] Iwaizumi:**  the holding hands and kissing you goodnight kind of date

 

 **[11:48] sweatshirt thief:**  really?

 

 **[11:48] Iwaizumi:**  really

 

 **[11:48] sweatshirt thief:**  (o^ ^o)!!

 **[11:49] sweatshirt thief:**  I'd really like that

 **[11:49] sweatshirt thief:**  (*ﾉ∀`*)

 

 **[11:49] Iwaizumi:**  :)

 **[11:49] Iwaizumi:**  you free tomorrow night?

 

 **[11:49] sweatshirt thief:**  tomorrow? is iwa-chan crazy?

 **[11:50] sweatshirt thief:**  that's not enough time for me to plan our date!

 

 **[11:50] Iwaizumi:**  good

 **[11:50] Iwaizumi:**  don't plan anything

 **[11:50] Iwaizumi:**  just show up when I tell you to

 **[11:51] Iwaizumi:**  and don't spend three hours choosing what to wear

 **[11:51] Iwaizumi:**  just put on those new jeans you bought and that blue t-shirt you got at Christmas

 

 **[11:51] sweatshirt thief:**  w(ﾟｏﾟ)w

 **[11:52] sweatshirt thief:**  so bossy!

 **[11:52] sweatshirt thief:**  are you just going to tell me what to do the whole time?

 

 **[11:52] Iwaizumi:**  yup

 

 **[11:53] sweatshirt thief:**  well what are we doing?

 

 **[11:53] Iwaizumi:**  it's a surprise

 

 **[11:53] sweatshirt thief:**  iwa-chan!

 **[11:54] sweatshirt thief:**  well, this new extra-bossy iwa-chan is strangely compelling

 **[11:54] sweatshirt thief:**  so I accept

 

 **[11:54] Iwaizumi:**  :)

 **[11:54] Iwaizumi:**  I can’t wait

 

 **[11:54] sweatshirt thief:**  (//▽//)♡

 

—

 

 **[11:55] Iwaizumi:**  he said yes

 

 **[12:05] biceps:**  !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”!”!1!”24e121

 **[12:05] biceps:**  B  R   OOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let us know your thoughts, feelings, frustrations :*
> 
> And please please check out [this new gorgeous (hilarious) artwork](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/post/150530070402/bernardmarie-when-ya-boyfriend-tries-to-teach) we received from bernardmarie :D :D :D


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :*
> 
> Hello all! The chapter you've all been waiting for ...
> 
> Also, some very important news: there will be no chapter on Saturday BUT there will be another bonus fic instead! Make sure you're subscribed to [the series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/492973) and/or notallballs to make sure you don't miss it! :D

 

**FRIDAY**

  
  


**[13:00] sweatshirt thief:**  iwa-chaaaaaan you must need my help

**[13:03] sweatshirt thief:**  I am an expert at dating you know

**[13:03] sweatshirt thief:**  there must be something I can do!

**[13:03] sweatshirt thief:**  what should I do?

 

**[13:10] Iwaizumi:**  I told you

**[13:11] Iwaizumi:**  show up on time

**[13:11] Iwaizumi:**  look pretty

**[13:11] Iwaizumi:**  I'll arrange the rest

 

**[13:13] sweatshirt thief:**  are you really going to kiss me goodnight?

**[13:13] sweatshirt thief:**  (//ω//)

 

**[13:13] Iwaizumi:**  if you play your cards right

 

**[13:13] sweatshirt thief:**  (//▽//)

**[13:15] sweatshirt thief:**  aren't you worried about the other thing though?

 

**[13:15] Iwaizumi:**  Not really

 

**[13:16] sweatshirt thief:**  oh

 

**[13:17] Iwaizumi:**  that other stuff isn’t that important

**[13:17] Iwaizumi:**  we'll make it work or we won't

**[13:18] Iwaizumi:**  either way I want to listen to you talk about nonsense

**[13:18] Iwaizumi:**  and kiss you when you won't shut up

 

**[13:18] sweatshirt thief:**  (⌒▽⌒)♡

**[13:18] sweatshirt thief:**  iwa-chan you want to kiss me!

**[13:18] sweatshirt thief:**  so forward!

 

**[13:19] Iwaizumi:**  I can still change my mind

 

**[13:19] sweatshirt thief:**  no you can't   
  


**[13:19] Iwaizumi:**  I can if you're gonna be a brat

 

**[13:19] sweatshirt thief:**  you want to kiss me

**[13:19] sweatshirt thief:**  no take backs

 

**[13:20] Iwaizumi:**  fine :)

 

**[13:21] sweatshirt thief:**  can you wear flavored lip balm?

 

**[13:21] Iwaizumi:** what

 

**[13:21] sweatshirt thief:**  when we kiss!

**[13:21] sweatshirt thief:**  i want you to taste good

 

**[13:21] Iwaizumi:** if you don't like the way I taste then don't kiss me shittykawa

**[13:22] Iwaizumi:** ugh you're the worst

 

**[13:22] sweatshirt thief:**  I like the way you taste

**[13:22] sweatshirt thief:**  but this is more fun

**[13:23] sweatshirt thief:**  i have some you can borrow

**[13:23] sweatshirt thief:**  we can wear complementary flavors!

 

**[13:23] Iwaizumi:** I'm not wearing lip balm for you, bastard

**[13:23] Iwaizumi:** if you want a girl go date a girl

 

**[13:23] sweatshirt thief:**  i only want iwa-chan

**[13:25] sweatshirt thief:**  even if he won't play along with my fun ideas

**[13:25] sweatshirt thief:**  (╥﹏╥)

 

**[13:25] Iwaizumi:** I know it goes against your nature, but just let someone else be in charge for once

**[13:26] Iwaizumi:** I promise you won't be worrying about complementary flavors when I'm kissing you

 

**[13:26] sweatshirt thief:**  (//ω//)

**[13:26] sweatshirt thief:**  fine

**[13:26] sweatshirt thief:**  i’ll be good!

**[13:26] sweatshirt thief:**  (*¯ ³¯*)♡

 

**[13:27] Iwaizumi:**  I'll text you the details later, okay?

 

**[13:27] sweatshirt thief:**  okay (⌒‿⌒)

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


_ [group chat - noble underlings] _

  
  


**[14:02] Iwaizumi:**  I need a favour

 

**[14:08] eyebrows:**  of course

**[14:08] eyebrows:**  in return I need your firstborn

 

**[14:08] Iwaizumi:**  done

 

**[14:09] shorts:**  WTF

 

**[14:09] Iwaizumi:**  Makki, chill, I don’t think it’s gonna be an issue

**[14:10] Iwaizumi:**  you guys could build a sick blanket fort right?

 

**[14:10] shorts:**  THE SICKEST

 

**[14:10] eyebrows:**  i guess

**[14:10] eyebrows:**  what's the occasion

 

**[14:10] Iwaizumi:**  if you say anything I will murder you

**[14:10] Iwaizumi:**  not even kidding

**[14:10] Iwaizumi:**  do not say shit

 

**[14:10] shorts:**  LOL IS IT A FORT FOR YOUR PRINCESS

 

**[14:11] Iwaizumi:**  yes

 

**[14:11] eyebrows:**  wait

 

**[14:11] shorts:**  WHAT

 

**[14:12] Iwaizumi:**  I asked him on a date

**[14:12] Iwaizumi:**  we're going out for food later

**[14:12] Iwaizumi:**  then blanket fort

 

**[14:12] eyebrows:**  omfg

 

**[14:12] shorts:**  I'M NOT BUILDING A FORT FOR YOU TO GET LAID IN

 

**[14:13] Iwaizumi:**  1. fuck you, and 2. there's no way we're having sex tonight after the last two disasters

**[14:13] Iwaizumi:**  will you do it or not?

 

**[14:13] eyebrows:**  yeh

**[14:13] eyebrows:**  makki, sex again? I'm telling your mother

 

**[14:13] shorts:**  IF ANYONE WOULD DEFILE THE NOBLE BLANKET FORT IT'S PRINCESSKAWA

 

**[14:13] Iwaizumi:**  yes, he would, but this time he won't

**[14:14] Iwaizumi:**  you've now used up all your chances to talk shit about this

**[14:14] Iwaizumi:**  final answer?

 

**[14:14] eyebrows:**  of course we'll help

**[14:14] eyebrows:**  what time u need us?

 

**[14:14] Iwaizumi:**  I'm gonna ask him to meet me here but we'll be gone by 7.30

**[14:14] Iwaizumi:**  back around 9

 

**[14:14] shorts:**  LEAVE IT TO US

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**[18:12] Mama:**  Tooru sweetie I lost count at fifteen selfies

**[18:12] Mama:**  Is there an occasion? :)

 

**[18:14] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** ＼(≧▽≦)／ 

**[18:14] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  mama!

**[18:14] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** there is ♡♡

**[18:16] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i'm very nervous ヽ(ﾟ〇ﾟ)ﾉ 

 

**[18:17] Mama:**  and?

**[18:17] Mama:**  Aren't you going to tell me about the lucky boy or girl?

 

**[18:17] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** iwa-chan asked me on a date (✧∀✧) 

**[18:17] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** a real one

 

**[18:18] Mama:**  Oh my gosh!

**[18:18] Mama:**  It's about time!!!

 

**[18:18] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** mama!

**[18:18] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i was worried you wouldn't approve (⊙_⊙;)

 

**[18:18] Mama:**  Why on earth would you think that?

**[18:18] Mama:**  I should call Mayumi-chan

 

**[18:18] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** maybe you would think it was too soon

**[18:19] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** after everything that happened

 

**[18:19] Mama:**  Nonsense. The sooner that boy takes you to bed again the better

**[18:19] Mama:**  If you fall off a horse, you don't go looking for a cow to ride, do you? 

**[18:19] Mama:**  You get back on the horse

 

**[18:19] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** mama! so scandalous (ノ*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)

**[18:21] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i think we're going to take it slow

**[18:21] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** focus on dating and not try to rush things

**[18:23] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i *am* worried about trying again tho (＞﹏＜)

**[18:23] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** what if we never get it right?

 

**[18:23] Mama:**  Well there's more things to do with a horse than just riding it

 

**[18:23] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i know, but i still want it to be good between us

**[18:24] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** iwa-chan says it doesn't matter

**[18:24] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** but i want my iwa-chan to want me (//ω//)

 

**[18:24] Mama:**  Tooru, don’t worry so much

**[18:24] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** well it's only the first date anyway

**[18:24] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** and he's being so bossy

**[18:24] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** he won't let me help plan at all

 

**[18:25] Mama:**  Oh is he now?

 

**[18:25] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** he even made a wardrobe suggestion so i wouldn't try on everything i own

 

**[18:26] Mama:**  Then what are all the selfies in aid of? :P

 

**[18:26] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i'm just making sure!

**[18:27] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** do you think iwa-chan would be cross if i wore something different?

**[18:27] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** (＠＾－＾)

 

**[18:27] Mama:**  Which one is Hajime's suggestion?

 

**[18:27] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** the first selfie

 

**[18:27] Mama:**  Good, I was hoping you'd say that one

**[18:27] Mama:**  You look very handsome :)

 

**[18:28] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** o(≧▽≦)o

**[18:29] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** should i make something for us to eat?

**[18:29] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** he said not to

**[18:29] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** but i want to help

 

**[18:30] Mama:**  It sounds to me, sweetheart, like you should do as you're told for once

 

**[18:30] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** that’s what iwa-chan said (¬ ¬ )

**[18:30] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i just feel like i should be doing something

**[18:31] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** it's so hard to sit and wait

 

**[18:31] Mama:**  Well, maybe you could make some sweets or something                         

**[18:31] Mama:**  Even if you don't take them with you, it'll keep you busy                         

 

**[18:31] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** good idea mama! i'll do that                         

**[18:31] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** and i'll text you how it goes                         

**[18:34] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** are you sure i look good?                         

 

**[18:34] Mama:**  Of course I'm sure

**[18:34] Mama:**  Hajime has excellent taste

**[18:35] Mama:**  Just relax :)

 

**[18:35] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i know he has excellent taste

**[18:35] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** he wants to date me after all

**[18:35] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** (^ω~)〜☆

**[18:36] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** but okay i'll try to relax

**[18:36] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** thanks mama ٩(◕‿◕)۶                         

 

**[18:36] Mama:**  Good luck baby :)

**[18:36] Mama:**  Not that you'll need it!

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**[20:30] clothes makkith the man:** IF THEY HAVE SEX IN THAT BLANKET FORT

 

**[20:36] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):** i know dude don’t think about it

 

**[20:37] clothes makkith the man:** THAT BLANKET FORT IS MY FINEST CREATUON

**[20:37] clothes makkith the man:** IT’S THE BEST THING IVE EVER MADE

 

**[20:39] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):** u say that

**[20:39] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):** but i have news for u

 

**[20:39] clothes makkith the man:** ????

 

**[20:40] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):** uve made something even better than a blanket fort

 

**[20:42] clothes makkith the man:** WHAT WAHT IS IT

**[20:45] clothes makkith the man:** WHY THE SUSPENSE

**[20:45] clothes makkith the man:** MATTSUN

 

**[20:45] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):** [img]

 

**[20:49] clothes makkith the man:** what 

**[20:49] clothes makkith the man:** the fuck

**[20:49] clothes makkith the man:** is that

 

**[20:49] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):** say hello, daddy!

 

**[20:50] clothes makkith the man:** wh a

**[20:51] clothes makkith the man:** is that 

**[20:51] clothes makkith the man:**  from rinko?

 

**[20:51] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):** it’s ours!

**[20:52] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):** didn’t you notice I was putting on a little weight

**[20:52] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):** you’re so sweet not to mention it

 

**[20:53] clothes makkith the man:**  dude dont

**[20:53] clothes makkith the man:**  dnt fuck w me righnow 

**[20:53] clothes makkith the man:**  is it rinko??

**[20:54] clothes makkith the man:**  how fuckjed are we

 

**[20:54] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):** yeah no my cousin is knocked up

**[20:55] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):** mom just forwarded the sonogram to the whole extended family

 

**[20:55] clothes makkith the man:**  SUNFLOWE  R U FUCKING KISSING ME

**[20:55] clothes makkith the man:**  KIDDING

**[20:55] clothes makkith the man:**  WHAT THE FUFKFCKLFGFKLG

**[20:55] clothes makkith the man:**  I ALMSOT HAD AFUCKING HEART EATACHK

 

**[20:56] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):**  don’t u want a baby with me taka?

 

**[20:56] clothes makkith the man:**  I’M GON A FUCKING KIL U

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**SATURDAY**

  
  


**[07:05] biceps:** BRO HOW DID IT GO

**[07:05] biceps:** bro im dying

**[07:07] biceps:** tets says leave u to slep sry dude

**[10:01] biceps:** r u awake yet tho omg im so ankshus

**[10:01] biceps:** *anxiuos

**[12:35] biceps:** i hope it went wel

**[12:36] biceps:** sry il stop textin its driving tets crazy neway

**[12:36] biceps:** hope your good dude

 

**[14:37] Iwaizumi:** he just left

 

**[14:45] biceps:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**[14:45] biceps:** O SHIT DUDE RLY

**[14:45] biceps:** THAT GUD????? 

 

**[14:45] Iwaizumi:** I mean nothing happened

**[14:45] Iwaizumi:** just some making out

**[14:45] Iwaizumi:** then we fell asleep

**[14:46] Iwaizumi:** haha JUST some making out

**[14:46] Iwaizumi:** oh my god

**[14:47] Iwaizumi:** Bokuto if I can just overshare for a moment

 

**[14:47] biceps:** dude always!!!

 

**[14:48] Iwaizumi:** I think that was the hottest make out session of my life

 

**[14:48] biceps:** IWIAZUMIIIIIIII

**[14:48] biceps:** im SO HAPPY FOR U :’) :’)

 

**[14:48] Iwaizumi:** me too

**[14:48] Iwaizumi:** :D

 

**[14:50] biceps:** im scremaing tets is  huggin me 

**[14:51] biceps:** i sqeezed him so hard he crunched

 

**[14:51] Iwaizumi:**  are you in tokyo??

 

**[14:53] biceps:** nah tets is up hear :((

**[14:53] biceps:** BUT IM COMIN DOWN REEL SOON :D :D

 

**[14:53] Iwaizumi:**  good, let me know when

**[14:53] Iwaizumi:**  we need to catch up

**[14:54] Iwaizumi:**  and maybe you guys can meet oikawa properly :)

 

**[14:54] biceps:** DUDE YES

**[14:54] biceps:** TETS YAWNED THAT MEANS HES EXITED

**[14:54] biceps:** hes basiclay a big cat

 

**[14:55] Iwaizumi:**  good, I can’t wait

**[14:57] Iwaizumi:**  ugh but nowI have a mountain of studying to get through

**[14:57] Iwaizumi:**  have fun with Kuroo okay?

 

**[14:58] biceps:** yessssssss

**[15:00] biceps:** omg bro so happy for u im gona be cryin al day :’)

  
  
  


**—**

  
  
  


**[15:02] sweatshirt thief:** iwa-chaaaaaan (⌒▽⌒)♡

**[15:02] sweatshirt thief:** I just got home

**[15:03] sweatshirt thief:** I hope you aren't too sore from last night                         

**[15:03] sweatshirt thief:** falling asleep on the floor i mean!                         

 

**[15:14] Iwaizumi:** I knew what you meant, genius, I was there                         

**[15:14] Iwaizumi:** I'm fine though, you?                         

 

**[15:17] sweatshirt thief:** (＾▽＾)                         

**[15:17] sweatshirt thief:** couldn't be better                         

 

**[15:17] Iwaizumi:** :)

 

**[15:18] sweatshirt thief:** are you working now?

 

**[15:43] Iwaizumi:** yeah 

**[15:43] Iwaizumi:** it sucks

**[15:44] Iwaizumi:** I wish you were still here

 

**[15:45] sweatshirt thief:** that’s sweet, iwa-chan, but I know it’s a lie

**[15:45] sweatshirt thief:** you wouldn’t get any work done with me there

**[15:46] sweatshirt thief:** you’d be too busy gazing admiringly at my general personage

**[15:48] sweatshirt thief:** sorry for staying so late though, I’ll let you get back to it

 

**[15:58] Iwaizumi:** I’ll text you later :) 

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


_ [group chat: seijou what now?] _

  
  


**[17:17] eyebrows:** you guys will keep a lid on the pda right?

 

**[17:20] Iwaizumi:** like you can talk

**[17:20] Iwaizumi:** you and Rinko-san are awful

 

**[17:21] eyebrows:** excuse u

**[17:21] eyebrows:** taka’s the one who can’t keep it in his pants not me

 

**[17:21] shorts:** TRU

 

**[17:24] Iwaizumi:** oh right

**[17:24] Iwaizumi:** my mistake

 

**[17:24] sweatshirt thief:** MAKKI!!! MATTSUNNNNN!!!!!!

 

**[17:24] eyebrows:** no

 

**[17:24] sweatshirt thief:** thank you for all your help!

**[17:25] sweatshirt thief:** iwa-chan and I had SO much fun  (●~▽~●)

 

**[17:25] shorts:** UG IWA U PROMESID

 

**[17:25] Iwaizumi:** don’t torture them shittykawa

**[17:26] Iwaizumi:** we didn’t fuck in the blanket fort

 

**[17:26] sweatshirt thief:**  iwa-chan (︶︹︺)

**[17:26] sweatshirt thief:**  you can’t call me that! I’m your boyfriend now!

 

**[17:30] eyebrows:** …….

**[17:30] eyebrows:** well

 

**[17:31] sweatshirt thief:**  IWA-CHAN I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU 

 

**[17:31] shorts:** RIP

 

**[17:32] Iwaizumi:**  on a related note

**[17:32] Iwaizumi:**  I still can’t believe the irony that all of us are attracted to guys

 

**[17:32] sweatshirt thief:**  IWA-CHAN I’M TALKING TO YOU

**[17:32] sweatshirt thief:** ಠ益ಠ

 

**[17:33] Iwaizumi:**  like what are the odds

 

**[17:33] shorts:** I’M NOT

 

**[17:33] eyebrows:** yeah don’t put labels on us dude

**[17:34] eyebrows:** it’s not gay if it’s in a threeway

 

**[17:34] sweatshirt thief:**  but I thought you were all dating?  <(' .' )>

**[17:34] sweatshirt thief:**  also, call it what you like 

**[17:34] sweatshirt thief:**  but there’s nothing straight about sleeping with your same sex bff

 

**[17:34] shorts:** WERE BOTH DATING RINKO

**[17:35] shorts:** SEPAERETLY

**[17:35] shorts:** OCCASIONAL THREEWAY

 

**[17:35] eyebrows:** ^^^^

**[17:35] eyebrows:** u guys literally walked in on the first time we did that

 

**[17:36] sweatshirt thief:**  UGH please don’t remind me

**[17:36] sweatshirt thief:**  I’ve been trying to expunge it from my databanks

**[17:38] sweatshirt thief:**  hmm so Rinko-chan has two boyfriends?

 

**[17:38] eyebrows:** ya

 

**[17:38] sweatshirt thief:**  hmmmm

**[17:38] sweatshirt thief:**  interesting

 

**[17:39] Iwaizumi:**  no

**[17:39] Iwaizumi:**  don’t even think about it

 

**[17:39] shorts:** YEAH U NEED ONE BOYFRIEND BEFORE U CAN HAVE TWO

 

**[17:40] sweatshirt thief:**  MAKKI

**[17:40] sweatshirt thief:**  i feel so attacked

 

**[17:41] eyebrows:** good

 

**[17:42] sweatshirt thief:**  ｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**[22:19] Iwaizumi:** hey so                         

**[22:19] Iwaizumi:** you had fun last night right?

 

**[22:19] sweatshirt thief:** yes, definitely in my top ten first dates                         

**[22:19] sweatshirt thief:** top fifteen at worst                                                            

 

**[22:20] Iwaizumi:** considering you've had six hundred girlfriends, that puts me in the top 2.5%

**[22:20] Iwaizumi:** I can live with that

 

**[22:20] sweatshirt thief:** I'm a hard grader too, you should be very proud

 

**[22:20] Iwaizumi:** I'm just really glad you said yes                                            

 

**[22:20] sweatshirt thief:** me too ( ¯︶¯)

**[22:20] sweatshirt thief:** will iwa-chan ask me out again?

 

**[22:20] Iwaizumi:** well, you've ruined the surprise now, but I was going to ask if you're busy tomorrow night

 

**[22:20] sweatshirt thief:** hm, i'll have to check my calendar

**[22:21] sweatshirt thief:** probably rearrange some things

 

**[22:21] Iwaizumi:** don't put yourself out on my account

**[22:21] Iwaizumi:** I have a bunch of documentaries to watch on netflix still

 

**[22:21] sweatshirt thief:** iwa-chan i'm only teasing ♡ (⇀ 3 ↼)

 

**[22:21] Iwaizumi:** me too :p

 

**[22:23] sweatshirt thief:** am i allowed to know the plan for this date?

 

**[22:23] Iwaizumi:** yeah I only had one plan

**[22:23] Iwaizumi:** all my cards are already on the table, sorry

 

**[22:24] sweatshirt thief:** do i get to plan this one then?

 

**[22:24] Iwaizumi:** Sure :)

 

**[22:25] sweatshirt thief:** yes!

**[22:25] sweatshirt thief:** leave it to Oikawa-san

**[22:34] sweatshirt thief:** iwa-chan you didn’t change your mind already did you

 

**[22:37] Iwaizumi:** I was brushing my teeth

**[22:37] Iwaizumi:** are you going to be this demanding all the time?

 

**[22:38] sweatshirt thief:** seems likely

 

**[22:38] Iwaizumi:** well I’m used to it

**[22:42] Iwaizumi:** hey, tooru?

 

**[22:42] sweatshirt thief:** yeeeeees haaaaaajime?

 

**[22:42] Iwaizumi:** I thought maybe this might be too soon to bring it up

**[22:43] Iwaizumi:** but you’re the one that started it

 

**[22:43] sweatshirt thief:**  does everything have to be someone’s fault, iwa-chan?

 

**[22:43] Iwaizumi:** shut up

**[22:44] Iwaizumi:** look

**[22:44] Iwaizumi:** do you want to be my boyfriend?

 

**[22:47] sweatshirt thief:** what else do you call someone you go on dates with, silly iwa-chan?

**[22:47] sweatshirt thief:** (⌒ω⌒)

**[22:47] Iwaizumi:** I don't know, I'm just asking

**[22:49] Iwaizumi:** Is that a yes then?

 

**[22:50] sweatshirt thief:** i don't have to call us that

**[22:50] sweatshirt thief:** if that's not what we are

 

**[22:50] Iwaizumi:** forget about what you're gonna call it, what do you want?

 

**[22:50] sweatshirt thief:** fine

**[22:52] sweatshirt thief:** i want to be your boyfriend

**[22:52] sweatshirt thief:** but i don't want you to just go along with it because i want it              

**[22:53] sweatshirt thief:** if you don't that's okay

 

**[22:53] Iwaizumi:** tooru

**[22:53] Iwaizumi:** has it not clicked yet that I want this

**[22:54] Iwaizumi:** I want you

 

**[22:54] sweatshirt thief:** you phrased your questions in a very vague way, iwa-chan!

**[22:55] sweatshirt thief:** and you ignored me when i mentioned it earlier

**[22:55] sweatshirt thief:** i can't read iwa-chan's mind (⇀‸↼‶)

 

**[22:55] Iwaizumi:** well maybe i didn't want to talk about it in front of certain idiots we call friends

 

**[22:56] sweatshirt thief:** you don't need to be so grumpy about it

**[22:56] sweatshirt thief:** (↼_↼)

 

**[22:56] Iwaizumi:** sorry

**[22:57] Iwaizumi:** I'm trying

**[22:57] Iwaizumi:** you've had way more relationships than me you know

 

**[22:57] sweatshirt thief:** how many have you had?                         

 

**[22:58] Iwaizumi:** I dunno                         

**[22:58] Iwaizumi:** one? and a half I guess?                         

**[22:59] Iwaizumi:** I haven't really...dated that much                         

 

**[22:59] sweatshirt thief:** (✧∀✧)                         

**[22:59] sweatshirt thief:** i'm iwa-chan's second bf?                         

**[22:59] sweatshirt thief:** i'm sorry you don't have much to compare my greatness to

 

**[22:59] Iwaizumi:** you should be glad

**[23:00] Iwaizumi:** nobody to make you look shitty in comparison

 

**[23:00] sweatshirt thief:** iwa-chan you always know just what to say

 

**[23:00] Iwaizumi:** go to bed tooru

 

**[23:01] sweatshirt thief:** goodnight kiss?

 

**[23:02] Iwaizumi:** ugh

 

**[23:02] sweatshirt thief:** it’s the least you can do after being so mean!

 

**[23:02] Iwaizumi:** (╯з╰)

 

**[23:02] sweatshirt thief:** **ヾ(＠＾▽＾＠)ﾉ** ♡


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so so much for taking this ride with us! If you missed it, there was a missing scene update on Saturday all about Iwa and Oikawa's first real date.
> 
> [Read it here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7921918)
> 
> We're fast hurtling towards the end of this fic, but we definitely have more planned for the near future so subscribe to the series and/or our author profiles to keep up :D

**SUNDAY**

  


**[13:01] murder thighs:** hey IKEA

 **[13:01] murder thighs:** how's the recovery going?

 

 **[13:16] Iwaizumi:** getting there, thanks

 **[13:16] Iwaizumi:** finally got the hang of my crutches

 **[13:16] Iwaizumi:** I have a check up on Wednesday

 **[13:17] Iwaizumi:** I think Oikawa wants to come though which will be an experience.

 

 **[13:18] murder thighs:** hey at least he cares

 

 **[13:18] Iwaizumi:** yeah :)

 

 **[13:20] murder thighs:** you need a hand with abusing?

 **[13:20] murder thighs:** *anything

 **[13:20] murder thighs:** or some company?

 **[13:21] murder thighs:** got a free evening if you wanna pay some gangs

 

 **[13:22] Iwaizumi:** heh

 **[13:22] Iwaizumi:** I actually have a date

 

 **[13:23] murder thighs:** that’s great!

 **[13:23] murder thighs:** is it that doctor that kept coming around to double check your blood pressure?

 

 **[13:24] Iwaizumi:** actually

 **[13:25] Iwaizumi:** it’s Oikawa

 

 **[13:26] murder thighs:** oh edgy

 **[13:26] murder thighs:** *really

 **[13:27] murder thighs:** I didn’t know you guys licked each other

 **[13:27] murder thighs:** makes sense though :)

 

 **[13:28] Iwaizumi:** I guess so

 

 **[13:30] murder thighs:** hey, good luck

 

 **[13:31] Iwaizumi:** thank you

 **[13:32] Iwaizumi:** let’s do something next weekend

 **[13:32] Iwaizumi:** are you free Saturday?

 

 **[13:32] murder thighs:** hell yeah

 

 **[13:34] Iwaizumi:** I think my friends are gonna plan something for my birthday so

 **[13:34] Iwaizumi:** bring your courage

 

 **[13:35] murder thighs:** (￣^￣)ゞ

  
  


—

  
  


**[14:54] sweatshirt thief:** iwa-chan I hope you aren't expecting me to top your plan

 **[14:54] sweatshirt thief:** i'll say that right now

 **[14:55] sweatshirt thief:** but i should be able to throw something together

 

 **[15:20] Iwaizumi:** I don't mind what we do, I'm sure it'll be great

 **[15:21] Iwaizumi:** and if I get to kiss you some more, even better

 

 **[15:21] sweatshirt thief:** so forward (o^ ^o)

 **[15:21] sweatshirt thief:** i promise there will be kissing involved

 

 **[15:21] Iwaizumi:** I can't wait

 **[15:26] Iwaizumi:** I really meant what I said before, I'm okay with it if we never go beyond kissing

 **[15:26] Iwaizumi:** I *really* liked the kissing

 

 **[15:26] sweatshirt thief:** i don't know iwa-chan                         

 **[15:27] sweatshirt thief:** i think our kissing could use some work                         

 **[15:27] sweatshirt thief:** we should probably practice regularly

 

 **[15:27] Iwaizumi:** right, I forgot how much of a perfectionist you are                         

 **[15:27] Iwaizumi:** we'll just have to keep trying until we get it perfect

 

 **[15:27] sweatshirt thief:** thank you for being so understanding                         

 **[15:28] sweatshirt thief:** i want to see us reach our full potential                         

 **[15:28] sweatshirt thief:** (ᵔ.ᵔ)  

                      

 **[15:28] Iwaizumi:** well I can hardly complain about that :)                         

 

 **[15:28] sweatshirt thief:** i really like kissing you too, iwa-chan                         

 **[15:28] sweatshirt thief:** (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)                         

 **[15:30] sweatshirt thief:** honestly you're so good i can hardly stand it

 

 **[15:30] Iwaizumi:** would you stop already?

 **[15:30] Iwaizumi:** it's embarrassing that you of all people can make me blush this much

          

 **[15:31] sweatshirt thief:** i don't believe it

 **[15:31] sweatshirt thief:** you hardly ever blush

 

 **[15:32] Iwaizumi:** [img]

 **[15:32] Iwaizumi:** believe me now?

 

 **[15:33] sweatshirt thief:** are you sure you aren't just overly warm?

 **[15:33] sweatshirt thief:** you're wearing a sweatshirt after all

 

 **[15:33] Iwaizumi:** oh right yeah let me fix that

 **[15:35] Iwaizumi:** [img]

 

 **[15:35] sweatshirt thief:** still blushing tho

 **[15:35] sweatshirt thief:** I guess you were right

 **[15:37] sweatshirt thief:** I suppose now would be a bad time to tell you how much I liked it when you sucked on my tongue?

 

 **[15:37] Iwaizumi:** it would never be a bad time to tell me that

 **[15:38] Iwaizumi:** if you were still here I'd do it again

              

 **[15:38] sweatshirt thief:** now it's my turn to blush

 **[15:39] sweatshirt thief:** [img]

 

 **[15:39] Iwaizumi:** it looks good on you

 

 **[15:40] sweatshirt thief:** you’re more of a smooth talker than I gave you credit for iwa-chan

 

 **[15:42] Iwaizumi:** okay this is probably not the best time but

 **[15:42] Iwaizumi:** considering my smoothness

 **[15:42] Iwaizumi:** I was thinking

 

 **[15:43] sweatshirt thief:** uh oh

 

 **[15:43] Iwaizumi:** no it’s just

 **[15:43] Iwaizumi:** maybe we should put a hold on the sleepovers for now

 **[15:44] Iwaizumi:** if we’re taking things slow

 

 **[15:44] sweatshirt thief:** oh

 **[15:45] sweatshirt thief:** yes that actually makes a lot of sense

 

 **[15:45] Iwaizumi:** yeah?

 **[15:45] Iwaizumi:** I was hoping you’d talk me out of it

 

 **[15:46] sweatshirt thief:** iwa-chan!

 **[15:46] sweatshirt thief:**  (*ﾉ∀`*)

 **[15:47] sweatshirt thief:**  i’m in favour of your plan for now

 **[15:47] sweatshirt thief:**  but I might negotiate an exception for friday

 

 **[15:50] Iwaizumi:**  oh yeah?

 **[15:50] Iwaizumi:**  got something planned?

 

 **[15:50] sweatshirt thief:**  it’s your birthday! of course I have something planned

 

 **[15:51] Iwaizumi:**  you don’t have to

 

 **[15:51] sweatshirt thief:**  i want to

 **[15:54] sweatshirt thief:**  go and get on with your studying

 **[15:54] sweatshirt thief:**  i’ll pick you up at seven (*^ω^)

  
  


—

  
  


**MONDAY**

  


_[group chat: three musketeers]_

  


**[11:40] hana montana:**  I HAVE A PROPOSAL

 

 **[11:43] capri ۞ sun:**  oh?

 

 **[11:43] hana montana:**  I ASSUME IWA AND OIKAWA R TOO BUSY BONING FOR PARTY PLANING

 **[11:44] hana montana:**  SO WE’L DO IT

 

 **[11:52] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** guys i'm right here (￣︿￣)

 **[11:52] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** also, permission denied

 

 **[11:55] capri ۞ sun:**  okay rude

 

 **[11:55] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** makki was talking behind my back in front of me

 **[11:55] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** that's even more rude

 **[11:56] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** (￢_￢;)

 

 **[11:58] hana montana:**  TEHCNICALY I'M BEING SUPPORTIVE

 **[11:58] hana montana:**  BY BELIEVING YOU TWO CAN GET YR DICKS IN THE RIGHT PLACE

 

 **[12:00] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** you are truly terrible                         

 **[12:00] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** dick placement has never been an issue                         

 **[12:01] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** mattsun help

 

 **[12:02] capri ۞ sun:**  sort out your own dicks

 

 **[12:02] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** (╯︵╰,)

 **[12:02] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** this is why you can't plan iwa-chan's party

 **[12:02] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** you'd probably get him an obscene cake

 

 **[12:04] capri ۞ sun:**  what if we promise no cake

 

 **[12:06] hana montana:**  PLEEEEEASE

 **[12:06] hana montana:**  OIKY POIKY PLS

 

 **[12:07] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** you are not even slightly helping your case here

 

 **[12:07] hana montana:**  WELL WHAT ARE *YOU* DOING FOR HIS BIRTHDAY

 

 **[12:07] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** it's a surprise

 

 **[12:08] capri ۞ sun:**  he doesn't have a plan

 

 **[12:08] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** shut up now mattsun

 

 **[12:09] hana montana:**  WE DONT WANA CRASH HIS BIRTHDAY JUST LET US PLAN A PARTY AT THE WEEKEND

 **[12:09] hana montana:**  U GUYS CAN HAVE ALL THE SECRET BRITHDAY SEX U WANT

 

 **[12:09] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** ٩(ఠ益ఠ)۶

 **[12:10] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** on one condition

 

 **[12:10] capri ۞ sun:**  nurse outfit?

 **[12:10] capri ۞ sun:**  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **[12:10] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i have no idea what you're talking about and no

 **[12:11] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** no weird sex stuff

 **[12:11] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i'm still haunted by that joke "gift" two years ago

 

 **[12:12] hana montana:**  THAT WAS AN EXTEMELY PRACTICAL GIFT

 

 **[12:12] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** for who, makki?

 **[12:12] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** FOR WHO

 **[12:12] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** 〜(＞＜)〜

 

 **[12:14] capri ۞ sun:**  did u use it tho

 **[12:15] capri ۞ sun:**  I bet you did

 

 **[12:15] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i'm not even going to dignify that with a response

 

 **[12:15] hana montana:**  NO JOKE GIFTS WE PROMSIE

 

 **[12:16] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** then fine, go ahead

               

 **[12:16] hana montana:**  EYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY                         

 

 **[12:16] capri ۞ sun:**  eyyyyyyyyyyyyy

 

 **[12:19] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** please don't abuse this privilege

 **[12:20] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** who's on the guest list?

 

 **[12:20] hana montana:**  ME, MATTSUN, IWA

 **[12:20] hana montana:**  YOU I GUESS

 

 **[12:20] capri ۞ sun:**  rinko?

 

 **[12:20] hana montana:**  RINKO

 

 **[12:21] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** what do you mean you guess

 **[12:21] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** you’re very unpleasant today makki

 **[12:22] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** and don't forget the karasuno captain

 

 **[12:22] hana montana:**  SAWAMURA OF COURSE

 

 **[12:22] capri ۞ sun:**  and the cheetah

 

 **[12:23] hana montana:**  EXNAY

 

 **[12:23] capri ۞ sun:**  right

 **[12:24] capri ۞ sun:**  does sawamura know any girls? this is kind of a sausage fest

 

 **[12:24] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** well that sounds perfect for iwa-chan

 

 **[12:24] hana montana:**  GOOD POINT

 

 **[12:24] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** but i'm sure captain-kun is acquainted with some women, yes

 

 **[12:25] capri ۞ sun:**  we’re on it

 **[12:25] capri ۞ sun:**  (•_•) ( •_•)>⌐■-■ (⌐■_■)

 

 **[12:25] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** (*^ω^)八(⌒▽⌒)八(-‿‿- )ヽ

 **[12:25] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i'm counting on you

  
  


—

  
  


**[12:30] Iwaizumi:**  thanks for last night :)

 **[12:32] Iwaizumi:**  how did you know I wanted to see that movie?

 **[12:32] Iwaizumi:**  I didn’t even know they were showing it

 

 **[12:40] sweatshirt thief:** i saw an article or something about them doing a season of old movies

 **[12:40] sweatshirt thief:** and i remembered that you like that one (^_^)

 **[12:42] sweatshirt thief:** also i figured if I got it wrong we could just make out in the dark

 

 **[12:45] Iwaizumi:**  good instincts

 **[12:47] Iwaizumi:**  I’m sorry for enjoying the movie so much

 **[12:47] Iwaizumi:**  we could’ve made out so much more

 

 **[12:47] sweatshirt thief:** ahh the price I pay to keep my iwa-chan happy

 **[12:50] sweatshirt thief:** you know if i'm being honest you looked a little wobbly on your crutches yesterday

 **[12:50] sweatshirt thief:** you don't need my help today do you?

 

 **[12:55] Iwaizumi:** nope

 **[12:55] Iwaizumi:** I'm fine

 

 **[12:55] sweatshirt thief:** are you really sure?

 **[12:56] sweatshirt thief:** maybe you need someone to rub your shoulders

 **[12:56] sweatshirt thief:** or plump your pillows

 

 **[12:56] Iwaizumi:**  I think I’ll manage, thanks though

 

 **[12:56] sweatshirt thief:** (⇀_⇀)

 **[12:56] sweatshirt thief:** you cannot be this dense

 

 **[12:57] Iwaizumi:** I’m teasing you, dopeykawa

 **[12:57] Iwaizumi:** if you wanna come over this afternoon, come over

 **[12:59] Iwaizumi:** we can make out but I also have to study

 **[12:59] Iwaizumi:** I missed two exams, I'll have to retake them next month

 

 **[13:01] sweatshirt thief:** i know, i was just trying to to be sexy!

 

 **[13:02] Iwaizumi:** well you’re sexier when you don’t try so hard

 **[13:03] Iwaizumi:** now get your ass over here

 **[13:03] Iwaizumi:** you owe me shoulder rubs

 

 **[13:03] sweatshirt thief:** now you’re taking advantage of me (＃￣ω￣)

 

 **[13:04] Iwaizumi:**  maybe

 **[13:04] Iwaizumi:**  I think you’re sexy though

 

 **[13:04] sweatshirt thief:** (｡・//ε//・)

 **[13:05] sweatshirt thief:** on my way

  
  


—

  
  


**TUESDAY**

  


**[09:45] Unknown:**  Hi Oikawa-san, it's Sugawara

 **[09:45] Unknown:**  I hope you don't mind, Daichi gave me your number :)

 

 **[10:50] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** of course, the infamous Mr Refreshing

 **[10:50] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** (⌒‿⌒)

 **[10:50] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** how can I help you?

 

 **[10:53] cheetah-kun:**  I heard you and Iwaizumi are together now  


 

 **[10:55] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** you heard correct!

 **[10:55] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** I had no idea we were so newsworthy  


 

 **[10:55] cheetah-kun:**  Well Daichi just mentioned it in passing

 

 **[10:56] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** captain-kun is quite the gossip  


 

 **[10:57] cheetah-kun:**  The total opposite actually

 **[10:58] cheetah-kun:**  I'm surprised he said even that much

 **[10:58] cheetah-kun:**  I practically had to threaten him to get your number ;)

 

 **[11:04] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** I almost feel sorry for him.

 **[11:05] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** I get the sense you're not always as sweet as you seem, Sugawara-san  


 

 **[11:05] cheetah-kun:**  I have to admit I have a bit of a wicked streak

 **[11:06] cheetah-kun:**  But don't we all?  


 

 **[11:08] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** Oh, certainly  


 

 **[11:08] cheetah-kun:**  Well anyway

 **[11:09] cheetah-kun:**  I wanted to tell you I'm happy for you and Iwaizumi

 **[11:09] cheetah-kun:**  I think you're a good match  


 

 **[11:10] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** how nice

 **[11:11] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** this is the first message I’ve had from one of iwa-chan's past hookups

 **[11:11] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** do you think I should expect more

 

 **[11:11] cheetah-kun:**  Oh I

 **[11:12] cheetah-kun:**  Probably not?

 **[11:13] cheetah-kun:**  Iwaizumi just seemed pretty low last time I saw him, when you two weren't speaking.

 **[11:13] cheetah-kun:**  I'm just really glad you sorted things out                         

 

 **[11:17] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** always happy to have a reminder that we didn't speak for weeks

 **[11:17] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** o(>ω<)o                         

 

 **[11:19] cheetah-kun:**  Fuck, I'm sorry

 **[11:20] cheetah-kun:**  I'm just now realizing how weird this was

 

 **[11:21] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** not at all, I'm glad too.

 **[11:21] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** thank you for going to such great pains to cheer him up.

 

 **[11:22] cheetah-kun:**  It was nothing

 

 **[11:23] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** I couldn't seem to get the hang of casually sleeping with my friends, but I'm glad it worked out for you

 

 **[11:23] cheetah-kun:**  Whoa what?

 

 **[11:24] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** it's fine, I know all about your little encounters.

 **[11:24] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** cheetahs and gazelles and whatnot.

 **[11:25] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** water under the bridge.

 

 **[11:25] cheetah-kun:**  I don’t know anything about cheetahs, but Iwa and I only hooked up once

 **[11:25] cheetah-kun:**  No encounters

 **[11:27] cheetah-kun:**  Did Iwaizumi tell you we slept together more than once?

 

 **[11:28] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i. well no, but

 **[11:29] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** anyway i don't need all the gritty details

 

 **[11:29] cheetah-kun:**  I wasn't planning on sharing them…

 **[11:29] cheetah-kun:**  But there was the time we went for drinks with Daichi and that's it

 **[11:29] cheetah-kun:**  Sorry if I gave you the wrong impression

 

 **[11:30] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** but Sawamura texted me, he said you were both ignoring his calls

 

 **[11:30] cheetah-kun:**  The night before golden week?

 **[11:30] cheetah-kun:**  We went to dinner but Daichi never showed, so we went to a movie

 **[11:30] cheetah-kun:**  We caught up with Daichi right after, when we got his messages

 **[11:30] cheetah-kun:**  That was all

 **[11:31] cheetah-kun:**  And look I won't lie, I definitely tried

 **[11:31] cheetah-kun:**  You've seen Iwaizumi, obviously

 **[11:31] cheetah-kun:**  But he turned me down, it was pretty clear he was hung up on you

 **[11:32] cheetah-kun:**  So just dinner, movie, a few drinks

 **[11:33] cheetah-kun:**  You should ask him if you don't believe me

 

 **[11:35] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i'm

 **[11:35] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** not sure what to say

 **[11:35] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** so the two of you weren't dating?

 

 **[11:35] cheetah-kun:**  Wow no

 **[11:36] cheetah-kun:**  No dating

 **[11:36] cheetah-kun:**  Romantic relationships aren't really my area

 

 **[11:36] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** oh, so you just

 **[11:37] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** okay

 

 **[11:37] cheetah-kun:**  God, I must've seemed so disingenuous earlier

 **[11:37] cheetah-kun:**  I promise, I'm not an ex, and I'm genuinely happy for you two

 

 **[11:37] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** ah, well, i. l...possibly should have made certain i had all the facts first

 **[11:39] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i guess I owe you...well, both of you, an apology

 

 **[11:39] cheetah-kun:**  You know now at least :)

 **[11:40] cheetah-kun:**  Definitely talk to Iwaizumi though

 

 **[11:40] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** perhaps we should start again

 

 **[11:41] cheetah-kun:**  Let's :)

 

 **[11:43] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** so, you don't date, Suga-san?

 

 **[11:44] cheetah-kun:**  A little when I first started college, but that's it

 **[11:44] cheetah-kun:**  It wasn't as fun as I imagined

 

 **[11:44] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** perhaps you weren't dating the right people (〃^∇^)

 

 **[11:44] cheetah-kun:**  Is that an offer? ;)

 

 **[11:44] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** (*ﾉ∀`*)

 **[11:45] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** so scandalous

 **[11:45] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i think iwa-chan would have some objections

 

 **[11:45] cheetah-kun:**  Hm, probably :p

 

 **[11:46] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** not to mention, i don't think i'm ready for your cheetah ways

 

 **[11:47] cheetah-kun:**  Oh am *I* the cheetah?

 **[11:47] cheetah-kun:**  I love it

 

 **[11:47] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** from what i hear at least

 

 **[11:47] cheetah-kun:**  Cheetah's a good thing right?

 **[11:47] cheetah-kun:**  It sounds good anyway, I'll take it  


 

 **[11:47] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** it was used to describe your seduction technique

 **[11:48] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** you know, a cheetah on the hunt

 **[11:48] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** very vivid  


 

 **[11:48] cheetah-kun:**  I'm flattered

 **[11:49] cheetah-kun:**  But you don't consider yourself the cheetah type?  


 

 **[11:49] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i think i can unequivocally say I am *not* a cheetah

 **[11:49] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** (↼_↼)

 **[11:50] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** iwa-chan would probably say I'm more of a peacock  


 

 **[11:51] cheetah-kun:**  Well what do you say?  


 

 **[11:53] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i don't know

 **[11:54] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i need to think about that one

 

 **[11:54] cheetah-kun:**  Let me know what you come up with

 **[11:54] cheetah-kun:**  I’m intrigued by all this talk of exotic animals

 

 **[11:54] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i will!

 **[11:55] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** and thank you, for messaging me

 

 **[11:54] cheetah-kun:**  I’m glad I did

 

 **[11:54] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i’m glad you did too

  
  


—

  
  


**[12:10] sweatshirt thief:** iwa-chaaaan σ(≧ε≦σ) ♡

 

 **[13:08] Iwaizumi:** sorry, I was taking a nap

 **[13:08] Iwaizumi:** hey there :)

 

 **[13:11] sweatshirt thief:** is my iwa in a good mood?

 **[13:11] sweatshirt thief:** ＼(￣▽￣)／

 

 **[13:11] Iwaizumi:**  i had a dream about you

 **[13:11] Iwaizumi:**  it was nice :)

 **[13:12] Iwaizumi:**  you're not going to ruin it are you?

 

 **[13:12] sweatshirt thief:** i'm hurt!

 **[13:13] sweatshirt thief:** aren’t you even going to tell me about this dream?

 

 **[13:13] Iwaizumi:**  it’s classified

 **[13:13] Iwaizumi:**  what's up?

 

 **[13:13] sweatshirt thief:**!!!!

 **[13:13] sweatshirt thief:** scandalous

 **[13:14] sweatshirt thief:** i still want to hear about it

 

 **[13:14] Iwaizumi:**  maybe after we lift the prohibition

 **[13:14] Iwaizumi:** did you want something?

 

 **[13:15] sweatshirt thief:** yes actually

 **[13:15] sweatshirt thief:** you'll never guess who texted me

 **[13:15] sweatshirt thief:** but i want you to try anyway

 

 **[13:15] Iwaizumi:** Kageyama

 

 **[13:15] sweatshirt thief:** (⇀‸↼‶)

 

 **[13:15] Iwaizumi:** okay, then...Ushiwaka?

 

 **[13:15] sweatshirt thief:** it's like you're trying to torment me

 

 **[13:16] Iwaizumi:** well you said I'd never guess

 **[13:16] Iwaizumi:** ooh, was it Bokuto?

 

 **[13:16] sweatshirt thief:** you can stop now

 **[13:16] sweatshirt thief:** it was karasuno's mr refreshing

 

 **[13:16] Iwaizumi:** you mean Sugawara?

 

 **[13:17] sweatshirt thief:** that's the one!

 

 **[13:17] Iwaizumi:** Suga texted you

 

 **[13:17] sweatshirt thief:** he did indeed

 

 **[13:18] Iwaizumi:** I didn't see that one coming

 

 **[13:18] sweatshirt thief:** then you really won't expect this one

 **[13:18] sweatshirt thief:** i'm really sorry iwa-chan

 **[13:19] sweatshirt thief:** (ノ_<。)

 **[13:19] sweatshirt thief:** i made some assumptions and pushed you even farther away because of them

 **[13:20] sweatshirt thief:** but suga-san set the record straight about everything that happened with you two

 

 **[13:20] Iwaizumi:** fuck, I meant to talk to you about that, but with the hospital and everything

 **[13:21] Iwaizumi:** it all happened really fast

 **[13:21] Iwaizumi:** I'm sorry you had to hear it from Suga and not me

 

 **[13:21] sweatshirt thief:** i thought you were dating him iwa-chan

 **[13:22] sweatshirt thief:** i thought after our second time you went right back to him

 

 **[13:22] Iwaizumi:** you really thought I'd do that to you?

 **[13:23] Iwaizumi:** no matter how bad things were between us I would never just throw you away

 **[13:23] Iwaizumi:** especially not for someone I hardly know

 **[13:24] Iwaizumi:** I like Suga as a friend but I’m not in love with him

 **[13:26] Iwaizumi:** Tooru

 **[13:27] Iwaizumi:** hey

 **[13:27] Iwaizumi:** did you really think I’d just give up on you?

 

 **[13:29] sweatshirt thief:** i don’t know

 **[13:29] sweatshirt thief:** i was upset, iwa-chan

 **[13:29] sweatshirt thief:** i wasn’t thinking straight

 

 **[13:29] Iwaizumi:** whatever else we are you will *always* be my best friend first

 **[13:30] Iwaizumi:** you’re always going to come first with me

 **[13:31] Iwaizumi:** don’t you dare make that into a joke

 

 **[13:31] sweatshirt thief:** (￣ﾊ￣*)

 

 **[13:31] Iwaizumi:** you’re terrible

 **[13:34] Iwaizumi:** are we okay?

 

 **[13:34] sweatshirt thief:** one thing first

 **[13:34] sweatshirt thief:** you said you like Suga-san but you’re not in love with him

 **[13:35] sweatshirt thief:** maybe i shouldn’t ask

 

 **[13:35] Iwaizumi:** oh

 

 **[13:35] sweatshirt thief:** is there

 

 **[13:35] Iwaizumi:** Tooru

 

 **[13:35] sweatshirt thief:** someone you are in love with?

 

 **[13:35] Iwaizumi:** I didn’t even realise

 **[13:35] Iwaizumi:** I didn’t mean to type

 

 **[13:36] sweatshirt thief:** it’s okay

 

 **[13:36] Iwaizumi:** I didn’t say no

 **[13:36] Iwaizumi:** but I don’t want to do this right now

 

 **[13:36] sweatshirt thief:** i love you hajime

 

 **[13:37] Iwaizumi:** oh

 **[13:37] Iwaizumi:** I love you too

 

 **[13:37] sweatshirt thief:** I’m sorry! I’d already hit send

 **[13:37] sweatshirt thief:** (μ_μ)

 **[13:37] sweatshirt thief:** why don’t you want to do this now?

 

 **[13:38] Iwaizumi:** I’m taking a dump

 

 **[13:38] sweatshirt thief:** IWA-CHAN

 

 **[13:38] Iwaizumi:** sorry

 **[13:39] Iwaizumi:** we...probably could have done that better

 

 **[13:39] sweatshirt thief:** (o˘◡˘o)

 **[13:39] sweatshirt thief:** probably could've done it ages ago

 **[13:43] sweatshirt thief:** are you finished?

 

 **[13:45] Iwaizumi:** yes

 

 **[13:45] sweatshirt thief:** can i come over?

 **[13:45] sweatshirt thief:**  we can watch a movie or something?

 

 **[13:45] Iwaizumi:** yes

 **[13:45] Iwaizumi:** yeah come over

 **[13:46] Iwaizumi:** I really

 **[13:46] Iwaizumi:** I want to touch you

 

 **[13:46] sweatshirt thief:** good

 **[13:46] sweatshirt thief:** i want you to

 **[13:48] sweatshirt thief:** i'll be over soon

 **[13:48] sweatshirt thief:** love you

 **[13:48] sweatshirt thief:** see you soon

  
  


—

  
  


**[13:50] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** IWA-CHAN LOVES ME

 

 **[14:13] Mama:** I’m trying to be supportive here darling

 **[14:13] Mama:** But duh

  
**[14:15] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** (｀皿´＃)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suga has already changed his grinder profile to describe himself as a cheetah.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (♡ﾟ▽ﾟ♡) 
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with us, and a special thanks to those who comment and share the fic every week! You have made writing this such an incredible experience, and it's been amazing to make new friends through this fic!

**FRIDAY**

  


**[07:30] biceps:**  BROOOO HAPPY BIRTDAY!!!! :D :D :D

  
  


—

  
  


**[08:55] Mom:** Happy birthday sweetheart :-)

  
  


—

  
  


_[group chat: seijou what now?]_

  


**[09:10] eyebrows:** hey dude

 **[09:10] eyebrows:**  many happy returns

 **[09:11] eyebrows:** how’s it feel to be 22?

 

 **[09:19] shorts:**  IWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **[09:19] shorts:**  HAAAAPYYY BRITHDAYAAAAA

 

 **[09:23] Iwaizumi:**  so far it feels like being crushed

 **[09:23] Iwaizumi:**  like i can't breathe

 

 **[09:24] eyebrows:** dude

 

 **[09:24] shorts:**  WAIT

 **[09:24] shorts:**  DID OIKAWA STAY OVER

 

 **[09:25] eyebrows:** how is that relevant

 

 **[09:25] shorts:**  HE'S TALKING ABOJT OIKAWA OFC

 

 **[09:27] Iwaizumi:**  [img]

 **[09:27] Iwaizumi:**  he's really heavy

 

 **[09:27] eyebrows:**  lol

 **[09:28] eyebrows:**  he's drooling

 

 **[09:28] shorts:**  HE'S SO GROSS HOW CAN U KISS THAT

 **[09:28] shorts:**  DONT ANSWER THAT

 

 **[10:03] sweatshirt thief:**  IWA-CHAN HOW COULD YOU

  
  


**—**

  
  


**[11:03] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** mattsun my love

 

 **[11:12] capri ۞ sun:** nope

 

 **[11:13] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** please let me borrow your car

 

 **[11:13] capri ۞ sun:** noooooooope

 

 **[11:13] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** pretty please? (*¯ ³¯*)♡

 

 **[11:13] capri ۞ sun:** how pretty?

 

 **[11:14] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** name your price

 **[11:14] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** it’s important

 

 **[11:14] capri ۞ sun:** it’s for iwa’s birthday right?

 

 **[11:14] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** (o^ ^o)

 

 **[11:14] capri ۞ sun:** fine, you can take it

 

 **[11:14] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** MATTSUNNNNN

 **[11:15] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** ヽ(o^―^o)ﾉ

 

 **[11:15] capri ۞ sun:** i can be nice

 **[11:16] capri ۞ sun:** what’s the plan?

 

 **[11:16] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i’m making a picnic

 **[11:16] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** for tonight

 **[11:16] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i want to take iwa-chan out of the city, so we can go stargazing

 

 **[11:16] capri ۞ sun:** stop typing

 **[11:17] capri ۞ sun:** i’m gonna throw up

 

 **[11:17] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** rude!

 

 **[11:17] capri ۞ sun:** you two are just so adorable and wholesome now

 **[11:17] capri ۞ sun:** it’s sickening

 

 **[11:18] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i can’t help that we were made for each other (￣ヘ￣)

 

 **[11:18] capri ۞ sun:** you can get the car after 4 if you stop talking now

 **[11:20] capri ۞ sun:** oh and not to get all makki about it but

 **[11:20] capri ۞ sun:** do not fuck in my car

 

 **[11:22] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i honestly don’t know where you and makki get these ideas about us

 **[11:22] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** we haven’t had sex since april

 **[11:23] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** the other day we were making out at his place and it went a little too far

 **[11:23] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i had to go jerk off in the bathroom

 

 **[11:23] capri ۞ sun:** don’t

 

 **[11:23] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** in the bathroom, mattsun

 

 **[11:24] capri ۞ sun:** i need it back first thing

 **[11:24] capri ۞ sun:** and tooru?

 

 **[11:24] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** (＾▽＾)

 

 **[11:25] capri ۞ sun:** do not

 **[11:25] capri ۞ sun:** fuck

 **[11:25] capri ۞ sun:** in my car

 

 **[11:25] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** (￢_￢)

  
  


**—**

  
  


**SATURDAY**

  


**[09:04] sweatshirt thief:**  i love you iwa-chan

 **[09:05] sweatshirt thief:**  don't tell mattsun we almost had sex in his car last night

 

 **[09:20] Iwaizumi:**  i wouldn't say we were *that* close

 **[09:20] Iwaizumi:**  we were still fully dressed

 **[09:20] Iwaizumi:**  it was just a bit of grinding

 

 **[09:22] sweatshirt thief:**  did you want more than that?

 **[09:23] sweatshirt thief:**  iwa-chan did i disappoint you on your birthday??

 **[09:23] sweatshirt thief:**  (ﾉω･､)

 

 **[09:23] Iwaizumi:**  don't say stupid shit

 **[09:24] Iwaizumi:**  it was the best birthday I've had

 

 **[09:24] sweatshirt thief:**  ヽ(*⌒▽⌒*)ﾉ

 **[09:24] sweatshirt thief:**  i’m so glad

 **[09:25] sweatshirt thief:**  even if we didn’t finish what we started?

 

 **[09:27] Iwaizumi:**  I told you

 **[09:27] Iwaizumi:**  I’m in no hurry

 **[09:28] Iwaizumi:**  I’m just happy to be with you

 

 **[09:25] sweatshirt thief:**  (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡

 

 **[09:28] Iwaizumi:**  :*

  
  


**—**

  


_[group chat: seijou what now?]_

  


**[10:55] Iwaizumi:** should I be worried about tonight?

 

 **[10:59] eyebrows:** probably

 **[11:00] eyebrows:** I would be

 

 **[11:03] sweatshirt thief:** i warned you both

 **[11:03] sweatshirt thief:** if you screw this up there will be consequences

 **[11:03] sweatshirt thief:** ψ(｀∇´)ψ

 

 **[11:05] Iwaizumi:** yeah and no joke presents like that one you got for oikawa

 

 **[11:05] sweatshirt thief:** i was hoping you'd forgotten about that iwa-chan (╯︵╰)

 

 **[11:05] Iwaizumi:**  you literally keep it in your desk drawer

 

 **[11:06] eyebrows:** wait not the one by his bed

 

 **[11:06] sweatshirt thief:** IWA-CHAN

 

 **[11:07] shorts:** SO YOU DO USE IT

 

 **[11:07] Iwaizumi:**  hey I only said where you keep it

 **[11:07] Iwaizumi:**  no judgement here

 

 **[11:08] eyebrows:** full judgment here

 

 **[11:08] shorts:** PROUD OF YOU

 

 **[11:10] sweatshirt thief:** (‡▼益▼)

 **[11:10] sweatshirt thief:** no one's allowed in my bedroom anymore

 

 **[11:10] Iwaizumi:**  even me?

 **[11:11] Iwaizumi:**  and after all that fuss you made about being my boyfriend

 **[11:11] Iwaizumi:**  back me up here mattsun

 

 **[11:11] eyebrows:** i can't believe you'd dump a guy on his birthday tbh

 **[11:12] eyebrows:** that’s ice cold

 

 **[11:12] sweatshirt thief:** his birthday was yesterday

 **[11:12] sweatshirt thief:** (⇀‸↼‶)

 

 **[11:12] eyebrows:** ouch

 

 **[11:13] sweatshirt thief:** we're starting this whole conversation over

 **[11:13] sweatshirt thief:** none of it happened

 

 **[11:13] shorts:** OR DID IT

 

 **[11:13] sweatshirt thief:** ٩(ఠ益ఠ)۶

 

 **[11:15] Iwaizumi:** okay look I don’t care what oikawa’s keeping in his desk

 **[11:15] Iwaizumi:** i just want to get through today alive

 

 **[11:16] sweatshirt thief:** good luck (>_<)

 

 **[11:16] Iwaizumi:** hey

 **[11:16] Iwaizumi:** we’re in this together shittykawa

 **[11:17] Iwaizumi:** if I go down you go down

 

 **[11:17] eyebrows:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **[11:17] shorts:** TMI GUYS

 **[11:18] shorts:** ( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)

 

 **[11:19] Iwaizumi:** stop torturing oikawa

 

 **[11:19] sweatshirt thief:** iwa-chan!ヽ(♡‿♡)ノ

 

 **[11:19] Iwaizumi:** that's my job

 

 **[11:19] sweatshirt thief:** gee thanks

 **[11:19] sweatshirt thief:** (¬ ¬ )

 

 **[11:20] shorts:** HAHAAHHAH

 

 **[11:22] eyebrows:** do you want us to change our plans

 **[11:22] eyebrows:** rinko was telling me about this sex dungeon place her friend works at

 

 **[11:23] sweatshirt thief:** it's iwa-chan's birthday

 **[11:23] sweatshirt thief:** his call

 

 **[11:26] Iwaizumi:** fine let's go to the sex dungeon                         

 

 **[11:26] shorts:** WAIT WHAT

 **[11:27] shorts:** MATTSUNFLOWER

 

 **[11:29] eyebrows:** i

 **[11:29] eyebrows:** have no follow up

 

 **[11:30] Iwaizumi:** I knew you were bluffing                         

 

 **[11:31] sweatshirt thief:** before this gets anymore out of control

 **[11:31] sweatshirt thief:** when are we meeting?

 

 **[11:31] shorts:** WE'LL PICK YOU UP AT 8

 **[11:32] shorts:** I WANT RINKO TO SEE YOUR PLACE

 

 **[11:32] sweatshirt thief:** suspicious

 **[11:32] sweatshirt thief:** but that's fine

 

 **[11:32] Iwaizumi:** I still have my crutches and will use them if necessary

 

 **[11:33] sweatshirt thief:** please remember to tell any strippers you've hired about iwa-chan's injuries

 

 **[11:33] eyebrows:** we're allowed to hire strippers?

 

 **[11:33] sweatshirt thief:** if we say no would it stop you?

 

 **[11:34] eyebrows:** can they be wearing volleyball uniforms?

 

 **[11:35] Iwaizumi:** NO

 

 **[11:35] shorts:** DO YOU JUST HATE FUN?

 

 **[11:35] eyebrows:** maybe it brings back too many memories

 

 **[11:35] Iwaizumi:** stop

 

 **[11:36] eyebrows:** locker rooms

 **[11:36] eyebrows:** communal showers

 

 **[11:36] Iwaizumi:** I'm out

 

 **[11:36] eyebrows:** Oikawa's pasty white ass

 

 **[11:36] shorts:** OKAY GROSS

 

 **[11:38] sweatshirt thief:** mattsun, why didn't you tell me how you felt?

 **[11:38] sweatshirt thief:** we could've had something

 

 **[11:38] eyebrows:** what, now that you've had prime miyagi beefcake you're too good for me?

 **[11:38] eyebrows:** so cold

 

 **[11:38] sweatshirt thief:** ┐(︶▽︶)┌

 **[11:41] sweatshirt thief:** iwa-chan have you really abandoned us?

 

 **[11:41] Iwaizumi:** yes

 

 **[11:41] sweatshirt thief:** (*¯ ³¯*)♡

 **[11:41] sweatshirt thief:** (￣З￣)                         

 **[11:41] sweatshirt thief:** ٩(♡з♡)۶

 

 **[11:42] Iwaizumi:** okay I'm really going now, you guys are too noisy

 

 **[11:47] eyebrows:** they’ve gone to make out haven’t they

 

 **[11:47] shorts:** SAYS THE GUY WHO FLIRTS W OIKY POIKY AT EVERY GIVEN OPORLTUNITY

 

 **[11:47] eyebrows:** (￣З￣)

  
  


—

  
  


**[19:48] Baekuto:** HAVOCCCCCCCCC :D :D :D

 

 **[19:48] Kuroo:**  someone’s excited :x

 

 **[19:48] Baekuto:** DRINKIN W IWAAAAAA

 **[19:48] Baekuto:** ALSO YAY U TEXTED BAC

 

 **[19:49] Kuroo:**  figured it’s better than yelling at each other on the train

 **[19:49] Kuroo:**  oh and hey

 **[19:49] Kuroo:**  keep your shirt on tonight k babes?

 

 **[19:49] Baekuto:** il try but i think it shrunk??

 **[19:49] Baekuto:** its so tite i can hardly breath

 

 **[19:49] Kuroo:**  oh god i wanna do things to you

 

 **[19:55] Baekuto:**  on riflection

 **[19:55] Baekuto:**  this might be kaashis shirt

 

 **[19:56] Kuroo:**  …

 **[19:57] Kuroo:**  still hot

  
  


—

  
  


**[20:04] silver cheetah:** Daichiiiiiiii

 **[20:04] silver cheetah:** This is awful please enjoy yourself less and talk to me

 

 **[20:13] as the crow thighs:** honestly soda

 **[20:14] as the crow thighs:** nobody *made* you spend your birthday with all your relatives

 

 **[20:15] silver cheetah:** You’re such a comedian Daichi

 **[20:15] silver cheetah:** If I didn’t know better I’d think you’ve never met my grandmother

 

 **[20:18] as the crow thighs:** why didn’t you do what you normally do

 **[20:18] as the crow thighs:** come out tonight and get the night bus back still drunk

 **[20:18] as the crow thighs:** you could still spend your actual birthday with them tomorrow

 

 **[20:19] silver cheetah:** Clearly the experience was so traumatic that you’ve blocked out ever meeting her

 

 **[20:24] as the crow thighs:** i’m kidding, i’m dirty

 **[20:26] as the crow thighs:** you’re not missing munch anyway, it’s kind of a sausage fest

 

 **[20:28] silver cheetah:** Daichhiiiiiiiiii

 **[20:28] silver cheetah:** You were sent to this earth to torment me :’(

 **[20:30] silver cheetah:** Okay come on tell me what i'm missing                         

             

 **[20:32] as the crow thighs:** liquorice beat bonito at arm wrestling

 **[20:32] as the crow thighs:** I think bokuto crowed, but he’s pretty drunk

 **[20:32] as the crow thighs:** *cried

 

 **[20:34] silver cheetah:** ooh was it an easy victory?

 **[20:34] silver cheetah:** were they shirtless?

 **[20:35] silver cheetah:** paint a picture for me

 

 **[20:35] as the crow thighs:** you're enduring this too much

 **[20:36] as the crow thighs:** bokuto tried to get shitless but kuroo stopped him

 

 **[20:38] silver cheetah:** thank god

 **[20:38] silver cheetah:** who would've cleaned that up?

 **[20:45] silver cheetah:** Do you think Iwaizumi and Bokuto would have a rematch for me?

 **[20:45] silver cheetah:** I'm desperate for some entertainment

 

 **[20:46] as the crow thighs:** i think their bourgeois will object

 **[20:46] as the crow thighs:** *boyfriends

 

 **[20:46] silver cheetah:** That's fair

 **[20:47] silver cheetah:** I'm many things but I'm not a homewrecker

 

 **[20:50] as the crow thighs:** i thought you'd already banned them both

 

 **[20:51] silver cheetah:** Yes but that was before they had boyfriends

 **[20:51] silver cheetah:** And I've only just made up with Oikawa

 

 **[20:53] as the crow thighs:** I'm glad that went ok

 **[20:53] as the crow thighs:** You don't want to be on his bald side

 

 **[20:53] silver cheetah:** I do like a full head of hair!

 **[20:57] silver cheetah:** Wait are you the only single one there?

 **[20:57] silver cheetah:** Are there any girls with you guys?

 

 **[20:58] as the crow thighs:** Yeah a couple

 **[20:58] as the crow thighs:** You met Ribko right? She's here

 **[20:59] as the crow thighs:** she bought friends

 

 **[21:01] silver cheetah:** Well why aren't you talking to them!

 **[21:02] silver cheetah:** If I can't get any action you need to for the both of us

 

 **[21:04] as the crow thighs:** Stop asking me questions then

 

 **[21:05] silver cheetah:** I hope you don't take that tone with them :/

 

 **[21:06] as the crow thighs:** You're a terrible fiend

 

 **[21:06] silver cheetah:** >:D

 **[21:06] silver cheetah:** Seriously please get laid for me though

 

 **[21:06] as the crow thighs:** You have a one track mind

 **[21:07] as the crow thighs:** But I'll try, for you

 

 **[21:09] silver cheetah:** You're the best friend I could ever hope for

 

 **[21:14] as the crow thighs:** Almost

 **[21:14] as the crow thighs:** I think a true best friend for you would involve a ready supply of blowjobs

 

 **[21:15] silver cheetah:** Very true

 **[21:16] silver cheetah:** I still believe you'll come around one day though

 

 **[21:17] as the crow thighs:** dream on

 **[21:17] as the crow thighs:** xoxo

 

 **[21:17] silver cheetah:** Make me proud

 **[21:17] silver cheetah:** Xxx

  
  


—

  
  


_[group chat: seijou what now?]_

  


**[22:06] eyebrows:**  here is photographic evidence of iwaizumi being totally fucked after one drink

 **[22:07] eyebrows:**  [img]

 **[22:07] eyebrows:**  [img]

 

 **[22:16] shorts:**  PRESERVED FOR THE AGES

 

 **[22:28] sweatshirt thief:**  i feel i should defend iwa-chan’s honour

 **[22:29] sweatshirt thief:**  but this is the cutest thing i’ve ever seen

 **[22:29] sweatshirt thief:**  (ノ*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)

 

 **[22:33] shorts:**  DON’T SPOIL IT

 

 **[22:40] eyebrows:**  [img]

 **[22:41] eyebrows:**  here’s photographic evidence of makki with his hands in his pants??

 

 **[22:48] sweatshirt thief:**  we’re in PUBLIC you SAVAGE

 

 **[22:50] shorts:**  I CANNOT BELIEVE

 **[22:52] shorts:**  FINE

 **[22:55] shorts:**  [img]

 **[22:55] shorts:**  HERE’S SUNFLOWER WITH RINKOS HANDS IN HIS PANTS

 **[22:55] shorts:**  IN PUBLIC

 

 **[22:58] sweatshirt thief:**  (＃￣0￣)

 

 **[23:02] eyebrows:**  don’t make that face at me

 **[23:02] eyebrows:**  you flirt

 

 **[23:05] sweatshirt thief:**  you wish!

 

 **[23:17] shorts:**  I’M TELLING IWA

 **[23:17] shorts:**  IT BACKFIRED HE SAID TO AMKE YOU GUYS KIS S AND FILM IT

 

 **[23:19] eyebrows:**  i’m in

 

 **[23:24] sweatshirt thief:**  ugh no

 

 **[23:25] eyebrows:**  what

 **[23:25] eyebrows:**  makki hold him still i’m coming over there

 

 **[23:26] sweatshirt thief:**  C= C= C= C=┌(｀ー´)┘

  
  


—

  
  


**[23:40] as the crow thighs:** i just talked to a girl for two hours and then she told me she has a girlfriend

 

 **[23:53] silver cheetah:** daichi did you offend a god

 **[23:53] silver cheetah:** nobody’s luck is this bad

 **[23:54] silver cheetah:** even asahi managed to work this out

 

 **[23:56] as the crow thighs:** it’s easier for him!

 **[23:56] as the crow thighs:** that’s been a foregone conclusion since second year

 

 **[23:57] silver cheetah:** you and I know that, but look how long it took them to get their act together

 

 **[23:57] as the crow thighs:** it’s still not the same

 

 **[23:57] silver cheetah:** one of these days we’ll find you a girl who isn’t a latent lesbian

 **[23:58] silver cheetah:** I promise!

  
  


—

  
  


**SUNDAY**

  


**[01:26] Baekuto:** I CANT BELIEF IWA BEAT ME AT ARM WRETSLIN

 **[01:27] Baekuto:** WIT HIS LEFT HAND  

 **[01:27] Baekuto:** WHILE DURNK

 

 **[01:27] Kuroo:** omg I thought you lost on purpose

 **[01:27] Kuroo:** also stop texting me while you’re trying to poop

 **[01:28] Kuroo:** come on dude

 

 **[01:28] Baekuto:** WUT ELSE AM I GONA DO IM BOARD

 **[01:28] Baekuto:** iwas bfs murder eyes ar super scarey

 **[01:28] Baekuto:** i culd feel them metling me wen we came in

 

 **[01:28] Kuroo:** I told you dude

 

 **[01:28] Baekuto:** at leest the acohol seems to of helped

 

 **[01:29] Kuroo:** I dunno, I didn't notice him drinking much, he had his hands full with Iwa

 **[01:29] Kuroo:** I think he just mellowed out when he realised we weren't there to seduce his bf away from him

 

 **[01:29] Baekuto:** ya we were ther to seduse them both

 

 **[01:30] Kuroo:** and this is why we're not going on a double date

 

 **[01:30] Baekuto:** im cryin dude

 **[01:30] Baekuto:** yr making me cyr

 

 **[01:31] Kuroo:** i can hear you

 **[01:31] Kuroo:** you're giggling

 **[01:31] Kuroo:** because you're drunk

 

 **[01:32] Baekuto:** nah man yur wrong

 

 **[01:33] Kuroo:** those crying noises would be more convincing if you weren't laughing at the same time

 

 **[01:34] Baekuto:** my bfs sooo cold

 **[01:34] Baekuto:** heartlses

 

 **[01:34] Kuroo:** babes get yr cute butt in here and lemme kiss it better

 

 **[01:35] Baekuto:** gt readyyyyyyy

 **[01:35] Baekuto:** im comin for uuuuuu

 

 **[01:35] Kuroo:**  done

 **[01:40] Kuroo:** i'm seriously ready you've been in ther for ages

 

 **[01:41] Baekuto:** mg so rude                         

 **[01:41] Baekuto:** got sleepy an neded to rest

 

 **[01:42] Kuroo:** well if you come out here you can be sleepy in my bed

 **[01:50] Kuroo:** boku

 **[01:52] Kuroo:** koutarou                         

 **[01:54] Kuroo:** are you asleep on the fucking toilet again                         

 **[01:55] Kuroo:** stg i'm sending pics to akaashi this time

  
  


—

  
  


**[02:01] Kuroo:** [img]

 

 **[02:05]** **AKAashi** :  Again?

  
**[02:06] Kuroo:** AGAIN


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We ran a little in-character Q&A party to celebrate the end of the story, if you want to see it, [check out this post](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/post/151380589437/hello-from-the-other-sideqa) and send any questions you have for any of the characters (or the authors!) to the [askbox of notallballs.](notallbees.tumblr.com/ask)

**SUNDAY**

 

 **[13:24] Iwaizumi:** hey

 

 **[13:26] sweatshirt thief:** iwa-chan!! you’re alive ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノ

 

 **[13:28] Iwaizumi:** i don’t know about that

 **[13:28] Iwaizumi:** i’m not enjoying this new trend of hangovers

 

 **[13:29] sweatshirt:** well you’re very old now!

 

 **[13:29] Iwaizumi:** funny

 **[13:30] Iwaizumi:** did you

 **[13:30] Iwaizumi:** i mean

 **[13:30] Iwaizumi:** how much did i drink

 

 **[13:31] sweatshirt thief:** are you serious?

 **[13:31] sweatshirt thief:** you had one beer and then you were completely hammered

 **[13:32] sweatshirt thief:** then later someone gave you a shot of something and i practically had to carry you home

 

 **[13:34] Iwaizumi:** ah

 **[13:34] Iwaizumi:** sorry

 **[13:34] Iwaizumi:** it’s my painkillers, i’m not supposed to drink

 **[13:35] Iwaizumi:** how did i end up naked?

 **[13:35] Iwaizumi:** did we…

 

 **[13:35] sweatshirt thief:** iwa-chan of course not!! (｀ー´)

 **[13:35] sweatshirt thief:** i would never take advantage of you

 **[13:36] sweatshirt thief:** i was *trying* to put you to bed, but you decided you were too hot and started taking all your clothes off

 **[13:36] sweatshirt thief:** it was a very trying time for me (*/ω＼)

 

 **[13:36] Iwaizumi:** oh, thank god

 

 **[13:38] sweatshirt thief:** is the thought of us sleeping together again really so awful (￢_￢)

 

 **[13:38] Iwaizumi:** don’t be an idiot

 **[13:39] Iwaizumi:** I just can’t think of anything worse than doing it and not remembering it

 

 **[13:39] sweatshirt thief:** oh i see

 **[13:39] sweatshirt thief:** (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

 **[13:40] sweatshirt thief:** on that note iwa-chan, you were very handsy last night

 

 **[13:42] Iwaizumi:** ah, sorry

 

 **[13:42] sweatshirt thief:** don’t be

 **[13:42] sweatshirt thief:** i liked it

 

 **[13:43] Iwaizumi:** so you want me to grope you in public more?

 

 **[13:43] sweatshirt thief:** maybe not in public

 

 **[13:44] Iwaizumi:** are you sure?

 

 **[13:44] sweatshirt thief:** i mean there *is* a certain thrill about it

 **[13:45] sweatshirt thief:** i’ve never considered myself an exhibitionist before but

 

 **[13:45] Iwaizumi:** no I mean

 **[13:45] Iwaizumi:** you want to

 **[13:45] Iwaizumi:** do things

 **[13:46] Iwaizumi:** with me

 

 **[13:46] sweatshirt thief:** well i’m not exactly planning on going to bed with makki

 **[13:47] sweatshirt thief:** i can’t say i’m not nervous

 **[13:47] sweatshirt thief:** but i think i’ll go crazy if i don’t get to touch you properly soon

 

 **[13:47] Iwaizumi:** I know the feeling

 **[13:50] Iwaizumi:** I have my resits this week, but maybe after I’m done

 **[13:50] Iwaizumi:** we could talk about it?

 

 **[13:52] sweatshirt thief:** (*μ_μ)

 **[13:52] sweatshirt thief:** you always want to talk about everything

 

 **[13:54] Iwaizumi:** I’ll make it worth your while

 

 **[13:55] sweatshirt thief:** done

 **[13:55] sweatshirt thief:** (ɔˆз(ˆ⌣ˆc)

  


—

  


**TUESDAY**

 

 **[15:50] Mama:** How are things, darling?

 

 **[15:59] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** Mamaaaa, please don’t

 

 **[16:02] Mama:** Don’t what?

 

 **[16:03] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** don’t ask me how the horse whispering is going

 

 **[16:03] Mama:** How did you know?

 

 **[16:03] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** mika-chan sold you out

 **[16:04] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** she told me you were going to text me that exact phrase

 **[16:04] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** she said you thought about it while you were buying groceries and laughed the whole drive home

 

 **[16:05] Mama:** Betrayed by my own children

 **[16:05] Mama:** Fine, fine, how’s it going?

 

 **[16:06] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** it’s going fine

 **[16:06] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** iwa-chan and I have been on a few dates, and I took him out for his birthday

 

 **[16:08] Mama:** Well that’s lovely

 

 **[16:08] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i’m still trying not to rush

 **[16:09] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** but it’s hard

 

 **[16:10] Mama:** You’ve never been especially patient with problems

 **[16:11] Mama:** There’s nothing wrong with just wanting to get things right.

 

 **[16:12] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** thank you mama

 **[16:12] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** (─‿‿─)♡

  


—

  


**WEDNESDAY**

 

 **[13:28] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  i’m still trying to come up with an answer to your question

 **[13:29] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  what kind of animal is totally clueless?

 

 **[13:36] cheetah-kun:**  An otter maybe?

 **[13:37] cheetah-kun:**  Wait

 **[13:37] cheetah-kun:**  What do you mean clueless?

 

 **[13:39] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  oh, it's nothing

 **[13:40] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  certainly not a problem for unwitting acquaintances at any rate ^^

 

 **[13:42] cheetah-kun:**  Maybe I can help?

 

 **[13:43] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  you really don't need to worry

 **[13:43] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  (*^ω^)

 **[13:44] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  otters are quite nice

 

 **[13:45] cheetah-kun:**  They are, yes

 **[13:46] cheetah-kun:**  Is there some reason you feel clueless?

 **[13:46] cheetah-kun:**  I know we’re not close, so feel free to take this with a grain of salt

 **[13:46] cheetah-kun:**  but if you need to talk about anything, I’d be happy to listen

 **[13:48] cheetah-kun:**  with the caveat that, as mentioned before, I don’t have much relationship experience so my advice is useless

 **[13:48] cheetah-kun:**  but I can certainly listen

 

 **[13:50] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  are you sure?

 **[13:50] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  *i* wouldn’t want to listen to this

 

 **[13:50] cheetah-kun:**  I have useless friends and a strong stomach

 **[13:51] cheetah-kun:**  try me ;)

 

 **[13:52] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  well

 **[13:53] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  iwa-chan and i slept together in february, then again in april

 **[13:53] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  he told you that, right?

 

 **[13:54] cheetah-kun:**  he did

 

 **[13:55] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  we’ve been dating for about two weeks now?

 **[13:55] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  i know it isn’t really that long

 **[13:55] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  but considering how much time we spend together

 **[13:56] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  i don’t know, we said we’d take it slow this time

 **[13:56] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  and slow is good too

 **[13:57] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  iwa-chan is the only guy i’ve ever been with

 **[13:57] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  i’m worried about doing everything wrong again

 

 **[13:58] cheetah-kun:**  well that’s understandable

 

 **[13:58] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  but i also want to tear his clothes off as soon as possible

 

 **[13:58] cheetah-kun:**  also very understandable

 **[14:01] cheetah-kun:**  so

 **[14:01] cheetah-kun:**  you want to slam iwa like a door but you don't think you know what you're doing?

 

 **[14:03] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  yes (´-ω-｀)

 

 **[14:04] cheetah-kun:**  you worry too much!

 **[14:05] cheetah-kun:**  at the risk of telling you perhaps more than you want to hear

 **[14:05] cheetah-kun:**  Iwa knows what he's doing

 **[14:05] cheetah-kun:**  don't be afraid to let him take the lead

 

 **[14:06] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  he said something similar

 

 **[14:07] cheetah-kun:**  this is a stab in the dark, but

 **[14:07] cheetah-kun:**  I’m guessing you like to be in control

 

 **[14:07] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  (｀ー´)

 

 **[14:07] cheetah-kun:**  there's nothing wrong with that

 **[14:08] cheetah-kun:**  although, on the other hand, it can be pretty good to give that up now and then

 

 **[14:09] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  i guess

 **[14:10] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  it couldn’t hurt to try

 

 **[14:11] cheetah-kun:**  that’s the spirit!

 **[14:12] cheetah-kun:**  otters are pretty inquisitive and adventurous, you know

 **[14:12] cheetah-kun:**  honestly, I think you’re going to give Iwa a run for his money ;D

 

 **[14:12] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  (ノ*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)

  


—

  


**THURSDAY**

 

 **[16:05] Iwaizumi:**  i just finished my last resit :)

 

 **[16:08] sweatshirt thief:** iwa-chan!!

 **[16:08] sweatshirt thief:** that’s wonderful ヽ(o^―^o)ﾉ

 **[16:09] sweatshirt thief:** how are we going to celebrate?

 

 **[16:10] Iwaizumi:**  you wanna come over tonight?

 

 **[16:10] sweatshirt thief:** are we going to finish that documentary?

 

 **[16:11] Iwaizumi:**  not exactly what i had in mind

 **[16:12] Iwaizumi:**  I was thinking more like

 **[16:12] Iwaizumi:**  maybe we finish what we started in mattsun’s car

 **[16:13] Iwaizumi:**  but not in mattsun’s car obviously because aside from anything else that thing is a health hazard

 

 **[16:14] sweatshirt thief:** thinking about it has already killed the mood

 **[16:15] sweatshirt thief:** but

 **[16:15] sweatshirt thief:** i think i’d like that

 

 **[16:16] Iwaizumi:**  I need to take a nap and tidy up

 **[16:16] Iwaizumi:**  come over at eight?

 

 **[16:19] sweatshirt thief:** okay

 **[16:19] sweatshirt thief:** i can do that

 **[16:20] sweatshirt thief:** should i bring anything?

 

 **[16:21] Iwaizumi:**  bring your toothbrush

 

 **[16:22] sweatshirt thief:** (⁄ ⁄ >⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)

  


—

  


**[21:23] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  hELP

 **[21:23] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  IWA-CHAN INVITED ME TO STAY OVER

 **[21:23] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  HE’S IN THE BATHROOM

 **[21:24] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  WHAT IF HE NEVER COMES OUT

 

 **[21:25] cheetah-kun:**  is he stuck?

 **[21:26] cheetah-kun:**  oh wait I see

 **[21:26] cheetah-kun:**  a Sleepover

 **[21:26] cheetah-kun:**  tonight’s the night?

 

 **[21:26] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  sorry i’m sure you don’t want to hear this

 

 **[21:26] cheetah-kun:**  no no I don’t mind at all

 

 **[21:26] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  but i’m so nervous

 

 **[21:27] cheetah-kun:**  you’ll be fine :)

 **[21:27] cheetah-kun:**  just take a deep breath!

 **[21:27] cheetah-kun:**  iwaizumi is crazy about you

 **[21:28] cheetah-kun:**  you can do this :)

 

 **[21:28] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  oh my GOD HE’S COMING BACK

 **[21:28] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  I’M SORRY SUGACCHI THANK YOU URGHH

  


**—**

  


**[21:24] Iwaizumi:**  okay first of all I'm really sorry

 **[21:24] Iwaizumi:**  there's literally nobody else I can go to with this

 **[21:24] Iwaizumi:**  but Oikawa is staying over and I think

 **[21:24] Iwaizumi:**  we're maybe gonna do it again

 **[21:25] Iwaizumi:**  I'm shitting myself I'm so nervous

 

 **[21:25] biceps:**  !!!!!!!

 **[21:25] biceps:**  iwaaaa thatss o good!!

 

 **[21:26] Iwaizumi:**  what if I fuck it up again

 

 **[21:26] biceps:**  yr not liek literally shitting tho rite?

 

 **[21:26] Iwaizumi:**  no just very afraid

 

 **[21:26] biceps:**  ul be fine jus take it slow

 **[21:26] biceps:**  an if its not workin just stop for a lil bit and snuggle or whatev

 

 **[21:26] Iwaizumi:**  yeah

 **[21:27] Iwaizumi:**  yeah

 **[21:27] Iwaizumi:**  okay

 

 **[21:27] biceps:**  bro :)

 **[21:27] biceps:**  u got this

 

 **[21:27] Iwaizumi:**  I might love you

 **[21:28] Iwaizumi:**  k gotta go I'm hiding in the bathroom

 **[21:28] Iwaizumi:**  wish me luck

 

 **[21:28] biceps:**  gud luck!!!

  


—

  


**FRIDAY**

 

 **[09:14] Iwaizumi:**  :) :)

 

 **[09:15] sweatshirt thief:**  。.:☆*:･'(*⌒―⌒*)))

 

 **[09:15] Iwaizumi:**  :D

  


—

  


**[09:28] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  mama~

 **[09:28] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  you were right

 

 **[09:34] Mama:**  what about sweetheart?

 

 **[09:35] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  I got back on the horse

 **[09:35] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  (*ﾉωﾉ)

 

 **[09:35] Mama:**  oh my gosh!

 **[09:35] Mama:**  bravo!

 **[09:36] Mama:**  I'm going to call Mayumi-chan

 

 **[09:36] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:**  (￢_￢)

  


—

  


**[11:16] biceps:**  it went good???

 

 **[11:17] Iwaizumi:** :)

 

 **[11:17] biceps:**  oh siht bro

 **[11:17] biceps:**  :D

 

 **[11:17] Iwaizumi:** oikawa had to go but he’s coming back later

 **[11:18] Iwaizumi:** to talk more, maybe?

 

 **[11:19] biceps:**  jus to talk??

 

 **[11:19] Iwaizumi:** well

 **[11:19] Iwaizumi:** maybe not *just* to talk

 

 **[11:19] biceps:**  :D!!!

 

 **[11:20] Iwaizumi:** haha

 **[11:20] Iwaizumi:** it’s just sex

 **[11:20] Iwaizumi:** but after the first two times it’s definitely a relief that it went okay

 

 **[11:20] biceps:** just ok?

 

 **[11:21] Iwaizumi:** well...no

 **[11:21] Iwaizumi:** haha

 **[11:22] Iwaizumi:** it was amazing

 **[11:22] Iwaizumi:** it was still awkward and dumb

 **[11:22] Iwaizumi:** and he almost elbowed me in the face, which I guess would be payback for me kicking him the first time

 **[11:23] Iwaizumi:** but we made it through in one piece

 

 **[11:23] biceps:** broooooo :D :D :D

 

 **[11:23] Iwaizumi:** and the actual sex was

 **[11:24] Iwaizumi:** fuck

 **[11:24] Iwaizumi:** :)

 

 **[11:24] biceps:** :’) :’)

 **[11:24] biceps:** IM SO HAPY I WSH TETS WAS HERE I WANNA JUMP HIM SO BAD

 **[11:25] biceps:** GOOD FOR U OMG

  


—

  


**SUNDAY**

 

_[group chat: seijou what now?]_

 

 **[14:40] shorts:** YOOOOO WHAT HAPENED TO EVERYONE

 

 **[15:04] eyebrows:** hey man

 

 **[15:08] shorts:** SUNFLOWER

 **[15:09] shorts:** WHERE HAVE U BEEN

 

 **[15:09] eyebrows:** idk about

 **[15:10] eyebrows:** my sister showed up

 **[15:10] eyebrows:** she ran away from home

 

 **[15:11] shorts:** WTTFFFFF

 **[15:11] shorts:** WHICH SISTER

 

 **[15:11] eyebrows:** there’s more than one?

 

 **[15:11] shorts:** SERIOUSYL

 

 **[15:12] eyebrows:** kidding

 **[15:12] eyebrows:** it’s haruka

 

 **[15:12] shorts:** SHES ONLY FIFTEEN OMG

 

 **[15:12] eyebrows:** bro u know too much about my sisters

 **[15:13] eyebrows:** anyway shes okay

 **[15:13] eyebrows:** just having a hard time with the parents

 **[15:13] eyebrows:** i drove her back yesterday

 

 **[15:13] sweatshirt thief:** is everything alright? she’s not going to run away again is she?

 

 **[15:14] eyebrows:** idk i hope not

 **[15:14] eyebrows:** cost me a fortune to drive all the way to miyagi and back

 

 **[15:15] sweatshirt thief:** it’s sweet how you pretend not to care, but you’re not fooling me (＃￣ω￣)

 

 **[15:15] shorts:** OI

 **[15:15] shorts:** KAWA

 

 **[15:15] sweatshirt thief:** makki! ＼(￣▽￣)／

 

 **[15:15] eyebrows:** fine so i care

 

 **[15:16] sweatshirt thief:** well just tell her

 **[15:16] sweatshirt thief:** if things are hard she can go see nee-san

 **[15:17] sweatshirt thief:** me and hajime are visiting home soon, i can introduce haruka and mikachan

 

 **[15:18] eyebrows:** thats actually a p good idea

 **[15:18] eyebrows:** thanks tooru

 

 **[15:18] sweatshirt thief:** (o^ ^o)

 **[15:19] sweatshirt thief:** i love it when you call me tooru

 

 **[15:19] eyebrows:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **[15:20] shorts:** U GUYS I SWEAR

 

 **[15:20] sweatshirt thief:** feeling jealous again, takahiro? (*¯ ³¯*)♡

 

 **[15:21] shorts:** OKAY THATS CHEATING

 

 **[15:22] Iwaizumi:** who’s cheating

 **[15:22] Iwaizumi:** and wtf are you guys saying to make oikawa laugh so much

 **[15:23] Iwaizumi:** he sounds like a car that won’t start

 

 **[15:24] shorts:** RECORD IT

 

 **[15:28] Iwaizumi:** [media attached]

 **[15:28] Iwaizumi:** I almost died to get you that footage

 

 **[15:28] eyebrows:** what happened to oiky poiky

 

 **[15:29] Iwaizumi:** he’s indisposed

 

 **[15:30] shorts:** OMG WAIT

 **[15:30] shorts:** I SEE WHATS GOIGN ON HERE

 

 **[15:30] Iwaizumi:**??

 

 **[15:30] eyebrows:**????

 

 **[15:31] shorts:** LOOK AT THE VIDEO

 **[15:31] shorts:** OIKS IS WEARING IWAS CLOTHES

 **[15:31] shorts:** WAKE UP SHEEPLE

 **[15:32] shorts:** YOU GUYS TOTALLY DID IT AGAIN

 

 **[15:32] eyebrows:** ohhhh

 **[15:33] eyebrows:** that’s where theyve been all week

 

 **[15:33] sweatshirt thief:** not *all* week

 **[15:33] sweatshirt thief:** only since thursday (//▽//)

 

 **[15:33] Iwaizumi:** yeah

 **[15:34] Iwaizumi:** we officially broke the curse

 

 **[15:34] eyebrows:** ugh oikawa don’t flirt w me if you’re cursed

 

 **[15:35] sweatshirt thief:** i’m not cursed (￢_￢;)

 

 **[15:35] shorts:** HA WELL THEY DO SAY THREE’S A CHARM

                       

 **[15:35] eyebrows:** what

 **[15:35] eyebrows:** no they dont

 

 **[15:36] sweatshirt thief:** I thought it was third time lucky?

 

 **[15:36] Iwaizumi:** you’re thinking of three’s a crowd

 

 **[15:36] eyebrows:** which is clearly not true

 **[15:36] eyebrows:** three's a party with rinko

 

 **[15:37] Iwaizumi:** well

 **[15:37] Iwaizumi:** I think it might be true for us

 

 **[15:38] sweatshirt thief:** MIGHT be??

 

 **[15:38] Iwaizumi:** fine, it’s a crowd

 

 **[15:39] shorts:** GET LUCKY IN A CROWD


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .･ﾟﾟ･(／ω＼)･ﾟﾟ･.
> 
> Here we are at last, at the final chapter. We'd love to thank each and every one of you for reading, sharing, kudosing etc (and, if you comment, we will!), but please know that we love and appreciate every single one of you. Writing this fic has been amazing, mostly thanks to you guys. So thank you for everything, and we'll see you for the next one (´ε｀ )♡
> 
> If you were around on Wednesday you will have seen that we ran a little Q&A opportunity where you could ask the characters your burning questions. [READ THEIR RESPONSES HERE](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/post/151531727217/hello-from-the-other-sideof-the-fourth-wall) :D

**SATURDAY**

  
  


**[17:50] Iwaizumi:**  hey

**[17:50] Iwaizumi:**  you'll never guess who I ran into today

 

**[17:59] sweatshirt thief:**  oooh who?

**[17:59] sweatshirt thief:**  o( ❛ᴗ❛ )o

 

**[18:03] Iwaizumi:**  oh I thought you'd guess

 

**[18:04] sweatshirt thief:**  you know i'm terrible at that

**[18:05] sweatshirt thief:**  but i can try for my iwa-chan

**[18:05] sweatshirt thief:**  (*¯ ³¯*)♡

 

**[18:05] Iwaizumi:**  it's okay I'll save us both the headache

**[18:06] Iwaizumi:**  it was Etsuko-san

 

**[18:08] sweatshirt thief:**  oh

**[18:09] sweatshirt thief:**  that must've been...awkward

 

**[18:09] Iwaizumi:**  a little, I guess, but it was nice actually

**[18:10] Iwaizumi:**  we went for coffee

 

**[18:12] sweatshirt thief:**  (⊙_⊙) 

**[18:12] sweatshirt thief:**  are you two plotting against me?

 

**[18:12] Iwaizumi:**  as if I need help to plot against you

**[18:13] Iwaizumi:**  I've got fifteen years of practice

 

**[18:13] sweatshirt thief:**  i'm absolutely terrified

**[18:15] sweatshirt thief:**  so how was etchan?

 

**[18:19] Iwaizumi:**  she's great, actually. I really like her you know, she would've been a good girlfriend for you

**[18:19] Iwaizumi:**  though I'm obviously pretty happy it didn't work out

 

**[18:20] sweatshirt thief:**  who wants a good girlfriend when they have the perfect boyfriend

**[18:20] sweatshirt thief:**  (✧ω✧)

**[18:22] sweatshirt thief:**  she didn't seem upset still or anything?

 

**[18:23] Iwaizumi:**  nah not at all. she asked after you

 

**[18:23] sweatshirt thief:**  what did you say? did you tell her about us?

 

**[18:24] Iwaizumi:**  yeah, she asked, I think she already kinda knew

**[18:25] Iwaizumi:**  I didn't realise you'd uh

**[18:25] Iwaizumi:**  told her so much about me

 

**[18:25] sweatshirt thief:**  hm

**[18:26] sweatshirt thief:**  i don't think i meant to

**[18:26] sweatshirt thief:**  i think i just talk about iwa-chan a lot

**[18:26] sweatshirt thief:**  ┐(￣∀￣)┌

 

**[18:26] Iwaizumi:**  when you're not talking about yourself I'm sure

 

**[18:27] sweatshirt thief:**  so hurtful!

 

**[18:27] Iwaizumi:**  you should text her anyway, she's been worried about you

 

**[18:27] sweatshirt thief:**  are you sure she wants that?

 

**[18:27] Iwaizumi:**  I don't think she's pining after you, if you're worried

**[18:28] Iwaizumi:**  sounded like she's got her sights on someone else

 

**[18:28] sweatshirt thief:**  don’t be ridiculous iwa-chan, i’m not worried

**[18:28] sweatshirt thief:**  did she say who it is?

 

**[18:28] Iwaizumi:**  ask her yourself :p

 

**[18:28] sweatshirt thief:**  okay, bossy-chan

 

**[18:28] Iwaizumi:**  I'm not bossy

**[18:29] Iwaizumi:**  you just need someone to put you in your place sometimes

 

**[18:29] sweatshirt thief:**  well i'm not complaining

**[18:29] sweatshirt thief:**  (o^ ^o)

 

**[18:29] Iwaizumi:**  good

**[18:31] Iwaizumi:**  I didn’t miss what you said before by the way

 

**[18:31] sweatshirt thief:**  what's that?

**[18:31] sweatshirt thief:**  i've said a lot of things

 

**[18:32] Iwaizumi:**  about me being the perfect boyfriend

 

**[18:32] sweatshirt thief:**  i would hope you didn't miss it

**[18:33] sweatshirt thief:**  your reading comprehension shouldn't be that bad

 

**[18:33] Iwaizumi:**  if only I could say the same about you

 

**[18:33] sweatshirt thief:**  don't worry iwa-chan

**[18:33] sweatshirt thief:**  you don't have to say it

**[18:33] sweatshirt thief:**  i know you feel it

**[18:33] sweatshirt thief:**  (≧◡≦) ♡ 

 

**[18:34] Iwaizumi:**  I did until you stole my sweatpants

**[18:35] Iwaizumi:**  and my hiking socks

**[18:35] Iwaizumi:**  what do you even need them for? it's June, it's not that cold

 

**[18:35] sweatshirt thief:**  it's not stealing, it's sharing

**[18:35] sweatshirt thief:**  your clothes are so much comfier than mine

 

**[18:36] Iwaizumi:**  well I'm glad you enjoy them

 

**[18:36] sweatshirt thief:**  i do

**[18:36] sweatshirt thief:**  they smell like you

 

**[18:36] Iwaizumi:**  you're such a sap

**[18:37] Iwaizumi:**  I kind of like the idea of you in my clothes though

 

**[18:37] sweatshirt thief:**  oh yeah?

 

**[18:37] Iwaizumi:**  you wear them a lot?

 

**[18:37] sweatshirt thief:**  i sleep in them almost every night

 

**[18:37] Iwaizumi:**  seriously?

**[18:38] Iwaizumi:**  I can't decide if that's pathetic or really hot

 

**[18:38] sweatshirt thief:**  (*ﾉωﾉ)

**[18:38] sweatshirt thief:**  let's go with really hot then

 

**[18:38] Iwaizumi:**  works for me

 

**[18:39] sweatshirt thief:**  they're a poor substitute for my hajime tho

 

**[18:39] Iwaizumi:**  getting laid really turned you into a sap

**[18:39] Iwaizumi:**  :*

 

**[18:39] sweatshirt thief:**  good thing you don't have the same problem

**[18:39] sweatshirt thief:**  (/^-^(^ ^*)/

 

**[18:39] Iwaizumi:**  uh huh

**[18:41] Iwaizumi:**  so what're you wearing right now?

 

**[18:41] sweatshirt thief:**  my sweatshirt

 

**[18:41] Iwaizumi:**  the green one?

 

**[18:41] sweatshirt thief:**  mm

 

**[18:41] Iwaizumi:**  good, I like you in that one

 

**[18:42] sweatshirt thief:**  hajime

**[18:42] sweatshirt thief:**  i'm only wearing the sweatshirt

 

**[18:42] Iwaizumi:**  oh, fuck

 

**[18:42] sweatshirt thief:**  miss you

 

**[18:42] Iwaizumi:**  I’ll be right there

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**MONDAY**

  
  


**[12:23] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** hello etchan ~ヾ(・ω・)

 

 **[12:28] ✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** Tooru! (⌒‿⌒)

 **[12:28] ✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** How are you?

 

**[12:31] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i'm doing really well

**[12:31] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** how about you?

 

 **[12:31] ✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** I'm great :)

 **[12:32] ✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** I ran into Iwaizumi, he probably mentioned it

 **[12:32] ✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** I’m really glad you two sorted things out

 

**[12:33]** ***:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** so are we

**[12:33]** ***:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** (*¯︶¯*)

**[12:33]** ***:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** but thanks

**[12:34]** ***:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** iwa-chan did say he saw you

 

 **[12:37] ✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** he’s a real catch isn’t he?

 **[12:37] ✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** you’re both really lucky :) 

 

**[12:38]** ***:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** I think so  (o^ ^o)

**[12:39]** ***:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** what about you? Iwa-chan tells me you're interested in someone new?

 

 **[12:42] ✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** well it's nothing serious

 

**[12:43] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** it’s still exciting!

**[12:43] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** iwa-chan wouldn't say who though

**[12:43] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** he loves to torment me

 

 **[12:43]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** he's probably just trying to protect innocent bystanders

 

**[12:44] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** hm, I'm not so sure

**[12:44] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** are you going to keep me in suspense?

 

 **[12:44]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** not at all

 **[12:45]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** it's just that it's someone you know

 

**[12:45] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** what

**[12:45] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** who?

**[12:45] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** now you have to tell me!

 

 **[12:46]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** it’s uh

 **[12:46]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** Sawamura Daichi?

 

**[12:46] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆

**[12:47] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** I didn't expect that!

**[12:47] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** how do you know him?

 

 **[12:48]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** we're both interning at the same place

 

**[12:48] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** small world!

**[12:49] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** ooh iwa-chan hangs out with daichi quite a bit

**[12:49] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** we could arrange a get together, the four of us and some other friends

**[12:49] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** so you can see each other in a social setting

**[12:49] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

 

 **[12:50]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** quite the matchmaker, tooru! :>

 **[12:51]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** would that really be okay?

 

**[12:51] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** of course

**[12:52] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** we're always happy to help a friend (^_~)

 

 **[12:52]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** :)

 **[12:52]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** I'd like that a lot

 

**[12:53] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** perfect, we'll find out if he's free this weekend

**[12:54] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** it'll be good to catch up with you in person too

 

 **[12:55]** **✿** **Etsuko** **❀** **:** I'm looking forward to it!

 

**[12:55] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** ＼(＾▽＾)／

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


_ [group chat: saturday night] _

  
  


**[13:04]** **sweatshirt thief:** iwa-chan

**[13:04]** **sweatshirt thief:** captain-kun

**[13:04]** **sweatshirt thief:** don’t make plans for saturday

 

**[13:05]** **Iwaizumi:** dare I ask

 

**[13:07]** **murder thighs:** do i need to bring proactive clothing?

 

**[13:08]** **sweatshirt thief:** only if you’re bring sugacchi with you! ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノ

**[13:08]** **sweatshirt thief:** i’m having a dinner party, you’re both invited

 

**[13:09]** **Iwaizumi:** who else

 

**[13:09]** **sweatshirt thief:** oh just a couple of close friends

**[13:10]** **sweatshirt thief:** perhaps makki and rinko

**[13:10]** **sweatshirt thief:** mattsun doesn’t appreciate my cooking (￣ヘ￣)

 

**[13:12]** **murder thighs:** i think i’m free

 

**[13:13]** **sweatshirt thief:** lovely!

 

**[13:13]** **Iwaizumi:** just promise me there won’t be drinking games

 

**[13:14]** **sweatshirt thief:** i promise!

**[13:15]** **sweatshirt thief:** oh and daichi

**[13:15]** **sweatshirt thief:** don’t bring a date

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**FRIDAY**

  
  


**[10:04] Rinko** ***:･ﾟ✧:** Hey guys

 

**[10:07] clothes makkith the man:**  THERES MY GIRL

 

**[10:07] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):** rude

 

**[10:07] clothes makkith the man:**  THERE’S MY GUY

 

**[10:08] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):** (✿◠‿◠)

 

**[10:08] Rinko** ***:･ﾟ✧:** Yeah so I need to talk to you about something

**[10:08] Rinko** ***:･ﾟ✧:** I wanted to do it in person but

**[10:09] Rinko** ***:･ﾟ✧:** I don’t know, I guess I didn’t want to wait

 

**[10:10] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):** oh cool we’re finally going exclusive?

**[10:10] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):** sorry Taka

**[10:10] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):** no hard feelings

 

**[10:10] clothes makkith the man:**  NOT COOL MAN WTF

**[10:11] clothes makkith the man:**  I TAKE IT BACK YOURE NOT MY GUY

 

**[10:11] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):** everybody knows i’m my own woman

 

**[10:11] Rinko** ***:･ﾟ✧:** Guys

**[10:11] Rinko** ***:･ﾟ✧:** I love you but seriously

 

**[10:12] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):** sorry

 

**[10:12] clothes makkith the man:**  WERE LISTENIGN

 

**[10:12] Rinko** ***:･ﾟ✧:** Okay

**[10:13] Rinko** ***:･ﾟ✧:** So remember last month, when we all hooked up?

**[10:13] Rinko** ***:･ﾟ✧:** And we were out of condoms?

 

**[10:13] clothes makkith the man:**  UHHHHHH

 

**[10:13] Rinko** ***:･ﾟ✧:** I have some...news

 

**[10:13] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):** good job on not qualifying that either way

 

**[10:14] Rinko** ***:･ﾟ✧:** I know it’s kind of out of the blue

**[10:14] Rinko** ***:･ﾟ✧:** But suck it up

**[10:14] Rinko** ***:･ﾟ✧:** One of you knocked me up

 

**[10:14] clothes makkith the man:**  UH HUH

**[10:15] clothes makkith the man:**  I’M NOT FALING FOR THIS AGAUIN

**[10:15] clothes makkith the man:**  AR YOU IN ON THIS SUNFLWEOR

 

**[10:15] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):** nope

 

**[10:16] Rinko** ***:･ﾟ✧:** Taka, meet the boy who cried wolf

**[10:16] Rinko** ***:･ﾟ✧:** There’s no getting out of this one, losers

 

**[10:16] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):** yeah no i’m with Taka

**[10:17] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):** get your own pranks

 

**[10:17] Rinko** ***:･ﾟ✧:** The fathers of my unborn child, everyone

**[10:17] Rinko** ***:･ﾟ✧:** A real stand up pair

 

**[10:18] clothes makkith the man:**  PICS

 

**[10:18] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):** pics

 

**[10:20] Rinko** ***:･ﾟ✧:** [img]

 

**[10:20] clothes makkith the man:**  FUCK

**[10:21] clothes makkith the man:**  NO

**[10:21] clothes makkith the man:**  SHOPPED

 

**[10:21] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):** idk 

**[10:21] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):** why would u photoshop yourself holding three pregnancy tests when one would do

 

**[10:21] Rinko** ***:･ﾟ✧:** You guys are unbelievable

 

**[10:22] clothes makkith the man:**  WELL SHIT

**[10:22] clothes makkith the man:**  WHICH ONE OF US ARE YOU GONAN MARY

 

**[10:22] Rinko** ***:･ﾟ✧:** Ew

 

**[10:23] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):** i win

 

**[10:23] clothes makkith the man:**  WHAT

 

**[10:23] Rinko** ***:･ﾟ✧:** What do you mean ‘win’

 

**[10:23] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):** i have a car

 

**[10:23] clothes makkith the man:**  ITS NOT A COMPETEION

**[10:24] clothes makkith the man:**  OR A COMPETITION

 

**[10:24] Rinko** ***:･ﾟ✧:** This is super romantic guys

 

**[10:24] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):** are you okay?

 

**[10:24] clothes makkith the man:**  OH NOW U CARE

**[10:24] clothes makkith the man:**  MISTER I HAVE A CAR

**[10:25] clothes makkith the man:**  WHOD PUT A BABY IN THAT THING NAYWAY ITS A HEALTH HAZARD

 

**[10:25] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):** point

 

**[10:26] Rinko** ***:･ﾟ✧:** Not to mention you’re still a postgrad for the next year

**[10:26] Rinko** ***:･ﾟ✧:** At least Taka has a job

 

**[10:26] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):** wait so you’re marrying Taka then?

 

**[10:26] clothes makkith the man:**  FUCK 

**[10:27] clothes makkith the man:**  MY MOMS GONA KILL ME

 

**[10:27] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):** i thought we didnt play favourites

 

**[10:27] clothes makkith the man:**  U WERE THE ONE SAYING YOU WON

 

**[10:27] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):** i was kidding man

**[10:27] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):** don’t tell me it wouldn’t fuck things up if two of us got married

 

**[10:28] clothes makkith the man:**  I MEAN

**[10:28] clothes makkith the man:**  if we all lived together it wouldn’t make a difference

 

**[10:28] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):** it would

 

**[10:28] clothes makkith the man:**  aw sunflower

**[10:29] clothes makkith the man:**  i wouldn’t care

**[10:29] clothes makkith the man:**  it doesn’t even matter whose it is really 

**[10:29] clothes makkith the man:**  we’d both be dads yeh?

 

**[10:29] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):** yeah

**[10:29] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):** :3

 

**[10:29] Rinko** ***:･ﾟ✧:** I hate you guys

**[10:30] Rinko** ***:･ﾟ✧:** I’m pranking you, assholes

 

**[10:30] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):** wait what

 

**[10:30] clothes makkith the man:**  FUCKING

**[10:30] clothes makkith the man:**  CALLED

**[10:30] clothes makkith the man:**  IT

 

**[10:30] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):** fucking what

 

**[10:30] Rinko** ***:･ﾟ✧:** Sorry

**[10:31] Rinko** ***:･ﾟ✧:** Didn’t think you guys would get so uh

**[10:31] Rinko** ***:･ﾟ✧:** Domestic

 

**[10:31] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):** youre the worst girlfriend in the entire world

 

**[10:31] Rinko** ***:･ﾟ✧:** Yeah :)

 

**[10:32] clothes makkith the man:**  I WISH UD FUCKIN SAID BEFORE I TEXTED MY MOM

 

**[10:32] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):** lol

 

**[10:32] Rinko** ***:･ﾟ✧:** My bad

**[10:32] Rinko** ***:･ﾟ✧:** But hey

**[10:32] Rinko** ***:･ﾟ✧:** Do you guys really wanna move in together? 

**[10:33] Rinko** ***:･ﾟ✧:** Like all three of us?

 

**[10:33] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):** gross

 

**[10:33] clothes makkith the man:**  MAYBE

 

**[10:33] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):** yeah maybe

 

**[10:34] Rinko** ***:･ﾟ✧:** Okay

**[10:34] Rinko** ***:･ﾟ✧:** Then, me too 

 

**[10:34] clothes makkith the man:**  OKAY GOOD I CAN TELL MY MOM  THE BABY THING WAS A PRANK

**[10:34] clothes makkith the man:**  SHE’L BE SO RELIEEVD SHE WONT CARE I’M MOVING IN W MY GIRLFRINED

 

**[10:36] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):** dont think this is over

**[10:36] Mattsun (✿◠‿◠):** we’re gonna get u back girl

 

**[10:36] Rinko** ***:･ﾟ✧:** You can try ;D

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**WEDNESDAY**

  
  


**[16:58] dungeonmaster2004:**  hey takeru                         

**[16:58] dungeonmaster2004:**  u still wanna come over this weekend?

 

**[17:02] samuraispiker:**  hi chiakkun

**[17:02] samuraispiker:**  yeh yeh

**[17:02] samuraispiker:**  we should practis those drills

 

**[17:03] dungeonmaster2004:**  next time my brother's home he can practice with us

**[17:04] dungeonmaster2004:**  he said he'd visit soon

 

**[17:04] samuraispiker:**  yeh toru shud be home soon too                         

**[17:05] samuraispiker:**  i guess they'l probably come back together                         

 

**[17:05] dungeonmaster2004:**  yeah

**[17:06] dungeonmaster2004:**  did he tell you about him and nii-chan?

 

**[17:06] samuraispiker:**  mom told me

 

**[17:06] dungeonmaster2004:**  does it bother you?

 

**[17:06] samuraispiker:**  no?

**[17:07] samuraispiker:**  its kinda gross knowing they have sex but thats just becoz it's toru

 

**[17:07] dungeonmaster2004:**  u think they really do?

 

**[17:07] samuraispiker:**  mom said they do

 

**[17:08] dungeonmaster2004:**  they seem way happier now i guess

**[17:08] dungeonmaster2004:**  it sucked when they were fighting

 

**[17:08] samuraispiker:**  yeh toru was a nitemare                         

 

**[17:08] dungeonmaster2004:**  haha                         

**[17:08] dungeonmaster2004:**  hajime always says that too                         

 

**[17:08] samuraispiker:**  toru can be pretty pathetic                         

**[17:08] samuraispiker:**  idk why hajime-nii likes him so much                         

**[17:09] samuraispiker:**  how bout u                         

 

**[17:09] dungeonmaster2004:**  i’m glad                         

**[17:09] dungeonmaster2004:**  I feel like I have two brothers                         

**[17:09] dungeonmaster2004:**  like officially                         

 

**[17:10] samuraispiker:**  what bout other stuff                         

**[17:10] samuraispiker:**  u seem happier                         

 

**[17:10] dungeonmaster2004:**  oh that                         

**[17:10] dungeonmaster2004:**  yeah I am                         

**[17:11] dungeonmaster2004:**  nishi and murata have been really nice

 

**[17:11] samuraispiker:**  good                         

**[17:12] samuraispiker:**  im sorry                         

**[17:12] samuraispiker:**  for ignoring u                         

 

**[17:12] dungeonmaster2004:**  thanks                         

**[17:13] dungeonmaster2004:**  I'm glad we're friends again                         

 

**[17:13] samuraispiker:**  yeh                         

**[17:13] samuraispiker:**  kinda brothers almost                         

 

**[17:13] dungeonmaster2004:**  yeah :)                         

 

**[17:14] samuraispiker:**  wanna go to the park?                         

 

**[17:14] dungeonmaster2004:**  sure                         

**[17:14] dungeonmaster2004:**  want me to meet you at your house?                         

 

**[17:14] samuraispiker:**  yeh let's go

 

**[17:14] dungeonmaster2004:**  cool, see you soon 

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**SATURDAY**

  
  


**[13:27] Kuroo:**  hey gorgeous

**[13:27] Kuroo:**  thanks for helping Kai with his stuff yesterday

**[13:28] Kuroo:**  we couldn't have done it without you

 

**[13:33] Baekuto:**  no problem dude

**[13:33] Baekuto:**  he p much settled in?

 

**[13:34] Kuroo:**  getting there

**[13:36] Kuroo:**  hey you wanna stay over tonight?

**[13:36] Kuroo:**  I was gonna ask yesterday but you kinda left in a hurry

 

**[13:38] Baekuto:**  oh sory i was pretty wiped out after neway

**[13:38] Baekuto:**  but id lov to have a sleepover tonite

 

**[13:39] Kuroo:**  that's cool :) 

**[13:43] Kuroo:**  hey listen

**[13:43] Kuroo:**  we're okay right?

 

**[13:43] Baekuto:**  yeh babe of corse

 

**[13:44] Kuroo:**  you sure? 

**[13:44] Kuroo:**  you've been kinda weird w me since you moved back

 

**[13:47] Baekuto:**  i dunno

**[13:48] Baekuto:**  everythings fine

 

**[13:48] Kuroo:**  kou, that wasn't even a little bit convincing

**[13:48] Kuroo:**  what's bugging you?

 

**[13:49] Baekuto:**  serously nothing

**[13:49] Baekuto:**  im glad were back inthe same city

 

**[13:50] Kuroo:**  yeah me too

**[13:52] Kuroo:**  is it about Akaashi?

 

**[13:53] Baekuto:**  nah were good

**[13:55] Baekuto:**  we havent really ben dating that long rite?

 

**[13:55] Kuroo:**  I guess but I mean

**[13:56] Kuroo:**  remember the first year of uni, before he finished high school?

**[13:56] Kuroo:**  I know you miss him

 

**[13:56] Baekuto:**  i do but i meen me an u

 

**[13:56] Kuroo:**  oh right

 

**[13:57] Baekuto:**  we relly havent been togehter v long

 

**[13:57] Kuroo:**  I dunno man, this is by far the longest I've ever been in a relationship

**[13:57] Kuroo:**  you too, right?

 

**[13:57] Baekuto:**  for sure

**[13:58] Baekuto:**  but since its the first longterm thng for both of us I gess its to soon for sum stuff rihgt

 

**[13:58] Kuroo:**  I mean, probably too soon for adopting kids or taking early retirement

**[14:00] Kuroo:**  something on your mind?

 

**[14:01] Baekuto:**  i thot maybe u didnt want to go to fast

**[14:01] Baekuto:**  w like living together or sth

 

**[14:01] Kuroo:**  dude we had sex for months before we even got together, I don't think too fast applies

**[14:02] Kuroo:**  wait was that like a general example or

**[14:02] Kuroo:**  Kou did you wanna move in together?

 

**[14:05] Baekuto:**  i didnt think abut it until kai

**[14:05] Baekuto:**  n i wandered y u didnt ask me is all

**[14:05] Baekuto:**  it wud be fun rite?

 

**[14:06] Kuroo:**  oh dude

**[14:06] Kuroo:**  I didn't even think about asking you

 

**[14:06] Baekuto:**  ok

 

**[14:06] Kuroo:**  no not okay

**[14:06] Kuroo:**  I'm so sorry, I feel like an ass

**[14:07] Kuroo:**  you're right, it WOULD be great

 

**[14:07] Baekuto:**  yeh totaly

 

**[14:07] Kuroo:**  but babe you know you can come over all the time

**[14:08] Kuroo:**  Kai knows what he's getting into, it's practically in the rental agreement

**[14:08] Kuroo:**  and I'm not gonna be living with him forever

 

**[14:08] Baekuto:**  i hope not haha

 

**[14:08] Kuroo:**  I'll tell him right now okay?

**[14:09] Kuroo:**  when the lease is up

**[14:09] Kuroo:**  I'm looking for a place with you

 

**[14:10] Baekuto:**  lets tlk about it moore tonite?

**[14:10] Baekuto:**  love u tets

 

**[14:10] Kuroo:**  :) love you kou

 

**[14:10] Baekuto:**  :*

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**TUESDAY**

  
  


**[19:18] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** mama

**[19:18] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** i need your advice

 

**[19:24] Mama:** I'm all ears sweetheart

 

**[19:24] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** well, i know dad is still mad at me about flaking on the internship 

**[19:25] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** but I have another offer, one I found myself

 

**[19:25] Mama:** Tooru, that's wonderful!

 

**[19:25] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** but I don't know if I should take it

**[19:26] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** I got another offer from a pro team

**[19:26] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** it's a really good offer

 

**[19:26] Mama:** Oh my gosh! Congratulations! 

**[19:26] Mama:** What team?

 

**[19:26] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** that's the problem

**[19:27] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** it's in Oita, on Kyushu

 

**[19:27] Mama:** Oh i see

 

**[19:27] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** it's a long way

 

**[19:28] Mama:** It is, but at least it’s still in Japan

**[19:28] Mama:** What's the problem?

**[19:29] Mama:** Is it about Hajime?

**[19:29] Mama:** He'd move with you in a heartbeat if you asked him to

 

**[19:29] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** I know

**[19:30] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** that's why I can't ask

 

**[19:31] Mama:** Oh, honey

 

**[19:32] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** he has all these opportunities right now, but if he comes with me

**[19:32] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** I don't know, I don't want him to choose me instead of doing what he loves

 

**[19:32] Mama:** If he chooses you he still gets to do what he loves

 

**[19:33] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** omg

**[19:33] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** read the room mama

 

**[19:34] Mama:** Sorry baby

**[19:35] Mama:** For what it's worth, I'm relieved you didn't take the place at Shinji’s corporation

 

**[19:35] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** I thought you were angry with me still

 

**[19:35] Mama:** You wouldn't have been happy there, would you?

 

**[19:36] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** no, mama

**[19:36] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** but maybe this other place would be better

 

**[19:36] Mama:** You know you can’t decide this without talking to him

 

**[19:37] *:･ﾟTooruﾟ･: *:** I know

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**WEDNESDAY**

  
  


**[21:34] as the crow thighs:**  don’t ass how i got this

**[21:34] as the crow thighs:**  and do not say i never gave you elephants

 

**[21:35] silver cheetah:**  ...

 

**[21:36] as the crow thighs:**  *anything

**[21:36] as the crow thighs:**  [media attached]

 

**[21:39] silver cheetah:**  is that

 

**[21:39] as the crow thighs:**  yes

 

**[21:41] silver cheetah:**  arm wrestling?

**[21:41] silver cheetah:**  oh my gosh are they shirtless

**[21:41] silver cheetah:**  oh daichi

**[21:42] silver cheetah:**  when did this happen?

**[21:42] silver cheetah:**  look at their ARMS

**[21:42] silver cheetah:**  i think i need to lie down

 

**[21:43] as the crow thighs:**  :F

 

**[21:44] silver cheetah:**  daichi i think i love you

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


**FRIDAY**

  
  


**[15:18] sweatshirt thief:**  hajime

**[15:18] sweatshirt thief:**  l need to talk to you

 

**[15:22] Iwaizumi:**  ominous

 

**[15:23] sweatshirt thief:**  only a little

 

**[15:24] Iwaizumi:**  I’m listening :)

 

**[15:24] sweatshirt thief:**  have you decided on any of your offers yet?                         

 

**[15:24] Iwaizumi:**  not yet, I still have a few weeks to decide                         

 

**[15:25] sweatshirt thief:**  would you be able to                         

**[15:25] sweatshirt thief:**  look at other options                         

**[15:25] sweatshirt thief:**  at this point                         

 

**[15:25] Iwaizumi:**  what kind of options?                         

 

**[15:26] sweatshirt thief:**  jobs                         

**[15:26] sweatshirt thief:**  outside of tokyo and sendai                         

 

**[15:26] Iwaizumi:**  get to the point dopeykawa                         

 

**[15:26] sweatshirt thief:**  (￢_￢;)                         

**[15:27] sweatshirt thief:**  it just feels like you've made a lot of changes recently and i                         

**[15:27] sweatshirt thief:**  i don't want to keep asking for more                         

 

**[15:27] Iwaizumi:**  okay i'm reserving the right to be angry about that later                         

**[15:28] Iwaizumi:**  i'll decide what's too much for me to put up with, idiot                         

**[15:28] Iwaizumi:**  now tell me what's going on                         

 

**[15:28] sweatshirt thief:**  i got an offer I really like with oita miyoshi

 

**[15:28] Iwaizumi:**  oh my god                         

**[15:28] Iwaizumi:**  that's amazing                         

**[15:29] Iwaizumi:**  you're gonna take it?

 

**[15:29] sweatshirt thief:**  i don't know                         

**[15:29] sweatshirt thief:**  it's good but it's not worth long distance                         

 

**[15:29] Iwaizumi:**  what're you talking about? there's no way I'm letting you go anywhere without me

 

**[15:29] sweatshirt thief:**  but you'd be far from chiaki                         

**[15:29] sweatshirt thief:**  and you'd have to start reapplying to jobs                         

 

**[15:29] Iwaizumi:**  tooru                         

**[15:30] Iwaizumi:**  take the offer                         

**[15:30] Iwaizumi:**  the rest is for me to worry about

 

**[15:30] sweatshirt thief:**  you're sure about this?

 

**[15:31] Iwaizumi:**  I'm sure about you

 

**[15:31] sweatshirt thief:**  (/▽＼*)｡o○♡

**[15:31] sweatshirt thief:**  iwa-chan

 

**[15:31] Iwaizumi:**  I love you, idiot

**[15:32] Iwaizumi:**  work is just something you do

**[15:32] Iwaizumi:**  whatever I'm doing, I want to come home to you

 

**[15:32] sweatshirt thief:**  you're so sappy                         

**[15:32] sweatshirt thief:**  i love it                         

**[15:32] sweatshirt thief:**  i love you                         

**[15:32] sweatshirt thief:**  so, so much

 

**[15:33] Iwaizumi:**  yeah, I know                         

**[15:33] Iwaizumi:**  :*

  
**[15:33] sweatshirt thief:**  ☆⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you go, don't forget to check out the [Character Q&A](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/post/151531727217/hello-from-the-other-sideof-the-fourth-wall), and make sure you subscribe to the series/notallballs so that you don't miss the next story when it starts! 
> 
> See you all soon :)

**Author's Note:**

> we subsist on a diet of comments, kudos and tears // also we get to throw a party if you [reblog this fic on tumblr](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/post/147191063387/third-times-the-charm-mousecat-notallballs)!
> 
> [tumblr](notallballs.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees) | [my iwaoi fics](http://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=1329922&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&fandom_id=758208&user_id=notallbees)
> 
>  
> 
> I now take [fic commissions](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/post/156377395402/taking-commissions-o)! :D


End file.
